Demon 12
by Ryo-chan wolfgirl
Summary: RanmaInuyasha Cross. Ranma and Ryoga are twin brothers and are the reincarnations of two rival canine demons from the Fuedal Ages. What does fate have in store for the two brothers? RanmaKagome and RyogaUkyo.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Inuyasha so please don't sue me. I did not write this for profit.

* * *

Jusenkyo Valley of cursed springs 500 years ago

In the one of the most mysterious grounds of China, a vicious battle enrages on the top of the cliff over the cursed Jusenkyo Valley. Where the half-demon Inuyasha and his comrades, Kagome the reincarnated priestess from the future, Shippo the young fox-demon, Sango the demon-slayer with her loyal companion Kilala, and Miroku the monk, are battling the evil half-demon Naraku who has sucseeded in gathering most of the fragments of the Shikon no Tama and has caused so much grief in order to obtain every single one of them in the process.

Naraku stood proudly infront of the group, a smug grin plastered on his face, "Come now Inuyasha, you don't really believe that you and your pathetic little friends can defeat me, do you?" He jeered, clutching the nearly completed jewel in his hand. Only three shards were missing to complete the jewel, "With the power of the Shikon jewel in my possession increasing my powers, you have no chance of defeating me."

Inuyasha growled angrily, flashing his fangs in an angry snarl, "That's what you think you bastard! We're gonna make you pay for what you put us through and for all the people you killed! And this time we'll make sure you stay dead!" He shouted as he raised his Tetsusaiga and charges to attack, "Take this, BACKLASH WAVE!" He leapt into the air, swung the mighty blade and a twister of demonic energy erupted from the fang blade the moment it was fully swung and launched itself directly at the evil Naraku.

The attack struck Naraku dead-on but it was deflected by a barrier. Naraku snickered, "Such a pathetic fool." Suddenly multiple tentacle vines sprung from his body, "DIE!"

Naraku launches the tentacle vines towards the half dog-demon but Inuyasha manages to dodge them with ease while destroying them in the process. Kagome and the others joined in to assist, launching spirit wards, purifying arrows, fox fire, firey claws, and a giant boomerang bone, each of their attacks destroyed one vine after another but the vine tentacles would regenerate and continue to attack.

Sango stood back to back with Miroku, "This isn't working!" She called, "They just keep reforming themselves everytime we destroy them!" She said as she sliced three charging tentacles with her sword.

"I know but there's not really alot we can do at the moment except fend them off." The monk said while destroying another charging pair with his holy staff, "If I could only use my wind-tunnel, I could suck Naraku into the void forever but those damn poisonous insects are surrounding him so I can't. Damn that Naraku!" Miroku shouted.

"Inuyasha look out!" Cried Kagome's voice. Unfortunately her warning came too late, before Inuyasha had time to find out what Kagome was warning him about several of Naraku's vine tentacles wrapped themselves around him.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted as he struggled to free himself but the vines only squeezed tighter, "I... can't move!"

"Inuyasha!" His friends shouted in concern for their dog-eared companion, but before they could do anything to free him their distractions were just long enough for Naraku's fleshy vines to trap them in his flesh as well.

Naraku laughed in his throat as he watched them struggle, "Now do you understand? It's like I've said before, I only continue to grow in power. And none of you have the power to destroy me." He jeered then he turned his ruby eyes to Kagome, "Not even Kikyo's reincarnation can destroy me." He gloated smugly, "Now it's time for you all to die, starting with you Inuyasha." He turned to Inuyasha, he lifted his free hand and it morphed into a deadly looking scorpion claw with razor sharp spikes.

Everybody struggled against the vines with all their strengths, but the vines were too strong. Inuyasha thrashed as hard as he could but he couldn't move his hands to free himself nor lift his sword, 'Damn it, I can't move my body!'

An evil smirk spread on Naraku's face, "It's useless to fight it Inuyasha? Your friends can't help you and there's no one left who can save you or your friends this time." He raised his clawed arm up for the final strike, "DIE INUYASHA!" The deadly claw darted towards the helpless half-demon.

Inuyasha and the others watched in horror as the claw drew closer. Inuyasha shut his eyes tightly and turned his head to one side wiating for the attack to hit, then...

"THUNDER CLAWS STRIKE!"

Anyone, including Naraku, raised their heads at the sound of the battle cry and before they could find the sorce, multiple energy-chi blades slashed Naraku and the poisonous insects, and disintegrated the vines, freeing everyone in the process and turning the evil half-demon and his bugs into clumps of flesh.

"What just happened?" Shippo asked.

Miroku shook his head, "It would appear that we've just been saved."

Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet, "Yeah but by who?"

"Hey Inuyasha! Looks like you could use some help!" A strong male voice called from above.

Inuyasha and the others looked in the direction the voice came from and found Kouga, the young prince of the wolves, standing on a cliff just above the battle ground. Sparks of blue energy cracked around the Goraishi on his right hand. Kouga jumped down to his rival and his friends, "Looks like I got here just in time."

Everyone was speechless, finally Inuyasha found his voice and spoke up, "Kouga? What're you doing here?"

The wolf prince smiled, "What do you think I'm doing here mutt? I came to help you destroy Naraku, duh. You think I was just gonna sit back and let you guys handle this by yourselves? I don't think so."

"Kouga, how did you find us here?" Kagome asked, she was curious as to how the young wolf leader found them.

Kouga just smiled, "Easy. Your little friend told me." Everyone followed Kouga's gaze and saw Shippo sitting on Kilala's back.

Shippo shook his head, "Hey don't look at me. I didn't tell him we were coming here!"

This time Kouga shook his head, "No not you. I meant her." He pointed to Kilala, who just meowed at him. Kouga reached up and scratched behind the big cat's black ears, Kilala purred in delight. "I asked Sango's conpanion here to keep in touch with me when we last saw each other. So that I'd know where you guys were and when you needed help."

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango smiled at their friend, "Well we're glad you're here now Kouga." Spoke Miroku, Sango and Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha stared at his rival for a while then he stepped towards the wolf-demon, "Kouga, I don't know how you found us or how the hell you got here," then a smile appeared on Inuyasha's face, "But I never thought I'd be so happy to see you again." He held out his hand to Kouga. 'Especially since you just saved our lives.'

Kouga stared at Inuyasha's outstretched hand before smiling back and firmly grasping the dog-demons clawed hand, "The feelings mutual, Inuyasha." He shook Inuyasha's hand, realizing that he had just called his rival by his name, not the nicknames that he had made a habit of calling the dog-boy.

"Ahhh! Naraku's reformed himself again!" Cried Shippo.

The group turned around and sure enough Naraku had recovered from Kouga's attack with an angry scowl on his face. "So the wolf has finally decided to join in." His scowl turned into a wicked smile, "I have to say that you just saved me the trouble of finding you and the last of the sacred jewel shards Kouga, and once I have your shards and the final shard from Inuyasha in my possession, I shall absorb you and your demonic powers into my body. Now what do you think of that?"

Kouga bared his fangs in a snarl, "Don't flatter yourself Naraku! I'd sooner be dead than become part of you! I plan on avenging my brothers' deaths with your own death, you fucking bastard!" He turned to Inuyasha with a smirk whom also had the same smile, and then turned back to Naraku. "So get it through your damn head Naraku. We're not here to bow down to your demands," He raised his right hand calling forth the Goraishi once again and Inuyasha held up his Tetsusaiga, "We're here to fight!"

Naraku narrowed his crimson colored eyes, "So you wish to die with Inuyasha and his friends and be reunited with your fallen comrades, do you Kouga?" He snickered, "Very well then. I shall grant your wish for you and as an added bonus, your friends will be joining you in the afterlife together!"

Suddenly without warning the ground began to shake and black roaring clouds began covering the sky creating thundering lightning storms and howling winds. Naraku began cackling while he elevated off the ground, an orb of red and black energy started building in front of his body, it crackled with tainted red energy as it grew larger and larger.

"What's happening!" Cried a frightened Shippo.

"Naraku is gathering all his demonic power and that of the tainted jewel into an orb of corrupted demonic power!" Yelled Miroku over the high winds while using his staff to create a small barrier around them all, "No doubt he plans to use it to eliminate us once and for all!"

Sango held on to Kilala, "That much energy is enough to destroy the world!"

Kagome grabbed an arrow from her back, "We can't let that happen!" She readied her bow and fired a sacred arrow directly at the orb, but the arrow was destroyed be Naraku's barrier, "It can't be, my arrow didn't work!"

Naraku leered down at her, "I told you, it's useless. None of you have the power to kill me and now you're all going to die!" He cackled.

Kouga and Inuyasha stood with widend eyes and blank minds, neither one refused to believe that there wasn't another way to kill this monster, but even if there was would they be able to use it to stop Naraku before they were all killed?

"There's got to be a way to stop all of this!" Yelled Inuyasha.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Kouga called back.

Suddenly Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Kouga's Goraishi started pulsating and emitting a bright glow, the two demons were dumbfounded by the way their weapons were reacting.

"What the hell?" Was Kouga's only response.

'Both the Tetsusaiga and the Goraishi are pulsing. Does this mean…' Inuyasha looked to Kouga then at their weapons, as if both knew or had just told the other what was going on, they both nodded. Winds of demonic energy began to swirl around the transformed Tetsusaiga and the Goraishi started aflame with fire and lightning. (Tetsusaiga isn't the only weapon that gains power after battling a powerful demon.)

"Give my regards to Kikyo, Inuyasha!" Naraku called down from his perch in the sky, "DIE YOU FOOLS!" The black orb was launched towards the two demons and their friends, but neither moved a muscle. Kagome and the others watched in total fear as the two demons made no effort to get out of the way, their focus was on the approaching black orb.

_'Fire an arrow to weaken that orb…'_

Kagome gasped, 'That voice… is that… Kikyo?'

_'You must use your arrow to counteract the demonic energy of that orb. And when the time is right I will give you the last of my spiritual power which will only be enough to weaken Naraku and dislodge the sacred jewel from his grasp and purify it.'_ Kikyo's voice rung through her head, but Kagome understood what she had to do.

She reached back for an arrow, "Alright. I'll do it!" She readied the arrow into her bow and waited for when it came time to shoot it.

Inuyasha's eyes never left the approaching attack, "Ready Kouga?"

"Let's do it Inuyasha!" Kouga called back. "RAGING DRAGON TALONS!" He swung the metallic claws and a storm of fire infused lightning burst towards the black orb of destruction.

"All right here goes! ULTIMATE BLACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha swung the Tetsusaiga and launched spears of light with Kouga's attack.

The demonic orb collided with the Tetsusaiga's and the Goraishi's attacks, both attacks fighting off the other to over power the other. Kagome felt her senses prick, "That's it!" And fired the arrow.

The combined power of the two powerful demonic weapons and the purifying arrow canceled out the evil tainted energy in the orb and sent it back to Naraku. Naraku was astonished that they had managed to repel his own attack and send it flying back to him, but he smirked as his barrier prevented it from reaching him. Suddenly he felt an agonizing pain on his chest, he looked down and saw that an arrow surrounded by a familiar shimmering pink aura had punctured his armor and chest.

'It can't be… that's Kikyo's light… but how… how is it possible?' Naraku looked down at the jewel in his hand and noticed that it was turning from black to pink. 'No! The jewel is being purified!" The purifying power of the arrow and the jewel left him paralyzed in the air.

On the ground Kagome turned to Inuyasha and Kouga, "Now you guys! Attack him while he's weakening!"

The two rivals nodded and held up the weapons, "Let's beat him together Kouga!" Inuyasha says as his sword transforms into the Adamant Tetsusaiga.

"Ready when you are Inuyasha!" He lifted up his right hand and swirls of fiery lightning gathered around the Goraishi and the Adamant Tetsusaiga, combining both their powers as one. The Adamant Tetsusaiga became engulfed in firey lightning while the Goraishi began to crystallize in Adamant.

"The nightmare ends Naraku!" They shouted lifting their weapons, "ADAMANT DRAGONS FIRE BARRAGE!"

They swung their weapons and launched spears of fire energized adamant towards the paralyzed half-demon. The spears impaled his body and exploded on contact, disintegrating and destroying Naraku completely, all that could be heard over the explosion was Naraku's horrendous dying scream. Naraku was dead at last, but the explosion had created massive winds that were sending everything in the area flying. Kouga soon felt something strike him painfully in the chest, that sent him flying towards the edge of the cliff.

"KOUGA!" Cried Inuyasha, he sprung after the wolf-demon to grab his wrist, but he was also struck in the chest by an unknown object and was also caught in the shockwave.

Both of them were sent flying off the cliff, each landed in a different spring below and both drowned in the process. When the shockwave of the blast died down their friends reached the edge of the cliff, just in time to watch their two fallen comrades die.

"INUYASHA! KOUGA!" Their cries echoed through out the valley.


	2. 500 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, if I did Ryoga would be mine. Just so you know, Some characters are O.O.C

Summary: What if Ranma and Ryoga were twins but never separated at birth. What if Ranma and Ryoga never fell in the girl or pig spring, but different springs?

* * *

In a local hospital Genma Saotome, a heavy-set balding man wearing a white training gis and glasses waited impatiently in the waiting room, he paced from one end of the room to the other muttering out loud impatiently, it had been hours since he had heard anything from the doctors about his wife and their baby. He caught glimps of everyone in the waiting room as he made his hundreth pass pacing, he wasn't bothered by the people in the waiting room staring at him awkwardly but they were bothered by him. Mainly because the impatient man would not stop pacing and had been babbling non-stop about a pledge and uniting some weird school of some kind.

'What's taking so long?' He pondered while he continued to pace, 'I need to start the boys training as soon as possible so I can fulfill the Anything-Goes pledge. As soon as we leave this wretched hospital I'll begin the boys training immediately.'

Finally a nurse in her late thirties with a clipboard approached him, "Mr. Saotome?"

Genma turned to the nurse, "How is she, is she alright? Is the baby okay?"

The nurse gave him a reassuring smile, "Nodoka is fine, she's just resting and the baby is perfectly healthy. Infact I'm happy to say that your..." The nurse stopped when she saw Genma race down the hall without hearing the rest of the good news, doctors and patients were pressed against the wall in their attempt to avoid getting trampled by the crazed father. She sighed in defeat, "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

Genma scurried down the halls till he finally found the room his wife was occupied in and swung the door open. There he saw his wife Nodoka in the hospital bed holding their... children! He was expecting to see one child in his wife's arms but instead he saw two tiny babies, both with heads of black hair, sleeping peacefully in their mothers arms.

Genma was speechless, "What the... t... two babies?"

Nodoka smiled and looked down at her children, "Isn't it wonderful dear? We have twins, two boys." She spoke with much glee in her voice, Genma didn't say anything instead he fainted.

'BBNNNGGG!'

"Genma?" Nodoka saw her husband on the floor and sighed, "I thought he would be happy. Oh well."

The doctor who participated in the delivery of the Saotome's children walked in and noticed the unconcious Genma lying on the floor, "Let me guess, he fainted when he saw that he has two children instead of one?"

Nodoka chuckled, "Yes he did, but he'll get over it though."

The doctor nodded and walked over to Nodoka, "So have you thought about what to name them Nodoka-san?"

Nodoka smiled and nodded, "I think I found the perfect names for them. My eldest son is Ranma," She gestured to the baby she held in her left arm, "And my youngest son is Ryoga." She gestured to the baby she held in her right arm.

"Ranma and Ryoga Saotome?" Mrs. Saotome nodded. The doctor smiled, "Excellent choice of names Nodoka-san." With that he left the room, leaving the happy mother to care for her new children. Neither the doctor nor Nodoka noticed the soft pink glow coming from the sleeping babies bodies.

* * *

16 years later on a cold rainy day in Nerima Tokyo.

"Damn it Old man! This time you've gone too far!" Came an enraged male voice, "Out of all the idiotic things you've done to us over the years, this is by far the worst of all!"

"I agree, taking us to China was bad enough, but this is the worst!" Came another angry male voice.

A large black and white blur came flying down the streets of Nerima, causing bystanders and pedestrians to duck for cover in panic. The black and white blur bounce once, then twice until it crashed into through a stop sign and into a cement wall, making a loud 'crack' when it hit. The black and white blur revealed to be a very large panda with welts and bruises on it body, The large animale shook its head slightly then it looked up and saw two enraged teenaged boys standing over him as it sat in the cold wet streets of Nerima.

One boy had long silver hair, golden cat-like eyes, and two little dog ears on top his head under his thick wet mob of hair but right above his silver and yellow bandanna, he wore a red Chinese shirt and black Kung Fu pants. The other male had long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail and cerulean blue eyes like a wolfs, he wore an outfit similar to his companions though his shirt was golden yellow and he had black leather laces tied around his shins. He also had a brown furry tail that swished angrily behind him. He didn't have fuzzy ears on his head like his companion for he had pointy ears like an elf and a yellow and black bandanna tied around his head. Their handsome faces bared deadly glares that would kill a man if looks could kill. Both were carrying large rucksacks on their backs and in each of the packs were what looked like to be wooden swords. Both boys are the same height and age, also both had claws for fingernails, and fangs poking out snarling lips.

The oversized panda picked itself off the ground and held up a sign that read, 'Ranma! Ryoga! It's a matter of family honor that my sons of the Saotome clan marry two of the daughters of the Tendo Dojo and unite the schools.' He lashed out at his sons while holding the sign, which they both dodged easily.

"Well we still say the whole thing sucks!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Choosing a fiancé for the both of us..." Spoke the silver-haired boy known as Ranma.

"Is low, even for you!" Finished the raven-haired boy known as Ryoga.

"Ranma! Ryoga! Genma! That's enough!" Came a scolding female voice.

Both the panda and the teenaged boys stopped in their tracks. Approaching the trio was a beautiful middle-aged woman wearing a formal blue kimono while carrying an umbrella and a katana wrapped in a silk cloth. Her reddish-brown hair was styled in a braided loose bun and she wore an angry frown on her face. Her frown was towards the large wet panda, which she called Genma, and the animal looked nervous.

Ryoga and Ranma lowered their heads, "We're sorry Mom."

Ranma's scowl returned, "It's just that of all the crap he's put us through, this one is the worst! We don't even know the Tendo's and we're told just now that we have to marry two of them!"

The mother of the two boys nodded, "I know Ranma, your father should have told you both about the promise he made with Soun Tendo." She says glaring at the shivering panda, "After we meet the Tendo's Genma, you and I are going to have a long talk about how you've been raising and training the boys. And you're going to tell the truth cause if you so much as lie to me, I'll ask the all the people you met and ask them."

The panda's face paled, 'You know about them?' The sign read.

"Of course because unlike you, my sons keep me informed about what's going on and why you haven't called or stopped to visit." She replied with ice in her voice then she smiled at her sons, "Now boys I know it so sudden but at least meet the Tendo girls. Who knows you might like each other and if things don't go well then I'll call off the agreement. Alright?"

While the panda was frantically complaining in the back, the boys nodded, "Okay Mom."

"Alright then let's go."

With that the boys and their mother headed off in the other direction while ignoring the crying panda along the way and everyone else around.

Onlookers who had witnessed the whole thing were beyond shocked, a panda, a silver-haired boy, and an ebony-haired boy were fighting, the boys kept calling the panda 'Old man', the panda could write signs, and a woman had stopped them. She called the boys 'sons' and the panda 'Genma'. They agreed that this was a weird dream and they needed to wake up now.

* * *

Tendo Dojo…

Soun Tendo gathered his daughters in the living room for an announcement, when he finished his two eldest daughters, Kasumi and Nabiki, were surprised while the youngest daughter, Akane, was angry. Only cause her father waited till now to tell them about the agreement he made before they were born.

"Did Mom know about the agreement Dad?" Akane asked still scowling at her father.

"Yes she did, infact she was the one who suggested to wait until all three of you were the right age to tell you."

"That sounds like mother." Said Kasumi.

Nabiki nodded, "Sure does."

"Now the Saotome family will be here any minute, so before they get here I want you girls to dress nice and be on you best behavior." He pauses and turns to Akane, "That goes double for you Akane. I don't want you to treat the sons of my good friend the same way you treat the boys at your school."

"Hmph!" Was the only reply from Akane before she and her sisters got up to prepare for their guest. "This day just gets worse by the minute."

Nabiki smiled at her little sister, "I don't know Akane this could be interesting. Who knows, they might be cute."

Akane was astounded at her sister's statement, "I can't believe you Nabiki! You're actually going through with this?"

Nabiki simply shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just saying we should wait till they get here, get to know them before making assumptions. After all if all goes well we're gonna have to spend our lives with them, no harm in that Akane." Akane just frowned. "Besides if what Daddy says is true about them training in China, then maybe they can give you some pointers in Martial Arts."

"So they trained in stupid China." Akane scoffed, "Any idiot can go to China, besides I'm a Martial artist Nabiki, I don't need some stupid boys to teach me Martial arts! Cause like I said before all boys are nothing but big perverted jerks!"

"Sure sis, whatever you say."

"Hmph!" Again was Akane only reply before shutting the door to her room. 'I'll show Dad that I don't need some stupid boys to carry on the Tendo School.'

(20 minutes later)

Knock! Knock!

"Oh! That must be them now." Announced Soun as he got up to answer the door with his daughters close behind. When he opened the door there stood and middle-aged woman wearing a formal kimono and a large wet nervous looking panda. Two teenaged looking boys were standing behind them, one with long white hair and the other with long black hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this the Tendo Dojo?"

Soun nodded, "Yes it is. May I ask who's asking?"

The woman smiled, "I'm Nodoka Saotome, Genma's wife. He sent a letter saying that we were arriving."

"Oh I'm so sorry, please come in out of the cold rain Nodoka-san. By the way where are Genma and your children?" Asked Soun as he searched for his friend and future son-in-laws.

Nodoka frowned at the panda standing beside her before asking, "Soun, would it be any trouble if I asked one of your daughters to bring me a glass of hot water?"

Soun was taken aback by the request, "Of course not but may I ask what the water is for?"

"It's for my husband." Says Nodoka while looking over her shoulder. "And these are my children." She stepped aside and the Tendo's saw a silver-haired boy and an ebony-haired boy.

"At last, you're both here!" Cried Soun as he prepared to embrace his future sons but he didn't get far because he was knocked unconscious by Nodoka.

"Well that could've gone better."

"Yep."

* * *

When Soun finally came to he and his daughters and the Saotome's sat around the dining table in the living room, after Ranma and Ryoga made their introductions they were almost hugged to death by Mr. Tendo that is if they didn't jump out of the way in time. When the Saotomes were asked to sit at the table the boys noticed that they were being eyed by two of the Tendo girls, Kasumi would steal glances at Ryoga and when he would catch her she would look away blushing. Nabiki was giving Ranma smirks that nearly turned him as white as his hair. Of course they didn't fail to notice the youngest Tendo sending them death glares.

Finally Mr. Tendo cleared his throat to get the boys attention, "So Nodoka, where is your husband? I thought he was coming with you."

"He's here." She turns to the panda beside her.

Ryoga turned to the panda, "Why don't you and Mom explain it to him Old Man, and take a bath while you're at it."

Nodoka nodded, "Yes I think that's a good idea. May we talk in another room Soun?"

"Of course, right this way."

The panda glared at his pointed-eared son, 'Show some respect to your father boy.'

"He's right though, you smell like you haven't bathed in months Pop." Agreed Ranma.

Ryoga nodded, "Not to mention the smell of wet panda doesn't help much." The panda growled at his sons and stood up and followed his wife to talk, sort of, to his old friend.

"Ranma, Ryoga, behave yourselves you two." Their mother called back.

A sweat-drop appeared on the boys heads, "We will Mom."

Nabiki chose this moment to get close to the puppy-eared boy, "Interesting ears you got there and I like the hair color too, but don't you think it's a bit early for Halloween?"

Before Ranma could even respond, Akane stood up from her seat with a frown on her face, "So Ranma, Ryoga, I heard you two studied in China." For some reason a small pleasent smile crept onto her face.

Ranma raised an eyebrow while turning to his brother, who just shrugged, and turned to the youngest Tendo girl, "Yeah we studied in China. We've studied all kinds of Martial Arts. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you guys would care for a friendly sparring match with me, you know nothing serious just a little friendly sparring match that's all." Akane answered the smile never leaving her lips.

Both Saotome boy's didn't like her tone, they knew she was up to something if not by her little offer, but by her scent. They again glanced at each other and smirked, they'll play her little game but they'll do it by the book. The Saotome Brothers book.

"Okay let's go." They both spoke.

"Great! Let me change real quick and we'll head to the Dojo." She said 'cheerfully' as she led them to the Dojo. Soon her pleasant smile turned wicked, 'Hmph idiots, they don't know what they're in for.'

* * *

Sometime later Kasumi came walking down the hallway carrying a bundle of folded towels until she saw Ranma and Ryoga walking towards her, "Ranma, Ryoga, I've prepared a nice hot bath for the both of you. Why don't you two get cleaned up before dinner?" She says pleasantly with a warm smile while handing them each a towel.

"Oh that's okay we can just take one later." Ranma said nervously while Ryoga nodded.

Kasumi stepped behind them guided them towards the bathroom, "Now, now, you two are wet from your workout and from the rain, I'm sure a nice bath will do you both some good."

At that point Ranma and Ryoga decided it was best not to refuse Kasumi's request and they let her lead them to the bathroom.

* * *

Later, the Saotome brothers are naked in the bathroom sitting on plastic stools, scrubbing themselves from top to bottom.

"Hey Ranma, could you hand me the shampoo?"

"Yeah sure." He picks up the shampoo bottle and hands it to his brother, "Here you go bro."

"Thanks." Ryoga pours a handful of shampoo into his hand and applies it to his wolf tail.

After scrubbing, the boys rinsed themselves clean and stepped into the steaming furo, both sigh in relaxation.

"Aww, this feels great."

Ryoga nodded, "No arguments here man. I suppose we should go out like this, huh brother?" Asked Ryoga as he and Ranma relaxed in the furo. The steaming hot water soothed their worn out muscles from all the traveling.

The little puppy ears on Ranma's head twitched slightly. Ranma just shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "I guess we should, I mean one way or another they're gonna find out the truth."

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah you're right. Hey you think Pop's told them already or do you think he stayed in panda form and talked to that guy with those stupid signs."

Ranma scoffed, "Brother knowing the old man, he probably only explained himself to Mr. Tendo while mom explained everything." He paused for a moment then a small smile spread onto his lips, "Come to think of it I think we got a better deal out of the whole China trip."

"That's true bro, we could've ended up being cursed as something worse. Like a girl, or a duck, or even a little piglet. At least we're still human... well in a way." says Ryoga, "Though it makes me wonder about something. Why does your cursed form have doggy ear on your head wheras mine only has a wolf tail?"

"I don't know." Ranma yawned and stretched, "C'mon man, might as well get it over with."

* * *

(Two minutes ago)

A very angry looking Akane storms her way to the bathroom. Muttering angrily while her mind kept going over the fact that she was beaten by a boy, no scratch that... 'TWO BOYS!' She did all of her best attacks at full strength and speed and she couldn't even touch them. They both simply beaten her with one finger.

Finally she thought that a nice hot bath would calm her down, 'Plus Kasumi would have a fit if I didn't wash up after a workout.'

When she reached the changing room she quickly striped down to her birthday suit, grabbed a nearby towel, and walked in. Failing to notice the 'occupied' sign on the door.

* * *

(Present)

"C'mon man, might as well get it over with." Says Ranma as he stands up from the furo.

Ryoga sighs and stands up as well, "Yeah might as well."

But before the boys could step out and grab their towels, the door swung open catching the boy's full attention and the sound of startled female gasp was heard. Standing in the doorway was a very shocked, very naked Akane staring at the two naked boys in front of her. On top of that, she noticed that Ryoga's 'tail' was twitching behind him and Ranma'a puppy ears were twitching as well. The Saotome boys watched Akane carefully as she slowly backed out of the bathroom and slowly shut the door. Leaving the two boys to stand there staring.

Ranma and Ryoga turned their heads towards each other, "Well she took that well, don't you think?" Asked Ranma.

"!"

"I don't think so Ranma." Ryoga said flatly while using his pinky finger to clean out his ear from the ear piercing scream.

"Well c'mon, we better hurry and get dressed before she comes back and tries to kill us."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

Next time: Nodoka explains everything to the Tendos. Why didn't Ranma or Ryoga change in the bath? Is the engagement still on? Who should Ranma and Ryoga be paired with? Find out next time.


	3. That day at Jusenkyo

Title: Demon 1/2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Sitting around the table in the living-room we find the Tendo's sitting on one side of the table and the Saotome's sitting on the other side. Sitting beside Nodoka on her left were her sons, both were finishing tying a bandanna around their foreheads and tying their long, still slightly damp, hair into ponytails, and to her right was a heavyset middle-aged man with glasses wearing a white training gis and a cloth wrapped over his bald head.

Soun Tendo was the first to speak, "Let's try this again shall we? Girls I'd like you to meet my old friend." He gestured to the heavyset man.

"Genma Saotome and you've met my lovely wife Nodoka, and these are our sons." Genma announced, then he gestured to first boy, "Our eldest son..."

"Ranma Saotome." The silver-haired boy wearing the yellow and white bandanna spoke.

Genma then pointed to the other, "And our youngest son..."

"Ryoga Saotome." The ebony-haired boy wearing the yellow and black bandanna spoke.

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each boy with confusion whereas Akane gave them death glares. Nodoka didn't fail to notice the expressions on the navy-haired girl's faces. Akane's angry glare got her full attention and she frowned at the youngest Tendo.

After talking with Soun, they came back to the living room and Nodoka had asked Kasumi where her boys were. Kasumi had told Nodoka that the boys were taking a bath after their workout with Akane in the Dojo, no sooner after she had said that Akane came stomping down the stairs and made her way to the bathroom. About five minutes later a scream of bloody-murder was heard throughout the house from the bathroom and Akane came running out, wearing only her training top, and grabbed one of the huge rocks that surrounded the pond screaming, 'I'll drown those two peeping perverts!'

When Ranma and Ryoga came out Akane lifted the heavy rock over her head with the intention of smashing their heads in but they easily jumped out of the way, leaving Akane to smash the huge rock into the floor instead. Before she could 'reload' Nodoka unsheathed her katana and held it to Akane's throat and shot her a glare as cold as ice that it made Akane tremble in fear. Soun had managed to convince the enraged Saotome mother to put away her deadly katana so that they could explain their story to the girls.

The middle Tendo cleared her throat, breaking the silence, "So has Ranma's hair always been that color or is it dye? Cause I've never seen anyone with white hair before." She asked with curious interest in her voice.

"Right now that's his natural color." Mrs. Saotome answered.

Nabiki raised an eyebrow, "Right now? What does that mean?"

Soun cleared his throat, "Saotome why don't you tell them what you told me about your training journey in China."

Genma was deep in contemplation as he tried to think of a way to explain their situation, "It's a bit hard to explain... I don't know where to begin."

"Why don't start with your trip to Jusenkyo, Genma." Nodoka suggested as she clutched the hilt of the katana, causing Genma to sweat nervously, "And tell the truth."

"Y… yes dear."

* * *

(Flashback)

Genma and his sons arrived at the entrance to a certain training ground, by now the boys are nearing their sixteenth birthday. In front of them, a Chinese Guide gestures to the many pools that are scattered throughout the valley.

"Here sirs! We come to the famous training ground of Cursed Springs! Jusenkyo!"

"Well boys, this is it!" Genma said setting his pack on the ground.

Ranma grimaced, "This place doesn't look like much to me. What do you think Ryoga?" He asked as he and Ryoga set their packs down.

"I don't know bro, this place gives me a weird feeling. Almost like we've been here before." Suddenly Ryoga let out a soft grunt while placing a hand on his chest.

Ranma was feeling the same ache in his chest as well, "Is it just me or does the pain seem stronger here?" He whispered to Ryoga.

"It's not you because I feel it too."

Genma looked over his shoulder at his sons, "What's the matter with you two? A little chest pain too much for you two to handle?" He mocked.

"Shut up old man!" Both shouted.

"Oh sirs! You very strange ones, yes?" The Guide interjected, "This place very dangerous! Nobody use much now because there over one hundred springs here and each has own terrible tragedy!"

Genma pays no heed to the Guide's word as he leaps onto one of the bamboo poles, then he calls down to his sons, "Ranma, Ryoga, let's get started!"

"Hey sir! What you doing?" The Guide shouted, "I no finish my tragic story yet!"

Ranma and Ryoga turned to the panicking guide, something about the Guide saying that each of the springs had their own tragety happen to them made them curious about this place.

"What's so bad about the springs?" Ranma asked.

"Oh is very bad young sirs! If person fall in spring…"

"RANMA! RYOGA! BOTH OF YOU QUIT SLACKING OFF AND GET UP HERE!"

"He's asking for it!" The brother chimed.

Ryoga turned to his brother, "You deal with dad Ranma. I'll talk to the guide and ask why he's making a big deal out of this okay?"

Ranma nods, "Okay Ryoga. Here I come Pop!" He calls as he leaps onto another pole facing his father.

"Ahh! Young sir, come back! Is very dangerous to fight above springs!"

"I won't go easy on you boy!" Genma taunted.

Ranma smirks, "Like I haven't heard that one before, old man! So show me what you got!"

In a flash the two began leaping from one pole to another, exchanging blows as the Guide continued to shout. "Please sirs, very bad if you fall in spring!"

/What's so bad about falling into the springs?/ Ryoga asked in Chinese.

The guide stares blanky at Ryoga for a moment. He was very surprised that a foreign guest can speak his language but he shook off his surprise to tell the boy what he was gonna warn them about. /These are no ordinary springs young man. These are magic springs, each one carries a terrible curse and if you fall into any of the springs then you will be…/

Meanwhile on the bamboo poles Ranma and Genma continued to exchange puches and kicks, but it appeared that Ranma had the upper hand in this fight. Genma was having a hard time landing a blow and keeping up with his teenage son. Which is without saying for not only was Ranma younger but he was also literally 'half' Genma's size. Father and son parted and landed on seperate poles, Genma was sweaty and winded while Ranma was unfazed.

"Jeez Pop, you're getting more slugish everytime? Maybe you should go on a diet and shed a few hundred pounds." Ranma smirked.

Genma seethed at the insult, "WHY YOU LITTLE INGRATE!"

The Guide stopped and he saw Genma leap from his pole to deliver a punch towards Ranma, but Ranma was ready. Ranma leapt from his pole and kicks Genma into the spring below. Genma disappears under the surface and the two boys looked at the pool in confusion.

"Hey Pop, what's up? Are we done already?" Ranma asked.

/Excuse me a minute./ Ryoga says to the Guide and leapt onto the pole next to his brother before asking, "See anything?" Ranma shook his head.

Then suddenly, the pool's surface erupted as a huge furry shape jumped up from the water and perched itself on top of another pole in front of the fear struck Saotome boys.

"What the hell is that?" Ranma asked the Guide.

The Guide held up a sign and said, "That one Spring of Drowned Panda. Very tragic story of panda that drown in spring 2000 year ago. Legend say whoever fall in spring take body of panda!" The Guide concluded.

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Ranma shouted.

"I try, but older sir… Aiya! Young sirs look out!"

At this time, Genma was unaware that he had changed and seeing his sons momentarily distracted, he saw an advantage. Leaping toward the two, he used a flying roundhouse kick to knock Ranma off his pole.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted as he watched his brother land in another spring.

Before Ryoga could move, he was struck in the face by a furry fist. The force of the blow knocked him off his perch and sent him flying into a spring right next to the spring that Ranma landed in. The Guide ran to the edge of the bubbling pools and held up two signs. Suddenly a silver-haired boy with little dog ears on his head erupted from one of the springs and an ebony-haired boy with a wolf tail came out of the other, both landed on their hands and knees on the ground coughing up water. When they turned to each other, they stared at one another in total silence.

"Ranma?" Said the ebony-haired boy.

"Ryoga?" Said the silver-haired boy.

Then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed both boys.

"Oh no, this very bad!" The guide said as he turns to Ryoga, "You sir fall in spring of drowned wolf-demon," Then he turned to Ranma, "And other sir fall in spring of drowned half dog-demon! There very tragic story of two demons who both drown in springs after fighting a very bad demon 500 year ago! Now whoever falls into springs take bodies of wolf-demon and half dog-demon!"

The newly tranformed brothers studied each others new features before crawling over to the edge of one of the springs and peering down at their new reflections. They touched their faces, their hair, and their ears, Ranma's ears had moved to the top of his head and were shaped like... dog ears. Ryoga's ears were the same except that his were now pointed and shaped like elf ears. Their eyes had changed too, Ranma's eyes were now slit pupiled like a cats and they were golden amber instead of ocean blue, Ryoga's eyes were shaped like a wolfs and the were bright blue instead of dark brown like their mothers eyes. His hair had grown longer and now it reached his lower back however it retained its normal color but Ranma's had turned silver-white and it had also grown longer too, now it reached just below his butt. Ryoga felt something brushing against the back of his legs and when he looked to see what it was he gasped, it was a tail, a wolf tail. Both boys were speechless.

"Is there a cure?" Ryoga asked hopefully, but the guide sadly shook his head.

"I sorry honored Sir, but is no cure. These permanent cursed springs. You full time wolf-demon and other sir is full time half dog-demon."

"WHAT!" Both cried.

The Guide held up his hands, "Is part of legend when the two springs were created. Legend say when wolf-demon and half dog-demon die in spring they create permanent cursed springs. No one know why? Also say that only the reincarnations of drowned demons may fall in springs and remove curse from spring." The guide looked at the two boys with a sad look, "I so sorry young sirs, but I try to warn older sir but he no listen."

The two cursed brothers turned to their father, who was trying to sneak away. In a blink of an eye, they appeared in front of their cursed father. "Just where the hell do you think you're going old man?" An angry Ryoga cried out.

Genma saw the deadly expressions on his son's faces and the bright auras they were emitting and began to tremble in fear.

"You brought us here…" Ranma spoke with ice in his voice.

"And now Ranma and I are cursed like this forever!" Ryoga says with the same amount of ice in his voice.

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT OLD MAN!"

The panda that was Genma held up a sign that said, 'Now boys… don't you think you both are overreacting?' The auras only grew brighter, 'You boys wouldn't hurt an innocent panda now, would you!'

"DIE YOU!" Both brothers shouted as they began pounding the panda with angry fists.

* * *

Sorry that this is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer.


	4. Here's the deal

Title: Demon 1/2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

/ means when someone is speaking Chinese

( ) are telepathic thoughts. (Will be seen later)

* * *

There was an eerie silence after Ranma and Ryoga had finished the story about their trip to Jusenkyo. They had to cut in since their father had left out the part about what happened to them after he got cursed. The Tendo's didn't know whether they should be astonished or afraid of what they just heard. However the youngest Tendo didn't buy it one little bit.

'Demons, curses, and reincarnations?' Akane shook her head, 'What do they take us for? Only a complete idiot would believe that big crock of crap!'

"Incredible!" Spoke Soun.

"Wow." Said Nabiki.

"Oh my, how terrible!" Spoke Kasumi.

BANG!

No one noticed Akane twitching on the ground.

Kasumi turned to Nodoka who had been silent during the whole tale, "Umm Mrs. Saotome? I hope I'm not being rude by asking but if you weren't with Mr. Saotome and your sons, how did you find out about the curses?"

"I found out through my sons letters." She glared at her husband, "Because unlike their father my boys keep me informed about what's been going on in their training journey." Genma began to tremble at his wife's cold glare.

"That's not all that happened either." Said Ryoga drawing everyone's attention once again, "After we gave the Old Man a beating that he deserved and never forget, Ranma and I came back to our senses and asked the Guide to tells us everything he knew about the two demons who died in the springs. Unfortunately he didn't know a lot about the demons, but he said he knew someone who would know and would help me and Ranma."

"Who was that?" Nabiki asked, while secretly pressing the record button a dictaphone she hid in her pocket.

"The head elder of Joketsozuku, it's a village of Amazon warrior women with 3000 years of Chinese history." Ranma answered. "When we got to the village there was a village tournament going on."

* * *

(Flashback)

The Saotome's followed the Guide as he led them to Joketsozuku, the village of Amazon Women. It had rained the day before and they didn't have anything to heat up their spare water, so Genma was now in his panda form. As they entered the village Ranma and Ryoga received a lot of uneasy stares from the Amazons and they could hear their whispers in Chinese. Little did the Amazon women know that both of the boys could understand their language and with their new acute hearing they could hear what their saying.

/Male outsiders!/

/That one's got a tail!/

/The other's got ears on his head!/

/They must've come down from the Musk Dynasty to challenge our tribe again!/

"Boy these Amazons don't seem to take kindly to strangers, do they Ranma?" Ryoga whispered.

Ranma shook his head, "Especially to males by the sound of it. And what the hell is a 'Musk Dynasty' anyway?" Ryoga shrugged.

"I don't know, probably some kinda new mens cologne or something?"

They stopped worrying when the Guide stopped in front of a small hut, "This home of Eldest Amazon, she also leader of whole Amazon village."

The Guide led the boys into the hut while Genma stayed outside, to keep watch. Actually it was to grab some food off of a large table he caught sight of as they entered the village. He hadn't had anything decent to eat in days and he was starving. And besides it's not like anyone would harm an 'innocent panda' for grabbing a bite to eat.

When the boys entered they found a small wrinkled old woman with long white hair holding a long cane-like staff talking to a young girl, about their age, dressed in a pink Chinese outfit with long purple-blue hair. The young girl bowed to the elder before walking out of the hut, once she was gone the old Amazon turned to the Guide and the two cursed young men.

"Honored Sirs this Amazon Woman Elder and honored leader Koh Lon, she know everything about cursed springs you two fall in and can help you."

The brothers eyed the small old woman infront of them. Koh Lon smiled as she examined the two brothers, /Hmmm, so they both fell into the springs where the young wolf-demon and dog-demon drowned in?/ Asked Koh Lon.

The Guide nodded, /Yes Elder Koh Lon. I tried to warn their father but he wouldn't listen to my warnings and now he's cursed to turn into a panda. And after he was cursed he knocked both his sons into the cursed springs./ The Guide shook his head, /These two wanted to learn more about the two demons who died in those springs, that's why I have brought them here to see you./

Koh Lon nodded, /I see./ She looks up at the two canine brothers, "Who are you two?" She asked.

"I'm Ranma Saotome," Said Ranma then pointed to Ryoga, "And this is my brother Ryoga."

Koh Lon nods again, "Well come and sit down the both of you."

Without saying anything the two brothers sat down in the empty seats in front of the old Amazon. She poured them and the Guide a fresh cup of herbal tea while asking them questions like where did they come from and why did they come to Jusenkyo. The young Saotome twins answered every one of her questions before asking her about the springs. Koh Lon explained all that she knew about them, their past, their comrades, the legendary Jewel of four Souls and the search for the shards, the evil demon Naraku, all the way up to their deaths. The brothers were awestruck.

"Uhh elder," Ryoga spoke, "Whatever happened to the Shikon jewel in the end?"

"Nobody knows child." Koh Lon shook her head, "Some believe that the jewel was destroyed during the battle, others believe that it disappeared just like before."

"Before?" They chimed.

Koh Lon nodded, "Yes the young priestess who guarded the sacred jewel took it with her to the afterlife when she died and then 50 years later the jewel reappeared in the reincarnation of the priestess who died protecting it."

"BBBRAAAUUGGGHHH!"

"What was that?" The Guide asked.

"I think that sounded like Pop." Ryoga spoke.

"Oh great." Ranma groaned.

Ranma and Ryoga quickly ran out of the hut with Koh Lon and the Guide close behind them and found Genma, with a roast in his mouth and an armful of food, running away from an angry mob of Amazons armed with deadly weapons. The over-sized zoo animal continued running while stuffing his fat face with as much food as he could until two strong fists punched him square in the face, the armful of food he was carrying went flying everywhere as he laid on the ground with two large lumps forming on his head.

"Damn old man." Ranma angrily cursed.

"Up to his old tricks again." Said and angry Ryoga.

Koh Lon hopped on her staff infront of the angry mob of Amazons, /Xian Pu, what's all the commotion out here? You're supposed to be fighting in the tournament./ She told the purple-blue haired girl from before.

/I did Elder Koh Lon and I won. But after I was announced the champion I went to claim my prize and found their pet panda stealing the food off the prize table./ Xian Pu yelled pointing her weapon at the unconcious panda and the two cursed brothers.

The Guide turned to the young men, "She says she champion and she say…"

"We heard what she said!" Both Saotome's exclaimed, as they both gave their father another 'whack' on the head as he tried to sneak away. Unfortunately the angry scowls from the Amazons didn't make things any easier, the young Saotome demons chuckled nervously.

* * *

(End Flashback)

Ranma cleared his throat, "Anyways after the stupid panda ate about half the prize, the champion of the tournament started attacking us while accusing us of being from… what was it that she accused us of Ryoga?"

Ryoga shrugged, "Something about being spies from the Musk Dynasty or something?"

"Oh yeah, well that is until the Guide told them that we were outside guest that just came from Jusenkyo and we needed to speak to their Elder."

Kasumi was confused, "How did you know that's what he said?"

Ranma pointed to his brother, "Because Ryoga here can read and speak Chinese, unlike the stupid old panda-man who can't do either!"

"Show some respect to your father, boy!" Genma yelled, but then he was elbowed in the face by his youngest, "Ahhh! That hurt!"

"Well duh old man." Ryoga quipped.

"So what happened next?" Nabiki asked with interests clear in her voice.

'Tssphh. I bet they turned tail and ran like a bunch of cowards.' Akane thought.

"Well the old ghoul told them not to attack us as we tried to apologize for the stupid Old mans actions."

"Ranma, you shouldn't say 'old ghoul'. That's very disrespectful." Nodoka scorned while shooting Panda-Genma a shameful glare.

"Sorry mom. Anyways like I was saying, she explained to us that the village tournament was a tradition that they do every year and stealing the champion's prize is a huge offense not just to the champion but to the whole tribe."

"And the penalty for offending the tirbe is death. And let's just say that they were ready to skin Dad alive and stuff him." 'Which actually doesn't sound like a bad idea right now.' He thought glaring at his father.

Ranma cleared his throat, "But luckily, we were able to make a deal with the old… I mean the Elder Koh Lon. We offered to hunt and work to replace the food Pops stole."

Ryoga nodded, "We hunted for deers, boars, fish, and a few rabbits. We also . As for Pop, the elder made him 'entertain' the children and work in the fields. We also did some construction work and used our earnings to buy vegetables. It took about a month for us to finally replace the food that we owed."

"And thankfully Ryoga and I saved enough money to pay for boat tickets back to Japan because the stupid old man was gonna make us swim back to Japan just like before."

The Tendo's and Nodoka all gasped in shock, "That's over hundreds of miles from here to China!" Cried Akane. (A.N. I have no idea how far it is exactly)

"Tell us about it." The boys said together.

"We had to swim to China the first time because Pops was too cheap to buy plane or boat tickets." Said Ranma, "Worst yet, he made me and Ryoga do all the swimming while he sat on his fat ass on a log the whole time."

'SPLASH'

The Tendo's turned their attention to Genma, who had just changed himself into a panda, and found him playing with a beach ball like an innocent panda. That is until Nodoka dumped a kettle of boiling water on the over-sized zoo animal. This caused the panda to flap its arms in a panic, while changing back into Genma.

"Did you have to use boiling water Nodoka?" Huffs Genma.

"Yes I did Genma. Remember what I said before about having a talk about the boys training? I won't have you transforming into a panda during the whole conversation." She spoke calmly with a hint of ice in her voice.

"N… now… dear, d… do…don't you think you're being a little strict?"

Nodoka calmly placed her hand on her katana, this caused Genma to sweat and quiver in fear. Satisfied by her husband's reaction, Nodoka took her hand off the hilt of her sword before turning to her boys with a warm motherly smile.

Soun gave quiet chuckle as he got up, went over to Ranma and Ryoga, and placed one hand on their shoulders, "Well, your problems aren't so bad after all. Look!" Soun gestured to his three daughters. "This is Kasumi, my eldest daughter. This is Nabiki, my middle daughter. And this is Akane, my youngest daughter! You two just pick any one you like and she will be your new fiancées."

"What!" Both brothers cried.

"We can't just pick one of them now! We've only just met an hour ago!" Ranma cried.

Ryoga agreed with his brother, "Yeah I mean don't you think this is moving kinda fast? I mean we don't even know anything about them!"

"Well we know that Akane's got a real violent temper that matches her personality. That's one thing we know about her brother." Ranma pointed out.

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah that's true and that she's also a sore loser."

"Boys." Their mother scolded.

A red aura flares up around Akane, "Who're you two perverts calling violent?" She shouts as she lifts the table over her head and brings it down to slam the boys heads in. Or at least it would have had they'd not stopped it mid-swing and easily yanked it out of her hands before setting it back down.

Ryoga was getting irritated by Akane's violent temper, "You know that you could really hurt someone with that thing?"

"I agree Akane, you could've seriously hurt someone just now." Kasumi scolded her youngest sister.

Akane turned to Kasumi with the look of 'traitor' in her eyes. She could not believe that her own big sister had sided with the two perverted freaks. Kasumi was supposed to defend and agree with her but instead she agrees with two strangers.

Nabiki had been watching the whole affair in silence. She was thinking of the possibilities of the situation here. Two boys who are now permanently cursed as a silver-haired dog-demon and an ebony-haired wolf-demon. Nabiki had her eye on Ranma's long silvery hair and she was thinking of how much she'd make selling that pretty hair. She began planning for numerous on how she could accidentally snip a bunch of that beautiful hair off.

Soun was on the verge of tears. Both his daughters and his future son-in-laws had refused to carry out the promise and unite the schools, "WWAAAHHH! THEY HATE EACH OTHER! NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE UNITED!" Soun bawled, spraying everything in his tears.

"Now wait just a minute Soun!" Nodoka yelled over Soun's wailing crying, "Why don't we give the boys and your daughter's time to get to know each other. If everything works out, then we'll talk about their further relationships and the engagement. Is that alright?"

Miraculously the river of tears ceased and Soun looked up at Nodoka like a small child who was promised a large sum of sweets for behaving, "Mrs. Saotome." He said with hope in his voice.

"Mom!" Ranma and Ryoga whined, their mother pulled them aside, "I don't think this is going to workout very well. I mean the two older sisters seem okay but that Akane girl looks like she's ready to kills us." Ranma pointed out.

Nodoka nodded, "I agree that she's got a violent temper, but just give her and her sisters a chance."

"But Mom..." Ryoga started but Nodoka stopped him.

"Listen, I know that this is a really big step for you two but as I said before if it doesn't workout then I will call the whole thing off. What do you say my sons?" Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other, both sighed, there was no argueing when their mother makes up her mind, and nodded.

Soun gave it some thought, "Alright, I suppose a little bonding would be a good idea." He said calmly, "Then if everything works out and they get along…"

Both Soun and Genma stood up in triumph stances, "THEN THEY'LL BE MARRIED BY THE END OF THE MONTH AND THE SCHOOLS WILL BE UNITED AT LAST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"This is going to be one 'hell' of a stay brother." Ryoga said flatly.

Ranma nodds in agreement, "Yup it is Ryoga."


	5. The engagement is off

Disclaimer: I don't own any other the characters.

Warning: The some characters maybe O.O.C. If you're an Akane fan, a Nabiki fan, or a Ranma/Akane then leave now, for this story is not for you.

Summary: It's been a week since the Saotome's arrived at the Tendo's and during that time Nodoka begins to realizes that the engagement isn't going to workout and takes matters into her own hands.

* * *

It was a bright sunny morning in Nerima where Akane was nearing her daily morning jog through the streets. Every now and then, she would throw a punch or kick as she sped down the sidewalk. She was breathing heavily from her exertions, but she became very happy when she got home and glanced down at her watch.

"All right! New record! I beat my old time by twenty seconds!" She says happily and walked through the front door and met her older sister Kasumi in the kitchen.

It had been less than a week since the Saotome's came to stay at the Tendo's. Nodoka helped Kasumi with the cooking and cleaning while her boys attended Furinkan High with Nabiki and Akane. Hiding their demonic appearance was easy for Ryoga because between him and Ranma he looked alittle more human, but for Ranma it wasn't so easy because of his little doggy ears and his silver-white hair. Yet somehow their mother had convinced the whole school board and the principle to let Ranma wear a hat in school and that his hair was naturally that color. How she'd managed to do that, they'll probably never know. Luckily it was the weekend so they they didn't have to worry about school today. Genma spent most of the time in his panda form playing shoji with Soun while discussing future wedding arrangements.

"Good morning Akane! Did you have a nice run?" Kasumi asked cheerfully.

"You bet Kasumi! I..."

Akane suddenly paused as she heard several yells and the sounds of grunting coming from the backyard. She decided to investigate, she headed out toward the patio, she met her older sister Nabiki still in her pajamas as she was just coming out with a toothbrush still in her mouth.

"What's going on sis?" Nabiki inquired.

"That's what I want to know." Akane replied as she looked out the open door.

They found Ranma and Ryoga outside in the yard doing their early morning workout as well. At least that's what it looked like. Both brothers were dressed in their white training gis with their long hair tied in long braids while still having their own individual bandannas tied around their heads. Ryoga was doing one armed handstand pushups while Ranma was shadow sparring while balancing on his brothers' flat feet, while balancing on one leg.

"1000!" Ryoga called out.

Ryoga pushed himself up and flipped to his feet as Ranma jumped down and suddenly the two brothers were leaping about in the yard, exchanging high-speed punches and kicks at each other. At one point, Ranma let loose with a straight punch to Ryoga's face. Ryoga nimbly ducked under the blow, grabbed his brother by the arm and tossed him over his shoulder like a bag of rice, with no effort whatsoever. Ranma righted himself in midair, reversed his orientation and rebounded off one of the walls, which surrounded the yard. He flicked his silver bangs out of his eyes then righted himself and ran toward his brother to continue the match, with more speed and power behind his attacks.

"Take this!" He nailed Ryoga in the chest with a powerful roundkick, sending his little brother flying across the yard.

Before Ryoga hit the wall he righted himself with a back flip and skidded on the ground on his feet, "So you wanna play rough do ya brother?" His wolf tail twitched with anticipation and with a smirk he dashed towards his silver-haired brother to continue the battle.

* * *

"WHAT?" Cried Soun and Genma, "What do mean you want to call off the engagement?" They bellowed from inside Nodoka's guestroom.

"Exactly as I said, Soun." Nodoka replied coolly, "I know from spending time with your daughters that this arranged marriage will not work. That's why, as the boys mother, I wish to cancel the engagement and any other agreements that Genma has promised."

During the past week Nodoka had spent as much time as she could getting to know the Tendo's girls, after all if thing's worked out well between her sons and the girls than the sisters will be her new daughter-in-laws. However after spending more than enough time with the Tendo girls she realized that that's not going to happen.

She learned from Kasumi and her sons that Akane hates boys with a passion and that she gets into numerous fights with more than half of the schools male population everyday not because all the boys in school hate her, but because they want to date her. According to her sons someone form their school made an anouncement to all the boys at Furrinkan High that anyone who wishes to date Akane first had to beat her in combat. Which is why she gets into fights at school. Since then Akane only sees boys as nothing more than perverts even if they're nice and friendly. Ranma and Ryoga had also told her that Akane is in love with a man named Dr. Tofu but he was already in love with her older sister Kasumi. Nodoka found out on her own that Akane abuses her martial arts training by beating up every boy who asks her out.

She learned from her sons that Nabiki is a blackmailer. On the boys first day of school, Nabiki had started the rumor about the engagement which led to the brothers answering challenge letters and dueling whoever sent them. The majority of the letters came from someone from their school, someone by the name of 'The Blue Thunder of Furrinkan High'. Nabiki was always there to take bets at the battles, only to end up with nothing at the end of the battles.

Ranma had also told her that he had caught Nabiki with scissors in her hands trying to snip off chunks of his hair so that she could sell it and she also sold pictures of her own sister. They also found video tapes of them sparring with prices and names written on them, luckily the brothers had switched the tapes for blanks and destroyed all photos, negatives, video tapes, and audio tapes that Nabiki had stored away. No doubt to sell to anyone interested in buying them.

Kasumi was the only one that she and her boys liked. Kasumi told her how when her mother died that she had to step in and take care of her family and that she had her heart set on a local doctor but was too shy to tell him. The Saotome matron respected Kasumi and her decision, but as for the other two sisters, she knew that none of them were best suited for her boys.

"Why? What's wrong with my girls that your sons don't like about them!" Soun cried hysterically, tears pouring from his eyes.

"It's not just what my sons don't like about them, it's also what _I_ don't like about them." She spoke in a serious tone, "Akane is too immature to even be considered being married off to anyone. Her behavior around other males is also unacceptable, I realize that it's been hard for her because of her mother's death but that's still no excuse for the way she treats other boys who just want a date with her, thus she's not only abusing her Martial Arts teachings but she's also disgracing the meaning of being a Martial Artist. Martial Arts are supposed to teach patience, integrity and most of all discipline and control, but it looks like all it's taught Akane is how to be nothing more than a bully and to use her Martial Arts for violence when she gets angry. Nabiki is just as bad as Akane, blackmailing people, spreading gossip, and selling pictures of her own sister all for money? It seems to me that money is the only thing that Nabiki cares about more than anything."

Soun could not believe what he was hearing about his own daughters. He'd always assumed that Akane was just being a normal teenaged girl and playing hard to get with the boys from her school and the whole 'I hate boys' was part of it. And he'd always wondered why Nabiki always had money to spend but he always thought that she saved her money like a responsible teenager. He never dreamed that she was blackmailing people for money.

Genma was watching all his hopes and dreams shatter before his eyes. His hopes of an early retirement were being crushed by the cruelty of his own wife and the ungratefulness of his own spoiled children. Then a thought struck him, Nodoka didn't mention any faults on Tendo's eldest daughter, Kasumi! If there's nothing wrong with Kasumi then there was still hope for the schools to be united and the engagement can still go as planned. It's perfect.

"What about Kasumi?" Genma spoke out, "Surely if there's nothing wrong with Kasumi then there's no reason to call off the engagement." Soun looked to his friend with renewed hope in his eyes.

"That's brilliant Saotome!" He turned to his friends' wife, "Kasumi is the perfect candidate for the boys! I'm sure she won't mind marrying one of them!" Genma nodded, he really was brilliant.

Nodoka shook her head, "I'm sorry but Kasumi has already told me that she doesn't want any part of the engagement and the boys already know why."

Both men were crestfallen, "Wh… what do you mean?"

"Kasumi is already in love with someone else." She smiled, "A very kind and caring man, who loves her just as much as she loves him." When she paused she knew that Soun was going to ask who his daughters love interest was but stopped him, "I won't tell you who it is for it's not my place to tell you but Kasumi's, and I suggest that you let her tell you when she's ready in her own time."

Genma slammed his hands onto the floor, "Ranma and Ryoga have to marry two of Tendo's daughters and unite the schools!" He cried, "Honor demands it they they carry on the Anything-Goes pledge that was made between Tendo and myself!"

At that moment Nodoka's tolerance for her husband had ended, she drew her katana and pressed the deadly looking blade to his throat, drawing a small amount of blood, and gave him the coldest glare he had ever seen.

"Don't you dare talk to me about honor Genma!" She hissed, "For you have done nothing but brought shame to me and my family! You took my babies from me when they were little, you sold my sons for food and engaged them to countless girls just so you could feed your lazy gluttonous ass! You're nothing more then a disgrace of a man, of a human being! I blame myself for agreeing to marry you and for letting you take my sons on your so-called 'manly' training. The only good that came out of our marriage is that my boys didn't turn out to be like you!"

"B… bu… but Nodoka dear…" He stammered, but his enraged wife cut him off.

"Quiet!" She bellowed, "You no longer have the right to call me that, you bastard! Infact you no longer have a say in what's best for the boys anymore."

"Wha… what're you saying Nodoka?"

"As of today I'm leaving you and Ranma and Ryoga are coming with me. They already know about this." Nodoka said calmly. The middle-aged men both prayed that this was a very bad dream.

"WHY YOU JERKS!"

'KA-BANG!'

The three adults got up and left the room to see what the commotion was about.

* * *

(Five minutes ago)

Akane and her sisters couldn't help but watch in awe at the two battling brothers, Akane stared more intensely at the two brothers as she tried to see them, but they were nothing more than blurs to the human eye. Although she would never admit it to anyone, she was very impressed. Then she remembered that they were stupid perverted boys.

"Oh my." Kasumi exclaimed.

"Wow, all that training in China has really paid off. Don't you think so Akane?" Asked Nabiki, 'Too bad I'm out of film and video tape otherwise I'd be filming this.'

"Hmpf! So they know a few tricks! Wow big deal! I could still beat them if I wanted to."Akane sneered.

"Gee Akane, sounds to me like you're jealous!" Nabiki said with a sly smile.

"Me? Jealous of those two perverted canine freaks? Get serious Nabiki!"

"Would you quit calling us perverted freaks?" The boys shouted. The girls turned and were surprised to find an angry looking dog-demon and wolf-demon scowling at Akane.

"You guys actually heard that?" Asked Nabiki.

The canine brothers scoffed and pointed to their ears, "Dogs and wolves have very good hearing, plus ever since Ryoga and I became demons our hearing has increased ten folds." Ranma explained.

"Plus she said it loud enough that even without our demonic hearing we could still hear it." Ryoga said while cleaning his ear with his pinky finger. "Hell, I bet your neighbors even heard it too."

Akane started growling, "It's not my fault that you and that freakish brother of yours are freaks as well as perverts!" She bellowed.

"Exactly how does us hearing you rant like that make us perverts?" Ryoga asked, his frown never leaving his face.

"You two saw in the nude that night you arrived, that makes you both perverts!" Akane retorted.

"Are you still thinking about that!" Asked Ryoga, "For God's sake Akane, get over it already."

"And you know first of all, you were the idiot who walked in on us while we were bathing so you're the one whose the pervert here. Second, it's not like you've got anything we'd want to see anyway." Ranma said, not at all worried that Akane's face was turning red with anger. Up until now Ranma and Ryoga had been annoyed with Akane's immature behavior and just brushed off her insults, now she was really pissing them off, "And lastly just what the fuck is your problem anyway! Ever since we first got here you've been nothing more than a total bitch to us!" Ranma yelled.

"What did you say?" Akane snarled.

"It's true though." Ryoga spoke up, "Ever since day one all you've been doing is snapping at us, insulting us, and calling us names for no damn reason. I think that reason is because you're still sore that not just one but two boys beat you in a 'sparring' match. And it just pisses you off to know that a couple of boys are better then you at something doesn't it?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, that's it isn't it? You just can't stand to be proven wrong, so you have to resort to using your fists and name calling everytime you get mad just to make yourself look good. I mean how the hell do you expect to catch a husband if you're just gonna end up pounding him into the ground whenever you're angry?"

Akane clenched her hands into tight fist, an ugly red aura surrounded her trembling body, "WHY YOU JERKS!" Akane pulled out a huge mallet out of nowhere and charged the young brothers while trying to smash them with her mallet, but they both dodged the attack easily.

"Geez violent, bitchy **and** slow!"

(Present)

Akane was on her hands and knees gasping for air, not because she was tired but because while trying to punish the Saotome demons, Ranma had found an opening as Akane raised her mallet over her head and elbowed her in the stomach just hard enough to knock the wind out of her. She could not believe that he had just pulled a cheap shot. Her father and the Saotome's had shown up to witness the whole thing.

"Nice shot Ranma."

"Thanks Ryoga."

"Why… you dirty… dog-eared… cheat!" She weezed.

"Cheat nothing that was pure skill, you're just too slow and klumsy." Ranma said tossing his long silver braid over his shoulder.

Akane pushed herself to her feet, "Just because you two went to China and got those stupid bodies doesn't mean your both better than me!" She yelled.

Kasumi stepped towards her sister with a sad look, "Akane that's enough! Why must you always resort to violence whenever you get angry? But they're right, you've been nothing but rude to our guest since they've arrived. In this case I'm afraid it's you who's the perverted jerk, not them."

Nabiki was beyond surprised by her sisters' remark, "Wow sis, that was harsh."

Akane stared up at her older sister with the look of betrayal on her face, "Kasumi! How can you even say that?"

Nabiki smirked, "I don't see what you're so upset about, Akane! If you want to get stronger and faster, then why don't you ask one of your soon-to-be fiancées to train you?"

"THEY ARE NOT MY FIANCEES! WHO'D WANT TO BE ENGAGED TO A DOG-EARED, WOLF-TAILED, PAIR OF MONSTEROURS FREAKS LIKE THEM!" Akane shouted. She was so riled up that she didn't notice an angry looking Nodoka walk up to her until...

SMACK!

The sound of hitting flesh made everyone freeze and turn towards the angry mother and dumbfounded young Tendo, holding her sore red cheek, "How dare you say that about my children, you little bitch. I've had enough of your rotten childish behavior Akane. You think you're so grown up and think you know everything about certain people, well let me tell you Akane that you know nothing. You're nothing but a spoiled little brat who throws a fit and blames others when you don't get what you want. You have the nerve to call yourself a Martial Artist, but you act nothing like a real Martial Artist. Infact you don't have the right to call yourself a Martial Artist. You need to grow up first before you even think about running a dojo because at the rate you're going, I guarantee you will fail miserably!" She hissed before turning to Soun, "I'm sorry Soun, but I can't allow the engagement to continue if your two daughters, Nabiki and Akane, continue to behave the way that they do." She turns to her children with a smile, "Ranma, Ryoga, we'll be leaving soon so why don't you both grab your packs."

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other before nodding, "Okay mom." They ran inside and rushed up to their rooms to grab their packs.

"Boy Mom sure told her off."

"Yeah no kidding. Can't say that Akane didn't deserve it though."

"What, the lecture or the slap in the face?"

"Both."

"Yeah I won't argue with that."

When they both came back down they saw Soun crying a river and saw their father groveling to their mother begging for another chance. Their mother had talked to them last night and had informed them that she was calling off the engagement and was gonna divorce Genma and both couldn't be happier. For they wanted nothing more than to get away from that stupid asshole panda, after everything he'd done to them.

Nodoka was waiting by the door for her sons, "You boys have everything?"

"Yep, I do. How about you Ryoga?" His wolf-demon brother nodded

"Yep, I've got everything."

With that Nodoka and her children thanked Kasumi for her hospitality and left the Tendo household, promising Kasumi that they'll visit when they can.

* * *

A.N. Just to let everyone know, Kagome and the others will show up soon.


	6. Enter Ukyo, friend or foe

Title: Demon 1/2

Disclaimer: I don't own any other the characters.

Warning: Some characters maybe a little O.O.C. If you're an Akane fan, a Nabiki fan, or a Ranma/Akane then leave now, for this story is not for you.

( ) Are telepathic thoughts

* * *

A few days had passed since Nodoka and her two boys left the Tendo's after she had called off the engagement, since then the trio had been living in their old house across the street from their neighbors the Hibiki's. Genma still stayed at the Tendo's since his wife refused to let him into her home. He was still convinced that he could get Nodoka to reconsider about canceling the engagement and get one of his delinquent sons to marry at least one of the Tendo's daughters. To top it off Kasumi called Nodoka the other day and told her that Genma received a challenge letter and when he came back he was badly bruised and beaten up. Nodoka had informed her sons about Genma's attack and told them to keep their guard up, now Ranma and his twin brother Ryoga are walking along the chain-linked fence to Furinkan High wearing their human disguises as they made their way to school. The day after Nodoka and her sons left the Tendos, Ranma and Ryoga made another discovery about their curses while training in the vacant lot behind the Hibiki's house.

(Hey Ranma?) Ryoga spoke telepathically, (Do you have any idea as to who attacked the old man last night?)

Ranma shook his head, (I don't have a clue Ryoga, but whoever attacked the old man is no doubt gonna come after us because of whatever that stupid panda did. Hopefully if we run into the guy we can settle something so that he won't come after us again.)

Ryoga nodded, (Hopefully. Hey Ranma, explain to me again why mom is still making us go to school when we're only gonna be here for a few more days?) The young wolf-demon Saotome asked as he finished tying his hair in a high ponytail.

Ranma shrugged, (I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that out myself brother. We should be thankful that she doesn't make us stay here that whole school year.)

(Yeah no kidding, I just wanna leave this place as soon as possible.)

Ranma nodded in agreement, (I do too bro. Hey Ryoga, just out of curiosity did mom tell you where we were going after she finalized the paper work?)

(She said that we were gonna stay at an old friend of hers for a while, until she finds a new place to live.)

(Sounds good to me, I don't care where it is we're going just as long as were far away from that stupid panda and those psychopathic Tendos.)

(Hey Kasumi wasn't that bad bro. Infact I would say that she was the most normal person in that whole family, plus I kinda liked her.) Ryoga smiled.

(Yeah I liked her too, she seemed to be the only one who really understood our problem.) Ranma smiled, (Man, Dr. Tofu is one lucky guy to have someone like Kasumi love him like that, even though he acts like a mindless nut when she's around.) He chuckled.

(Personally I think she likes it.) Ryoga also chuckled before looking up at the approaching school gates, "Well here we are."

"Hmm, doesn't look like Akane's been here yet. Her little fan club's still standing and waiting for her." Ranma pointed out.

Sure enough more than half of the schools male population wear all geared up and stood waiting, however their attention was on the two Saotome brothers. Each male student clutched their 'weapons' tightly in their hands.

"Uhh Ranma, I don't think it's Akane they were waiting for." Spoke Ryoga.

Ranma's eyes suddenly became two little gold dots, "What gave you that idea?" He said flatly.

"Ranma and Ryoga Saotome! We're all here to see that Akane is made happy!" A boy in a wrestler's uniform spoke, the mob of boys all nodded in agreement.

The two brothers jumped down from the wall surrounding the school and prepared themselves incase the mob attacked, but strangely none of them moved. They all dropped their weapons to the ground, all of them gazing at the two canine brothers with tears streamed down their faces.

"We all came to an agreement." One of the baseball players spoke.

"If Akane being engaged to one of you two makes her happy then we're all happy for her." A guy dressed in a hockey player uniform sobbed as did the rest of the mob.

The salty smell of their tears was getting to the brothers, "Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute! You mean neither Akane nor Nabiki told you guys?" Ranma shouted.

The mob instantly stopped crying, "Told us what?" They all asked.

"The engagement is off! Akane's not engaged to either of us anymore, infact she was never engaged to us!" Ryoga stated, "That was just some stupid rumor that Nabiki started just so she could rake in some dough from you guys."

"You mean Akane's not engaged anymore?" A football player asked.

"NO!" The canine Saotome's shouted. "And we'd both appreciate it if you guys would quit bugging us about it!"

They're announcement fell on deaf ears because the mob of boys were talking amongst themselves about how happy they were that Akane's available again and that meant that they could start asking her out again. The two Saotomes sweat dropped and sighed, complete with a small white puff coming out of the mouth. Ranma and Ryoga easily leaped over the huge mob of boys surrounding the front of the school, landing behind the mob without anyone noticing them. Then one of the soccer players spotted Akane walking up to the school.

"Look there's Akane!"

"Akane go out with me!"

"I love you!"

"I'm doing this because I love you!"

So began another morning of Akane vs. 413 of Furinkan Highs male students who want to go out with her and it doesn't look like she's fairing well.

Ranma and Ryoga turned to each other, "Idiots." Was their only response.

* * *

(Five minute ago)

Akane walked along the sidewalk on her way to school. It's been three days since Mrs. Saotome and her sons left their house, she had kicked Mr. Saotome out of her house and now he was living with them. Her father and Mr. Saotome were still discussing the matters of the engagement and how they can convince Nodoka to change her mind. Akane frowned at the idea of being engaged to those… those canine perverted freaks. Akane still couldn't believe that Mrs. Saotome had slapped her and called her an immature... bitch, and said she wasn't a Martial Artist, not only that but her own big sister Kasumi had defended those perverted freaks when she was supposed to defend her.

She just couldn't believe it, before those two boys came along her life was perfect. Well maybe not perfect but it was better then any boring teenaged girls life, she was the best and strongest fighter in all of Nerima! No one could beat her, not even her own father and that's why she was against the engagement in the first place because she wanted to prove to her father and to everybody that she didn't need a man to help her run the Dojo. Then those two showed up and made her look like she wasn't even worth a second glance, when she tried to spar with them they just dodged all of her attacks without even breaking a sweat. She did all of her best moves at full stregnth and speed and she couldn't even touch them, both of them were too strong and too fast. Even her own friends liked them, all they ever talked was about how handsome, athletic, and talented they were. That pissed off Akane even more. They even beat all of her gym records, fastest sprint, highest jump, fastest mile run, longest jump, everything. They even bested her in everything that didn't involve sports or Martial arts. Even when Nabiki started that rumor about the engagement that made her mad too, but she started looking at the possibilities. If half of the school kept challenging those two in fights than that would mean that she could just lay back and relax while those two got clobbered. However the plan was shattered when she watched them beat the mob in a fraction of the time it takes her to beat them all, which really pissed her off.

'It just not fair,' Akane fumed, 'I bet if those two didn't have those cursed bodies then I could've beaten them easily.' So she thinks.

A yawn escaped from Akane lips, ever since she had heard that Mr. Saotome was attacked by a mysterious fighter she had been up all night training herself, pushing herself to the next level. She wanted to prove to her family that she can handle any weirdo who tries to pick a fight in this town. Unfortunately for her, she injured her hand while trying to bust three cinderblocks all at the same time, now her right hand was wrapped in bandages and she couldn't move it without it hurting. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to use her hand for anything important today.

"Look there's Akane!" Akane looked up to found the familiar mob of boys charging towards her.

"Akane go out with me!" A baseball player cried. She kicked him in the head.

"I love you!" A sumo wrestler shouted.

"I'm doing this because I love you!" A boy dressed in a kendo outfit cried out.

* * *

(Present)

Ranma and Ryoga watched from a distance, "It doesn't look like she's doing very well today, is she?"

Ryoga shook his head, "No she's not. Looks like she's exhausted and it looks like she hurt her hand too, think we should help her out bro?"

"Well let's think about that Ryoga. If we do help her she'll just get pissed at us for interfering in her business, but if we don't help she'll still get pissed because she's usually very bitchy after her 'morning workout'."

"In other words no matter what we decide to do she's just gonna end up getting pissed off at us anyway, right?" Ryoga concluded.

Ranma nodded, "Yeah pretty much."

"Point taken. Well c'mon let's go inside, this is boring anyway."

"Halt Saotomes." Kuno stepped out from behind the tree he had been hiding, pointing his bokken at the two canine demon brothers.

"Oh great." They groaned.

"Ranma and Ryoga Saotome, today is the day that I, Tatewaki Kuno the great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, shall free the fierce Goddess Akane Tendo from thous vile clutches and…"

"Goddamnit Kuno, would you shut the hell up!" Ranma shouted in angered annoyance, "Nobody gives a rats-ass what the hell you're called so just put a lid on it!"

Kuno was shocked for a while but then shook it off, "Wretched peasants! How dare you speak to the great Tatewaki Kuno in such a vile manner! I shall punish the both of you!"

"Oh yeah like we haven't heard that one before." Ryoga spoke flatly, "Hey Kuno, why don't you just do all of humanity a favor and just shut the hell up and while you're at it quit talking like you're in the old days and like you're king of the freak'n world! You're making my ears bleed, you know-nothing long-winded bastard!"

"INSOLENT FIENDS!" Kuno angrily cried, "How dare you speak to me that way! I shall teach you both a lesson in manners towards your betters, you wretched spawns of hell!" Kuno tossed away his wooden bokken and pulled out a real katana sword. Sunlight reflected off the blades surface when he raised it above his head.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, (Well that's new.) Ryoga nodded, (You can take him this time bro.)

Ryoga smirked, (With pleasure.)

Kuno clutched his sword tightly with both hands then charged at the two Saotomes, "Feel the might of Tatewaki Kuno the mighty Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Who's strength is but of ten and who's heart is as pure as a flawless pearl!"

Ryoga flexed his claws making them crack loudly, 'Pure as a pearl my butt.'

When Kuno brought the blade down to strike the wolf-demon Saotome, Ryoga lifted his right arm up and blocked the sharp blade making it make contact with his wrist. There was a 'clank' sound before the katana was shattered to pieces. Before Kuno had time to react that his sword was destroyed, Ryoga reared his free arm back and punched the annoying kendoist in the face, just hard enough to send Kuno flying into the air. With that the dog and wolf Saotome walked in the school and headed for class while Akane continued fending off her admirers.

* * *

"Hey did you hear? Furinkan High's getting another new student." A male student asked another.

"Another new student?"

"Is it a boy or girl?" One female student asked.

"I think it's another boy." A male student answered.

"Oh is he cute?" A second female student asked.

The students kept talking about a new student that had just started Furinkan High today. Ranma and Ryoga watched Akane slowly make her way into the school as the bell rang from their classroom window. Though their attention was on something else, they didn't miss the rumor that was going around the school with their sharp demonic hearing. Ranma ignored them for a minute as he turned to his brother, he clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice job taking down Kuno, Ryoga."

"Thanks Ranma. I just wanted him to shut his big mouth. I swear he's just as annoying if not more so as the stupid old man."

Ranma agreed with his brother, "I'll second that." He reached down to grab his brother's right hand and examined his wrist for something, "Ryoga you're not wearing anything metal like a bracelet on your wrist or in your shirt sleeve are you?"

Ryoga shook his head, "No why?"

"Well because I was wondering what that clank noise was." He kept checking for any sign of injury on his brothers wrist but found nothing, not a drop of blood or even a cut on his skin.

"Yeah I heard it too, but I have no idea what the hell it was."

Before Ranma could ask, the bell rang and the teacher had walked into the room. "Okay everybody lets take our seats." Everybody sat at their desks, "We have a new student joining us today so let's make him feel welcome shall we?" The teacher gestured to the door and a boy stepped into the classroom, "Everybody this is Ukyo Kounji."

Ukyo stood in front of the classroom with a smile on his face. He was dressed in a Furinkan High uniform with his long brown hair tied back in a ponytail but what really caught everybody interest was the giant metal spatula strapped to his back. Ranma and Ryoga thought the guy looked familiar at first but as soon as the teacher mentioned his name then it clicked, so to speak.

"Hey Ucchan! Long time no see!" They shouted happily.

Ukyo stared at the two boys in confusion, "Do I know you two?"

Ranma chuckled, "It's us, Ranma and Ryoga remember?"

Ukyo was shocked when he heard the white-haired boy wearing a hat mention their names, but when he saw the white/gold and black/gold bandannas around their heads he knew it was them, though he wondered what had happened to Ranma's hair, "Ranma and Ryoga, as in Ranma and Ryoga Saotome?" The two brothers nodded, "Is that really you guys?"

The brothers nodded, "Yep it sure is!" Ranma said happily.

"So you were the one who creamed our old man last night? Weren't you?" Ryoga asked.

"What if I did?" Ukyo said with a frown.

Both Ranma and Ryoga laughed and leapt up to the front of the classroom, giving the shocked okonomiyaki chef a gentle pat on the back. "Good job!"

Ukyo pulled away from the two happy brothers, an angry glare showed up on his face two at drew his out his Spatula, "Now it's your turns."

Before the brothers had time to ask why, Ukyo swung his spatula towards them attempting to flatten them but they both easily dodged out of the way.

"Ucchan what the hell are you doing!" Spoke Ranma.

"What's it look like?" Growled Ukyo, "I'm here to make you both pay for turning everyday of my life into a living hell!"

The two demonic martial artists were really confused, "But what did we do?"

"You and your father left me behind and ruined my life!" Shouted Ukyo while raising his spatula over his head to strike.

The teacher cleared his throat, which amazingly stopped Ukyo in his tracks and caught the trio's attention, "Excuse me I hate to interrupt your little reunion Kounji and Saotomes, but would you three mind waiting until after school to fight? I'm really not in the mood to explain property damages to the principle!"

"Sorry sir." The three spoke apologetically.

Ranma and Ryoga turned to their former best friend, "Hey Ukyo, why don't you come by our place after school so you can tell us why my brother and I ruined your life." Ryoga suggested.

Ukyo thought about it for a while before nodding, "Alright Saotomes, a truce for now." He and the Saotome twins took their seats.

Seconds later a very tired and scuffed up Akane entered the classroom, panting very heavily from her 'morning workout'. Everyone turned their attention to the worn out Tendo girl, the teacher gave her a disapproving glare. "Akane Tendo, you're late. Again."

"B… but sir… it's not my… fault, I was…" Akane panted.

The teacher held up his hand and stopped her, "No excuses Ms. Tendo. Go stand in the hallway." Akane groaned and walked out of the classroom with water buckets.

* * *

Genma laid in the guestroom on his futon covered in bandages. He couldn't believe that Ukyo had tracked him down after ten years had past. He tried to reason with Ukyo that it hard enough raising the two children he had and that he had to leave Ukyo behind, but unfortunately Ukyo didn't show any ounce of sympathy and beat him to a pulp. Now he laid on his futon in pain. Was it his fault that he was hungry and that Mr. Kounji had been so gullible as to throw in his cart a gift? He didn't think so. There was no doubt in his mind that Ukyo would hunt down his delinquent sons, he only hoped that his soon-to-be ex-wife didn't find out about the agreement he made with Ukyo's father. Fat chance of that.

* * *

After school had ended for the day Ranma and Ryoga led Ukyo to their house, where they were greeted by their mother. Nodoka had asked the boys who their new friend was and was surprised to learn that it was Ukyo Kounji, their old friend from when they were little and that Ukyo was the one who attacked Genma last night. While Ranma and Ryoga were in the bath Mrs. Saotome took the time to talk to Ukyo and asked why he attacked her ex-husband and came after her children. When her sons got done with their baths, still wearing their 'human' disguises, Nodoka told her sons exactly what Ukyo had just told her. They took it pretty well.

"WHAT!" Both cried.

Okay, maybe not all that well.

"Ukyo is a…" Ranma started.

"A girl?" Ryoga finished.

"Yes I'm a girl you idiots!" Yelled an annoyed looking Ukyo with a vein popping on his… or rather 'her' head. "What the hell did you think I was?"

Nodoka placed a hand on the angered chefs shoulder to try and calm her down, "Now, now, Ukyo dear, there's no need to get upset. Apparently the boys didn't know that you were a girl."

Now it was Ukyo who was confused, "But how could they not know that I was a girl? I mean everyone else knew, even their father knew."

Ryoga cleared his throat, "Well Ukyo considering the fact that Ranma and I had been traveling with our father all our lives and when we were little we weren't around that many girls at that age."

Ranma nodded, "Yeah that's why we both thought that you were a boy like us because at the time we've never been around a girl that was the same age as us."

"You know now that I think about it, it would explain why Ukyo never went swimming with us in the lake back then." Ryoga pointed out.

"Oh yeah that's right."

A long silence filled the air for a while before Ukyo found her voice again, "So you guys never knew I was a girl?" The twins shook their heads, "So then why did your father take my families cart? That was part of the marriage agreement."

"Marriage agreement? What marriage agreement?" The brothers asked.

Nodoka cleared her throat, "Apparently your father never mentioned anything to you two about his bargain with Ukyo's father. It seems that her father and Genma made an agreement that Ukyo would marry one of you two and her father threw in the family cart as a wedding dowry, but the next day Genma ran off with their families business and left poor Ukyo behind."

(So that's why the old man had the cart.) Ranma said mentally to his brother.

Ryoga nodded, (I always wondered why he had it in the first place.)

Ukyo nodded, trying to fight back tears that threatened to come out, "On that same day my life as a woman was over, after you guys left me behind I vowed to never love another man ever again and become the best Okonomiyaki cook in the world."

Ranma and Ryoga were amazed by what they just heard, "Now why would you do that?" Ryoga asked.

"My families been into the Okonomiyaki business since the beginning of time and…"

Ryoga shook his head, "No not that. I meant why would you vow to never love a man again?"

"Because after you, your brother and your father left me behind I renounced my femininity, but now I see that it was your father who ruined me for marriage and now because of him I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life alone!" She cried.

Ryoga didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the smell of her tears or the sound of her crying, but he went over to Ukyo and put a strong hand on her shoulder, "But you're not alone Ucchan. Ranma and I still consider you as our best friend and we'd still like you to be our friend."

Ukyo lifted her head, "You do?" He nodded, "Even though… (sniff) I attacked both you and your father, you still want to be friends with me?"

Ranma smiled, "Hey Ucchan you were angry, you needed to vent and as far as we're concerned the stupid panda deserved it for what he did to you. Besides, Ryoga and I don't wanna lose our best and only friend over something that idiot did."

Ukyo's eyes shined with hope, lifting her hand to wipe away her tears she nodded and smiled.

"And besides I'll bet any man would love to have you for a wife, you're smart, funny, a great cook, plus you're really cute." Ryoga blushed.

Both Ranma and Ukyo could not believe what Ryoga had just said, Nodoka just smiled, "Cute?" Ukyo stared at Ryoga in shock, 'Did he really mean that?' She wondered, the look in his ocean blue eyes told her that he was serious, "Stop lying. I'm not cute." She looked away covering her face with her hands, blushing even harder.

"You are to me. Infact I think you look really cute." He smiled.

Nodoka agreed with her youngest son, "I agree Ukyo. You are indeed a very beautiful girl."

"See even mom agrees that you're cute."

"I am not!" She retorted and smacked him in the face, "Ow!" She exclaimed clutched her sore hand.

"Geez, and I thought girls liked being called cute?" Ranma shrugged.

Ryoga rubbed the spot where Ukyo hit him, it didn't hurt but the fact that Ukyo had slapped him made him wonder if he had said something she didn't like. Ranma had a point though, he also thought girls liked being called cute. Man, girls are weird. Of course Ryoga had to wonder what made him so confident as to tell Ukyo that she was cute, because normally when it came to pretty girls, between him and Ranma, he was always so shy around them and could never summon the courage to talk to them. But after Jusenkyo he suddenly felt more confident around beautiful girls and he didn't know why. It might have something to do with his curse or maybe it was having their mother around and being around Kasumi that cured his shyness, he didn't know.

Even Ranma was puzzled by Ryoga's boost of confidence towards girls, but he had to admit that his brother was right. Ukyo is indeed very cute. Who'd have thought that she'd turn out to be so good looking?

Ukyo gazed puzzling at the two brothers, if she didn't asked know then she'll never have the guts to ask later, "Uhh Ranma, I hope you mind my asking but what's with your hair and eyes? I thought your hair was black and that you had blue eyes?" She turned to Ryoga, trying to control her blush, "And Ryoga I thought you had brown eyes?"

Ranma looked to his brother, (Should we tell her the truth?)

(Might as well, I mean better her finding out now then later and on her own.)

Ranma turned to their mother, and sighed, "Ukyo, there's something that Ryoga and I have to ask you. Do you believe in curses?"

"Curses?" Ukyo asked confused, "What kind of question is that?"

"We'll show you." Ranma took off his hat revealing his little white doggy ears on top of his head while Ryoga uncovered his pointed elf-like ears and removed his wolf tail from within his pants. Well where else was he supposed to hide it while in school? Ukyo was awestruck when she saw Ranma's doggy ears twitched and Ryoga's tail move.

"Wh… wha… what the…" Ukyo managed to say through her shock.

Within the next twenty minutes the cursed Saotome twins told their best friend the tragic tale of their journey to Jusenkyo China all the way to meeting the Tendos, Ukyo sat in her seat dumbfounded but other then that she seemed okay with what she just heard.

"So let me get this straight," Ukyo began, as she played with Ranma's cute puppy ears, "Your father took you guys to a training ground in China without knowing a word of Chinese, and because of the springs you fell in, you guys are permanently cursed like this?"

"Yep." Ranma nodded.

Ukyo moved from Ranma to Ryoga and began petting his soft tail, "And when you guys got back to Japan, he tells you guys just before you get to the Tendo's that you two are engaged to his friends daughters that you never even met before?"

"Yep, thankfully mom called it off before Pops and Mr. Tendo made further plans." Ryoga said with relief, Ranma nods in agreement.

"Aww poor babies, you boys really have had it rough, but I have to admit you both make really cute doggies." Ukyo smirked, she heard Mrs. Saotome giggle in the back.

"Hey Ranma's the dog, I'm a wolf." Ryoga pointed out.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at his brother, "You make it sound like being a dog is a bad thing wolf-boy."

Ryoga frowned at his silver-haired brother, "I did not, I just don't want to be called a dog when I'm wolf."

"You did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ranma! Ryoga! Behave!" Nodoka scolded, though not really angry at them.

"Sorry."

"Sorry mom."

Ukyo couldn't help but smile at her friends' childish brotherly behavior, she leaned down and examined Ryoga's pointy ears. She was kinda disappointed that he didn't have fuzzy ears like Ranma did, "Hey Ryoga, how come you don't have fuzzy ears on your head like Ranma?" Even though his ears weren't like Ranma's, she still wanted to touch them.

Ryoga shrugged while trying to ignore the feel of Ukyo's fingers on his ears, "Probably because the spring I fell in was spring of full-fledged wolf-demon so I'm a full-blooded demon, whereas Ranma is only half demon and half human. No offence Ranma."

"None taken." The dog eared Saotome smiled at the Okonomiyaki chef, "So what do you say Ucchan, still friends?"

Ukyo chuckled and smiled, "Yeah, still friends." She opened her arms and embraced her two demon friends in a friendly hug. 'And who knows, maybe someday we'll be something more.'

Nodoka wiped away the happy tears from her eyes for she could not help but smile at the beautiful moment her sons and their friend were expressing, her sons had found their childhood friends and had managed to repair the damages done by her no-good husband. She stood up from her seat and picked up her family's katana, when the three friends parted from their happy embrace they turned their attention to Mrs. Saotome who for some reason had a wicked smile on her face. "Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo? How do you three feel about paying my ex-husband a visit at the Tendos?"

The three teens knew what Nodoka was planning and all three shared the same wicked smirk, "Sure."

A.N. "Woo, sorry for the long wait, had a small case of writers block, but here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. Don't worry Kagome and the others will show up in the next chapter, I promise.


	7. Settling the score and moving on

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Thank-you to all who have reviewed I really appreciate it.

Warning: Some characters are O.O.C and there's some strong cursing.

* * *

The very next morning Nodoka, her sons and Ukyo calmly made their way to the Tendo residence, where they found the eldest Tendo daughter Kasumi happily sweeping in front of the house. When Kasumi looked up from her sweeping her smile spread even further on her face the moment she saw Mrs. Saotome and her sons. Though she didn't recognize the girl with them, she wore a purple okonomiyaki uniform with long black stockings, her long brown hair flowed freely behind her but it was held back by the white ribbon in her hair. She also had a giant metal spatula strapped to her back.

"Oh my, hello auntie Saotome, Ranma, Ryoga." Kasumi smiled.

Nodoka and her boys also smiled at Kasumi's warm welcome, "Hello Kasumi."

"Yo Kasumi." Ranma said with a friendly salute.

"Hi Kasumi." Ryoga bowed politely.

Kasumi giggled softly, then she spotted the girl with them, "Oh my, who's your friend?"

Ukyo cleared her throat and bowed politely, "I'm Ukyo, Ukyo Kounji. I'm a friend of the Saotome's."

Kasumi nodded, "It's wonderful to meet you Ukyo." She turned to Nodoka, "It's nice to see you again auntie. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"No thank you Kasumi. Actually we came to talk my husband Genma. May we see him?"

"Of course auntie." Kasumi said leading them and Ukyo up to the guestroom where Genma was recuperating from last nights surprise attack.

"Auntie?" Ukyo whispered to Ranma.

"Yeah while we were staying here, Kasumi and mom formed a special bond between them, so Kasumi calls mom auntie."

"Oohh." Ukyo nodded, understanding what Ranma had just told her because, even in the small amount of time she had spent with their mother, she felt the same way towards the Saotome mother.

The boys lagged behind for a moment, Ryoga made a gesture with his head, Ranma nodded then followed his mother and Ukyo into the house.

* * *

'I gotta get outta here! I gotta get outta here!' Genma panicked, stuffing as much as he could into his pack while trying to ignore the painful cries of his battered body.

He knew that if Ukyo told his sons and wife why she was after them then that would mean that his demon sons would come after him, so he decided that he would go off on a 'training' journey before they get there, yeah that's right go on a training trip and then come back in about a month or two once the heat was off. Plus Nodoka can't finalize the papers without his signature, it was the perfect plan. (That's what he thinks.) He lifted his head to the door when he heard multiple footsteps approach his room, he knew right away that it was his impudent sons and Ukyo, so he quickly strapped his pack onto his back, opened the guestroom window and jumped out. He strained to hold back a painful yelp that threatened to escape his clenched jaws when he landed not-so gracefully on the hard cold ground.

"Going somewhere Dad?"

Genma looked up to find an angry looking Ryoga standing over him. The young wolf-demon's arms were crossed over his chest, his clawed fingers gently tapping on his arm, his handsome face held an angry scowl with his sharp looking fangs showing from his lips. His tail twitched back and forth in anger. Before China, Genma would just ignore his sons when they got angry at him and show them that he was the man in charge, however things changed as the boys got older, faster and stronger, both his sons could beat him easily either on their own or together. Now Genma realized that taking the boys to Jusenkyo in China was the biggest mistake of his life, not only was he cursed but he himself had given his own sons new powerful demonic bodies and seeing his youngest son standing in front of him now with that cold deadly glare in his icy blue eyes made his blood run cold in his veins.

"Ry… Ryoga! Ah… ha ha ha ha wha… I… I was… just…uh…" He stuttered trying to come up with a poor excuse but he couldn't think of any words that wouldn't get him into more trouble.

"Trying to sneak away from your mistakes again, like the coward that you are?" Ryoga finished for him harshly.

Genma tried to hide his fear by putting on his serious act, "Ryoga, is that what you and your brother think of me?" He sighed sadly while getting to his feet facing his angered son, "I only wanted to find the fiend who did this to me and bring him to justice before he came after you and your brother, is that so wrong?"

"How stupid do you think I am old man?" Ryoga asked, his tolerance for the man he and Ranma called father was running dangerously thin.

Before Genma could even blink he felt something that felt like a blade on his throat, he looked down and saw that Ryoga held one of his iron cloth bandannas in his hands and to his throat. He knew he should've stopped the boy from learning the iron cloth technique from that wandering traveler Toshiga Hibiki.

"You think that after all these years I can't tell when you're lying to me? Well I can tell you right now that the nasty stench you're giving off is really pissing me off!" He said venomously while flexing his claws from his free hand, "And you already know that it was Ukyo that attacked you and you know that 'she's' here along with Mom, Ranma, and myself. Which means that you're in even deeper shit than you were before and that's why you're trying to 'sneak' away."

Genma gulped and took an involuntary step back from Ryoga's outburst, "Now, now just calm down boy. I'm sure we can talk this over like calm mature… LOOK A PORKBUN!" Genma cried pointing to the ground.

"Hey look there's a hundred yen coin right next to it!" Ryoga calmly pointed in the same direction his father was pointing.

"Huh, there is? Where? Where is it?" Genma searched the ground looking for the supposed yen coin only to be slammed into the ground then yanked up in the air by the lapels of his gis by Ryoga.

"You really think I'm that stupid to fall for one of your idiotic tricks, you stupid panda?" Ryoga said coolly before he snickered, "Let's see you explain yourself to mom and Ukyo, they're waiting for you upstairs. And I'm pretty sure Mr. Tendo would like to hear it as well." Before Genma could protest, Ryoga leapt up to the guestroom with his father in toll where his mother, brother, Ukyo and the Tendo's, were waiting for them.

"Ryoga! Ranma! What is the meaning of this?" Soun asked.

"Why don't you ask him, Mr. Tendo." Ryoga threw his father to the ground like a sack of rice and stood next to his brother and childhood friend while putting away knife-like bandanna after it had changed back into ordinary cloth.

(Good thing you stayed outside to catch Pop incase he tried to sneak away bro.) Ranma smirked at his brother.

(I just followed my instincts, brother.) Ryoga smirked back.

"I believe you have some explaining to do, Genma." Spoke Nodoka.

* * *

Ukyo sat between Ranma and Ryoga on the floor of the Tendo's living room. Genma sat in front of the three young martial artists and his wife, the Tendo's, save Akane, sat on the right side his serious bullshit spewing mask plastered on his face. Since Ukyo had come back into his life last night, he had to find some way to get the heat off of himself and onto handy scapegoats, which (naturally) were his ingrate sons being his first choice.

"Well boys, what do you have to say for yourselves? Both of you shamelessly tricking women into marrying you." Ranma and Ryoga both sweat dropped, Nodoka's face held an angry glare for Genma's attempt to put the blame on her sons, and Ukyo barely contained her growl. Genma was really outdoing himself this time.

"What do you mean it's our fault Pop?" The silver-haired Saotome argued with their father. "Ryoga and I aren't the ones who sold us out for food!"

"Oh what foolish sons I have." Genma said dramatically, "Have you both forgotten that I couldn't have gone through with the engagement without your consents? Remember I asked you both what you wanted?"

"You asked us a question that didn't have anything to do with marriage, you dumb old man!" Ryoga argued.

"You both chose to ditch Ukyo. So I, being the accommodating father that I am, went along with your wicked scheme against women… OUCH!" Ranma and Ryoga's fists had somehow found their way onto Genma's skull again. "What did you do that for?"

"Cut the self-righteous bullshit, you stupid bastard!" The brothers shouted angrily.

Nodoka cleared her throat, drawing everyone attention to her, "Genma, do you want to try this again?" She said in a whisper that promised a painful death.

Ranma's puppy ears flattened to his head and Ryoga's tail angrily swished back and forth behind him, both canine brothers flexed their sharp claws dangerously making their knuckles crack loudly, a fanged snarl on their faces and if anybody had been watching the two bandanna wearing brothers they would've sworn that they saw their eyes flash blood red and back. Ukyo grasped the handle of her spatula, just waiting for a chance to clobber the lying bastard.

"Okay, okay! One day while the boys and Ukyo were playing, I had a discussion with Ukyo's father…" He began telling everybody about the debate he had with Ukyo's father, "'I'm sorry, but the boys already have fiancés', I told him," Genma said with as much self-righteous theatrics as he could muster up. He knew he was busted, and if he didn't play this right his ass would be more than busted. "Then he tells me that he'll give me the okonomiyaki cart to take Ukyo off his hands, what else could I do but ask the boys what they wanted? I took them aside and asked them and they both chose to take the cart." The room filled with silence.

"That's not what happened, you idiotic panda!" Shouted Ryoga, "You asked us what we liked more. Ukyo, who both Ranma and I thought was a boy, or okonomiyaki! That question had absolutely nothing to do with marriage!" The wolf-demon shouted at his father.

"So you two finally learned that you're supposed to like girls!" Genma roared back hoping to confuse the issue but before he knew it Ranma's elbow drove into the older mans head.

"We haven't learned shit except how to 'not' be like you, you fucking bastard! YOU'RE the one who's been causing us the trouble all the time!" Ranma shouted his dog-ears flatten to his head.

"And WE'RE always the ones cleaning up your fucking messes, you fat, lazy asshole!" Ryoga shouted, both he and Ranma glared at the father challenging him to a contest of wills.

"How dare you two speak to your father that way, you impertinent brats! And to think that I have spent the last sixteen years raising such unmanly sons!" Genma retorted, rising to the challenge before putting on the disparaging act, "I'm so ashamed. After everything I've taught you both, after everything I've done for you, after everything I've sacrificed for you two this is how you both repay your father? By betraying me like this in the end?" He cried into the crook of his arm.

Ryoga, Ryoga, and Ukyo all sweat dropped, "Aw shut up!" Then all three 'thwacked' him on the head.

"And here I thought Daddy was a drama queen." Nabiki said, munching on a rice cracker.

Soun was trying to comprehend the situation that was taking place here, "So what you're telling me is that this girl, Ukyo, is Ranma's and Ryoga's fiancée?" The brother and Ukyo nodded. "Saotome, how could you engage your sons to other girls when they were already promised to my daughters?" He cried hysterically.

Genma was about to open his mouth, no doubt on how it was his sons who made him do it and that he was completely innocent, but a sharp metal blade to his throat stopped his words from coming out of his mouth.

"It's because he's not a man at all but a spineless good-for nothing coward." Nodoka sneered "He resorts to stealing, freeloading, and bartering his own children for food. Luckily my sons didn't take after their father in any ways and were able to repair the damages he had done to Ukyo and everyone Genma came across, as well as restore their friendship with Ukyo once again." She turned to her children and smiled, they knew how proud she was of them, in her eyes both of her sons had become men among men, and it didn't matter to her that they were no longer human, what mattered was that they had become honorable men. "However I can't overlook the disgrace Genma has done to her, her family and my children."

Genma began to backpedal away from his scary wife, the edge of the blade knicked his throat, coating the tip of steel blade with his blood. In the corner of his eye he saw his demonic sons and the enraged chef towering over him, their aura's burned brightly with heated anger.

"Where the hell do you think you're going old man?" Ryoga asked coldly, "You're not thinking about running away again, are you?"

Genma's blood turned to ice at the sound of Ryoga's voice, "I… I … wa… was just…"

"You were gonna do what you always do when you know you're in deep shit and that's run away like the gluttonous pathetic coward you are." Ranma said, cracking his knuckles, "You always told me and Ryoga that a man faces his mistakes and takes responsibility for his actions. Well now it's time for you to take responsibility and face your punishment like a man."

"Hold on a second, Ranma." Ryoga placed his hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him. Ranma turned to his brother in confusion, "I think we should let Ukyo have the first crack at him. After all she deserves the honor more then we do." He said with a wicked grin.

Ranma mimicked his brother grin and turned to Ukyo, "After you Ucchan."

"Why thank you Ranchan and thank you Ryochan." Ukyo approached the trembling elder Saotome, her weapon grasped so tightly in her hands her knuckles turned white, "Time to pay the piper Pops."

Genma screamed in terror and turned to Soun for help, "Tendo my old friend, help me please!" He pleaded.

The Tendo elder looked at his old friend and then at the three enraged teenagers, their aura's burned so brightly he could feel the heat rising from them. He could also sense the cold demonic winds coming from both Ranma and Ryoga, the feel of demonic power brought back frightful memories of his and Genma's evil master before they sealed him away in the mountains.

"TENDO!"

Ukyo couldn't wait anymore and lost her patience, she smacked her spatula against the aging man's head with all the strength she had, sending the bald overweight Martial Artist flying out of the living room, into the yard, and crashing into the concrete wall surrounding the Tendo house.

"Whoa."

"Nice shot Ucchan." Ryoga said with his brother nodding in agreement.

"Thanks." She said heading towards the fallen elder Saotome, readying her spatula for another attack. The twins followed behind their friend they wanted to punish their good-for-nothing father for what he had done.

Genma struggled to his feet, he looked up to find his sons and Ukyo approach him, and before he knew it three fists, two males and one female, made contact with his lower jaw sending him shooting into the sky like a rocket. Not a second behind Ranma leapt after his father, grabbing Genma by his fat ankles the dog eared Saotome swung the aging man around and over his shoulder whilst still in the air. Genma felt a pair of strong hands grab his ankles and felt himself being hurled towards to ground, there Ryoga stood waiting for him, when his father was just in the right spot the young wolf delivered a powerful spinning tornado kick to Genma's fat gut sending him rocketing towards Ukyo. Ukyo raised her spatula over her head and slammed it as hard as she could onto Genma's head, leaving not just a large dent in her spatula but also a Genma sized hole in the ground and a softball sized lump on his head. The Tendo's watched the whole thing in terrified shock, they knew that Genma deserved that but wasn't sure if it should've gone that far. When Ranma landed gracefully on the ground, he and Ryoga walked towards their fallen father, noting that he was still breathing which was a good sign, despite everything he had done they just wanted to hurt their father not kill him.

"Is he dead?" Ukyo asked.

Ranma shook his head, "No he ain't dead, just unconscious. Of course when he wakes up he's gonna wish he was dead."

"Mmmmm." The three teens looked down and saw Genma straining to lift his head. Blood dripped from his nose and mouth and onto the earths soil, his ribs were now bruised with a few fractures and he had a splitting headache from hell. Nodoka made her way to the trio and looked down at her ex-husband in shame, Genma strained to look up at his wife, wishing that he hadn't once he saw her face.

"You are a disgrace, Genma. You have done nothing but bring shame to me, my sons, the Kounji's, and to everyone you meet, you're not worthy enough to call yourself a man nor a Martial Artist." She said in a cold voice, "As of now you are no longer my husband and are stripped of your title as the master of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. That title now belongs to both Ranma and Ryoga."

The Tendo's and Genma gasped in shock, could Nodoka do that or has it already been done? Genma refused to believe it, "What! You can't do that!"

"I already have and it's already been done." She confirmed before turning to her sons and Ukyo, a gentle smile replaced her angry scowl, "Are you three ready to go home?" They nodded. She and the three teens bowed respectfully to the Tendo family, said their farewells to Kasumi and left the Tendo residence, leaving the ex-master of the Saotome School weeping in the dirt. Just then a zombie looking Akane dragged herself into the house and collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

That night after a hot home-cooked meal and long relaxing bath, Ukyo, wearing a pair of barrowed pajamas, sat on her bed in the guestroom that Mrs. Saotome had set up for her, thinking about what she should do now. Her original plan was to find the Saotome's and get her revenge, but now that she had gotten her vengeance she was stumped on whether she should go back home or not. Truth be told, when she heard from Ranma that they were leaving the very next day, it was like someone had stuck a jagged knife into her chest. She really didn't want them to leave, not after she'd just found her two best friends and was ready to start over with them, but there was nothing she could do or say that could change anything. Tears started welling in her eyes. It just wasn't fair, why was it that every time something good had happened to her, it had to be taken away from her just like that? Why? Was fate trying to tell her that she's not supposed to have friends and that she was supposed to live her life alone without anyone to care for?

Knock, Knock.

"Ukyo?" Nodoka's voice came from behind the door, "Ukyo, its Nodoka, can I come in? I need to talk to you for a minute."

Ukyo quickly dried her tears before answering, "Uh sure. C'mon in."

The Saotome mother opened the door, walked in and sat next to the young chef on her bed. She noticed that Ukyo's eyes were slightly red and puffy, meaning that she had been crying, "Ukyo, are you alright?" She asked, reaching out and gently pushing loose strands of hair from her face.

Ukyo sniffed and tried to smile, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm great really." She lied, but she saw that Nodoka didn't believe her and sighed, "Okay, maybe I'm not so great."

"Would you like to talk about it honey?" Nodoka asked concern evident in her voice, "Talking always helps you know."

"It's just that I've spent the last ten years hating Ranma and Ryoga for what I thought they did to me. I gave up my femininity and began dressing like a boy because I swore to never love another man again and during those ten years all I thought about the whole time was getting my revenge and making them pay for making my life a living hell." She retorted but then she calmed down, her scowl soften into a sad frown, "But after hearing their side of the story and hearing their father's, I realized that all this time I was blaming the wrong people. Now that I have my honor and my revenge I'm trying to figure out what I should do now. A small part of me is saying that I should just pack up and go back home but…" She paused and lowered her head, she didn't know how to say what was on her mind but she was more afraid of what Mrs. Saotome would say if she told her.

Nodoka stared at the young woman beside her, the Saotome mother knew what she was trying to say but was afraid to say it for fear of what she herself might say. Infact it was the reason why she had come to talk to the young chef, she had talked it over with her sons and she supported their decision, "Ukyo, the reason I came in here was to talk to you about something important. As you already know my sons and I are leaving tomorrow morning to begin a new life for us and I my sons and I were wondering, now this is completely up to you this is your decision to make, okay?" Ukyo nodded giving Nodoka her full undivided attention, "We were wondering if you would like to come with us?"

Ukyo stared at the elder woman, completely dumbfounded. Did she just ask her what she thought she heard or was she hearing things? "What?"

"I've already talked it over with Ranma and Ryoga and they both say that they want you to come with us because you're their friend, but that it's really up to you if you want to come." Nodoka explained, "I can give you till morning to make your decision if you'd like?"

Ukyo could not believe what she was hearing, Nodoka had just told her that she and her boys want her to come with them and they wanted to know if it was alright with her. A tiny voice in her head was telling her that she should forget about it because the same thing that happened to her ten years ago is gonna happen again, but her heart was telling her that she could trust Nodoka and that she wont leave her behind like that bastard Genma did. Her body began shaking and happy tears poured from her eyes, "No, I want to go with you. I want to stay with you and Ranchan and Ryochan and…" She brought her hand up to cover her face while she cried.

Nodoka reached out and brought the crying chef into a warm comforting hug, she stroked her back and assures the young woman that it was okay as she cried. Nodoka heard the guestroom door open behind her and looked over her shoulder to find her two sons standing in the doorway. The silver-haired dog-demon and the ebony-haired wolf-demon heard every single word and were both happy to hear that Ukyo wanted to come with them. Their mother smiled at them then nodded her head and the Saotome twins walked in and joined the two women in a group hug. Ukyo was beyond happy at this point, the tightening feeling around her heart was loosening, her soul felt at peace, and for the first time in a very long time she was home with a family that she hoped one day she could call her own.

* * *

When morning came the next day Nodoka and the three teens had finished packing their bags in her family's car and the four of them were off. Neither Ranma nor Ryoga knew that their mother could drive because they knew damn well that their father couldn't, hell he didn't even have a driver's license, and he always told them that a true man gets to his destination by walking. Yeah right, more like the fat bastard was too cheap to even get a license much less learn how to drive.

"Hey mom, where exactly are we going?" Ranma asked from the backseat, he and Ryoga agreed that Ukyo should ride in the front with their mother while they rode in the back.

"We're going to be staying at a friend of mine's place. She's offered to let us stay with her and her family until I've found a place for us to live."

"So who's this old friend of yours mom?" Asked Ryoga.

Nodoka chuckled softly, "She's my best friend from High School, her name is Kyoko Higurashi. We've been best friends since High School and I've been visiting her ever since her husband died in a car accident eight years ago. I've been helping Kyoko with her two children, a daughter named Kagome who's now about your age and a son named Souta who's now ten years old."

(Kagome. Kagome? Why does that name sound so familiar?)

(I don't know bro, do we know anybody by that name?)

(No I don't think so. I just hope that she's not another promised fiancée.)

(Ditto.) Ryoga nodded, "Hey mom just out of curiosity this isn't by any chance another arranged marriage is it? Because I've had enough of arranged marriages to last me in this lifetime."

"I second that brother." Ranma agreed.

"I third it." Spoke Ukyo.

"You both can relax this isn't an arranged marriage. Kyoko's just a really good friend of mine who's offered to help us that's all."

* * *

"Ah-choo!"

"Hey sis you're not catching a cold or anything, are you?" Asked a small ten year old looking boy holding a bag of potato chips.

A young teenage girl with long raven black hair turned to the small boy with a reassuring smile. She wore a light blue summer dress with a matching short sleeved over shirt, "It was just a little sneeze Souta. Probably from the dust outside."

Souta shrugged his shoulders, "Don't forget that mom's friend is coming today with her family so try to cheer up before they get here okay Kagome?" Popping another chip into his mouth he walked out of his sister's room and headed down stairs.

Kagome's smile was replaced with a sadden frown, she walked over to her desk and pulled out a framed picture from the drawer. It was a photograph of her and two boys. On the left was a boy dressed in red with long white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears on his head and on the right was a boy dressed in animal fur and armor with long black hair which was tied up in a high ponytail, bright blue eyes, pointy elf-like ears and a wolf tail. Both had fanged smirks on their faces and an arm around her waist. A single tear dropped onto the glass frame and Kagome dropped to her knees, clutching the framed photo to her chest.

"Inuyasha… Kouga… why did you both have to die? Why did you both have to leave me?" She sobbed, the sound of her crying filled her entire bedroom.

* * *

Here's chapter 7. What should the pairings be? Ukyo/Ranma? Ukyo/Ryoga? Kagome/Ranma? Or Kagome/Ryoga? I'll let you reviewers vote on that, the most votes' wins.


	8. Kagome's surprise visitors

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some characters are O.O.C

Pairings: The votes are in and the winners are Ranma/Kagome and Ryoga/Ukyo

( ) means speaking telepathically

A.N. Sorry it took so long, something happened to my computer and it erased my entire hard-drive so I had to write the whole thing over again. I also want to point a few things out.

1. Nodoka still has her married name Saotome, if you think I should change it, please say so.

2. Ranma and Ryoga don't have to worry about Shampoo or Mousse chasing after them since neither of them defeated her in China. They did learn some techniques from Koh Lon while they were there, I won't say which ones though.

3. They never went through the Cat-fist training because Nodoka threatened to kill Genma if he threw her sons into a pit of cats.

4. I mentioned earlier the Ranma and Ryoga carried swords in their packs, what I forgot to mention was they were wooden swords, like what Kuno has. I figured that their mother had been teaching them sword fighting, I mean why else would she carry a katana with her all the time, besides that stupid promise Genma made to her.

_5. Kagome 'sit' command doesn't work anymore. Here's chapter 8, I hope you all like it._

* * *

_"Where am I?" Ranma asked aloud, "What is this place?"_

_Ranma scanned the entire area of where he stood, but all he could see for miles on end were nothing but trees and fog. It looked like a forest of some kind but he didn't recognize it from his travels yet at the same time he felt like he had been here before, but why. He looked around for his family and best friend but there was nobody around except him._

_"Hello?" He called out, "Mom! Ryoga! Ucchan! Is there anybody out there?!" Nothing but the sound of his own echo reached his little dog ears. Just then a vaporous shadow caught the corner of his eye, he quickly turned his head to his right and saw an indistinct image of a young woman with long flowing black hair wearing a white and red priestess outfit staring back at him. Her face was hidden in the shadows but somehow he knew her expression was sad. "Hey who're you?" The woman didn't answer, she just turned away from him and started to walk away, "Hey wait, don't go! Come back!" He started to chase after her, but it didn't matter how fast he ran he wasn't able to catch up to her._

_Finally the unknown woman came to a stop in front of a large tree and then vanished into thin air. Ranma came to a stop in front of the same tree. He gazed up at the old looking tree, slowly made his way towards it. For some odd reason this tree looked and felt very familiar to him that it sent chills down his spine._

_'This tree, it seems familiar to me but why?' He placed his hand on the rough bark of the old tree and flashes of images went into his mind._

_Images of the woman he just saw smiling at him, him holding something out to her and she takes it with gratitude, then came images of her glaring at him with malice in her eyes aiming a bow and arrow at him and her screaming out a name that wasn't his. Then the visions changed, the woman from before had changed. She wore a different outfit from before and she was surrounded by other people. One of the males looked a lot like his twin brother Ryoga, another was an older looking man with long shimmering white hair with tattoos on his face and he wore a white kimono with some kind of furry thing over his shoulder. Another image was of a man wearing a white fur cloak, when he removed the fur cloak it revealed a demon with red eyes wearing a purple kimono with an evil smirk on his face, and then the final vision was him holding a large sword and a man dressed in armor and animal fur with some kind of metal claw thing on his right hand, both of them facing the red eyed demon and killing him and then a flash of white light…_

* * *

"Ranma! Ranma wake up!" Ranma woke up with a startled yelp, his face covered in sweat as he grasped for air. "Ranma, are you okay?" He turned to his twin brother, whose face was full of concern.

Ranma nodded, "Yeah… yeah I'm… I'm fine. It was just a bad dream that's all." He assured his twin.

Ryoga knew better than that, he knew something was bothering Ranma. The way he was grunting in is sleep was proof of that, "Do you wanna talk about it, brother?"

Ranma sighed, he ran his clawed fingers through his thick silver bangs and shook his head, "Not right now bro, but I'll tell you later okay?"

"Promise?" He never liked to be kept in the dark about anything, that and he was also worried about his brother.

"Promise." He nodded, he let out a tired yawn as he looked out the window of their mother's car and noticed that they had stopped, "So are we there yet?" He asked as he got out of the vehicle to stretch.

The wolf boy shook his head, "No mom thought it would be a good idea to make a pit stop. She says it'll be another hour or so till we reach the Higurashi Shrine."

"Oh okay."

Ranma got out of the car and stretched him arms over his head. He made sure to keep his green military hat on to hide his ears, then he and Ryoga went to the restroom and took care of their needs.

A moment later Ukyo walked up to the two brothers, holding two steaming plates in her hands, "Hey Ranchan, I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." She smiled, "Here, I made some okonomiyaki for lunch and I brought these for you guys, incase you two were hungry. It's the same recipe that my father used to make when we were little but I used French cooking to make it."

Ranma and Ryoga accepted the offered food with gratitude, the savory aroma of the freshly cooked okonomiyaki's immediately made their mouths water, "Oh wow, thanks Ucchan. This looks great!" Spoke Ranma, he instantly began wolfing down his okonomiyaki.

Ryoga had already eaten his, he was savoring the divine taste in his mouth before swallowing, "Ucchan, you've really mastered the art of okonomiyaki making, this is by far the best French-style okonomiyaki I've ever had in my life."

"Really, you like it?"

"Are you kidding nobody makes okonomiyaki like you do Ucchan." He gave her a cute fanged smile and winked.

The young chef was speechless and blushed, "Cut it out Ryochan, you're embarrassing me!" She turned away from him, covering her face with her hands.

Ranma had paused from eating for a moment, he watched what his brother was doing with interest. What was his little brother up to?

Ryoga didn't know exactly what came over him but he found himself standing behind Ukyo, looking over her shoulder. He gently pressed his nose into her right temple, inhaling the sweet heavenly smell of her hair, "You don't have to hide it Ucchan. In fact, you're really cute when you blush like that." He said deeply, his clawed fingers gently worked their way through her long silky hair.

"Ry... Ryochan... wh wh wha what are you..."

Ukyo took in a shaky breath as he exhaled into the crook of her neck. The warmth of Ryoga's breath made her neck hairs stand on end and the deep sexy down-to-earth sound of his voice made her legs wobble like jell-o. Had it not been for his strong tan arms around her waist, keeping her up, she would've fallen flat on her face.

She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, normally whenever she saw other guys talking to other girls like that, it made her so sick that she had to fight the urge to vomit. Mostly because of what the guys had said to them. But for some reason, she didn't get that sickly feeling in her stomach when Ryoga had done it. In fact, she wanted to hear more. Her heart was racing and pounding within her chest while her face grew hotter and… she liked it, a lot.

Ryoga bent his head down to the crook of her neck, placing a small kiss at the base of her neck, 'God she smells good, like vanilla and cherry blossoms.'

Instinctively Ukyo leaned into his embrace. The feel of his warm breath tickling her neck, his arms wrapped securely around her waist, even the feel of his tail brushing against her leg felt nice. He even smelled nice too, like fresh air and pine trees. It made her feel like a… a… like a real woman. After ten year of giving up her femininity and pretending to be a boy, she finally felt like a woman. That's the second time he had called her cute and now she was blushing and acting like a school-girl but she didn't care. Right now all she wanted to do was to stay in Ryoga's arms and breathe in his wonderful warm musky outdoors scent.

"My, my, don't you two make the cutest couple?" Ryoga and Ukyo looked up to find Nodoka standing in front of them with an amusing smile on her face.

The young couple quickly pulled away from each other, both turning bright red, "Mrs. Saotome… th… this isn't what it looks like I swear… we… we were just… uh well…"

Nodoka lifted up her hand, "It's alright Ukyo-chan. You don't have to explain anything, if anything I'm happy for the both of you." She told them calmly, no one noticed Ranma in the back trying, ineffectively, to contain his laughter from bursting out. Well almost no one.

Ryoga glared at his snickering brother, (And just what the hell are you laughing at Ranma?)

(The… look on your face… when mom caught you and Ucchan… snuggling together.) He chuckled, (Oh man I wish I had a camera.)

Ryoga growled in his throat, (Hey shut up! What are you? Nabiki's male doppelganger?) He punched Ranma on the shoulder, (And we weren't snuggling.)

Ranma raised an eyebrow, (Oh really? It sure looked like it to me. You had your nose buried in her hair and they way you were holding her and the way your tail was wagging. I'd call that snuggling brother.) Ryoga blushed, (By the way what the hell's the deal with you when you're around Ucchan anyway?) He asked. (First you act normal then when Ukyo's around you act totally different.)

Ryoga was speechless or rather thoughtless, he didn't know why he was acting differently when Ukyo was nearby but for some reason a big part of him wanted to be near her. (I… I don't know. I think some of my wolf instincts are taking over and… I think I like Ukyo.)

(Like as in 'like as a friend' or 'like-like' her?)

(Like-like, as in 'I really **really** like her'.)

(Oh.) Was Ranma's only response.

"Ranma. Ryoga. C'mon boys it's time to go." Their mother called.

"Coming mom." Both brothers responded, making their way to their mom's car.

* * *

Inside of her room, Kagome gazed at the glass framed picture in her hands, fresh tears dripped from her eyes and onto the glass frame.

'One month. It's been one whole month since that horrible battle at the springs,' Kagome reached up to brush the tears from her eyes, 'but it feels like only yesterday.'

Kagome and her friends had finally destroyed Naraku and sent his evil soul to Hell where it belonged, but they had also lost two of their dearest friends, Inuyasha the half human and half dog-demon and second son of the Great Dog General, and Kouga the young Lord and Prince of the wolf-demon clans. The two of them have been rivals since the day they met, each one trying to best the other in everything, but in the end the half dog-demon and wolf prince had put aside their differences and teamed up to destroy the evil Naraku. By combining the powers of the Tetsusiaga, the Gorashi, and the purifying Shikon Jewel, they were able to destroy the despicable half-demon once and for all, but at a great cost. The two canines were thrown off of the cliff, both of them landed and drowned in two of the many springs below the cliff. To make things worse, the Sacred Jewel had also vanished without a trace. Not even Kagome could sense where it was anymore. All that was left were Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Kouga's katana.

Kagome reached into her closet and pulled out the two blades that she had saved from that last battle. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga, Kouga's katana, and the photograph of the three them together were all that she had left of them. She wiped the tears from her eyes and she sighed sadly, that very day had become a great day of celebration as well as a day of great sorrow for all of them. Informing everyone of the good and bad news was hard but not as hard as telling the wolf-demon tribes that their leader and only prince was dead. Even Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru was awestruck when he heard the news of his little brother's death that he didn't even bother asking her for the Tetsusaiga. Kagome took their deaths the hardest out of everybody, for she not only lost a big brother that she had always wanted but also the man she loved with all of her heart and soul.

"Kagome?"

Kagome lifted her head and saw her mother standing in the doorway of her room, she quickly wiped her eyes, "Oh hi mom, I didn't see you there."

"Kagome what's the matter?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Kagome forced herself to smile at her mother, "Nothing mom, I'm fine. I just got some dust in my eye that's all." She never was good at lying but she didn't want to ruin her mother's day with her problems. Not when her best friend from High school and her family were coming over today.

Kyoko knew that her daughter was lying, she saw that Kagome's eyes were slightly red and puffy from crying, she also noticed the picture that Kagome clutched to her chest. She remembered the day when Kagome had asked her for a frame for that photo, "You miss them a lot, don't you Kagome?"

Kagome sighed in defeat, more tears swelled in her eyes, "It's just not fair, mom. Why did they have go and die like that? Why did they have to die with that monster? After everything they did for everybody and everyone they loved, why did they have to die!?" She sobbed, Kyoko kneeled down next to her daughter and held her, allowing Kagome to release all her bottled up pain, "It's just not fair! They were my best friends, I loved them both! Kouga was like a big brother to me, after I told him that I only loved him like a brother he accepted it and told me that he's always thought of me as a little sister he never had. And Inuyasha, he was my first love. Sure he was rude, assertive, and a jerk when we first met, but he began to change after spending some time with me and our other friends, and even though he still had feelings for Kikyo and it hurt me a lot to admit it, I still forgave him because I was so in love with him. And I never got the chance to tell him how I really felt about him." She sniffed, "They didn't deserve to die like that, not after all the good they both have done for everyone we've met."

Kyoko held her broken down daughter closely, she rubbed her back while gently rocking her, "Shh. It's alright Kagome. I know how much it hurts to lose the people you love so much. I went through the same thing when your father died, I was hurt and I felt alone." Kagome lifted her head from her mother's shoulder, "But I wasn't alone for I had you, Souta, your grandfather and my best friend Nodoka to help me get through the pain in my heart and move on. Though it still hurts when I think about your father, I know in my heart that he wouldn't want me to dwell on the past, he'd want me to go on with life with you and everyone else that I love." She looked down at her daughter, "As I'm sure Inuyasha and Kouga would want for you."

Kagome sniffed and nodded, "You're right mom. They wouldn't want me to give up on life, they'd want me to live and be happy." She whipped the tears away, "Thanks mom."

Kyoko kissed Kagome's brow, "Anytime sweetheart. Remember just because they're gone doesn't mean they're gone forever. As long as you hold them in your heart then they'll never be gone." Kagome nodded, "Now try to cheer up Kagome, why don't you go wash up, Nodoka and her family will be here in about twenty minutes."

"Okay mom." Her mother stood up and walked out of her room. Kagome gazed down at the picture she still held in her hands, 'I could never forget them, never. Not after everything they've done for me and our friends. Inuyasha, Kouga, I just… I wish that you both would come back, even if it's for a short while.' She placed the photo on her desk and the swords back in her closet and walked out of her room. The minute she walked out of the room, the two swords started pulsing and emitting a soft glow.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" The twins sneezed.

"Gesundheit."

'Somebody must be tailing about us.' The canine brothers sniffed and rubbed their noses. "Thanks Ucchan."

"Hey mom?" Spoke Ryoga.

"Yes Ryoga."

"I was just wondering, does your friend know about mine and Ranma's… well uh… condition?" He asked.

"Well not entirely, I told her that you and Ranma were not like any other boys that she's probably known either from her daughter or son, but she told me not to worry about it because her daughter Kagome had introduced her to some of her strange friends and didn't think anything of them." She explained.

Ranma and Ryoga looked at each other, (Now I'm almost afraid to meet this girl.)

(Ditto.)

Nodoka looked up at her mirror at her sons, "Now listen boys, there's something's that you need to know about Kyoko's family. Her father is a temple priest who believes in demons and tries to 'vanquish' any evil spirits or demons." The three teens didn't like the sound of that, "Don't worry Kyoko says that his spells and sutras never work, but just to keep that from happening make sure you both have your disguises on okay?" The boys nodded, "Also I want you both to be extra nice to Kyoko's daughter, Kagome, alright?"

The two canine brothers were confused by their mothers request, so Ranma asks, "Not that we're complaining or that we have a problem with that mom, but why?"

Nodoka let out a sad sigh, "Kyoko told that Kagome is going through a difficult time right now. She lost two of her dearest friends a month ago and she's still mourning over their deaths."

The news stunned the demon brothers, even Ukyo was speechless, but both of them nodded, "Sure, okay mom."

Nodoka smiled at her boys, "Thank you boys."

Ranma rested his head back against his seat, he was still thinking about that dream he just had. What did it all mean? He didn't know.

(So are you gonna tell me what's on your mind brother?) Ryoga asked telepathically.

(I don't know, it's too complicated.)

(You can't keep it to yourself forever Ranma. If you do it'll just do more damage to you. C'mon big bro talk to me.)

Ranma sighed, his brother was right, (Ryoga, have you ever had strange dreams that felt so real to you that it feels like you've lived it before, yet at the same time you know you haven't?)

(Huh, you mean like a past-life or something?)

(Yeah exactly.)

(Why?)

(Well because lately I've been having these weird dreams with a lady in a priestess kimono then she changes into a young girl wearing modern clothes, like a girl's school uniform. Then were surrounded by other people and we're fighting against some guy wearing a white baboon cloak with tentacles coming out of his body. Just when he's about to kill us, a flash of light appears and…)

(Saves you and hits the demon but it doesn't kill him?)

Ranma turned to his brother with a stunned expression, (How did you know that?)

(I've been having the same kind of dreams, only mine involve other wolf-demons like me and they're dressed in animal fur and armor. Sometimes my dreams are of you and me fighting with each other like we were enemies trying to kill each other, and I've seen both the girl and the demon you were talking about. And they always end with you and me facing the demon, both of us killed him together, then a flash of white light and then… I wake up.)

One of Ranma's little doggy ears twitched, (Ryoga how long have you've been having these dreams?)

The wolf-demon Saotome shrugged, (Since Jusenkyo, after we got these curses.)

(You too!) Ryoga nodded, (Why didn't you say anything bro?)

(Why didn't you?)

(I thought I was the only one.)

(So did I, but I couldn't say anything because the stupid old man was around and you know what he would've done if he found out.)

Ranma nodded, (Yeah, that damn furball would give us that stupid lecture about manliness, how we should be focusing on our training instead of stupid dreams, then say that a man doesn't dream of things like that… yadda, yadda, yadda.)

(One word out of him about us being 'unmanly' and I would've sharpened my claws on him.)

(So would I.)

Nodoka pulled the car over into a curb and stopped, "Well here we are, Higurashi Shrine." She and the three teens looked out their windows, gazing at the long line of steps leading up to the shrine. Finally they grabbed their bags and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the bathroom with s sigh, she had finished washing her face from all the tears she had shed. She wondered if she was ever gonna stop crying, probably not. She headed up the stairs to her room then stops half way. She felt a strange, yet very familiar, pulse in her body. It was the same jolt she got when she… sensed a Sacred Jewel shard close by. But that was impossible the Scared Jewel disappeared in China after they had killed Naraku but before Kouga and Inuyasha died. Didn't it?

"Kagome, they're here!" Her mother called out.

"Coming mom."

Kagome hurried down the stairs, making her way to the front door. As she got closer the feel of the Shikon Jewel grew stronger, bit it wasn't coming from just one spot… but two, and they were close together in one spot. Did that mean that there were two? How was that possible? She met up with her family and standing by her mother, hugging her brother Souta, was a beautiful middle-aged woman wearing a beautiful blue kimono with reddish-brown hair.

"Auntie Saotome!" She went up to Nodoka and hugged her.

"Hello Kagome dear." The Saotome mother returned the young girls embrace before pulling away slightly, "Look at you, the last time I was here you were a cute little girl. Now you've grown into a beautiful young woman."

Kagome blushed, "Thanks auntie."

"Nodoka-chan?" Kyoko spoke, "Who're these young men and lady with you?" She gestured to the three teenagers standing beside her. She could've sworn that her friend told her that she had only had two children, both being boys.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is my eldest son Ranma Saotome," She pointed to Ranma, who bowed his head slightly, "This is my youngest son Ryoga Saotome," She gestured to Ryoga, who did the same thing Ranma did, "And this is their friend Ukyo Kounji." She pointed to the young chef, who also bowed respectfully.

Kagome and the rest of her family noticed that Ukyo had a large metal spatula strapped to her back, she strongly reminded Kagome of her best friend Sango the Demon-slayer. But her full attention was on the two young men standing by Nodoka. Both looked about a year or two older than her and were dressed in Chinese style clothes, one red the other golden yellow, each wearing a yellow bandanna around their foreheads and carrying a large backpack. The eldest brother was wearing a green Chinese military hat on his head whereas his brother wasn't. Kagome became aware that they were the ones carrying the Shikon Jewel… within their bodies!

'Those boys, they have half of the Shikon Jewel in their chests! Then that means that those two are…' She gazes at the two brothers infront of her with intense brown. An apparitional image of Inuyasha and Kouga flashed in the place of Nodoka's sons then back to the boys again right before her eyes, 'Inuyasha… and Kouga's… reincarnations!' She cried in her mind.

* * *

Here's a question for everyone, Should I have Kagome remove the jewel from the brother's bodies and then take Ranma and Ryoga back to the Feudal Ages or keep them where they are? I'll leave it up to you reviewers.


	9. Getting to know everybody

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some characters are O.O.C

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome and Ryoga/Ukyo

" " means talking

' ' means thinking

( ) means speaking telepathically

A.N. Sorry for the long wait, I had to update my other stories and I had a small case of writers block, I hate it when that happens. I'd like to say Thank-you to all who have read and reviewed, I really appreciate it. For anyone reading this story who's an Akane hater like me, this chapter's for you if not then this chapters not for you. Hope you guys like it.

* * *

In the residence of the Tendo Dojo, we find Akane Tendo in her bedroom angrily stuffing almost everything she owned in her backpack. She was dressed in her yellow training gi, her face held an angered determined snarl, "Those stupid, arrogant, perverted, freakish mutts, when I get my hands on them I'll make them regret they ever came to Nerima! I'll show them that I'm 'AM' a Martial Artist, I'll show them ALL!!" She shouted. "I'll teach them that no one gets away with calling me a tomboy or a bitch!" 

Ever since Nodoka and her sons left their house and Nerima, Akane assumed that her life would go back to the way it was before the Saotome's arrived to Nerima, but it didn't, it only got worse. For her anyway. Her friends at school either ignored or did all they could to avoid her at all costs because when they had asked her if it was true about her engagement being canceled and wondered if she knew if either Ranma or Ryoga are seeing anyone or if it was alright if they could date them, she got angry and asked them why the hell would anyone want to date those two perverted stuck-up canine jerks. She even told them that they were really demons in disguise, she felt that there was no need to keep their secrets anymore because it's not her problem and she didn't care if everyone knew their little secret, but no one believed her and all looked at her like she was insane or something. She even told them how they saw her in the nude on the night they arrived at her house in hopes to change her friends perspectives on the two brothers and make it seem like she was the victim of their evil ways, but was taken aback when her friends told her that they didn't believe that either Ranma nor Ryoga would do anything that corrupted. For what Akane didn't know was that her friends had actually spent alot of time with the brothers behind her back, just to get to know them and to see if they would be a good match for Akane, and they were nothing like Akane described them, infact they thought that the brothers were what every girl looks for in a husband and were jealous that Akane and her sisters were engaged to them.

Enraged, frustrated, and betrayed by her friends and the idiots at her school, Akane set out to prove to them all that what she was saying was the truth and to do so she asked her sister Nabiki for the pictures she knew that Nabiki took of the brothers, without their human disguises, while they were staying at their house. But when Nabiki went to get them, what she found in her bedroom closet petrified her. Everything she had kept for safe keeping was gone, the photos, the negatives, the disks, back up disks, the video tapes, the cassette tapes, everything. Even the films in all of her cameras were missing. At that very moment, Nabiki saw her mountains and mountains of yen burn to ashes right before her eyes, all her beautiful mountains of money, gone. Not only that but so was her business, and to this day she still hasn't recovered from the shock. Akane knew that it was the Saotome brothers who destroyed all of Nabiki's stuff and all the possible evidence to prove her story. To make things worse, for Akane anyway, the mob of boys that try to beat Akane every morning just to ask her out on a date, gave her the cold shoulder, all but Kuno and that creepy voodoo kid Hikaru Gosunkugi. There was a rumor going around that she and Nabiki were both mentally ill and that it was unhealthy to be near either one of them. And to top it off, her own father had refused to train her even further in the family Martial Arts, Soun told his youngest daughter exactly what Nodoka Saotome had said to her before her and her sons left, that she wasn't mature enough to carry on the family school and that her violent temper has gotten way out of control. He also told her that unless she agreed to go into anger management therapy, he'll never train her or allow her to practice Martial Arts ever again. Even her older sister Kasumi was against her and agreed whole-heartedly with their father.

Akane couldn't believe that this was happening. Her whole world was falling apart, until she remembered that she still had Dr. Tofu to fall back on for support. So earlier that day when she went to see him she assured herself that the good doctor would agree with her and take her side like he always did, unfortunately Dr. Tofu had been well aware of Akane's violent temper ever since she was a little girl, how can't he with all the times Akane came in to see him because she had injured herself after getting into a fight and Kasumi coming to pick her up, wishing that Akane would stop getting into fights all the time and be more like a normal little girl. Dr. Tofu shocked Akane when he told her that he agreed with everything that Mrs. Saotome and her father had said to her and told her that he was the one who advised her father to stop teaching her Martial Arts and to put her in anger management therapy. After hearing those horrible words from the man she had her heart set on marrying, Akane felt something start to break within her, slowly and inexorably and did the only thing that came natural to her, first she cried, then she got angry, then, fueled by her burning rage, she pulled out her mallet out of nowhere in attempt to use it on Dr. Tofu. However she didn't get too far because, with lightning fast reflexes, the skilled doctor hit a few pressure points on her arms and legs which made her fall limply to the hard floor and drop her justice applying mallet. When she pleaded and begged for his help, he just stood over her silently, the expression he gave her slashed deep into her soul. Never before had he looked at her with so much disgrace and remorse in his eyes, without saying anything more to her he walked out of the waiting room leaving the youngest Tendo on the ground to sob in her misery until the effects of the paralysis points wore off and she went home.

"They've turned everyone against me, my friends, my family, Dr. Tofu, everybody!" She rambled, "It's just not fair! I was the best and strongest Martial Arts in this whole town and the most popular girl in school before those two showed up and those freaks ruined everything!" She yelled stuffing the last item of clothing into her already over-stuffed backpack, "I train everyday before and after school, and those two beat me like I was nothing, but I'll show them, I'll show…"

'POW!'

Akane was so preoccupied by her own anger that she never sensed or heard anyone at her bedroom door or sneak up behind her until she was knocked unconscious from behind. Standing over the unconscious Tendo girl was Dr. Tofu, the man she had admired for so long since she was a little girl, standing behind him was her eldest sister Kasumi staring down at her little sister with a look of regret that replaced her always smiling, always cheery face.

"Oh dear." She said sadly.

Dr. Tofu sighed in regret, he looked over his shoulder at Kasumi, he knew that this was a difficult decision for her and her father but it had to be done, for Akane's own good aswell as theirs. Surprisingly his glasses didn't get foggy nor did he start babbling nonsense or dancing around like an idiot. Instead he reached into his robe and pulled out a small bottle, the label on the bottle read '110' in big red numbers, "I'm really sorry about this Kasumi, but this is for her own good, as well as Nabiki's."

Kasumi nodded sadly, she knew that there was no other way so it had to be done this way, "I understand Dr. Tofu." She watched as the good doctor gently picked up Akane and carried her out of her room, 'Oh Akane. Please forgive me.'

---------

Kagome could not believe what she was seeing! Standing in her own house right infront of her and her family in her timeline were Inuyasha's and Kouga's reincarnations. At first she thought that she was asleep and that this was a really weird dream that she was having, but after being pinched on the arm, courtesy of her little brother Souta, she knew at that moment that it wasn't a dream. It was real. Her first love and her best friend have been reincarnated and were standing right in front of her, though a small part of her mind was telling her that she shouldn't jump to conclusions until she was absolutely sure, but seeing half of the Shikon jewel in their chests made it hard to think otherwise. She and her friends thought that the sacred jewel had been destroyed when Naraku had been defeated. Apparently not.

'The jewel must've split in two by our combined attacks and shot itself into both Inuyasha's and Kouga's bodies right before they drowned in those springs.' Kagome concluded in her mind.

Kyoko turned to her daughter with a genuine smile, "Kagome, why don't you introduce yourself to our guests."

Kagome quickly snapped back into reality, "Oh… uh right." She gave a slight bow to the brothers and the young chef, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Ranma gazed at the girl standing in front of him, 'I don't know why but I have this weird feeling that I know this girl, like I've known her for a long time.' Thought Ranma, he quickly shakes the thought out of his head and returns the bow, "It's nice to meet you too Kagome. I'm Ranma Saotome, this is my twin brother Ryoga and our best friend Ukyo Kounji." He gestured to his twin and their best friend, who also gave her a slight bow in return.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

Kyoko chuckled in delight, "My, what polite young men and a charming young lady." She turned to her son, "Souta would you show the boys where they'll be staying?"

Te little boy nodded to his mother, "Sure thing mom." He turned to the two brothers and gestured them to follow him up the stairs, "C'mon you guys. Your rooms are this way."

The brothers followed the small boy up the stairs, "Nice meeting you." They both said.

"Quite a pair of well mannered strapping young men you've got there Nodoka." Kagome grandfather spoke, Nodoka smiled and nodded.

Kyoko then turned to Kagome, "Kagome would you show Ukyo to her room?"

Kagome eyes were on the two brothers as she watched them follow her little brother up the stairs to their room, as they made their way up the steps she noticed the long silver-white braid that tumbled down Ranma's back. His hair was so long and thick that it instantly reminded her of Inuyasha's own thick mob of hair, infact Ranma was the spitting image of Inuyasha. If her hunch was right, than there was no doubt in her mind that underneath that hat he was wearing were two little doggy ears that sprouted from his head. And she was positive that hiding underneath Ryoga's bandanna were pointed shaped elf ears.

"Kagome?"

Kagome snapped out of her train of thought, "Huh?"

"I asked if you could show Ukyo to her room." Kyoko repeated.

"Oh… yeah sure." She turned to the young Okonomiyaki chef and smiled sheepishly, "C'mon Ukyo your room's right next to mine." She said to her as she led Ukyo to her bedroom.

"While they're putting their bags in their rooms would you mind helping me with the tea Nodoka?"

"Of course not Kyoko."

---------

The boys were in their room unpacking their packs. The guest room was the size of a hotel room with two full sized beds, a closet, a dresser drawer, and a desk. Not at all like the Tendo's guestroom, where it only had futons laying on the floor and a tiny closet that was just big enough for their packs only. They suspected that Nabiki was responsible for them having such a crappy guestroom, being the cheap-shot blackmailing wench that she was. The room reminded them of their own bedroom back at home.

"Nice place wouldn't you say Ryoga?" Ranma asked while hanging his clothes in the guest room closet.

"It's awesome. Nice view, open yard space for sparring, and it's far away from the Tendo's and that stupid worthless panda." Ryoga told his brother.

Ranma agreed, the place was great, "It just lacks a Dojo, other than that you're right, it is awesome."

"I don't think this family's into Martial Arts like we are brother." Ryoga pointed out while putting his things in the drawer. "Hey Ranma?"

"Yeah bro."

"I've been thinking, since you and I are now the head masters of the Saotome school of Anything-Goes Martial Arts, do you think that we should open up our own Dojo and start teaching people Martial Arts?"

Ranma gave that thought some thinking before a smile reached his face, "Yeah I think that would be a great idea, but in order to do that we have to master all that there is in Martial Arts, not just our own style."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, whatever's out there, and not just the fighting styles I think we should also continue training with our new bodies as well." Ryoga gave his brother a confused look, "Well you know before Jusenkyo and before China, you and I were equals except that I was quicker than you and you were stronger then me. Well now after getting these bodies both of us are now far stronger and faster then we've ever been, not to mention equipped with these heightened senses than any normal human. Do you get what I'm saying bro?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah I understand what you're saying brother and I agree. Even though we've trained ourselves extra hard to control our new bodies there's still so much about this wolf-demon body that I don't know about and I wanna learn everything."

"So do I. So I think we should train ourselves to master our bodies before we pursue that Dojo plan."

"Too bad we couldn't stay in the Amazon village in China. That old Amazon Koh Lon seemed to be the only one who knew all about our curses and our bodies."

"Yeah I know, but maybe one of these days we'll head back to China and pay her a visit." Ranma said after putting away the last of his clothes before turning to his wolf-demon brother, "Hey Ryoga, have you thought about being normal again?"

"Being normal again?" Ryoga repeated with confusion lingering in his voice.

"Well I mean, let's just say that someone offered both of us a chance to be our normal human selves again, you know like a cure. Would you take it?" He asked.

Ryoga looked at his big brother, he noticed the seriousness in his amber colored eyes. He gave Ranma's question some thought before answering, "In the beginning when we first got these curses, I know that I would've jumped on the opportunity for a cure, but after getting used to this body I've come to the decision that I wouldn't want a cure even if someone offered it to me. I mean I admit that turning into a demon was the last thing that I would want and I was freaked out at first, but truthfully it's not so bad. Mom still loves us and she accepts us no matter what, even Ucchan is okay with it. As long as I know that we have their support than I'm perfectly happy with the way I am. Plus, I like this body."

Ranma smiled at his little brother, "I feel the exact same way Ryoga, I just wanted to know how you felt about this whole situation." He watched as Ryoga put away the last of his things before standing up, "How about a quick spar before dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, I hope Mrs. Higurashi and her family don't mind if we spar in yard."

"Oh I'm sure they won't." Ranma assured his brother before they walked out of their room and headed down the stairs.

Along the way a thought came to Ryoga, (Hey Ranma, was it just me or did you notice that Kagome was looking at us weird?)

(Yeah I did and I don't know why but I feel as though I've met that girl someplace before though I don't know where.)

(Yeah I feel that way too.) Ryoga shrugged, (Oh well, who knows.)

---------

"Nodoka you didn't tell me that your sons were also very handsome young men." Kyoko asked her long-time friend while she poured herself and Nodoka a cup of hot fresh tea as they sat in the living room.

"Well I wanted you to meet them first, but you're right both of my children are very handsome, honorable, strong men indeed. Not at all like their father Genma." Nodoka spoke that last part with a hint of ice and regret in her voice.

"I'm really sorry to hear that your marriage didn't work out Nodoka, you deserve better than what Genma did to you."

Nodoka smiled at her High school friend, "It was an arranged marriage that our families had set up and I didn't know until the boys were older that Genma had done the same thing to for them as to what our parents did."

"He set up an arranged marriage with your boys?" Kyoko asked in astonishment.

Nodoka nodded, "Yes and he didn't bother telling the boys until just before we got to the Tendo's." She took in a calming breath before taking a sip of her tea, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get angry, it's just the very thought of the whole thing makes me angry that Genma would do such a thing to my boys without even consulting them about it."

Kyoko shook her head, "If my husband did the same thing Genma did to my children I'd be upset too." She assured her, "What were the Tendos like anyway?"

"Well there's the father and head of the Tendo training hall Soun, he trained with Genma when they were Ranma and Ryoga's age until they went their separate ways, that's when the promise was made. His wife died of cancer when his girls were little so he had to raise them on his own, he's a good man and wants the best for his three daughters but he thinks like Genma when it came to the promise and uniting the schools." She spoke that last part with no emotion in her voice.

"And what about his daughters?"

"The eldest daughter Kasumi was the only one that I and the boys liked. After her mother died Kasumi took it upon herself to take care of her family. While we stayed at the Tendo's, Kasumi and I formed a friendship and I got to know her. When I asked her what she thought of my boys, she told me that she thought that they were very nice and that any girl would be lucky to be married to them, but for her they were too young and she had already given her heart to someone else, a handsome doctor who's also in love with her but is too shy to tell her, although I think Kasumi already knows, she's just waiting for him to tell her himself." She smiled.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Kyoko cooed, "And what about the other two girls?"

Nodoka's warm smile faded from her lips and was replaced with a frown, "Well Nabiki, the middle sister, was fine at first but after a while I learned that Nabiki was a blackmailer. She takes pictures of her own sister and sells them for money, she spreads rumors and gossip for the same thing too." Nodoka told her High school friend, leaving out the part about the 'other' things that Nabiki tried to do to her sons, "But the worst was the youngest Akane, she was absolutely horrible to both Ranma and Ryoga. My first thought was that she was against the marriage like the boys were and that was understandable right?" Kyoko nodded, it was understandable I mean who wants to be engaged when they're still just a teenager or younger, "It wasn't until Kasumi told me the reason behind Akane's obnoxious behavior that I realized that the engagement would never work, so I told Soun and Genma that the engagement was off and that I was divorcing Genma." Nodoka concluded, "It wasn't until a week after we arrived at the Tendo's that I realized what kind of man Genma really was and that's why I divorced him. The only good that actually came out of our marriage were my two children. I love them both so much that I don't ever want to be separated from my boys again."

Kyoko gazed at her best friend with admiration in her eyes, she knew how hard it had been for her best friend and she admired Nodoka's strength and courage. Nodoka went along with arranged marriage because it was what her parents wanted and she had fallen in love with Genma when they met, and she believed him when he told her that he would make men out of the boys, but somehow she had him wait until the boys were four before taking them on their training journey. It wasn't until when the boys were six and came home that she saw a hint of Genma's true colors, it was when he was prepping the boys up to learn a very dangerous and very stupid technique that involved a pit of starving cats and Ranma and Ryoga being incased in fish-sausage. Luckily Nodoka saw what was happening and stopped Genma from dropping her children into the pit. From that day Nodoka became more independent and took it upon herself to train the boys in her family's style of kendo as well as the fighting styles of Chinese Tai-Chi and Baug-Wa when they were home, she told her boys to write her letters everyday so that she could keep in touch with them and know what their father was doing on their training journey. Throughout the years Nodoka continued receiving letters from her sons and when she came to visit her long-time friend, she would show her the letters and sometimes even read aloud, Kyoko remembered the day Nodoka got a letter from China and it told her that her boys were coming home from China and asked her to meet them at the boating dock. Nodoka was so happy that she would finally get to see her children after waiting for so long.

Kyoko was never one to judge other people by their faults but the truth was that she never liked Genma when she first met him for personal reasons. The main reason was because Genma had broken the heart of another girl she knew named Atsuko. When she asked how it happened Atsuko had told her that it was because he had found a girl, who she didn't know, who was from a rich family and prettier then her, and it was also an arranged marriage. However she never told Nodoka because she was always taught that sometimes people can change for the better and that there was some good in everybody, despite the mistakes that they've made in their life, and that sometimes it just needs to be brought out of people by someone or something. She honestly wanted her best friend to be happy and prayed to God for the best.

"So what do you plan to do now Nodoka?" Kyoko asked.

Nodoka set down her tea and turned to her, "I don't know my, main plan was to divorce Genma, move away with my children and start a new life with them. Now that I've fulfilled that part I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Kyoko nodded, "Well whatever you decide to do I want you to know that you and your children are welcome to stay with my family as long as you like."

Nodoka gazed at her old friend with shimmering brown eyes, a tear sliding down her cheek, and nodded, "Thank-you Kyoko. I promise my children and I will try not to be a burden to you and your family."

"Don't be ridiculous Nodoka, Kagome and Souta think of you as an aunt and my father says that you're part of the family." She reached over and hugged her long-time friend, "You could never be a burden."

"Thank-you Kyoko." Nodoka said, leaning into her widowed friends embrace.

The Higurashi mother looked up and noticed that the living room clock read five forty-five, "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot about dinner. Nodoka could you give me a hand with dinner?"

"Of course Kyoko." She smiled, she and Kyoko picked up their tea cups and headed for the kitchen.

--------

Upstairs in a guestroom next to Kagome's bedroom, Ukyo was unpacking her bags and putting some clothes in the dresser drawers while Kagome helped her put the rest in the closet. In just a short amount of time the two girls had formed a friendship.

"So Ukyo, I hope you don't mind me asking but why do you carry that big spatula on your back?" Kagome asked to break the silence in the room.

Ukyo couldn't help but giggle in amusement, "No I don't mind it at all Kagome and to answer your question I'm a fifth generation Okonomiyaki chef."

Kagome turned to her new friend with a surprised look, "Really? You're a chef!?"

Ukyo smiled, "Yep, it's a family art so to speak. Ukyo's the name, okonomiyaki's the game. That's my motto."

"Wow that's really amazing, I know a chef." Ukyo blushed and resumed unpacking before Kagome spoke again, "So Ukyo how long have you known the Saotome's?" She asked curiously.

"I've known Ranchan and Ryochan since we were little kids. Mrs. Saotome I've only known for a few days now."

Kagome gave her a confused look, "Ranchan and Ryochan?" Ukyo giggled.

"It's their nicknames that I've called them since we became friends."

"Oh." Kagome nodded, "So what do they call you?"

"They call me Ucchan." She said putting the last of her things away, she stood up and sat on the bed with Kagome joining her.

"So how did you meet Ranma and Ryoga?"

"Well I met them and their… 'father' when I was six years old. My father and I lived in a small town just a little ways from Tokyo and then one day Mr. Saotome showed up with Ranchan and Ryochan. I heard their father talking to my father that they were on a training journey and were talking a small break, while they talked I watched as Ranchan and Ryochan wrestled with each other. I walked over and introduced myself, and then they introduced themselves and asked if I wanted to play with them, and I said yes." A small smile reached Ukyo's lips as she remembered that memorable meeting, "Everyday we would play together and sometimes we'd have little combat competitions with each other, just for fun. A couple of times they would pull that switching game that sometimes twins would usually pull, either on me or their father. It's a strange friendship I know but back then it didn't matter to us." She and Kagome shared a pleasant laugh, and then Ukyo's smile vanished. "Their father had almost ruined our friendship and my family's honor for what he did."

Kagome was almost afraid to ask but she did anyway, "What did he do?"

"One day while I was playing with the boys, Genma made an agreement with my father to engage me to one of them and my father agreed to throw in the okonomiyaki cart as a wedding dowry if Genma agreed." She frowned at the memory, "He did agree, but it wasn't to the engagement, so the next day he runs off with my family's cart and left me behind."

Kagome was astounded, not just about hearing that two fathers would engage their children at a very young age but most importantly she couldn't believe that some one would do such a horrible thing to another human being, especially when it was a child, "That's horrible. What kind of irresponsible, insensitive jerk would do suck an awful thing, to a child no less?!"

"Someone like Genma Saotome, who has no regards for anyone but himself and only thinks about his own selfish ass!" She bellowed before taking a calming breath, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just thinking about that worst excuse of a human being and what he did to me and his own sons makes me so mad that I just… I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "Don't be, if I knew somebody who did that whether to someone I knew or not I'd be angry too and I wouldn't stand for it. That guy outta be in jail for what he did to you."

Ukyo nodded in agreement, "I can only hope that that fat bastard gets what he deserves one day."

After a moment of silence Kagome spoke again, "What happened after that?"

"After Genma stole my family's cart and left me behind, all I could think about was revenge and making him pay for what he did. For ten years I trained against the raging seas, perfecting my skills and the art of Okonomiyaki making. Preparing for the day when I would find Genma and Saotome and make him and his sons pay for what they did to me."

Kagome was a bit taken back by that little statement, "Hey wait a minute, I thought you said that it was their father who left you behind."

"He did, but back then I was also convinced that Ranma and Ryoga had also left me behind, so I hunted them down too. When I came to Nerima in Tokyo I found Genma and I got my revenge, after that I attended at Furinkan High where I found Ranma and Ryoga in my first class and I attacked them as well. However because we were in school we had to wait after school, but it was Ryoga who suggested that I come over to their mothers house and explain why I was so mad at them. So I agreed, and when we got to their house I explained everything to their mother then she explained it to them and things didn't go as I expected."

"How do you mean Ukyo?"

"Well apparently neither Ranma nor Ryoga knew anything about the promise that their father had made with my father or about the engagement, infact they didn't even know that I was a girl until just recently." Ukyo said.

"They didn't know that you were a girl?!" Kagome repeated in awe, Ukyo nodded, "How could they not know that little detail?"

"Well as they and their mother had put it they've traveled with their father for most of their lives and they were never around little girls at the time. Plus I was pretty much a tomboy and I guess I still am, so I guess that's why they thought I was a boy at the time. After hearing their side of the story and learning the truth from Genma, I realized that it was all Genma's fault, not theirs. So with the help of Ranchan, Ryochan, and Mrs. Saotome I was able to get my revenge, restore my families honor, replace the cart that Genma had stolen from my father with the money he owed me, and restore my friendship with Ranchan and Ryochan." She finished with a smile.

Kagome was astonished with what she had just heard from her new friend, she honestly could not believe that the young chef had gone through all of that in her life, yet at the same time she admired her strength and perseverance. The young chef instantly reminded her of her best friend Sango, infact if she didn't know better she'd thought that they were sisters, "So what're you gonna do now Ukyo?"

"Well to tell you the truth my first thought was to go back home after I had gotten my revenge, but after reuniting with Ranchan and Ryochan and getting my two best friends back I realized that I didn't want to lose them again, not after everything that's happened between us, so Mrs. Saotome said that I could stay with them." She smiled, "I was thinking about opening up an okonomiyaki restaurant here, maybe finish up school, and rebuild my life."

Kagome nodded, "What about your engagement to the boys?"

Ukyo blinked in confusion, she never gave it much thought. After being left behind by Genma she made that vow to never love another man again and marrying Ranma or Ryoga was that last thing on her mind, but lately she's been feeling a bit differently towards a certain wolf-boy, "I'm not really sure about that. I guess we'll just have to see where it goes from here."

Kagome didn't know what to make of that answer but she nodded her head. Right when she gonna ask yet another question when she and Ukyo heard the sounds of fighting and grunting coming from outside. Kagome went to the bedroom window with Ukyo right beside her and they saw Ranma and Ryoga sparing infront of the house. The brothers exchanged powerful punches and kicks at high speed while at the same time trading playful insults back and forth, for a brief moment the images of Inuyasha and Kouga replaced the battling brothers right before Kagome's eyes, so it was as though she was watching Inuyasha and Kouga fighting. Kagome didn't know what came over her at the moment but she frowned as she opened the window and did something she thought she'd never do again.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" She shouted out the window, but when she didn't hear the 'ka-pow' sound that usually came after she yelled out her word of subjugation, she looked down and saw that the Saotome brothers were looking oddly at her, like she said the stupidest thing in the world. She also took note that Ranma was still standing, 'It… didn't work. That's right, the only reason that it worked before was because of the subduing beads that Inuyasha had placed around his neck.'

Even Ukyo was giving the young girl a strange look, "Uh Kagome? I hope I'm not being rude by asking but why did you just say 'sit boy' and who's Inuyasha?"

Kagome blinked, she started to laugh sheepishly, "Uhh… well you see… uh Inuyasha is a friend of mine and he and another friend of mine would always pick fights with each other and to get them stop I always said 'sit boy', hehehehe." She couldn't help but feel just a bit stupid at that moment. In the past it became kind of a habit to shout out the word of subjugation whenever Inuyasha and Kouga would fight with each other, so seeing Ranma and Ryoga sparing with each other brought back those memories and she just acted on instinct.

"Sit boy?" Ukyo raised an eyebrow, "Did they act like dogs or something and that's why you say sit boy?"

'Well not technically.' Kagome thought.

Down on the ground, the boys heard the whole thing, (She tells two guys who are fighting to 'sit' and that makes them both stop?) Ryoga spoke.

Ranma shrugged, (I have no idea brother, but hey it can't be any worse then getting hit with a giant mallet or a dining room table by some untalented, un-cute, un-sexy, ugly as an ox's ass tomboy like Akane.)

Ryoga grimaced, (Did you have to mention her Ranma?)

(I'm just saying Ryoga.) Ranma looked up at the open window where Kagome was staring down at him before she quickly closed the window.

Ryoga noticed that too, (I think Kagome likes you Ranma.) He smiled.

Ranma blinked in surprise, (What're you talking about Ryoga?)

(Like I said I think Kagome likes you. Didn't you notice the way she kept staring at you when we first arrived and she just did it again.) The young wolf brother pointed out.

Ranma didn't know what to think about that bit of info, then he shook his head, (She was probably staring at my hair like everyone else does, besides I bet she already has a boyfriend.)

(What makes you think that she does?) Ryoga asked.

(Oh c'mon Ryoga, a good-looking girl like that outta at least have a boyfriend or maybe even a secret admirer at the least. Besides even if what you say is true how can she like me when we've only just met? Plus there's also my physical condition, which I don't really think that her and her family may like.) He said with a light blush rising on his cheeks.

The blush didn't escape his brothers attention though, (Oh I see what's going on.) Ryoga smiled amusingly, (You like her too.)

(What?! I do not!)

(You do too!)

(Do not!)

(Do too!)

(Do not!)

(Do too!)

(DO NOT!)

(DO TOO!)

Ranma growled at his little brother in annoyed frustration, but he had to admit that there was something about that Kagome girl that caught his interest and that he found attractive, he just didn't know what it was, "Okay, okay I admit it that I do find her appealing and at the same time… I don't know, mysterious." Ryoga nodded in understandment. "She's a weird chick, but cute though."

Nodoka stepped out of the house, spotting the brothers, "Ranma, Ryoga, it's time to come inside now." She gave them a motherly smile, "Dinner's just about ready, so you two have just enough time to get cleaned up before it's time to eat."

The demon brothers smiled at their mother, "Okay mom." They both answered, before walking back into the house to freshen up.

---------

Back in Japans Feudal Era, the young fox-demon Shippo sat sadly on the edge of the old magic bone-eaters well, that allowed Kagome to travel from her world into their world, waiting for her to return. Even though a small part of his young mind told him that there was a very good chance that Kagome will never come back through the well and into their world, he still missed her. He missed her just as much as he missed Inuyasha and… yes even Kouga. They all did. After that terrible incident in China, everything and everybody changed. Miroku still performed exorcisms but shockingly he stopped flirting with other women and no one could figure out why. Sango continued her duties as a demon-slayer but after losing their two friends, her heart just hasn't been in her performances lately. Shippo couldn't stop grieving, but they knew that Kagome was taking it the hardest of them all. They all tried to get on with their lives and send their prayers to their deceased comrades but losing Inuyasha and Kouga was like losing two important members of their family

"Shippo?"

The little fox cub looked up to find Sango and Miroku looking down at him with concerned looks, "Miroku. Sango." He said.

Sango crouched down beside the little fox, "Shippo what're you doing here? We've been looking all over for you."

"I'm waiting for Kagome to come back." He sniffed. "She's been gone for a week now."

Miroku sighed, he had a feeling that's what was bothering the young fox-demon, "Shippo, we know you miss Kagome, we miss her too, but she's probably still grieving and that's why she hasn't returned yet."

Angry tears began swelling in Shippo's emerald colored eyes, "It's all Inuyasha and Kouga's fault! If they hadn't gotten themselves killed in the first place none of this would be happening!" He shouted, "Those stupid idiots should've known better! How could they go and die and put us and Kagome through all this pain!? How could they think that we wouldn't be affected by their actions? It's not right and it's not FAIR!!"

'SMACK!'

Shippo suddenly felt a sharp stinging pain of his face, he looked up and saw Sango with her hand extended, her eyes were hidden by the shadows of her hair but the tears streaming down her face were clearly visible, "Don't you ever talk that way about Inuyasha and Kouga again Shippo!" She spoke coldly, "They gave their lives to protect us and this is how you thank them, by degrading everything that they've done for us?"

Shippo lowered his eyes to the ground staring at his little paw-like feet, he had nothing to say about why he had just exploded like that. Truth be told he just did what he always did when Kagome went home upset and that was blame the cause of her being upset, which was always Inuyasha. He knew that it wasn't really his or Kouga's fault that they died but he just hated seeing Kagome so upset. "I… I'm sorry Sango."

Sango's scowl softened and turned regretful, she sat next to Shippo, picked him up and held him in her arms as he cried, "It's okay Shippo. We miss them too."

After a long period of silence Miroku spoke, "Shippo instead of waiting for Kagome, why don't you try to see her."

Both Sango and Shippo looked up at the monk like he had grown an extra head or something, "But Inuyasha was the only one who could crossover into Kagome's world." Shippo said.

"Have you actually tried to get through the well Shippo?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that you can't get through the well?" Miroku pointed out, "I mean just because you haven't tried to get through the well before doesn't automatically mean that you can't get through."

Sango had to admit that the monk had a point there, she and the others assumed that only Kagome and Inuyasha could use the well so none of them ever bothered to see if the well would let them through, she and Shippo stared down at the darkness inside the well, "Are you sure that the well will even let us enter Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why it wouldn't, we're Kagome's friends and so was Inuyasha. We should at least give it a try."

Sango and Shippo glanced at each other, both feeling a bit uncertain about the whole thing, but Miroku was right they had to at least try and if it doesn't work then they'll have to go back to waiting and praying for Kagome to come back. So without further hesitation Miroku sat beside Sango on the edge of the bone-eaters well, with Shippo and Kilala held securely in Sango's arm right arm she grasped Miroku's now un-cursed right hand.

"Are you ready Sango?"

She nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, we'll jump in on three, okay?"

"Okay."

"One… two…"

"Three!" They all shouted and slid into the well.

--------

A.N. Will the well allow Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala to pass or not? You'll have to find out next time. Just so everybody knows I was gonna use Akane and make her the new villain but than I decided not to because for one she'd suck at it and second I really hate Akane and don't want to use her in this story anymore than I have too. Before anyone says anything I want to point out once and for all that Naraku is dead and he's staying dead! I'm open for villain ideas though.


	10. A memory and friends reunited

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some characters are O.O.C

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

* * *

While the boys were in the bath getting cleaned up from their little sparring match and the girls were in the living room chatting, Nodoka and Kyoko were getting the table ready for dinner. Nodoka had made her sons favorite dishes, stir-fry squid for Ranma and Korean-style teriyaki beef for Ryoga, of course she made enough to feed a family of twelve, Kyoko made her families variety seafood wontons with rice.

"Goodness Nodoka, you think you've made enough food for everyone?"

Nodoka smiled at her high school friend, "I hope so Kyoko. After all, my sons are growing boys and they both have quite an appetite. As their mother, I have to make sure that they both get the proper nutrition in their diets."

Kyoko nodded, "I understand that Nodoka. In fact everytime Kagome went to see her friends, I would always make them all special lunches for each of her friends and I would always ask Kagome how they liked them. Of course Kagome did tell me that one of them preferred all meat but I didn't mind that."

"Were these the same friends that… just passed away, Kyoko?" Nodoka asked hesitantly, she didn't want to ask but she wanted to help Kagome through her tragedy.

"Yes they were well two of them."

"What were their names if you don't mind me asking?"

Kyoko smiled, "One of them was Inuyasha and the other was Kouga. Inuyasha would always come by every now and then to pick up Kagome when ever she came home. I have to admit that when I first met him he was a bit rough around the edges but I knew he had good intentions, I could tell. This one time after one of our neighbors gave Kagome their old bike, Inuyasha came over and he accidentally bent the bars, Kagome was so upset that her new bike that she worked so long on cleaning was destroyed and even though Inuyasha offered to fix it, she told him not to, so while she was at school Inuyasha spent the whole day trying to fix her bike for her. He even offered to work for my father in the shrine. That was the sweetest thing I had ever seen."

Nodoka nodded, she had to admit that it was the sweetest thing for anyone to do, "And what about the other boy, the one you said was called Kouga?"

"Well I don't know a lot about him because I've only met him once, but Kagome told me that he's the big brother that she's always wanted, even Souta was quite fond of him." Kyoko smiled at the memory of when she met another one of her daughter's strange friends.

--------

(Flashback, three months before the journey to China)

Kagome had just finished packing her backpack and was getting her shoes on to head for school, she had informed everybody back in the Feudal Era that she was gonna be gone for a few days to catch up on her school and everything else in her time. She left in a big hurry to get back to her world because she knew what would happen if a certain silver-haired dog-eared demon found out and she really didn't want to argue with him about the importance of her school work and her tests because that would just lead into a bigger argument.

"Bye mom, I'm off to school." Kagome called out after getting her last shoe on.

As soon as she stepped out of her family's house, she turned and found an annoyed looking Inuyasha standing infront of her with his arms crossed over his chest, "So this is where you disappeared to Kagome."

"Inuyasha." Kagome spoke, though she didn't know why she was surprised after all it's not like this is the first time he's come to get her everytime she came back to her world.

"Kagome what do you think you're doing here? We're on a mission to find the sacred jewel shards and Naraku! You know that we can't do it without you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed, 'Here we go again, I really don't have time for this.' She thought, "Inuyasha I know you want to find Naraku and the shards but I have a life here too you know and right now I don't have time too…" She stopped when her miko powers picked up a couple of shards, coming from the well shrine.

Inuyasha knew that look, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I'm sensing the power of sacred jewel shards and… they're coming from the well." She said turning towards the well house.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion, "What? That's impossible, the well doesn't let anybody but you and me pass through."

"Well apparently not."

Inuyasha ears folded back on his head, reaching for the Tetsusaiga, "Well what ever it is, it's gonna end up dead soon!"

Kagome placed her hands on Inuyasha's arm, "You can't use the Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha. It'll draw too much attention and besides what if it's one of our friends?"

Inuyasha growled in annoyance softly but he knew she was right, what if it was one of their friends but then again what if it was a demon from his world? He didn't know, he couldn't pick up anything from the well except the smell dust and rotting old wood. His doggy ears picked up the sounds of someone or something climbing out of the well and up the steps to the opening of the shrine, he flexed his sharp claws making them crack loudly, he couldn't use his sword but that didn't mean he couldn't use his claws. Both he and Kagome watched the well house carefully, waiting for their unexpected visitor to show themselves.

"Oh man, what a trip." A familiar male voice came from inside the well shrine.

'That voice, can it be?' Kagome thought, no doubt Inuyasha did as well.

As if to answer her question, Kouga the young wolf-demon tribe leader walked out of the well shrine looking a little disorientated, he shook his head trying to get his thoughts cleared. Kagome felt a little relieved to see that it was only their wolf-demon friend but she was also wondering what he was doing here? She knew that when her littler brother Souta tried to get through the well he couldn't get through, so from then on she always thought that only she and Inuyasha were the only ones who could pass through, but apparently she was wrong.

Inuyasha was relieved but he was also annoyed, even though the two rivals agreed to set aside their differences and work together to destroy Naraku, old habits were hard to break so everytime the two saw each other they couldn't help but growl at each other. It's a canine thing. They were still learning to trust each other, little by little.

Kouga looked up and smiled when he saw Kagome, "Hey Kagome, I was wondering where you ran off to when I couldn't find you in the village." He started walking towards the couple, ignoring the glare Inuyasha was shooting at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, you mangy wolf?"

Kouga grimaced at the half-demon, "What's it to you mutt-face?"

Kagome decided that now is a good time to step in before the two started fighting, "Inuyasha, Kouga, please don't start fighting now." Through her words the canines slowly backed off, Kagome sighed in relief before turning to the wolf prince, "Kouga, not to sound rude or anything but what're you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you in the village but the old woman Kaede said that you went back home, so I followed your scent to the old well in the forest and came here, that and I came to give you this." He reached back behind him and pulled out a hard-covered book, he handed it to Kagome, "You left this in Kaede's hut. I know that it's yours because it's got your scent on it, so I thought I'd bring to you incase you needed it."

Kagome curiously looked down and immediately her eyes were glued to the book in Kouga's clawed right hand, it was her math book, "My algebra book!" She cried before snatching the book from his grasp, "I left in such a hurry this morning that I must've forgotten to make sure that I packed it." She opened the book and began thumbing through the pages, she stopped and sighed in relief when she found a sheet of folded paper inside he pages, it was her homework that she had been working on last all night that was due today. She looked up at Kouga and threw her arms around him, "Thank you! Thank you so much Kouga, you're a real life saver and a true friend."

Kouga was taken aback by Kagome's actions but then he smiled with a soft blush on his face, "Always happy to help Kagome." He said. Luckily before he started traveling with Kagome and her friends he realized his feelings for the future girl because if this happened just after they met, Kouga wouldn't accept being called just a 'friend'. He now knows where Kagome's heart truly lies and now his feelings for her are that of a brother caring for his little sister, of course that didn't mean that he would stop protecting Kagome when Inuyasha wasn't around. He still loved the young priestess, just not in the way that he claimed to love her in the beginning.

Of course that didn't stop Inuyasha from glaring at the wolf, he knew about the relationship between Kagome and Kouga but old habits were hard to break. Before he could say 'get your paws off of her' Kagome's mother Kyoko and her little brother Souta came walking out of the house, Kyoko was carrying a small box wrapped in cloth, "Kagome."

Kagome released the blushing prince and turned to her mother and brother, "Mom."

Kyoko smiled while approaching her daughter, "Good you're still here. You almost forgot your lunch again." She saw Inuyasha nodded, "Hello Inuyasha." Inuyasha lifted his hand in acknowledgement it was his way of saying 'hi'. She handed her daughter her lunch box, that's when she noticed the handsome young wolf prince standing beside Kagome.

Souta was staring up at Kouga confusingly, "Hey Sis, who's the guy in the furry skirt?"

"Skirt?!" Kouga said.

"Skirt…" Inuyasha managed to say before laughter took hold of him.

Kouga frowned at the snickering half-demon and smacked him on the back of the head, "What the hell are you laughing at, mutt!?" He asked, but all he got was muffed laughter from Inuyasha, never mind that the wolf just hit him, before turning to the small boy, "It's not a skirt, it's a fur wrap!" He told him, as calmly as he could.

"Still looks like a skirt to me." Souta muttered quietly, unfortunately both Inuyasha and Kouga heard him. Inuyasha just snickered whilst Kouga growled softly.

Kagome almost forgot that Kouga was standing right next to her, "Oh… uh mom, Souta, this is Kouga, he's from the Feudal Era like Inuyasha and he's also one of my dearest friends. Kouga, this is my mother and little brother."

Kouga cleared his throat and bowed respectfully, "Nice to meet you."

As soon as Kagome said that Kouga was from the Feudal Era, her mother and brother both smiled big, "He came from the well too? Does that mean that he's a half-demon like Inuyasha, sis?" The boy's eyes went to the wolf's head and he frowned, "Hey, how come he doesn't have fuzzy ears on his head like Inuyasha?"

Kouga almost fell over when the small boy asked if he was a half-demon, 'Doesn't this kid know the difference between a half-demon and a full-demon?' He thought but then reminded himself that the boy was only a child and probably hasn't seen another demon other than Inuyasha, "No, I'm not like Inuyasha and I don't have furry ears because I'm a full-blooded wolf-demon, whereas Inuyasha's only half demon."

Inuyasha stopped laughing and glared at his rival, "Half's all I need to kick your scrawny wolf butt, you arrogant jerk."

Kouga returned the glare, "I wasn't being arrogant, you idiot. I was only speaking the truth, but if it's a fight you want I'll be happy to oblige."

"Only if you're up for it, wolf."

"Anytime you are, mutt."

"Kouga, Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke.

As sparks started flying between the two canine rivals, something caught Souta's attention from the corner of his eye, it was the furry wolf tail that flicked behind the wolf-demon, "Hey cool, he's got a tail!" He reached out and grabbed hold of Kouga's tail, running his little fingers through the texture of the soft bushy brown fur, "It's so soft and bushy."

"Ahh!" Kouga's body tensed as the small boy continued to inspect his tail, he always hated it when someone grabbed his tail and pulled on it, like they didn't think it was attached to him or something. It's not that he didn't like his tail, it's just that his gramps had told him when he was young that he was the only wolf-demon born with a tail and neither he nor the other elders knew why. Inuyasha watched with interest and confusion,

Kagome was embarrassed by her little brother's actions, "Uh… Souta, I don't think Kouga likes that."

Souta stared up at his sister, "Oh c'mon sis, don't tell me you've never petted the guy's tail before."

Kagome's cheeks turned red, "No I haven't! Infact I didn't even think that it was a real tail."

Finally Kouga grabbed his tail and gently pulled it away from Souta's hands before turning to the girl he now refers to as his little sister, "Of course it's real Kagome! What'd you think it was a piece of fur that was attached to my butt?"

Before Kagome could answer her mother walks up and starts petting his tail like her son was just doing, she smiled at the feel of how soft the fur really was, "Oh my, what a cute tail."

Kagome felt sorry for her friend for being at the mercy of her mother and brother, whereas Inuyasha found it somewhat hilarious, even though the same thing had happened to him with his ears when he first met Kagome's family.

Normally whenever someone grabbed his tail Kouga would make death threats to whoever it was, however since it was Kagome's family he had to stand there and do all he can to not strike them, "Would you please stop that?!" Kouga asked desperately but his pleas fell on deaf ears, he turned to Kagome, "Kagome stop her!"

Kagome snapped out of her daze and went over to help her 'big brother', "Mom, Kouga doesn't like that." She reached out to pull Kouga's tail from her mother's hands but then she found herself feeling the texture of the soft wolf fur, "Oh wow, it 'is' soft and cute too." With that being said Inuyasha fell over laughing.

"That's it." Kouga said before he leapt away from Kagome and her crazy tail-grabbing and landed beside Inuyasha who was getting back to his feet.

Inuyasha couldn't help but find this amusing, "Didn't like the attention you were getting wolf-boy?" He said in a taunting sorta way.

Kouga glared at his rival, "Oh just shut the hell up mutt-face."

----------

(End Flashback)

Kyoko smiled at the memory, "I still remember how the two of them argued like I know how boys like to argue, still even though Kouga and Inuyasha didn't look like they got along with one another, I could tell that deep down they were good friends, even if they didn't think so. Infact Nodoka, your sons kinda remind me of Kouga and Inuyasha." Kyoko set the plate of rice balls on the table before walking over to a desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a photo. She wondered for the longest time if she should tell her high-school friend about her daughters bizarre friends from the other side of her families shrine well, but she was confident that Nodoka could handle it, "Here's a picture that Kagome had one of her friends take of the three of them." She handed Nodoka the photo.

Nodoka took the photo and her eye widened, 'It can't be…' She looked over the photo carefully, it was the picture of Kagome standing between Inuyasha and Kouga, all three of them looking so happy with their arms wrapped around each other. She couldn't believe it the boys in the photo looked just like her sons cursed bodies, silver-white hair, golden amber eyes, doggie ears, a wolf tail, sapphire colored eyes, and pointy elf ears, it was far too coincidental but she had to make sure before making assumptions, "Kyoko, these are the boys you were just talking about?"

"Yes, the one dressed in all red with the cute little ears one his head is Inuyasha and the other that's dressed in fur and armor is Kouga, though he didn't have cute little ears on his head like Inuyasha, he did however have the cutest and softest tail I've ever seen, but I guess it has to do with Kouga being a full-blooded wolf-demon as Kagome called him whereas Inuyasha's only a…"

"Half dog-demon." Nodoka finished for her.

Kyoko just blinked, "Yes that's right. How did you know that Nodoka?"

Nodoka looked at her best friend, ignoring her question, "Kyoko do you know how these boys died?"

Kyoko nodded, "Kagome says it was during their journey to..." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Maybe I should start from the beginning. Nodoka you know that old well inside of the shrine?" Nodoka nodded. "Well according to Kagome, the well is like a portal that goes into the past, five hundred years in the Feudal Era, where demons and monsters existed and that's where she met Inuyasha and all her other friends."

"So you're telling me that the old well in your shrine lets Kagome travel back in time to the Feudal Ages to battle demons?" She said incredulously, and she thought her sons adventure in China was incredible but this took the cake.

"I know it's hard to believe Nodoka, believe me I had trouble believing it myself at first, but after meeting Inuyasha the first time he came through the well I became a believer and so did my family." She assured her.

"Your family knew?"

Kyoko nodded, "Of course they knew, we were all in the same room when Inuyasha first arrived after Kagome had returned from the Feudal Ages."

Nodoka remained silent before a question popped in her head, "So how did the boys die?"

Kyoko was about to answer when Ryoga came into the kitchen, he was dressed in a clean pair of clothes, he was using a towel to dry his still damp raven hair, "Hey mom, is dinner ready yet? I'm starving."

Nodoka quickly shook off her surprise and smiled at her youngest child, "Yes Ryoga dinner's ready. Where's Ranma?"

"He's upstairs in our room getting dressed." He told her, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No sweetie we pretty much have everything done, but you can tell everybody that dinner's ready."

Ryoga nodded, "Okay mom." He turned to leave the kitchen, but not before Kyoko caught a glimpse of his wolf tail as he left.

Kyoko was thunderstruck, "Nodoka… was that… did Ryoga just…?"

Nodoka sighed then turned to her best friend, "We'll talk about it at dinner."

--------

Meanwhile outside of the Higurashi house inside the old shrine, a bright shimmering glow came from inside the old well and inside the well was the sounds of three grunts and a soft meow and also the sounds of bodies hitting the ground at the bottom of the well.

Sango pushed herself to her knees as she shook her head to clear her thoughts from all of the swirling lights from the well, "Whoa that was weird. How Inuyasha and Kagome could stand it I'll never know." She said to herself, she looked down at Kilala, "Are you okay Kilala?" The little fire cat nodded and gave her master a soft reassuring meow, she turned to her left where she found Shippo looking a little disoriented, "You alright Shippo?"

"Uhh… I think so…" The little fox cub said. "Did it work?"

"I think so." She looked up, "That's odd. The well was outside in the forest, now there's a ceiling over our heads."

"Does that mean that we're in Kagome world?" Shippo asked with hope lingering in his voice.

"I think it does Shippo." She looks down at her side and saw that Miroku was lying face down on the ground, "Miroku!" She crawled over to his side to see if he was okay, "Miroku, are you alright?" She asked her voice full of concern.

"Is he okay Sango?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know." She placed both hands on his shoulders and gently shook him, "Miroku please say something! Uhh…" She turned stiff when she felt his hand stroking her butt.

'SMACK!'

Sango's fist made direct contact with Miroku's head, leaving a huge lump on his head, "You sneaking lecherous monk!!" She yelled, a vein throbbing on her forehead, "Here I am worrying about you and you go groping me again!"

Shippo and Kilala watched the couple with sweat drops on their brows and little dots for eyes, "There he goes again. He'll never learn."

Kilala meowed which anyone can guess means 'Nope.'

Luckily Miroku kept his head down so no one could see the lecherous smile on his face, 'It was worth the pain.' He thought while pushing himself to his feet, he looked up at the opening of the well and noticed that there was now a ceiling above them, "Did it work?"

Sango forgot about her anger for a second, "I think it did, after all that ceiling wasn't there before when we jumped in."

"And neither was the rope ladder." Miroku said pointing at the rope ladder that led up to the top of the well, "Well c'mon, no sense in staying down here all night." He says as he begins climbing up the ladder.

"Right." Sango picks up Kilala and Shippo and follows the monk out of the well, 'I hope Kagome's in the mood for visitors.' She hoped.

---------

Kagome and her family, the Saotome's, and Ukyo all sat around the dinner table eating their dinner. The two mothers were seated next to each other, on Kyoko's left were her father, Souta and Kagome, and on Nodoka's right were Ukyo, Ryoga, and Ranma. Ranma looked up from his bowl of rice and saw that Kagome was staring at him again, when she saw that he caught her she quickly resumed eating her meal while trying not to blush. Normally the silver-haired Saotome would be a little annoyed when he found that someone was staring at him, but for some reason he didn't find Kagome staring at him to be annoying, infact part of him kinda liked it, although the other part of him wished he knew why she was staring at him at the time. Then he realized maybe it was because his hair was white and he had gold colored eyes? I mean how often do you see a person walking down the street with bizarre colored hair and eyes that's now become your new natural colors? For Ryoga it didn't really matter because other than the pointed elf ears, the sharp looking claws and fangs, his abnormal looking eyes, and the wolf tail, he looked completely normal when he wore his disguise, for Ranma it was his silver-white hair that always drew everyone's attention to him and if wasn't that then it would be his little doggy ears on his head. At first it bothered him a little bit but then after their mother said that she still loved them no matter what they looked like he started ignoring the stares and the comments. Although the countless questions he got from the girls from their old school almost made his ears bleed. Plus he had to admit that Kagome sure did look cute when she blushed like that, infact other than Ukyo she was probably the cutest girl he had ever seen.

Ranma blinked, 'Oh great, now I'm starting to think like my brother.'

Ryoga smirked while finishing his rice, he wanted to tell Ranma that he heard what he just thought and that he was right about Kagome staring at him, but he decided to be the good little brother and stay out of his big brother's thoughts. He lowered his rice bowl then turned to his mother, "Hey mom, can I have another bowl of rice please?"

Nodoka smiled at her youngest son and set down her chopsticks, "Of course son?"

"Can I have another bowl too mom, please?" Ranma asked after finishing his first bowl.

"Yes of course dear." Nodoka smiled, "Ukyo would you hand me their bowls?"

Ukyo nodded, "Sure auntie." The brothers gave her their bowls then she handed them to Nodoka, after she refilled them with rice she handed them back to Ukyo, who handed them back to the boys. She almost dropped the second bowl when Ryoga's hand accidentally grabbed her own hand.

"Sorry about that Ucchan." Ryoga said with his cheeks turning pink.

Ukyo smiled and shook her head, "Th… that's okay Ryochan." She told him. She still couldn't figure out why she was so nervous whenever she was around Ryoga, they've known each other since they were kids and she was acting like a lovesick school girl again. Her hand still tingled where his hand touched hers, but truth be told she kinda liked the brief contact that they just had and was glad that it happened.

"What's up with those two?" Souta muttered under his breath, having seen the whole thing, but he shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating his meal.

"My, don't you two make an adorable couple." Kyoko spoke out, making the young teens blush.

Ukyo cast her eyes down at her lap, "We're not exactly a couple Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh really?" Kyoko asked, the young chef nodded her head, "Well if you two were, you'd make an adorable couple, no doubt about it." She giggled.

"Kyoko stop it, you embarrassing my children." Nodoka told her, with a small sly smile on her face.

Ukyo turned redder when Nodoka called her one of her children, the youngest Saotome member chuckled softly, "Well I don't know about me but I know that Ucchan will make someone a great wife one day and that any man that Ucchan chooses to be with will be the happiest man in the world." He looked towards the cute chef next to him, his sapphire blue eyes gazing deeply into her own blue eyes, he gave her a gentle fanged smile, "I know I would be." He winked.

Ukyo's face turned a deeper shade of red, her first reaction was to slap him, not because she was angry at him for saying that but because it was her way with dealing with embarrassment, but she restrained herself, "Cut it out will ya? You're embarrassing me Ryochan."

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Ryoga said before resuming eating again, as did Ukyo.

Nodoka smiled behind her tea glass, Ryoga and Ukyo were becoming closer and closer, but she was really proud of Ukyo. Before they left Nerima she advised Ukyo to rediscover her femininity and that she was going to help her. The Saotome mother knew that Ukyo had a hard time after what Genma did to her but she told the young chef that she was too young to give up on love and that she'll find a man who love her and treat her right. In the short amount of time that they had, Ukyo had already won her affections and Nodoka had already begun treating the Okonomiyaki chef like a daughter she had always wanted. Infact Nodoka believed that she already has and that Ukyo did too, it was clear that she and her youngest son had already formed a special bond that was far greater than friendship. She couldn't wait until he proposed to her, then Ukyo will officially become part of the family.

Kagome's grandfather looked up from his meal, he had his eye one the eldest Saotome boy, "Excuse me Ranma, but why are you still wearing that hat at the dinner table?"

Ranma almost choked on his second helping of rice when he heard the old man ask that question, he didn't know how to answer that question because his mother warned him and Ryoga about the old man's obsession with evil demons and any other supernatural thing, "Uh… it's my… favorite hat. I got it while Ryoga and I were trained in China." He chuckled sheepishly, almost causing Ryoga and Ukyo to choke on their food.

"And I suppose those bandannas you and your brother wear, also came from your trip from China?" He asked.

Ryoga shook his head, "No actually we've had these since we were kids. Since Ranma and I are twins, this was our way of telling each apart, so to speak."

Kagome's grandfather grunted, "I don't know much about teenagers and their fashion statements but I still don't approve of hats or bandannas being worn at the table. So if you two will be so kind as to…"

'Knock, Knock!'

Everyone's attention was on towards the front door, the three Martial arts teens sighed in silent relief when they all heard someone knocking at the door, Kyoko stood up from the table, "I wonder who that could be?" She wondered as she went to answer the door. When she opened the door she found a young man dressed in black and purple robes holding a staff standing next to a young woman wearing a pink and green kimono who was holding a small five year old looking child and a cute looking cat in her arms, "Can I help you?"

Miroku cleared his throat, "Forgive us for interrupting ma'am but we're friends of Kagome and we just came to see her, if that's alright with you of course?" Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement.

Kyoko was a little taken back by this information, after Kagome didn't tell her that she was expecting company and she's never seen this group of friends before, then it occurred to her that these three must be her daughters 'other' friends, "Well we're having dinner right now but you're more than welcome to join us if you like. Friends of Kagome's are always welcome here."

Miroku gave the elder woman a smile and bowed respectfully, "Thank you for your generous offer Mi' lady."

Kyoko smiled, "Please come in."

The two teens from the past walked into the house and not a second after they entered Kilala picked up her little feline head and meowed excitedly, "Hmm, what is it Kilala?" Sango asked the little fire cat, but Kilala hopped out of Sango's arms and ran down the hallway.

"Maybe she smells Kagome." Shippo said.

"Well it would only make sense because this is where she lives." The demon-slayer pointed out.

"Kagome's in the dining room with the rest of the family. I'm sure seeing all of you here will cheer her up, follow me please." Kyoko led the three strange travelers to the dining room.

There they found Kagome holding a very happy two-tailed kitten as it was rubbing her little head on Kagome's cheeks, Miroku and Sango were just as happy to see their friend as the little feline was. They also spotted an old man, a little boy, and middle aged woman and three other teens with Kagome. Kagome was no doubt very happy to see Kilala though at the same time she was also confused as to why she was there, she looked up and saw her friends from the past, safe to say she was beyond awestruck.

"Sango? Miroku? Shippo? You're all here?"

Miroku smiled, "We all came to see you."

Sango nodded, "Because we missed you and we came to cheer you up. Of course we didn't know that you had company." She said referring to the Saotome's and Ukyo.

"Friends of your sis?" Souta asked his big sister.

"Excuse me but who are you people?" Kagome's grandfather asked.

"I'm sorry, forgive our rudeness. I am Miroku and this is Sango and Shippo, we're friends of Kagome's." He gestured to the young woman beside him and the little fox cub in her arms, "And you've already met Kilala, she belongs to Sango."

"Pleased to meet you." Sango bowed to their host.

"KAGOME! KAGOME, I MISSED YOU!!" Cried a crying Shippo as he jumped out of Sango's arms and onto Ranma's head, he launched himself towards into the young school girls' arms, unfortunately when he jumped off of Ranma's head, he also knocked the green military cap off of the cursed Saotome's head.

"Hey watch it kid!" Ranma yelled, completely oblivious that his hat had fallen off his head. The Higurashi's and Kagome's guest from the past all looked at him in complete shock while his family was terrified, "What?"

"Ranchan… your hat!" Ukyo said.

"My hat…?" Ranma lifted his hand to his head and took notice that his hat was missing, instinctively his hands went to his doggy ears even though everyone has seen them, (Oh… shit.)

(You can say that again brother.) Ryoga spoke telepathically to his puppy eared brother.

"INUYASHA!?" Everybody shouted in shock, save Ukyo, Nodoka, and Ryoga.

Kagome pushed herself to her knees, 'I knew it! He 'is' Inuyasha's reincarnation.' She turned to the other Saotome brother, 'Than that makes Ryoga Kouga's reincarnation.'

Ranma slowly removed his hands from his ears exposing his dog shaped ears once again, he cleared his throat, "Uh… I can explain all of this."

Ryoga placed a reassuring hand on his big brother's shoulder, and then he turned to the Higurashi's, "No, we can both explain." Ranma gave his twin a confused look, Ryoga smiled and shrugged, (Might as well show them because they're gonna find out anyway.) A smile came to Ranma lips and he nodded. Ryoga lifted both his hands and everyone watched as his fingernails lengthened into claws, after that he reached up pushed his bandanna up a little ways, exposing his sharp shaped ears. They just hoped that the Higurashi's family would take this better than the Tendo's did.

-----

A.N. Here's chapter ten, sorry for the wait. Haven't decided on a villain yet but working on it. Hope you enjoy it.


	11. The cats out of the bag

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some characters are O.O.C

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

/ means speaking Chinese

' ' means thinking

* * *

Just outside of Nerima Tokyo where a heavy thunder storm poured all over the town, a very wet transformed Genma walked down the vacant streets, luckily it was night and pouring rain so no one would be out to notice a seven foot over-sized panda walking down the streets with a soaked newspaper draped over his furry head. The past few days have been nothing but pure hell for the ex-Saotome Master, his own best friend since his younger years had kicked him out of his house since his ex-wife called off the engagement and his own good for nothing sons left with their mother, and his wife had stripped him of his title as Master of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts. He found out first hand when he received two letters from the Nerima court order that he was no longer head of the Saotome School and due to his crimes of thievery in the last sixteen and a half years, all of his possessions that he owned were taken by the court to pay off the items and an Okonomiyaki cart he had stolen through out the years and the second letter was a copy of a divorce form. The former Saotome master was left with nothing but the clothes on his back, he had lost everything. And he had thought that his master's horrible training was a living hell, but back then he had Soun there to share the torture of the training with him now he had absolutely nothing, his wife and sons had taken everything from him. Soun had thrown him out of his house and told him not to come back ever again, Akane had been taken into anger management therapy for her outrages temper, and Nabiki was now in therapy for her obsession with money and blackmailing. 

The big wet panda let out a loud sneeze then wiped his big wet nose with one drenched paw, 'Those ungrateful spoiled little bastards. This is their fault that all of this happened, if they're mother hadn't butted into to my way of training of the boys and if they hadn't found out the truth about Ukyo I'd still be inside Tendo's house drinking hot tea and looking forward to my early retirement! I should've listened to my instincts and snatched those two brats from their mother when they were babies instead of waiting till they were older.'

After Soun had kicked him out of his house he made his way over to Dr. Tofu's place in hopes that the good doctor would take pity for his misfortunes and let him stay at the clinic for a few 'weeks' but to his shock Dr. Tofu showed no signs of pity and gave the overweight man a look of disgrace like he did to Akane when she tried to do the same thing. Dr. Tofu told him to never come back to his clinic ever again or else he would have him arrested for trespassing and slammed the door in his fat face. He couldn't go back to his old house because apparently Nodoka had the locks changed before she and the boys left Nerima, so now for the past few days he had to live like a homeless person in a vacant lot with nothing but a pile of wet soggy news papers and a small cardboard box to call home.

'When I find those ungrateful sons of mine I will make them pay for this humiliation.' He vowed before reaching back and picking a small silver tube whistle. He had bought it shortly after they had arrived at the Tendo's but he never used it. But now he will once he's found his ex-wife and traitorous sons, 'I'll get those boys for this.'

---------

The Saotome's and Ukyo all sat infront of the Higurashi family, Ranma and Ryoga had already removed their human disguises and were now facing the Higurashi's as they are. Kagome's grandfather quickly pulled out sutras from his robes and was ready to launch them at the boys, but Ukyo and Nodoka had managed to convince him other wise, in their own way.

Ranma leaned over to his brother and whispered, "Boy mom wasn't kidding about the old man being nuts about the 'vanquishing demons' part."

Ryoga nodded, "No kidding."

After the old man had finally calmed down Kyoko turned to the two boys with an apologetic smile, "I'm terribly sorry about my father, he's really a nice man he just a firm believer of demons, evil spirits and curses. Despite everything we've seen in the past." Somehow that didn't seem to ease the brother's confidence, she quickly decided to change the subject and turned to her daughter and her friends, "Kagome why don't you tell us who your friends are."

Kagome almost forgot that her friends from the Feudal Era were right there with her, "Oh… uhh… Okay. Mom, grandpa, Auntie, these are my friends that I told you about before."

"They're not demons are they Kagome?" Kagome's grandfather asked suspiciously.

"No Grandpa Miroku and Sango aren't demons, they're humans, only Shippo and Kilala are demons but they're good demons and they're also my friends, and neither I nor Sango would like it if you started attacking them." She told him firmly which succeeded in making the old man jump back.

With that said Kagome introduced her friends from the Feudal Era and mentioned that they were the friends that she always talked about when she came home, she also had to explain to the Saotome's and Ukyo about the magic well in their shrine and where it takes her when she uses it. After the old man had calmed down Mrs. Higurashi asked her best friend if her sons had always looked the way they did now, Nodoka said no and asked the boys to explain it to them, everyone sat in their seats as the boys told the Higurashi family and the new guests of their tragic journey to China once again. The brothers explained that they weren't always like they were now and proved it by showing them their last school pictures before their father dragged them to an ancient training ground that was filled with cursed springs. They told them all about the Amazons they met and the old Amazon leader who told them all she knew about their new bodies until it came time to leave for Japan to fulfill a promise that their good for nothing father had set up for them. When Kagome's grandfather asked what was so bad about the agreement hat their father had set up, Nodoka explained to the Higurashi's about her ex-husbands plans that he had planned for her boys, the Tendo's and how they reacted when they found out about the boy's secret and the engagement that their father and the Tendo father had set up. Then Ukyo explained how she fit into the whole mess, making sure to leave out a few things that she was sure that the family didn't need to know about yet, until they got to where they are now.

To the Saotome's and Ukyo's surprise the Higurashi's and Kagome's friends all took the news very well, so well infact that it nearly caused Ranma and Ryoga to faint in shock. I mean they were surprised as hell when Kagome mentioned that her friends were from five hundred years from the past, that two of them were demons like them, and that their family had a magic well that leads to the Feudal Era but the fact that they all actually knew the demons who drowned in the springs was almost too much for the brothers and Ukyo.

It didn't take long for Kagome and her friends to put two and two together after the boys had finished there story and neither one of them could believe it. These two brothers that were sitting before them were the infact the reincarnations of Inuyasha and Kouga. It all fit, the event that happened a month ago in their world and even their school pictures showed uncanny resemblance between them and their departed companions, but they still didn't know what happened to the Shikon jewel. They just never thought that after their deaths that the two rivals would be reborn as twin brothers in Kagome's time.

Kyoko returned from the kitchen with two glasses of tea for Sango and Miroku and a glass and saucer of milk for Shippo and Kilala. After she gave them their drinks she returned her attention to the boys, "So let me see if I understand this completely, you boys were both human before your father took you both to China where there is a training ground full of cursed springs and if you fall into one of the springs, you become cursed with the body of whatever drowned in the springs?"

"That's right." Ranma answered.

"Didn't your father have any idea of the dangers of the cursed training grounds?" Kagome's grandfather spoke.

Ranma and Ryoga shook their heads then Ranma spoke, "The Guide tried to warn him when we got there but he didn't want to listen, but then again he always ignores the warnings on everything that people try to tell him."

Ryoga nodded, "That's because he doesn't give a rats ass about anything or anyone and his only concerns are his own fat lazy ass." He growled.

"Ryoga watch your language." Nodoka scolded.

The tone in his mother's voice made the youngest Saotome member flinch, "Sorry mom." He said, "Anyways it wasn't until after we had just gotten cursed that we learned that he couldn't read or even speak a single word of Chinese."

"And how did you find that out if you don't mind my asking?" Miroku asked.

Ranma shook his head, "No we don't mind. You see the old man always kept looking at a Chinese travel guide book that he had during the whole way to China, you know making it look like he was reading it, so when we asked him about it after we got these bodies, he said that he had read the whole book through and through and it didn't say anything about the training ground being cursed." Ranma scoffed, "That is until Ryoga snatched the book from him and read a paragraph from it and Pop had no idea what Ryoga had just said."

Ryoga gave a fanged smirk, "We knew he was lying anyway."

"What did you say Ryochan?" Ukyo asked with interest, "What did you tell your father?"

The ebony haired Saotome smiled, "I said/Welcome to China./, which means 'Welcome to China'."

"Impressive" Miroku spoke in amazement.

"Wow." Sango said.

"Neat." Shippo said.

"I didn't know you can speak Chinese Ryoga." Ukyo said.

Ryoga smiled, "I never told you that I couldn't."

The young chef let out a small chuckle, "How many other languages can you speak?"

"Well both Ranma and I can speak our native language, our english is pretty good and we both learned Chinese while we were in China." He answered, "Of course before the old man dragged us to China I could already read and speak a bit of Chinese and I was also teaching Ranma what I know, but after spending alot of time with the guide and the Amazons we picked up on the language pretty quick."

"And it's a good thing we did, because who knows what could've happened during the whole trip if we didn't learn all of the Chinese language." Ranma admitted shuttering at the memory of when the old Amazon Koh Lon had told him and Ryoga that it was too bad that they didn't defeat her great granddaughter in a fight, when they asked why she told them then they would have to marry Xian Pu and they would've made excellent Son-in-laws.

-------

"I still can't believe it." Kagome admitted for the tenth time in a row, "Ranma and Ryoga are the reincarnations of Inuyasha and Kouga!"

Sango placed a hand on the younger girls shoulder in an attempt to calm her down, "Kagome please try to calm down, this is a little hard for all of us to believe."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, I think we should all try to calm down and think this through."

Kagome looked back at her friends and sighed, she nodded slowly and sat down at her desk while Sango and Miroku took refuge at the edge of her bed. After dinner, and all the dishes were cleaned and put away it was time for everyone to settle into bed. Mrs. Higurashi had set up an extra futon for Miroku and Shippo in Ranma and Ryoga's guest room and Kagome offered to let Sango and Kilala sleep in her room for the night. Before everyone turned in for the night Kagome had told Sango, Miroku and Shippo to meet in her bedroom to talk with them about the boys, fortunately that's also what the monk and demon-slayer wanted to talk about.

"I just didn't think that Kouga and Inuyasha would be reincarnated so quickly." Kagome spoke, "I mean Kikyo didn't get reincarnated until after fifty years of her death."

Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement, then Miroku spoke, "It is strange that they were reborn so quickly but from what I can gather from their story it seems that when Inuyasha and Kouga were thrown off of the cliff and drowned in the springs below in our world, I'm guessing that the magic of the springs must've trapped their physical bodies in the springs before their souls left their bodies and were reborn here in this world, but I could be wrong."

Kagome's bedroom fell silent, everyone's mind was trying to grasp Miroku's theory, "Well that would probably explain about the how all of those springs work but there's still one thing that bothers me." Sango said.

"What's that Sango?" Asked Miroku.

The demon-slayer lowered her eyes to her lap where her two-tailed pet lay curled in her lap, her little crimson gazed up into her master's dark brown orbs, "Well it's just that, I've always wondered about what ever happened to the jewel of four souls? I mean was it destroyed along with Naraku?"

"Maybe it just vanished." Shippo piped up.

Miroku shook his head, "I don't think so Shippo. If I remember correctly from what Lady Kikyo said before, the jewel has to be used to fulfill a deepest desire only then will the jewel ceased to exist."

"Unless it was taken with someone to the otherworld just as they died." Kagome mumbled quietly but the others heard what she said.

"What're you saying Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome lowered her head, "Well I didn't know how else to tell you guys because I couldn't believe it when I had found out but… I think after Naraku was destroyed in China, the jewel was somehow split in two and it entered Inuyasha's and Kouga's bodies before they fell off the cliff and drowned."

Once again the room was filled with an eerie silence before they all recovered from the shock of the news, "So you're saying that both Ranma and Ryoga have the Shikon Jewel inside of them?" Miroku finally spoke.

Kagome nodded, "I think that the jewel was split in half in the blast and the two halves infused themselves in Inuyasha's and Kouga's bodies, then the two halves reappeared in their reincarnations. Just like just before with Kikyo, Kaede told me that when Kikyo died she told Kaede to burn the jewel with her body so that no one would ever use it."

"Then the jewel reappeared in your body because you're Kikyo's reincarnation." Sango concluded, Kagome nodded, "Do they even know that they both have half of the sacred jewel in there bodies Kagome?"

The young priestess shook her head, "I don't know. I don't think so."

"Then it's probably best that they don't know yet, because who knows what could happen if they were to find out that they have the most post powerful and desired jewel in their bodies." Miroku said.

Shippo groaned while clutching his head, his eyes were replaced with little swirls, "This is way too deep for me."

Miroku smiled, "Learning about the jewels origin was too deep for you Shippo." Everyone gave a little laugh.

Kagome then let out a tired yawn, she turned to her alarm clock next to her bed and it read one thirty-five in the morning. "I think it's time for us to get some sleep."

"Yes I agree, a good rest will do us all some good." The young monk agreed, "Besides, I think tomorrow we should all try to get to know your new guests Kagome."

"Just as long as the one with Inuyasha's body doesn't hit me on the head or dangle me by my tail." Shippo muttered.

---------

Meanwhile Back the Feudal Era in a castle at the top of the mountains in the far South above Jusenkyo, standing on the balcony looking over the mountains and as far as the eye could see was the young child ruler of the Phoenix's Saffron. He was dressed in a white loose fitting kimono with shimmering red armor strapped to his chest with gold sashes draped over both his shoulders and tied around his waist. His glorious golden wings were folded to his back, a small breeze lifted small strands of his golden-red hair making it fly graciously behind him. His brown eyes scanned his entire land while he thought about the events of his day, his adviser Kiima had once again told him that he should consider taking a wife when the time comes but he told the nagging woman that he wasn't interested in taking a wife and will never be. Why should he? He was immortal, he will never die and there was no one powerful enough to kill him, not ever in this lifetime or ever in the next. Saffron was preparing to leave his castle to search for the legendary swords of destruction and life and the five claws of lightning, he had heard about what happened down at Jusenkyo. That a small group of humans and some pesky demons were battling on the cliffs over the cursed training grounds and in the end the three demons were destroyed in the process. The young Phoenix ruler scoffed when he heard about the outcome, 'Incompetent fools' as he referred them to be, but when he asked about how they died out of curiosity he was a surprised to hear that two of the demons caused the other's decease with very powerful demonic weapons, weapons that he had only heard rumors about.

He tapped his sharp talon claws on the marble deck of his balcony and smiled, 'I have heard small stories about these weapons being wielded by beings from another land but I thought they were just myths, but now I know that they truly exist.' Saffron thought.

His adviser and a few elders had told him the tales of the sword of destruction known as the 'Tetsusaiga' and he was fascinated when they told him that the mystic blade has the power to kill a hundred foes in just one sweep. The five claws of lightning known as the 'Goraishi' had also caught his interest as well, a powerful claw forged by the souls of great warriors with the power of lightning and both weapons can absorb a fallen opponent's power, but what fascinated him the most was the power that both weapons held when combined together. There was another blade that was said to have been carried by the demon who held the Goraishi called the blade of life, but unfortunately there wasn't a lot of information on the sword of life for the swords previous master only used it once.

'It won't matter because once I have all of those weapons in my possession then there will no one that can ever match my power.' Saffron let out a low chuckle, "But why should I worry about that? There's no one alive who can match my power anyway, but with those treasures in my grasp and their powers in at my command, I will truly be invincible." He boasted to himself.

--------

Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting in Kagome's bedroom with Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo with them. Kagome sat at her desk while Miroku and Sango took refuge on her bed with Shippo and the canine brothers and Ukyo sat on the bedroom floor. Earlier that morning when Kagome and Sango woke up they quickly got dressed and waited outside of Ranma and Ryoga's room for them to come out so they could talk to them, before they all went to bed last night Kagome had asked Miroku if he would ask the brothers to meet with her and her friends in the morning, they didn't have to wait long when Miroku and the Saotome twins walked out. Ukyo had also walked out of her room, fully dressed in black stretch pants and a cute light blue blouse that Nodoka had bought for her, she asked what was going on and Ranma simply told her that Kagome and her friends wanted to talk to them about their 'cursed' bodies, then the young chef asked if she could join them. Shippo had made a remark about it being a good idea in letting her join them but Ryoga had stepped up and said that she's their best friend and one way or another the Okonomiyaki Martial Artist is gonna know what they talked about, whether he or Ranma will tell her or she hears it the same time they do. Ukyo had also been curious when she heard that Kagome and her friends actually knew the demons who died in the springs and she wanted to learn more about her friend and about the brother's cursed bodies, Kagome and the others gave no objections into letting Ukyo join them, then the young priestess gestured them to follow her to her bedroom quietly as to make sure they don't wake up anyone who may still be asleep.

Once everyone was seated, Kagome began by asking the brothers what they knew about their bodies and if they had ever heard of the Shikon Jewel. Ranma and Ryoga told them all they knew from Koh Lon about the demons who drowned in the springs at Jusenkyo and the magical stone that both humans and demons hunted for its power. After that Kagome and her friends from the past revealed everything they knew about the demons they knew as Inuyasha and Kouga and about their last day alive, Kagome even told them that she was the reincarnation of Kikyo the priestess who died protecting the Sacred jewel the very jewel that now resided in their bodies. The three teens were speechless, well Ukyo was because she never expected that her childhood friends were reincarnated demons from the past, Ranma and Ryoga were a bit overwhelmed.

Ranma placed a hand on his just as did Ryoga, "So if what you guys say is true then… the Shikon no Tama is…"

"Inside our bodies." Ryoga finished for Ranma.

Kagome nodded, "I know it sounds crazy, believe me I went through the same thing when I was told that I was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo and found out that the jewel was inside my body after battling Mistress Centipede."

"Mistress what?" The three teens said at the same time.

"Don't ask." Kagome shook her head.

"So now that you both know the story, how do you both feel about all of this?" Sango asked after a long period of silence.

Ranma and Ryoga turned to each other, the looked to Ukyo, then back to the group. Finally Ryoga spoke, "Well to tell you the truth both Ranma and I were a little freaked out when we first got these demon bodies, but that's understandable right?" The group nodded, it was understandable to freak out if something like that ever happened to you or someone you knew, "But after we had time to adjust to our new bodies, we've learned that it's not so bad being like this, demons I mean."

Ranma nodded in agreement, "It's like our mom always said, 'things happen for a reason', and apparently we got these bodies for a reason, even though we still don't know why."

The group was astonished at how well their new friends were taking everything they had said so well, "So none of this even bothers you guys?" Shippo asked from Sango's lap.

The trio shook their heads, "From what Ryoga and I have seen and heard so far in our lives, doesn't really surprise me in the least bit."

"Ditto." Ryoga agreed.

"What he said." Ukyo said.

After a while Kagome got up from her desk chair and went to her closet where Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Kouga's katana had been sitting for over a month now. She was now convinced about everything up to this point, now there was just one more thing to do. When she reached in to grab the swords she noticed that they began to pulse while emitting a soft glow, 'The swords are reacting.' She thought, 'Does that mean…' Finally she reached into her closet and pulled out the two blades, as soon as she grasped the contained blades the pulsating stopped and the glow faded, 'That was really weird.'

"Kagome?" Sango spoke, "Are you alright?"

Sango's question broke the young girls train of thought, "Huh… yeah, of course. I'm just fine." She assured her best friend. Then Kagome went up to the Saotome brothers while clutching the two katanas in her arms, "These were their weapons that they used to fight demons and kill Naraku, Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga and Kouga's katana. So since you two are their reincarnations I guess it's only right to give these to their rightful owners and that's you two." She said as she handed the Tetsusaiga to Ranma and Kouga's Sword to Ryoga.

The boys took the offered blades from Kagome and felt a sudden warmth in their clawed hands, as though the swords were rejoicing at being reunited with their masters. Both of them grabbed the hilt of the swords and slowly pulled the blades from their sheaths. Both blades appeared to be in good condition though Ranma noticed that the Tetsusaiga appeared to have a few scuff marks and nicks here and there other then that it was a good-looking sword and it appeared to be in good shape, it just needed a good polishing and buffing and it'll be good as new.

Ryoga resheathed his new sword before looking over at Ranma's sword, "Hey Ranma can I see that?"

"Sure." He said holding the Tetsusaiga out to his ebony haired brother, "Here ya go."

All of a sudden panic began to spread on Kagome's and the others faces, "NO DON'T!" But their cries came too late when Ryoga's hands gasped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. They all waited for the swords barrier to come out a attack the wolf-boy but when they heard no sounds of a pained yell they opened their eyes, though none of them remember closing them, and were thunderstruck to see Ryoga holding the Tetsusaiga as though it was just an ordinary sword.

"What's up with them?" Ukyo asked to break the silence.

"Beats the hell out of me." Both brothers said simultaneously.

'He touched the Tetsusaiga, but that's impossible. Only Inuyasha was the only one who could handle Tetsusaiga, not even Sesshomaru was able to touch the sword!' Kagome's mind screamed. Neither she nor the others could believe it, Ryoga touched the sword but nothing happened, but how was that possible? 'Could it be that it's because they're twins or something, or maybe that the sacred jewel in his chest is protecting him?' Kagome asked herself. Then a thought popped into her mind, does Ryoga have Kouga's Goraishi and if he did does he even know that he has it? "Uhh Ryoga?"

Ryoga handed the sword back to Ranma and turned to the young priestess, "Yeah?"

Kagome wasn't sure as to how to ask this but she knew she had to, "I was just wondering has something ever happened to you whenever you got mad or something?"

Ryoga blinked in confusion, "Something happen whenever I got mad, like what?"

"Well like on your right hand, did you ever get so angry or frustrated that all of a sudden metal claws just appeared on your fingers with a bracelet that went with it? Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Not really." Ryoga admitted. He turned to Ranma, who just shrugged.

Kagome just sighed in defeat, "Never mind."

Ukyo cleared her throat hoping to ease the tension in the room and change the subject, "So is all of this the reason why you all called Ranchan 'Inuyasha' when you all showed up, because he's his reincarnation and he has his body?"

Kagome lifted her head and her cheeks began to turn bright red, "Well that and because he looks just like Inuyasha. Here I'll show you." She reached over and grabbed the framed photo off of her desk and handed it to them.

Ranma took the picture from Kagome and looked at it, his eyes were glued to the three figures in the photo as were Ukyo's and Ryoga's. The three Martial Artists would often look up at each other for comparison, but there was denying it the uncanny resemblance between the boys and the demons in the picture were unmistakable.

"Huh I guess even in your past life you still prefer to wear red, huh Ranma?" Ryoga said with a smirk.

Ranma grimaced at his younger brother, "At least I didn't wear a furry skirt."

Ryoga's smile vanished from his face and he began to growl at his dog-eared brother, but before he could say anything Ukyo took the picture from Ranma and said, "Actually Ranma I think it looks cute." She looked up and noticed that Ranma and Ryoga were giving her looks like she had just said the weirdest thing in the world, "What? Can't I make a comment about something?"

Ranma quickly regained himself and smiled, "I didn't think you'd be one to like guys in skirts Ucchan." He said slyly.

Ukyo's face turned bright red, "I don't… I I mean… I was just saying that… it's looks good on him, that's all."

"Sure you were Ucchan. Is that why you're blushing?" Ranma asked mischievously.

"Ranma just shut up will ya?" Ryoga told his brother, he quickly glanced at Ukyo and saw that she was gazing at him. He quickly looked away but not before a small blush rose on his cheeks.

(You're blushing bro.) Came Ranma's voice.

(Aww shut up.)

(So the Jusenkyo Guide was right.) Ranma said to his brother through their telepathic link, (Remember what he said Ryoga?)

The ebony-haired wolf nodded after calming down, (He said that only the reincarnations of the demons that drowned in the cursed springs could remove the curse from the springs.)

(Geez and all this time I thought it was a joke.) He sighed while running his fingers through his silver white bangs.

(I don't think the Jusenkyo Guide jokes around when it comes to the cursed springs Ranma.)

Everyone in the room gave the brothers odd looks while they had their silent conversation, "Does anybody have any idea on what they're doing?" Shippo asked.

"I have no idea." Miroku answered.

"Neither do I." Sango admitted.

"Me neither." Kagome agreed.

Finally Ranma looked to the others and noticed their stares, (Hey bro we better cut this short because they're giving us weird looks.) Ryoga followed his brother's gaze and nodded, Ranma cleared his throat, "Uh sorry about that."

Miroku arched an eyebrow, "If you two don't mind my asking but what exactly were you two just doing?"

"Nothing really, it's just a little something that Ryoga and I have able to do for a while now after our trip to China." Ranma explained.

"And what's that?" Miroku asked again.

"Well we found out just last week that we can talk to each other telepathically." Ryoga explained. "It happened right after we left the Tendo house while Ranma and I were practicing in a vacant lot behind our neighbor's house."

Everyone aside from Ukyo was astonished at what they just heard, they all knew that neither Inuyasha nor Kouga had the ability to speak telepathically, but they all knew that the Sacred Jewel can increase demonic power or grant the holder anything they desire. So was it the Shikon Jewel that gave them this gift? They didn't know.

Kagome was able to regain herself and turned to Ukyo, "Did you know about this Ukyo?"

Ukyo nodded, "Ryochan told me all about it after I arrived in Nerima."

"Kagome, everybody, it's time for breakfast!" Kagome's mother called.

"Ranma! Ryoga! Ukyo! Come on down for breakfast!" Nodoka called.

"Coming!" Everybody answered.

---------

Back in the Feudal ages, Sesshomaru the young Lord of the Western lands stood before the bone eaters well that sat in the Forrest of Inuyasha along with him the frog-like imp Jaken and the young human child Rin. Sesshomaru gazed at the old well intensely, he had seen this old well before but had never bothered to inspect it for it didn't interest him, but when Jaken had told him that he had witnessed the two humans that traveled with his now deceased little brother jump into the well and didn't come back out right away the Western Lord had to see this old well for himself.

Jaken pointed the two-headed staff at the old bone eaters well, "There it is my Lord, this is the old well that I saw the monk and demon-slayer jump in last night. They both jumped into the old well and never came back out again."

"You're sure?" Sesshomaru asked without taking his golden eyes off of the well.

Jaken nodded, "Aye Lord Sesshomaru, I am most certain."

Sesshomaru stepped closer to the well and placed his newly regenerated left arm, he lifted his eyebrows in amazement, "Interesting." He said quietly, 'I can smell magical aura coming from this well and the scent of the monk and slayer still lingers. I can also smell the scent of that human girl Kagome. So this is how she's able to crossover into our world, this well is a portal into both our worlds. Why didn't I notice it before?' He wondered.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and peered down the old well curiously, 'Why is Lord Sesshomaru so interested in a dirty old well?'

Jaken walked up next to the Western Lord grasping the staff of two heads tightly in his boney little hands, "Shall I dispose of this wretched old well Sire?" He asked, waiting for his master to give his approval to destroy the well.

"You will do no such thing Jaken." Sesshomaru said firmly, Jaken quickly backed away from the well, not wanting to anger his master. Sesshomaru reached up and casually tucked a loose strand of moon white hair behind his ear, "I wish to test this mysterious well. To see where it leads."

Jaken looked dumbfounded at his Lord, "A test!?" He knew that when his master said that he wanted to test something it usually meant something bad, "Wh… what kind of te… test do you have in mind my Lord?"

Without speaking another word to either Jaken or Rin, Sesshomaru suddenly leapt up and jumped into the well. Rin and Jaken watched in surprise and in horror as the Western Lord sank further down into the darkness of the well until he vanished completely from their sight.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried hysterically, but no answer came, only the rebounding sounds of his echo was heard from within the well, 'He disappeared! But how?' He wondered, "Lord Sesshomaru? Lord Sesshomaru, are you down there my Lord?" He called again and again no answer came. Rin gazed down at the darkness inside of the well then without warning she climbed up on the edge of the old bone-eaters well, Jaken nearly toppled over in shock by the child's actions, "Rin?! What do you think you're doing young lady?"

"I'm going to follow Lord Sesshomaru." She answered before pushing herself off the ledge and sank into the darkness of the well like her master Sesshomaru.

"Rin!" Jaken scrambled after the young girl but it was too late for she, like Sesshomaru, had disappeared into the wells darkness, "Rin?" He called into the well but no answer came, meaning that Rin had also disappeared. Jaken stared down at the darkness from within the well then narrowed his yellow slitted eyes, "Well if they can do it, then I can do it as well!" He clambered up on the wells edge then jumped in. He fell and fell until he landed face first onto the cold solid ground at the bottom of the well. He slowly lifted his head expecting to find his silver-haired master and the happy young child that had jumped into the well before him but found nothing but the cold stone wall from inside the bottom of the well, meaning that it didn't work for him and he was still in their world, "Then again… maybe not." He moaned before passing out.

---------

After breakfast Kagome and Sango had excused themselves to take a bath while the twins went up to their rooms to change for practice and Miroku offered to help Ukyo clean the dishes, it was only minutes later that a scream came from within the kitchen and the monk was thrown out of the kitchen with a large lump on his head and a stinging red hand print on his face. Upon hearing the chefs scream the demon brothers rushed down the stairs and into the dining room to see what had happened only to find a semi-conscious monk lying on the floor and a furious Okonomiyaki chef standing over him. When Ryoga asked her what happened she told them that she was inside the kitchen washing dishes when all of a sudden she felt a hand slowly stroking her butt and when she turned she saw that it was Miroku who was groping her. Fortunately for Miroku he remained unconscious because if he had woken up while the brothers were there, Ryoga would be using him as a human punching bag.

After Sango and Kagome had finished their baths and got dressed in their clean clothes, they noticed that the house was empty except for Souta who was playing video games and Kagome's grandfather who was making more 'powerful' spirit wards. Kagome grimaced at the old man, when was he ever going to learn that none of his charms or spells are ever gonna work no matter what he says? Then they spotted Miroku and Shippo sitting outside on the front deck of the house looking at something with Ukyo and Nodoka with them. Not only were they outside but so were the brothers, as they moved towards the door the girls could hear the clanking sounds of wooden sticks hitting each other, when Kagome opened the door to see what was going on out there she and Sango found the brothers fighting each other with long wooden practice swords in the front yard. Kagome knew that it was some kinda Martial Arts sword fighting style even though she didn't much about Martial Arts, just enough to recognize it, but she had never seen the style that the brothers were practicing ever before. Sango on the other hand, being a professional demon-slayer, had seen this kind of sword fighting before in her village and other villages, however the style that the brothers were using was new to her.

Nodoka looked up at the girls and smiled, "Hello Kagome, hello Sango, did you both have a nice bath?"

Kagome and Sango both nodded, "What's going on here?" Sango asked.

"Nothing, we're just watching my sons doing their morning practice that's all." The Kimono wearing Saotome explained.

"What style is that Auntie?" Ukyo asked.

"This is Kendo. It's a traditional Japanese swordsman fighting exercise." Nodoka explained, "I taught them this style when they were very young."

Kagome gave Nodoka a surprised look, "I didn't know you knew Kendo Auntie."

Nodoka nodded lifting her hand to grasp the hilt of the katana she held tightly, "Well of course, it's a family art that's been past down in my family for generations and I was so happy to see that my boys had continued their training in the art while they were with their father the whole time."

"It looks like they're dancing with sticks in a very weird way to me." Shippo spoke.

Nodoka only laughed softly before going back to watching her sons spar, the brothers continued swinging their wooden bokkens at each other in hopes of getting a hit through the others defense. Their weapons were locked together in a battle of strength, Ranma then shifted his stance and swung his left leg forward towards Ryoga's legs. Ryoga didn't have enough time to react as Ranma's leg made contact with his own legs and he started to fall backwards, whilst still in the air the bandannaed wolf corrected himself by performing a back flip away from his brother.

The brother's took the time to catch their breath, Ranma wiped the sweat from his brow never taking his golden eyes off his twin, "C'mon Ryoga, don't tell me that's all you've got?"

Ryoga scoffed, "Not even close Ranma."

"Well then come on, don't make me wait all day." Ranma mocked playfully.

Ryoga gave a fanged smirk, "You asked for it brother." With that the resumed their battle with more intense efforts in their attacks.

On the side lines where Kagome and her friends and Nodoka continued to watch the battling brothers everyone was trying to keep up with their movements, of course with the jewel in their bodies made it easy for Kagome to see them, the problem was that they were moving so fast that she was starting to get dizzy.

"Wow these guys fight better with swords then Inuyasha or Kouga did when they were alive." Shippo said aloud.

"Well Inuyasha just always swung his sword around to unleash its attacks but his battle skills weren't that bad, he got better each time he fought." Miroku said.

Sango nodded, "Yeah and as for Kouga, I don't think I've seen Kouga ever use his sword in front of us, have you?"

Miroku shook his head, "No I have never seen Kouga use his sword ever, but you know just because we've never seen him use it doesn't mean he didn't know how to fight with a sword." He said while continuing to watch the fight.

The boys continued their match, during that time Ranma had managed to knock Ryoga's bokken out of his hands and just before Ranma could strike again Ryoga quickly avoided the attack and grabbed his practice sword, however it costs him some time, just as he was getting to his feet he saw that Ranma had already begun another attack. Ranma swung his bokken at his brother just as Ryoga lifted his to block the attack but the force between Ranma's swing and Ryoga's block was so strong that there was a loud 'crunch' and the sound of broken sticks clattering onto the stone ground. Ranma and Ryoga looked down at there hands and saw that their bokkens had been broken into pieces and that only the handles remained intact.

Ranma smiled at Ryoga, "Looks like it's another tie bro."

Ryoga lowered his own broken bokken, "Guess so bro." He eased out of his stance, "But did you have to swing it so hard that it had to break mine too?"

Ranma shrugged, "It's not like I meant to." He said while trying pick up the broken pieces of their bokkens.

"Wow! That was amazing." Exclaimed Shippo.

"Indeed." Agreed Miroku and Sango nodded as well.

Nodoka smiled, "They've learned well and I couldn't be more proud of my own sons."

While the Saotome demons continued to pick up what's left of their practice swords Ranma's doggy-ears began to twitch and so did his and Ryoga's noses, "Did you hear that?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah I heard it." He whispered back, "Do you smell that?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah I do and what ever it is, it ain't human and it's coming this way."

"Aww shit!" Ryoga said through clenched teeth.

Not far behind Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stood on guard facing the same direction the boys were facing, Ukyo stood from her seat to see what was going on, Nodoka and Kyoko looked at the younger people with concern, "Kagome, what is it? What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"There's a powerful demonic aura coming this way, but it feels familiar to me somehow."

Everyone stood waiting for their unexpected visitor to show themselves, Miroku tightened his grip on his staff, Sango stood ready with Kilala be her side waiting to transform when necessary, Kagome watched everything around her carefully while holding Shippo protectively, Ukyo clutched the handle of her battle spatula tightly, and even Nodoka stood ready with her own katana at hand ready to be drawn. The Saotome boys both flexed their sharp claws making them crack loudly, Ryoga's tail swished angrily back and forth while Ranma ears flattened to his head.

Coming around the corner was there mystery guest. A tall handsome looking man with long shimmering white hair like Ranma's wearing a white Kimono with armor, golden amber eyes, red stripes and a blue crescent moon on his cheeks and forehead, he had pointed ears like Ryoga and draped over his right shoulder was something white and fluffy. His scent was also that of a demon from what the boys could tell. Standing with him was a young girl about eight years of age, the child had long black hair with a small ponytail on one side of her head and she wore an orange child-size kimono that came down to her knees.

"Kagome, who in the world is that?" Kyoko asked her daughter.

"That's Sesshomaru, he's Inuyasha older brother and he's very strong and also very dangerous." She answered, 'But more importantly what's he doing here and how did he get through the well or even know about the well?'

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the brothers and he let out a very soft startled gasp, there standing before him was his little brother and the wolf prince, but there was something odd about their scents. He was familiar with the wolf's scent due to their previous encounter and he knew Inuyasha's scent far too well, but the scent he was picking up were the same as his brothers and the wolf's but at the same time they weren't.

-------

A.N. Whoo! Finally chapter 11 is up! So sorry for the long wait and I thank everyone who has been waiting very patiently. So what will happen now that Sesshomaru has appeared in Kagome's world and has discovered that his brother is alive? And to the one who suggested that Saffron should be the main Villain, I thank you very much. Please read and review and I hope you enjoyed Chapter 11.


	12. Sesshomaru's big surprise

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some characters are O.O.C

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

' ' means thinking

Hey everybody, I'm very sorry for the long wait for these updates and I really appreciate that everyone who has read this story has been very patient with me. Anyways Anime-Freak 317 has pointed out a few things to me that I'm going to answer so that there'd be no confusion later on.

_1.) While you are showing Saffron as the villain from the Feudal Era, why not make Herb the villain from the current Era? That would be a nice addition._

Authors Reply) I plan on doing that, thank-you

_2.) And are you going to do something more with the Tendos'? Cause to me, it sounds like you are finished with them_.

A.R) I plan on bringing Kasumi back into the story, and maybe Akane for comic relief, sorta speak.

_3.) One other note...I don't remember Naraku getting the final three shards before dying. If Koga had the two in his legs and Kagome had the other one, shouldn't she have it somewhere?_

A.R.) I revised chapter 1 to answer that question.

_4.) And where do Kagura and Kanna fit into this? They were spawns of Naraku. Maybe have Sesshomaru freeing them just before the final battle (them in Japan) with Naraku using the Tenseiga, and them still hanging around in the Feudal Era, or something?_

A.R.) You know I'm just gonna say that Kagura and all of Naraku's other incarnation are dead and they're not going to be revived.

_5.) Finally, what happened to Kikyo? You indicated a communication between her and Kagome. Was it Kikyo's bodiless soul coming back home, or just a telepathic/spiritual link from across the way?_

A.R.) It was the last reminisce of Kikyo's soul reaching out to Kagome from the other world, if that makes any sense to anyone. Also if anyone's wondering Hojo, Tsubasa, and Kagome's three friends (I have no idea what their names are) will show up in later chapters. Hopefully that cleared up some confusion, now on with chapter 12.

* * *

The front court yard was in total silence, no one moved, no one spoke, and no one even tried to breathe. All eyes were on Sesshomaru and the Saotome brothers, waiting for someone to make a move or say something.

"Kagome who did you say that man was again?" Nodoka asked, never taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru.

"His name is Sesshomaru and he's Inuyasha's brother. Except he's not a half-demon, he's a pure full-blooded demon." Kagome explained.

Nodoka turned to Kagome, "So then they're half-brothers, correct?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah that's right. They both have the same father but different mothers. Sesshomaru is the eldest of the two, he's very strong and also very dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous, Kagome?" The Saotome mother asked out of curiosity. She wasn't suicidal or anything, she just wanted to know what Kagome meant by 'dangerous', because even from where she stood she could feel the Western Lords intense demonic aura and she knew that she had to be prepared for anything.

Kagome chuckled sheepishly, "Uh… let's just say that Sesshomaru's not the nicest guy to get along with."

"Oh well that's very comforting." Ukyo sarcastically pointed out, gripping her spatula tighter, "Who's that little girl with him?"

"He calls her Rin and for some reason she follows Sesshomaru where ever he goes." Shippo spoke up from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"Why?" Asked Ukyo.

Kagome shrugged, "We haven't quite figured that out yet."

"Oh." Was the only thing Ukyo could say.

Sesshomaru ignored what was being said by the humans and stared at the two brothers with intense gold eyes, 'How very strange. The woman that traveled along side Inuyasha told me that he had drowned after he and the wolf prince defeated Naraku. So why is Inuyasha still alive if he's supposedly dead and why is he living in this world?' The Western Lord wondered.

Rin was also staring at the Saotome twins, she was both shocked to see that her master's brother and the wolf-demon prince are still alive and also confused as to why they're alive. When she had heard the news from when Kagome had told Sesshomaru, she felt sad for her Lord Sesshomaru. The look of shock on his face tugged at her heart to the point where she almost started to cry, but she knew that she had to be strong like Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin."

The small child looked up at her silver-haired master, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I want you to stand by the priestess and her friends and don't move until I say so." He told her without looking down at the small child, "Do you understand?"

Rin nodded, "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." She stepped away from the Western Lord and headed towards Kagome and the others.

When Rin was standing by Kagome and her friends and family, Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at the brothers, "It's been quite some time since our last meeting, wouldn't you agree Inuyasha?"

Ranma's little dog-ears twitched while he growled in annoyance, 'I'm beginning to wish that people would stop calling me Inuyasha.' He thought to himself.

Before Ranma could answer him Sesshomaru had already turned his attention to the other Saotome brother, "And I see that the young wolf-prince is also here with you."

Ranma and Ryoga were both taken aback, they turned to each other, "What the hell is this guy talking about?"

Ryoga shrugged, "You're guess is as good as mine Ranma… LOOK OUT!" The raven-haired Saotome cried before he and Ranma barely managed to jump out of the way of Sesshomaru's approaching form and his deadly green glowing claws. Sesshomaru had dashed across the courtyard with his incredible speed and attacked the brothers with a swipe of his sharp poison filled talons.

Ranma and Ryoga landed safely away from Sesshomaru, both gave the Western Lord an angry glare, "Hey, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he was astonished by what he had just seen, he knew that his brother Inuyasha was never quick enough to dodge his attacks, normally the half-demon would either take the blow bluntly or try to shield himself from it, and he always wore the fire-rat kimono that was given to him by their father which acted like a suit of armor to him. He also noticed a change in his brother's scent, infact both his and the wolf's scents were different from the last time he saw them. He turned to the brothers and extended his right arm, a faint green glow emitted from his hand and two extended fingers. Ranma and Ryoga stood in ready stances waiting for whatever attack Sesshomaru was planning to use, then Sesshomaru raised his extended arm and swung it down and when he did a long thin stream of green chi came out of his fingers and launched itself at the brothers. Without a second thought both Saotome brothers jumped out of the way away from each other, both avoided the attack but whilst still in the air Ranma noticed that the attack was coming back straight towards him, acting on instinct, he quickly twisted himself in the air just as it was drawing closer and the attack missed him by a hair.

When Ranma landed safely back on the ground, he took a moment to catch his breath and come into comprehension as to what had almost happened, 'Oh man, that was too close for comfort. How the hell did he do that anyway?' He watched carefully as the stream of chi emitting from Sesshomaru's fingers retracted back and then vanished as quickly as it came.

(Did you see that?) Ranma asked without turning to his brother, keeping his eyes on Sesshomaru.

(What, you think I'm blind? Hell yeah I saw that, Ranma!) Ryoga answered.

(Glad to know that I'm not the only one who saw that.) Ranma nodded, (He's fast, really fast, and that energy whip thing of his is lethal but I think I know a way to get him off guard, but I'll need your help bro.)

Ryoga nodded, (Just say the word and I'm there brother.)

(Okay. I'm thinking Saotome brothers attack plan #3. What'da you think bro?)

(Attack plan #3? Sounds good to me, bro. Let's do it.)

(Okay.) Before Ranma could blink, Sesshomaru launched another energy-whip attack at the dog-eared Saotome. This time, however, Ranma was prepared, he quickly dodged out of the way while at the same time Ryoga charged forward and brought his hand up behind his head, grabbing hold of his black and yellow bandanna and with a tug, he pulled off three bandanna's while still having the one on his head and launches them at the Lord of the West, turning the strips of cloth into flying razor disks.

Sesshomaru saw the approaching attack and easily evaded the flying pieces of cloths like nothing, only to find Ranma charging towards him, 'Hmph. Same foolish half-breed of a demon as always Inuyasha.' He thought as he prepared to dodge the oncoming attack, however the attack never came, at least not the one he thought.

Ryoga had never stopped charging towards the Western Lord, he leapt up and delivered a lightning fast round-house kick towards Sesshomaru's head but the attack met nothing but air when Sesshomaru avoided the kick, Sesshomaru was ready to retaliate just as the wolf Saotome was descending from the air with his poison claws, but he was forced to jump back and narrowly avoided an oncoming iron fist directed at his face by an angry Ranma. A small cut appeared seconds later on Sesshomaru's cheek just between the red stripes on his face, a small trail of blood trickled down his face.

"Did you see that?" Sango spoke.

Miroku nodded, "That's unreal."

"Inuyasha never fought like that when he was alive, I only remember Kouga fighting like that." Shippo spoke, "Well except for the headband thing."

Kagome nodded, "Still even back then Inuyasha had managed to inflict some damage to Sesshomaru."

Nodoka was growing more agitated by watching her boys fight this Sesshomaru person and by how Kagome and her friends were behaving by what was happening. They were acting as though this was normal for them, but when she looked towards Kagome and her friends, she could actually see and feel the intense fear they were emitting in their eyes and in their stances, and she also wondered what else they were hiding from everybody. Ukyo was between agitated and fuming at what was happening right now, she clutched her battle spatula so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were turning white. Some guy with a little kid just shows up out of the well shrine and upon noticing Ranma and Ryoga, he starts attacking them for no reason with a weird glowing rope coming out of his fingers and glowing hands.

The young chef readied her battle spatula to assist her friends, 'Nobody attacks my best friends while I'm around!' Just as she was preparing to charge into the fight, a pair of strong hands grabbed hold of her arms and stopped her. She looked behind her and saw that it was Miroku who stopped her from assisting her friends, "What do you think you're doing, monk? Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Lady Ukyo." Miroku grunted, trying to maintain his hold on the resisting chef, "If you attack Sesshomaru head-on… then he will kill you on the spot!" Miroku shouted, he let out a sigh of relief when Ukyo finally stopped struggling.

Nodoka and Kyoko both turned to the monk with looks of disbelief, finally after a while Ukyo found her voice to speak, "What?"

"Listen to me Lady Ukyo, I know that you want to help your friends but its best if you just stayed out of the way, for your own safety." Before Ukyo could protest, Miroku spoke again, "Sesshomaru is one opponent that you should never take too likely because when he's faced with another opponent, Sesshomaru will not hesitate to kill his opponent, human or demon. Not even when his opponent was Inuyasha."

Kyoko turned to the monk in disbelief, "What? But I thought you said that he and Inuyasha were brothers."

"Yeah but that didn't mean that they got along like brothers." Shippo said bluntly, "Every time they saw one another, they would always fight and try to kill each other."

"SHIPPO!" The three time-traveling teens shouted at the little big-mouthed fox-demon.

Shippo jumped in fear, "Ahh… W… wha… what'd I do?"

"As true as that may be, that doesn't mean you have to tell everybody!" Sango said in frustration.

"But why. Why would they try to kill each other?" Nodoka asked.

Kagome sweatdropped, "It's a very, very, very long story Auntie."

Sesshomaru formally wiped the blood from his cheek with the back of his hand and smirked, "Impressive. It would seem that the fight with Naraku has improved your speed and attacks Inuyasha, however you're still too slow to keep up with me." He said flexing his poisonous claws.

'Okay that's it.' Ranma thought, "Damn it! I am not Inuyasha!" The dog-eared Saotome shouted, "Listen pal, I hate to tell you this but I have absolutely no idea who the hell you are and I'm not this Inuyasha guy that everyone keeps talking about!"

Kagome was experiencing de-ja-vu at the moment, 'Wow talk about de-ja-vu. That's exactly how I felt when everyone in the Feudal Era thought I was Kikyo when I first went through the well.' Kagome sighed, 'I never thought in all my life that I would be doing the same thing to Inuyasha's and Kouga's reincarnations in my world.'

Ranma's ears folded back onto his head, "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts, and to be perfectly honest, I don't appreciate anybody who just shows up out of nowhere and starts attacking me and my brother for no damn reason!"

This made Sesshomaru's eyebrows arch, "Brother?" Sesshomaru asked while turning his gaze to Ryoga, then back to Ranma, "Are you saying that you and that savage of a wolf are now brothers, Inuyasha?"

"Savage?" Ryoga exclaimed, "Hey, who're you calling a savage you fluffy wearing creep!"

Sesshomaru turned to the youngest Saotome with a spine chilling glare but it didn't faze Ryoga the slightest bit because he was glaring at the Western Lord with a glare of his own, "I suggest that you hold your tongue wolf, unless you want it torn from your mouth." He threatened.

Ryoga simply tossed the threat aside, "Is that supposed to scares me?" He asked baring his sharp fangs, his wolf tail swishing angrily back and forth behind him.

Ryoga was angry, of course anyone could see that, but he was angry because this guy shows up out of nowhere and almost immediately tries to kill him and Ranma. Of course Ryoga didn't know if it was the wolf inside him that dared him to challenge Sesshomaru or if it was something else, all he knew was that at the moment he wanted to tear the Western Lord apart with his bare claws but after sensing the powerful demonic aura coming from Sesshomaru, he quickly got a hold of himself and stopped himself before he did anything stupid. Also there was a strange tingling sensation coming from his right hand, the feeling was warm and cold at the same time but as soon as he calmed himself down, the feeling went away.

Kagome and her friends all had looks of concern and fear on their faces, no doubt hoping that Ryoga will stop right there with the insults or else Sesshomaru would no doubt kill the youngest Saotome member, but the Western Lord made no sudden movement what-so-ever.

'How peculiar, I know that Inuyasha was never that quick to avoid my speed, and yet he was able to dodge my energy whip.' He thought, 'His scent is the same as my brother Inuyasha's, yet at the same time it's different, but why?' He wondered as he continued to gaze at the brothers for a while before turning his attention to the group of humans that accompanied his brother, but his main focus was on Kagome, "Priestess, a while back you told me that my little brother Inuyasha and the wolf-demon Kouga had died in magic springs after defeating Naraku, now explain to me why Inuyasha and the wolf-demon are still alive if they are dead?" He demanded.

"They did die Sesshomaru, but they have been reincarnated here in this time." Kagome tried to explain, then she sighed, "Look it'd be much easier to explain it inside and we'll tell you everything, I only ask that you please don't kill or hurt anyone please." She pleaded, hoping that Sesshomaru will accept her offer.

Everyone else looked at her like she had grown a second head or something, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo knew better then to trust Sesshomaru, however Ukyo, Nodoka, and Kyoko had no idea what was going on.

Sesshomaru didn't look convinced, but he nodded, "Very well, but I expect that you tell me everything." He said before heading towards Kagome and her family and friends.

Ranma glared after Sesshomaru's retreating form, he didn't trust him one little bit. He turned to his twin and saw that Ryoga also had the same glare as him, (What do you think Ryoga, do you trust him?)

Ryoga grimaced, (Do you have to ask bro? Hell no, I don't trust him!)

(Yeah me neither brother, but he's too strong for us to fight against, I mean I barely managed to dodge that last attack of his.) Ranma admitted, (I say we both keep an eye on that guy incase he tries anything.)

Ryoga nodded, (And what do you propose we do incase he does?)

(Then we fight.)

(I knew you were gonna say that.) Ryoga said gazing at his right hand.

Ranma noticed his brother's concerned face, (What's wrong with your hand bro?)

(I just… I don't know. Must've been a hand cramp or something.) Ryoga extended his fingers and then balled his hand into a fist a few times.

(Are you sure you're okay?)

(Yeah, I'm fine.) Ryoga assured his silver-haired brother.

Ranma nodded, (Okay, c'mon let's go.) He starts heading towards the house with Ryoga trailing behind him.

* * *

Far away from Jusenkyo in a castle at the top of the mountains, a tall lean young man stood on the balcony looking over his kingdom. He was dressed in a white loose fitting Chinese kimono with golden reptilian scaled armor on his shoulders, forearms, and around his waist, his light green cloak draped over his shoulders and tumbled down to the ground. His multi-colored hair was fastened in a high ponytail. His crimson colored cat-like eyes scanned his entire land while his thoughts were about the events that happened today. He trained for the majority of his day, then scouted his lands for intruders, then one of his advisors had mentioned again for the tenth time today that he should consider taking a wife and should consider an arranged marriage to continue the tradition of the Musk Dynasty, but he told the old man that he wasn't interested in taking a wife just yet for there was no woman that caught his interest and he really didn't like the idea of catching a pathetic animal and transforming it into a woman just so he could mate with it. He was a descendent of the powerful dragon clan, if he ever decided to take a wife then he wanted a strong, powerful, beautiful woman that was both gentle like a woman and strong and brave like a warrior. The Amazons of the Joketsozuku village didn't catch his interest nor did anything for him, yes they were indeed warriors and some were, as he referred, even prettier then others but none of them made him give a second glance, to him they were just a bunch muscle-bound females with nothing to offer. Besides the Amazons and the Musk dynasty were on bad terms with each other as it was. He sighed as he continued to watch the natural beauty of his kingdom when the sound of someone knocking interrupted him from his train of thought.

'BANG! BANG! BANG!'

"Master Herb?" A male voice called from behind the huge door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and his companions who were called 'Lime' and 'Mint' walked into his chambers. The one called Lime was the taller of the two and more built in muscle then the other, he was dressed in armor with tiger pelts around his legs and his waist. His hair was short and shaggy looking but the coloring was what made it bizarre, the front half was black but the other half was pink with black stripes. The other one called Mint was no more than a head shorter than his companion, he wore a loose fitting blue and white Chinese outfit with a sword strapped to his back. He was also leaner than his companion. Like his friend his hair was also odd, the front half was light blue but the other half was light brown and tied in a ponytail and like their master they also had pointy ears and cat-like eyes. The two kneeled before their prince.

"Lime. Mint. Why have you two come to disturb me?" Herb asked.

"Forgive us for intruding Master Herb but we have urgent news about Jusenkyo." Lime said, "We have just heard that some outsiders that came from Japan came to Jusenkyo about a month ago."

Herb narrowed his red eyes at the two, "And why should I care about some foolish foreigners that were at Jusenkyo?"

Mint lifted his head, "Well Master Herb, we thought you should know that two of the three outsiders fell in the springs where those two demons from the scrolls drowned in 500 years ago."

Herb eyes widened when the half-wolf boy said that, "What? What did you just say?"

Mint flinched under the princes demanding voice, "I… I said that two of the three outsiders that came to Jusenkyo fell in the springs where the two demons from the scrolls drowned in 500 years ago." He repeated.

Herb narrowed his eyes again, "Are you both absolutely certain that it was 'those' springs?"

"Yes Master Herb." Both answered.

Herb was completely at a loss for words, for the first time in his entire life. He had heard the story of a wolf-demon prince and a half dog-demon fighting side by side against a demon that gained power by absorbing other demons and their powers into his body and how they both drowned in the springs of Jusenkyo just after they defeated the demon. Herb walked over to a large desk in the corner of the room, there were countless scrolls and books all lined on a self , the dragon prince scanned through the books and scrolls until he found what he was looking for, he pulled out an old and worn out looking scroll wrapped in a silk case. He carefully removed the scroll from it case and slowly opened it, he unrolled the scroll to one end of the desk to the other and next to the calligraphy was an ink painting of the two demons that drowned in the springs of Jusenkyo, standing side by side with their weapons drawn. The one with snow-white hair and dressed entirely in red held a very large fang-shaped sword that he easily held with one hand and across his shoulder and the other with midnight-black hair dressed in wolf fur and armor wore a metal claw on his right hand with fingers like razor bladed knives. When Herb first heard the story from the elders, he became fascinated and wanted to learn more about the two warriors and the Shikon no Tama. It was believed that the mystical stone had vanished when the great battle had ended and now there had been reason to believe that if the demons who died at Jusenkyo were to return to the living then the Jewel will also return, and according to the legend, only the reincarnations of the two demons could bring the demons back to life, and now he believes that day has come at last.

Mint and Lime walked up to their Prince, whose eyes were locked onto the scroll on the desk, both of them were just as fascinated as their prince when they were told the story but they both knew that their master had something else on his mind.

"Where are the outsiders from Japan now?" Herb asked without lifting his gaze from the scroll.

Mint and Lime turned to each other before turning back to the Dragon Prince, "Uhh… word has been going around that they went back to Japan along with a big fat panda that they kept calling 'Pop', but uh… we don't know exactly where they went Master." Lime answered.

Herb grunted softly, "Back to Japan did they?" He spoke quietly before quickly re-rolling the scroll back and placing it back in its silk case, then he turned to his companions, "Lime! Mint! Tell the guards to prepare for our departure."

Lime and Mint were both taken aback by the dragon prince's order, "Wh… What?"

Herb growled in annoyance, "Have the guards prepare transportation for Japan when we return from the Jusenkyo training grounds." He repeated, "I want to know everything the Guide knows about those two outsiders that came to Jusenkyo." He says while stuffing the scroll in his cloak and walking out of his chambers.

* * *

The Higurashi's, the Saotome's and Ukyo, Kagome's friends, and Sesshomaru all gathered in the living room once again. Kagome's mother had severed everyone tea and rice-crackers and milk and cookies for Rin and Shippo. Ukyo had asked Ranma and Ryoga if they were injured and was more then relieved when they confirmed to her that they weren't. Kagome had explained to her family who Sesshomaru and Rin were and that Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother and she, Kyoko, and Nodoka had to restrain Kagome's grandfather from screaming 'DEMON' and throwing spirit wards at him, even though they all knew damn well that they didn't work but Kagome knew Sesshomaru all too well and feared that he would kill her grandfather for even trying to 'purify' him. After Kagome explained everything leading to Inuyasha's and Kouga's untimely death, Ranma and Ryoga told their 'riveting' story, about their father, the training, the trip to Jusenkyo, China, meeting the Tendo's, up to now.

After telling the story 'again' the brothers turned to each other, (Okay, how many times is that now that we've told our story Ryoga? Cause I've lost count.)

(Well let me see, we've told mom when we came back from China, we've told the Tendo's, we've told Ucchan, we've told the Higurashi's and Kagome friends, and now we've just told this Sesshomaru guy.) Ryoga told his twin while counting the number of times on his clawed fingers, (I'd say that this is about the fifth or sixth time we've had to explain everything to everyone again and again.)

Ranma nodded, (I know. Man, talk about a pain in the butt, am I right?)

Ryoga nodded, (Right.)

Sesshomaru seemed to take the news surprisingly well, at first he thought the whole thing was nonsense and that Inuyasha had faked his own death, but somewhere deep inside he knew that his brother wouldn't do such a cowardly thing, not like Naraku, but seeing their father's legendary Tetsusaiga in the boy's possession and the swords barrier not deflecting his touch meant that this boy, this human, is his brother's reincarnation, which meant that the other boy is the reborn Wolf Prince Kouga.

He took a moment to take in everything that he had heard, 'So Inuyasha really did die in the fight against Naraku, and from what this priestess and her friends had just explained to me, Inuyasha has been reborn as a human. And so has Kouga the wolf-demon and they are brothers, and not just any brothers, but twins.' He thought, what he thought was even more astonishing was hearing that the Jewel of Four Souls was somehow split in two and had lodged itself inside of their bodies, although Sesshomaru had never cared about the jewel in the past because he knew that he was already powerful without the jewel, now he really didn't know what to think of it now. The Western Lord calmly turned to Kagome, "And what do you intend to do about the Sacred Jewel?"

Kagome looked down at her hands folded in her lap, "Well… I was thinking about taking Ranma and Ryoga with me to see Kaede and see if she could help."

"Wait a minute, who's Kaede?" Ukyo asked the young priestess, no doubt Ranma and Ryoga were planning to ask the same question.

"Kaede is an old priestess who's also the younger sister of Kikyo. The priestess who's duty was to guard the jewel and keep it pure, who also died protecting the jewel." Kagome explained.

"Oh yeah."

Kagome's grandfather turned to his granddaughter, "The Sacred Jewel? As in 'the' Shikon no Tama, Kagome?"

Kagome moaned softly, "Yes grandpa, the Jewel of Four Souls. The same legendary stone you kept telling me about when I was little."

Kagome's grandpa's jaw dropped open, "So then all those stories are true then? I can't believe what I'm hearing… the stories… the legends… they're all true! Every single one of my scrolls are all true!" He gasped.

"Hey gramps, don't have a heart attack." Spoke Ranma.

Finally after the old priest calmed down, he turned to his granddaughter once again, "Kagome, is the Shikon no Tama the reason you kept going through the old well in the shrine and going back into the Feudal Era?"

"Yes grandpa." Kagome sighed, "Apparently I had the jewel with me the whole time and didn't even know it until the first time I went through the well." She said, 'Not to mention I still have the scar where Mistress Centipede tore the jewel out of my body.'

The old mans eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, "You've had the legendary crystal with you the whole time and you never told anybody? Kagome, why didn't you tell me that you had the Shikon jewel all along?"

"Because I knew that if I told you, then you would never let me hear the end of it and you would continue on and on about your ancient replicas and authentic whatevers that I now already know about because of my frequent trips into the past." Kagome explained bluntly.

"Is it so wrong for an old man to educate his grandchildren in the history of what man was like in the olden days and how my replicas helped us survive for so long to where we are now?" The old priest asked.

"Kinda reminds you of how Pop would always lecture us with his speeches about honor, what a man should do and what's unmanly…" Ranma said to his twin.

"And how important it was for us to fulfill that stupid pledge of his, marry the Tendo girls and…" Ryoga continued.

"Become men among men, or else…" Both brothers said simultaneously before jokingly stabbing themselves in the stomachs with invisible swords and tracing a finger across their necks and pretending to die on the floor. Two seconds later they both sit back up in their seats, laughing.

Rin didn't really know what to make of the brothers display, were they just kidding or were they being serious? She didn't know, 'Those two are weirder than Master Jaken, but they're funny.' She smiled while munching on another cookie.

Sesshomaru gazed unsurely at the two, "I fail to see what is so amusing about your little display."

The brothers stopped laughing and Ranma spoke, "Well you see… our 'father' made a pledged promise to our mom when Ryoga and I were really little…"

"To take us on a life-long training journey to train us into becoming men among men, and if he failed in his mission…" Ryoga said.

"Then he swore, in his own blood, that he would perform the honorable tradition of Seppuku." Ranma concluded.

Everyone in the room fell into a dead silence, even the emotionless Sesshomaru was awestruck at what he had just heard, even Rin had stopped eating when she heard what they had said. Everyone except Nodoka, the brothers, and Souta, who was wondering why everyone was shocked, "Hey, I don't get it. What's sep… poo ka, anyway?"

Nodoka turned to the little boy and cleared her throat, "Seppuku, Souta, is a samurai honor-bound tradition. If a man, bound by honor, commits an act of shame or breaks his promise to the person his made the vow to, then he must commit the Seppuku ritual of slitting his abdomen and beheading in order to regain the lost honor."

"In other words, he promised to commit suicide." Ranma translated.

Souta eyes bulged as his face turned pale, "You… you mean… he promised to kill himself… if he didn't complete his promise?"

Ranma scoffed, "Hey kid, you think that's bad? You haven't even heard the worst part?"

"What could be worse than promising to perform suicide to your wife?" Shippo asked curiously.

"How about tricking your infant sons into playing palm ink prints on the same Seppuku pledge sheet that you signed and being honor-bound to perform the same thing if he fails to complete his promise?" Ryoga answered.

The Higurashi family, Ukyo, and everyone from the Feudal Era fell completely silent once again, even the straight-faced Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. "That's absurd and above all completely idiotic!" Kyoko shouted angrily, "I can understand a father wanting his boys to become men, but what kind of father would sacrifice the life of his own children just to make sure they become men?"

"A fat, lazy, waste of human flesh that only cares about getting what he wants, and drags you across the ocean to a cursed training ground that not only is cursed, but he can't even understand the language and almost gets us killed by the locals…" Ranma started.

"And makes countless promises of marriage to other families and sells his own children for food because he's too lazy to work for it, and later makes us pay for his mistake when they show up…" Ryoga continued.

"And has no regards for anyone except himself and doesn't care if he ruins someone else's life in the process…" Ukyo said.

"And in the end, dishonors his wife as well as the other family's he has met since he took my children on that wretched training journey." Nodoka concluded before taking a calming breathe, "I knew from when the boys were little that Genma was planning something and that it involved them and I didn't know what it was until after they came back from China, that the whole 'manly training' was just so that the boys could fulfill his promise to the Tendo's and marry his daughters to unite the schools."

"Is that why you left him Auntie?" Kagome asked.

Nodoka nodded, "Yes, it is."

Miroku cleared his throat, "Excuse me lady-Nodoka, if I may ask, are Ranma and Ryoga still promised to the… Seppuku pledge?" He asked cautiously. All eyes were on the Saotome matron, waiting for her answer.

Nodoka shook her head and smiled, "No, they're not because both of them have become strong, loyal, and honorable men. And thus they both have fulfilled their promise on their own." She then turned to her sons and smiled proudly at them. "And I couldn't be more proud of them."

"Hey Kagome," Ukyo spoke to break the silence, "I was just wondering, if Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older brother and Ranma is Inuyasha's reincarnation, does that mean that Sesshomaru is now Ranma's older brother?"

"Uhh…" Kagome dumbfounded, she really hadn't expected that question and apparently neither did anyone else because they all had the same expression as Kagome, "Uhh… well uhh… I guess it would… I mean… technically Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were related because they both have the same father, so I guess that means that Sesshomaru is now Ranma's new big brother. And Ryoga's too because he and Ranma 'are' brothers."

"What?" Exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"What?" Exclaimed the Saotome brothers.

"What?" Was everyone else's response aswell.

Kagome held up her hands, "I'm just trying to be realistic about this but I don't know, I could be wrong."

Kagome's mother looked baffled, "I'm afraid I'm confused Kagome, you said that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were half brothers, so what dose this have to do with Ranma and Ryoga?"

"I think I can explain." Miroku said, drawing everyone's attention to him, "You see, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are half brothers because they have the same father but both have different mothers as Kagome has already explained before, but when Inuyasha and Kouga drowned in China, their souls had already moved on while their bodies remained trapped in the magic springs." He said while pausing to take a sip of his tea before continuing, "Inuyasha's and Kouga's souls were then reborn in this world as humans, hence Ranma and Ryoga, and from what I understand their father had taken them to… Jusenkyo was it?" He asked the boys, which they nodded, "Anyways he took them to Jusenkyo and knocked them into the very springs where Inuyasha and Kouga died and permanently cursing them with their bodies. And since Ranma is Inuyasha's reincarnation and has his body, that would mean that Ranma is Sesshomaru's little brother now, and since Ranma and Ryoga are twins, that means that Ryoga is Sesshomaru's little brother as well even though Ryoga is a wolf-demon, if that makes any sense."

Kyoko blinked after hearing her daughter's friend's theory, "I'm still a little confused but I'm sure it'll all work out somehow."

Souta groaned, "I didn't understand anything that he said."

Shippo also groaned, "You and me both."

Rin didn't know what to make of the whole thing about her master not only regaining his little brother, but also gaining another one, and a wolf-demon at that. Even though she had gotten over her fear of wolves, she didn't know what to think of the wolf-demon Kouga. After all he was the one who ordered his wolves to attack the people in her village and nearly killed her, but then again most of the villagers were never nice to her and they always left her with bruises, and also Kouga did save her from a giant demon worm when it took out Jaken. She also remembered that he would often save that woman Kagome when she was in danger, so maybe something had happened to the wolf to make him stop hurting humans and she had a feeling that it had something to do with that Kagome person. She didn't know why but she stood up fro her seat and walked over to where the brothers were sitting and stood beside Ryoga.

Ryoga looked at the small child confusingly, "What? Is there something on my face of something?"

Rin shook her head, she looked closely into his piercing blue eyes, the same pair of blue eyes that she remembered from when he saved her from that demon worm. When she first saw him in her village, he was hunting for a thief that was also a wolf-demon and was hiding in her hut and he had stolen something from him, even when Kouga got it back he turned around and slaughtered him right on the spot. It was his voice and his presence that haunted her but it was the sight of his wolves killing everyone in her village that caused her phobia of wolves. But when he saved her from being attack by that worm she saw something different, when he looked at her his cerulean colored eyes were calm and looked worried, as though he was checking her to see if she had been injured, then he walked away towards his friends and they disappeared into he forest. She then placed her hands on both sides of his face and examined him, other than the strange looking clothes and headband, there was no question in her mind that this man was the wolf she had both feared and honored.

A small smile reached her face and she hugged him, "Thank you." She whispered into his ear before returning to her seat next to Sesshomaru, leaving a very confused bandannaed wolf boy in his seat.

Ranma turned to Ryoga, (Have you been keeping up with any of this Ryoga?)

Ryoga slowly turned his head to his half-demon brother, (Are you kidding me? He lost me from the moment Kagome said that that Sesshomaru guy is your… 'our' new older brother. How bout you?)

(I only caught about half of what he said.)

"But Miroku, Sesshomaru and Kouga were never even related in either way." Sango pointed out, "So how could that happen?"

Miroku nodded slightly but he looked like he had something else on his mind, "That's very true Sango, but then again neither were Kouga and Inuyasha and look how it turned out." He said pointing at the Saotome twins, "I mean who would've thought that two canine rivals since first meeting would be reincarnated as twin brothers when they died?"

Ranma and Ryoga both glared at the un-cursed monk, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku held up his hands in self-defense, "Nothing, nothing! I meant it as a good thing, honest."

"Ranchan! Ryochan! Don't start." Ukyo told them, hoping that her friends wouldn't start a fight.

"What? We weren't going to do anything Ucchan." Ranma said.

"We just wanted to know what he meant by that, that's all." Ryoga said.

"Boys, please." Nodoka spoke and through her words alone, the boys sat back down in their seats.

"It's amazing how a mother can control even the rowdiest of chidren." Miroku whispered very quietly to Sango.

"I think they still heard you Miroku." Sango said. When Miroku looked up he saw a pair of golden amber eyes and a pair of sapphire eyes glaring at him, he chuckled nervously.

Sesshomaru was taken completely by surprise by this whole ordeal, what started out as a mystery to see where the old well in Inuyasha's forest led too ended up in the discovery of his newly reborn little brother and gaining yet another brother in the process, 'This shall be interesting.'


	13. The Decision

Title: Demon ½

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some characters are O.O.C

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

' ' means thinking

* * *

Things were quiet and for once peaceful in the cursed training grounds of Jusenkyo. The sun was shinning brightly, the birds were singing, and the springs sat undisturbed as they should be, on days like these the Guide would be sitting outside of his hut smoking his pipe and filling out paper work of the latest customer visit while enjoying a hot cup of herbal tea, taking in the peace, quiet, and solitude of the day. Yet at the same time he was also feeling uneasy, like something in the back of his mind was telling him to be on guard, but why?

His eyes scanned the area, "Jusenkyo quiet today." He said blowing a stream of smoke out of his mouth, "A little too too quiet." Just as he lifted his tea cup from the table, it smashed in his hand spilling hot tea all over the table and the Guide's hand, "Aiya!" He yelped. Just then the wind began blowing, the leaves began to rustle in the trees, The Guide's eyes widen with fear, "Aiya is very bad… I know this feeling! They are coming!" He said before grabbing his papers with his good hand and darting into his hut and slammed the door shut.

He didn't know why he was feeling scared, it's not like they hadn't come to Jusenkyo before, but something inside of him told him that they weren't coming here for their usual visit and that's usually to use the springs. No, they were here for something else, but what could he have that they wanted? Just then he heard a knock on the door.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Guide of Jusenkyo, open the door. We have some important matters to discuss." A male voice called from behind the door.

The Guide tried to control his breathing, "What you want? I very busy?" He called back trying to sound confident, he knew it was pointless to pretend not to be home, especially with these people.

"I'm here to discuss your last group of customers that came here to Jusenkyo a month ago." The person called back from behind the door, "The three visitors from Japan."

The Guide didn't like where this was going, "Why you want to know about them?"

"It's because of the springs they fell in." He answered, even from behind the door the Guide could tell that the man was smiling, "You know which springs I'm talking about don't you?"

"I no know what you talking about." Almost immediately the Guide covered his mouth, now things were really gonna get bad because the one thing you don't want to do when faced with these people is lie because they know almost immediately when you lie to them.

"Wrong answer."

'SMASH!'

Just then the door was smashed down and standing in the doorway were three male figures, the Guide looked up from the shield of his arms and saw Prince Herb from the Musk Dynasty and his two followers Mint and Lime. The dragon Prince walked into the Guide's hut with Mint and Lime following close behind him, he spotted the Guide crouched in the corner of his hut, trembling in fear, and slowly walked over to him. His red cat-like eyes peered down at the Guide as though he was trying to burn a hole right through the chubby man. Without saying a word to his companions, Herb nodded to Lime and the Tiger-boy stepped up and picked up the guide, effortlessly, off the floor with one arm and held him a foot off the ground.

Herb reached into his robes and pulled out the same old worn scroll from his chambers, "Now let's try this again, shall we?" He spoke calmly, "And this time, don't try to lie to me."

--

Ranma and Ryoga sat inside their room discussing everything that's happened this morning and what Kagome had told her family and friends. Kagome had announced that she wanted to take the boys through the well to meet someone who could help them, when they asked who this certain someone was, the young priestess told them that it was the old priestess Kaede. At this point both brothers couldn't help but be skeptical, after all the last time they were told that they had to meet a certain person and his family, they ended up being part of an honor-bound engagement that their father had set up long before they were even born. In the end Ranma asked if he and Ryoga could think about it and were more then pleased to see that Kagome and her friends agreed to let them ponder on this situation. That was one of the many things they were never given when they were with their free-loading pompous excuse for a father.

"I'm still not sure about this Ranma." Ryoga repeated for the forth time that morning.

Ranma nodded to his brother, "I know you're not brother and to be honest I'm not real big on the idea myself, but if this Kaede lady can explain the situation of the Shikon jewel and if there's anyway to do something about it, then maybe we should go along with it."

"I guess so." Ryoga answered still not sure about the whole thing, "But I still don't know."

Ranma sighed, he knew exactly how his brother felt about it, then a small smile crossed his lips, "What's the matter little brother? You're not scared are you?" He taunted playfully.

Ryoga grimaced at his brother, "What?! Me? Scared? Hell no I'm not scared, I'm not afraid of anything and you know that Ranma." He said, "And I'm not that little Ranma." He declared.

Ranma gave a fanged smirk, "You are to me. After all you're the baby of the family." He said in a mocking baby-talk as he playfully pinched Ryoga's cheek.

Ryoga slapped his brother's hand away from his face, "Stop it, you know I hate that Ranma." He said while rubbing his abused cheek, "And besides you're only five minutes older then me." Ranma gave a good-hearted chuckled, he loved teasing his brother about being the youngest in the family even though they were only five minute apart, but he wasn't doing it to be mean, he just wanted his brother to ease up a bit and he was glad when he saw Ryoga sharing a good laugh with him. Ryoga couldn't help but laugh too, he knew his big brother was just teasing him, part of being brothers is that you get the right to tease each other and he's had his fair share of teasing Ranma. "But seriously though, I understand that meeting this Kaede lady would be the smart thing to do…"

"But?" Ranma asked.

The wolf Saotome shook his head, "I don't know, I guess I'm just used to expecting things to not go as we expect them to." Ryoga lifted his gaze to his silver-haired brother, "You know what I mean?"

Ranma nodded, he knew all to well what his brother meant, "Yeah I know, but I don't really think Kagome and her family would stoop so low as to pull stunts like the stupid old man has done to us over the years and we both know that mom wouldn't do that to us." Ranma stepped up and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I know we don't know them that well but I think we can trust Kagome Ryoga, she and her friends know more about this stuff then we do and we both said that we wanted to learn more about these bodies and about our new demonic heritage, right?" Ryoga nodded, "So what better way to learn then to hang around with the people who knew Inuyasha and Kouga?"

"I guess so, but what about that Sesshomaru guy?" Ryoga asked, "I mean it's obvious that he and Inuyasha never got along with each other, even though they were brothers, and who knows how he got along with Kouga."

"I don't know brother, we'll just have to keep our eyes on him and keep on guard." Ranma told his wolf twin, he could still see the uncertainty in his brother's cerulean blue eyes, "Ryoga, you trust me right?"

Ryoga was taken aback by his big brothers question, "What?"

"Do you trust me?" Ranma repeated.

"Of course I trust you Ranma, I trust you with my life." Ryoga answered while standing up from his position on the bed he was sitting on, "You, mom, and Ucchan are the only ones I trust the most Ranma."

Ranma smiled, "Good because I need you to trust me on this one Ryoga, alright? I mean what've we got to lose?"

Ryoga looked at his brother for what seemed to be an eternity, he knew his brother would never say that unless he was absolutely serious about something. Before they were taken by their father on their 'Manly Quest' or whatever their old man called it, Nodoka always told them to take care of each other no matter what and growing up with their father that's just what they did, they always backed each other up, were there for one another, helped one another, and most of all they protected each other when needed. I guess that's why they were known to be inseparable, because no matter what the circumstance they were always there for each other. Ryoga knew he could trust Ranma and he also knew that Ranma trusted him just as much as he trusted him, of course they both trusted their mother, she was the main reason why they both put up with their father for so long, Nodoka was their strength and it was her love that kept them going and made them strong. As for Ukyo, even thought they got off on a rough and confusing start they could see that she was beginning to trust them again.

Finally Ryoga nodded, "Okay, let's do it."

Ranma smiled, the tips of his pearly white fangs peeked out of his mouth, "Alright."

Standing outside their door was the young Okonomiyaki chef. Ukyo had come up to check to see if the boys were alright, when they left the living room in a big hurry it triggered a little red flag in her mind. She had over heard most of their conversation and it was safe to say that she too was concerned about the whole thing as well. Just the idea about going back into the Feudal Era of Japan where monsters and demons roam free out in the open just to meet with some old priestess, let's face it it's not exactly something you want to plan to start your day with, yet at the same time it was also exciting too. She also wanted to learn more about the boys cursed bodies and more about this Shikon no Tama jewel that's got everyone so riled up for some reason, she wanted to be apart of what's going on and if she were to learn more about the boys and the jewel then maybe she could also offer her help. When she heard Ryoga say that she was one of the few people he trusted the most, it brought a warm fluttering feeling to her heart and a rosy blush to her cheeks. She tried to shake off the feeling that the wolf Saotome was causing her to feel but at the same time she didn't want it to go away, she didn't understand why.

Inside the room, Ryoga turned towards the door and smiled, "If you're done listening in Ucchan you're welcome to come in." He called out and smirked even further when he and Ranma heard a soft 'eep' come from outside causing both brothers to snicker.

Ukyo let loose a very soft curse from her lips before she straightens herself out and walked into the boys room, "How'd you know it was me?"

Ryoga reached up and gently tapped on his nose with a clawed finger while still grinning, "I can smell your scent a mile away Ucchan."

Ukyo gave the ebony-haired demon a playful frown, "Are you saying that I smell Ryochan?"

Now it was Ryoga's turn to blush, "Not in a bad way." He answered quickly, "I'm just saying that I caught your scent before you got up the stairs."

Ukyo arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?" It was amazing how she can make the youngest Saotome member blush like he was doing right now.

Ranma couldn't help but chuckle at the little display before him, it was always funny to watch how his brother acted when he was faced with a cute girl. In the past every time a girl would look their way, he would smile and give a little wave but Ryoga on the other hand he would either blush and turn away or just blush and go mute because he was so shy around girls, of course that's no longer the case now. When the girls at Furinkan High waved at them or talked to them, Ryoga would act so calm and actually talk to them that Ranma didn't really think that the boy standing next to him was really his twin brother, but it was. Ranma cleared his throat, "Alright you two that's enough, break it up." He said stepping between his twin brother and best friend, then he turned to the young chef, "So what's going on Ucchan, is there a problem downstairs?"

Ukyo shook her head, "No everything's fine so far, I just came up to see if you guys were okay?"

"Yeah of course we're okay Ucchan. Why wouldn't we be?" Ranma asked.

"Well you guys left in such a rush that I started getting worried." Ukyo answered.

Ryoga became astonished, "Worried? About us?"

Ukyo nodded, "Yes about you guys, you jackass. Who'd you think I meant?"

The brothers looked to each other and smiled before turning back to Ukyo, "We're fine Ucchan." Ranma answered, "We just needed some time to think about what we should do and whether or not to see this Kaede woman."

"And we both agreed that we should." Ryoga finished, "Just to see if she can help us."

Ukyo nodded, she knew that they'd agreed to go with Kagome and her friends, "So you guys are really going to go through with it then huh?" The boys nodded and she sighed, "Okay then, let's go tell the others that we'll go with them."

"We?" Both boys asked.

"Are you coming too Ucchan?" Ryoga asked.

"Well duh, of course I'm coming. What made you think that I wasn't?" Ukyo said.

Again the brothers looked at each other and then back to Ukyo, "Sorry Ucchan but I don't think that's a good idea." Ranma said.

Ukyo frowned, "Why not?"

"Well because for one thing it's gonna be really dangerous, I mean who knows what kind of creeps we'll run into on the other side."

"Hey I'm a big girl I can handle myself, beside I didn't spend the last ten years of my life looking for you two just so you guys can leave me behind again." She stated, "And besides Kagome's gone back several times and even stays there for weeks at a time before she comes home and she's not a Martial Artist like us."

"First of all Ucchan we know you can fight, we've seen it for ourselves you know. Second you know damn well that wasn't our fault that the stupid old man did that to you and third… well it's a little more complicated than that." Ryoga spoke and just as he was going to say something else, Ukyo cut him off.

"Listen up you two, I know you two don't want me to go with you because you're worried about me and I understand that because I feel the same way about you guys going, but I know by going with Kagome and her friends that you two will learn more about your demon heritage and a lot more." She said pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "That's why I want to come with you guys, even though I know I'm no where near as strong or as powerful as you guys, I still want to help in anyway that I can because I'm your friend and that's what friends do and if you guys try to stop me, I'll smash both of you into the ground." She told them while gripping the handle of her battle spatula.

Ranma and Ryoga both took and step back, they knew that tone, when Ukyo sets her mind on something she won't change it, no matter what anyone says. Finally Ryoga nodded, "Alright Ucchan, you win. You can come with us."

Ranma also nodded, "And who knows, we might need the extra help."

Ukyo returned the smile, "Well knowing you two you guys are gonna need my help whether you know it or like it of not." She said with a chuckle, "Alright then let's go." Then she and the boys walked out of the guestroom and down the stairs.

(Boy she's just as stubborn as we are, ain't she Ryoga?) Ranma asked his brother.

Ryoga nodded, (She sure is, but that just makes her even cuter. I like a woman who's loyal to her friends and bold, as well as kind and caring. I think it makes them more attractive.)

(You're nuts brother.) Ranma muttered, shaking his head.

--

Back down stairs in the living room, the Higurashi family, Nodoka, and the young travelers of the Feudal Era were all waiting patiently for the brothers and the Okonomiyaki Martial artist to return. While the three teens were out of the room Kagome and her friends had explained to her family why they wanted the boys to come back through the well with them to meet Kaede. How it was important for the brothers to learn more about their bodies and the two demons who died during the fight with Naraku. What they didn't tell them was that one of the main reasons why they want the Saotome brothers to meet Kaede was the Shikon jewel halves in their bodies, they wanted to know if Kaede might know what to do about it.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Shippo spoke to break the heavy silence then began munching on a rice cracker.

Kagome shook her head, "I don't know."

Nodoka turned to the young priestess, "Kagome are you sure that this Kaede person might be able to help my sons?"

Kagome could see the uncertainty in the Saotome matron's dark brown eyes, she'd feel the same way if she was in Nodoka's position, "I'm positive she can Auntie. Kaede's been a big help to me ever since I first arrived in the Feudal Era. She's helped everyone in this group." She assured her.

Nodoka nodded her head, she knew that Kagome wouldn't lie to her and she believed her. Although she still found it a little hard to believe that the Higurashi's family shrine held a magical well that's linked to the Feudal Era of Japan. Then again she felt the same way when her sons had returned from China. She'll never forget how shocked she was when she saw the boys and didn't believe them when they said they were her sons. She barely recognized them at first but then they showed her the letters and the pictures that she had sent them throughout the years and then she looked closer at the demon-cursed boys. After overlooking their outward appearance she knew, she didn't know how she knew, that they were really her boys and that's when she embraced her two grown boys while shedding tears of rejoice. But she still wondered about something, could this Kaede really teach Ranma and Ryoga about being demons? She didn't know.

Finally the auburn-haired mother nodded, "Very well then, you may take them to see her but I want it to be their choice, okay?"

Kagome turned to her friends and they all nodded in agreement, "Of course Auntie."

Kagome's grandfather didn't seem to like the last part of Kagome's plan, "Kagome do you really thinks it's wise to teach them to act like demons?"

Before Kagome or anyone could say anything else Sesshomaru spoke, "And do you really think that an old human priestess can teach them to understand their demonic blood? Humans know nothing about demons, only by what you think is true." The Western Lord stated.

Kagome's grandfather slammed his hands on the table, "Now see here, I come from a family of monks and priests where with each generation the knowledge to ward off demons has been passed down the line. And it is that knowledge that has kept us humans safe from beasts like you for generations…"

Sesshomaru gave the old man a look that sent icicles down the old mans robes, "Then you knowledge is lacking. All of your spirit wards and scrolls hold no trace of spiritual power to even hold off the weakest of demons. And if you think your spirit wards can harm me then you're an even greater fool than your worth. My power is far too great for even the most powerful of monks, priests and priestess to defeat." He said, glad to see that the old man was keeping his mouth shut. He turned to Kagome and the rest of the group, "The boys need to learn how to control their demonic powers and you think they can learn from an old priestess?" He asked with the same emotionless expression on his handsome face. The idea of an old priestess teaching his reborn half-brother and a reborn wolf prince about their heritage and to control their demonic abilities was just insulting.

"Well what do you suggest Sesshomaru." Sango asked the Western Lord.

Sesshomaru didn't answer right away, he really didn't know why he cared about what the boys did or what Kagome and her friends had planed for them. After all he never cared about what Inuyasha did with his life, but then why did he spend a lot of his time trying to kill him is he didn't care? He always told himself that it was because their father had fallen in love with a human woman and because of her influence it led to their father's death, though Inuyasha shared their father's royal blood he was still a half-breed and half-breeds don't belong anywhere in the demon world or the human world and it was a disgrace to have a half-breed in the family, part of it was also because their Great father had given Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga while he was left with the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru turned to the little girl sitting beside him and wondered if he was any different, sparing the life of a child and allowing her to travel with him? He didn't know but one thing he did know was that he didn't want an old woman teaching his reincarnated brother and his twin how to be demons.

Kyoko cleared her throat, "And what about the jewel?"

"We think that Kaede might know how remove the Shikon halves from their bodies." Miroku answered.

"And what will happen to the boys if the jewel is removed from their bodies?" Kagome's grandfathers asked both out of curiosity and seriously.

The gang looked to each other, hoping someone had an answer but no one spoke. Not even Kagome, after all Mistress Centipede literally ripped the jewel out of her side when it was in her and nothing really happened, except leaving a bite-sized scar on her right side which had healed. However she didn't know what will happen to the boys if the jewel halves were removed or that it can be removed safely without hurting the boys. But if the jewel halves could be detached safely would she really want them to be removed and be brought back into the world again and go through all that again?

Kagome lowered her eyes down to her lap, 'But what about Ranma and Ryoga, didn't they want to be human again? I probably would, wouldn't I?' Before she could, answer the brothers and Ukyo walked back into the living room, "Did you guys decide yet?"

All eyes were glued onto the brothers, each trying to guess on what the boys decided. Ranma cleared his throat, "We did, and we both agreed…"

"That we'll go with you..." Ryoga continued.

"And meet this Kaede person." Ukyo finished.

--

In the deep forest surrounding the mountains of Hida, Genma Saotome the ex-head master of the Saotome School makes his way towards the Hida Mountains. The past week had not been too kind to the obese ex-master, his gis was dirty, torn, and tattered, his glasses were cracked, he had been living on the streets like a homeless bum and he had to find his meals in the trash can because he was too lazy to get a job and hunt for his food. Yet despite having very little to eat in the past week he didn't look any skinnier, he was still fat and slow as always. When he had Ranma and Ryoga with him he would tell them that a man fends for himself in the wilderness as a way of building discipline, then when the boys weren't looking he would snatch their food that they had caught and devour it. Of course that only worked when the boys were smaller, younger, and weaker, but as they got older the brothers grew stronger and they would team up and pound him when he tried to steal their hard-earned meal. He couldn't even risk becoming a panda to get food, the last time he did he was almost made into a panda rug by a farmer.

He stopped in his tracks and gazed up at the mountains, the last time he was here was almost fifteen years ago. He and Soun were here with their evil master and they both managed to seal him in a barrel after their master had indulged himself on the five barrels of Sake they had stolen from the last village and drank himself to sleep, then they dropped him into an open cave with some dynamite and sealed off the cave with a huge boulder. When the explosion took place he and Soun shed tears of joy, basking in their glorious victory of being rid of their horrible master. However Genma knew that an evil as strong as his masters could not die that easily, he knew that his horrible master was still alive and was without a doubt just sleeping in the very cave he and Soun sealed him in. So then why was he heading towards the mountains the held his evil master?

'It's been fifteen years since that life-changing day, and we swore that we would never speak of that day nor of what had accrued during a rigorous training.' He thought, he lowered his head and frowned, 'And yet here I am, returning to this cursed mountain that holds the greatest evil in the world.' Genma lifted his head and continued towards the mountain, 'I know I'm going to regret this but those ingrate sons of mine need to be taught a lesson about what happens when they disrespect their father and master, and if anyone can put those ungrateful pups in their place, it's the evil master.' He declared, walking closer and closer to the mountains.

--

A.N. Sorry for the long wait and sorry it's so short, I had a case of writers block plus my Sister-in-Law just had another baby. I hope you like it and I'll try to make the next one longer.


	14. Trouble at the Wolf Den and going back

Title: Demon ½  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and some characters are O.O.C  
Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango  
( ) means speaking telepathically  
' ' means thinking  
Warning: This chapter is not for Ayame lovers.

* * *

On the other side of the time traveling well in the Eastern lands of Japan, the two wolf-demons Ginta and Hakkaku were making their way up the pathway which led to their home in the Eastern Mountains. They had been on guard duty for the last few hours, scouring the mountains for intruders or any body that may have entered their lands, making sure that everything in the area and everyone in the tribe was okay. So far they had checked with every pair of wolf-demons guarding the dens, the training grounds, the gardening fields, the base of the mountains and the forest surrounding the mountain. So far nothing was out of the ordinary and everyone in the Wolf-tribe was accounted for. Well except for one important member of the tribe, their young leader.

When the two entered the den through the waterfall, after shaking themselves dry, they put away their spears and headed towards the elders cave to give them their report, "Everything looks peaceful today." Ginta pointed out.

Hakkaku nodded, "Yep we've checked the entire mountain and found nothing out of the ordinary."

"We even had the men double check the entire mountain and the forest just to be on the safe side." Ginta declared.

Hakkaku nodded but something about his expression told his companion that he was waiting for something, like he expected something to happen but nothing came. He stopped halfway down the path and lowered his head down slightly with a sigh, "You know I keep expecting him to just show up any minute now…"

"And then tell us to quit goofing around and say that we've got a lot of work to do." Ginta finished for his companion.

Hakkaku gave a small smile, "Well there's that and there was also the whole 'We need to continue looking for Naraku' thing too." No sooner had he said that, his smile faded from his face, "But even though he spent most of his time searching for Naraku, it didn't stop him from fulfilling his duties as a Prince and leader to his people, he would always come back and check to make sure that everyone in the tribes was alright." He lowered his eyes to the rocky floor of the cave, "I used to cringe whenever he caught us standing around and yell at us for goofing around, but now I'd give anything to hear his voice again."

Ginta nodded, "I know I do too." He said, he then placed a hand on his companions shoulder, "I miss him too Hakkaku. We all miss him."

--

(Flashback)

Ginta and Hakkaku were watching Kouga while he was in his den gathering everything he needed for the upcoming battle against Naraku. Just the other night he was visited by Sango's feline companion Kilala, luckily for her that Kouga had previously informed his men that she was a friend of Kagomes and ordered them not to attack when they spotted her. She told him what Inuyasha and the others had learned about Naraku's latest whereabouts and, as to be expected, they were going to follow his trail and put an end to the evil half-demon's rein of terror once and for all.

Kouga was amazed when he heard Kilala speaking to him in his mind because as far as he knew he didn't have the power to speak telepathically to cats. Wolves however, that's another story. Everybody in the wolf tribes can speak wolf, being wolf-demons it was their native tongue, but for some particular reason Kouga can not only talk to wolves normally and in wolf talk but he also possessed another talent. He can talk to wolves with his mind, in other words, telepathically. No one really knows why or how. Apparently his little feline friend also had an unexplainable talent, although he did wonder if the demon-slayer and her friends knew anything about Kilala's little gift.

The next day before Kouga went after Inuyasha and his friends to find Naraku, he announced to the elders that he was going to leave the den to follow his rival and his friends to another land called China in hopes to find and destroy Naraku once and for all. At first the elders were skeptical at the thought of their own prince traveling to another country to destroy the monster responsible for the deaths of so many of there brethren, but they all knew that as long as Naraku continued to share the same air as they do then their tribes will continue to at risk for destruction and Kouga's soul would never ever find peace. Of course that didn't stop the Northern Wolf chief's granddaughter Ayame from protesting about his decision about leaving without considering the importance of the wolf dens, meaning his promise to marry her. But he strictly told her that destroying Naraku was far more important then anything right now and if he missed this chance then Naraku will become too strong to stop and it'll be damn near impossible to defeat him.

After he grabbed his newly updated sword and placed it on his hip, he balled his right hand into a fist and within seconds sparks of energy crackled around his hand and he summoned the legendary treasure of the wolf clans, the Goraishi. He gazed at the gleaming metal razor-sharp talons encasing his fingers and wrist, he just hoped that the new power that he had acquired for it would be powerful enough to defeat Naraku, "It's time to end this nightmare, once and for all." He said to no one in particular before he made the Goraishi return into his body. He then lifted his head but didn't turn around, "Ginta, Hakkaku, I know you two are there watching me. So would you two come in here for a minute, I need to talk to you guys." He turned around and saw his two lieutenants and lifelong friends standing nervously before him.

Hakkaku cleared his throat, "So uhh… what'd you want to talk to us about Kouga?"

Kouga also cleared his throat, "Well first off, I'm guessing that you and pretty much the whole tribe heard about my discussion with the elders, that I plan to follow Inuyasha and his friends to where Naraku may be hiding?" The two wolves nodded, "I thought as much."

"So when do want us to leave Kouga?" Ginta asked, instinctly knowing that Kouga was going to want to leave as soon as possible.

Kouga frowned, "That's what I wanted to talk to you fellas about. To let you guys know what's going to happen from here on end."

Ginta and Hakkaku turned to each other with uneasy looks on their faces. They both had a real bad feeling about what their leader was going to say to them, "What do you mean Kouga?" Ginta spoke up.

Kouga took a long breath, if he didn't say it now then there's undoubtedly a good chance that he never will, "I mean that you guys ain't coming with me this time, instead I'm leaving you two in charge of the mountains to look after the tribe for me." The ebony-haired wolf told his two friends, not missing the blank-shocked looks on their faces.

Hakkaku recovered first from the shock, "But… but why? Why can't we come with you Kouga?"

"Because it's too dangerous for you guys to be with me when the time comes to face Naraku." He replied.

Neither of the two believed what Kouga was telling them, "It's too dangerous for you too and yet you're still going!" Ginta shot back.

"I have too!" Kouga barked but maintained control of his anger, "It's my fault for what happened that night at Naraku's castle, when he sent Kagura to slaughter our comrades and our brothers from the Northern tribe!" He spoke clenching his hands into tight fists almost to the point where his claws cut into his palm and drew blood, "It's my fault that they're dead and it's my responsibility to avenge their deaths."

"But Kouga it wasn't your fault." Ginta tried to reason, "They made the decision to follow the Northern tribe wolves to Naraku's castle just so they could get a piece of the jewel."

Hakkaku nodded in agreement, "Yeah that's right, and besides how were you supposed to know that it was a trap set up by Naraku?"

Kouga shook his head, "You two still don't get it." He said, "Naraku is the one who slaughtered them but I was the one who sent them to their deaths. Our men followed the Northern tribesmen because I told them that I wanted nothing to do with their plans to get the jewel shards, and when our men told me that they were going to join the Northern tribe I told them that I didn't care what they did." He cast his icy blue eyes down to the ground, "But even then I knew that the idea of someone having a large chunk of the Sacred Jewel in an unguarded castle was suspicious and that something was wrong, but I was too wrapped up in my own problems at the time that I ignored my duties as a leader and because of my neglect it costed them their lives." He lifted his gaze back up to his friends with deep regret and pain in his eyes, "Not a day has gone by that the night of their murder hasn't haunt me, seeing their bodies lying dead on the ground covered in their own blood, knowing that it's my fault because I was too self-absorbed to stop them from going. I'll never ignore my duties ever again nor will I ever let that bastard Naraku have another opportunity to slay another wolf again! Until that bastard is permanently gone forever, our tribes will never be safe and more of our people will continue to be sacrificed to Naraku's evil plot. And our fallen comrades will never be at peace. And neither will I." He muttered that last part quietly.

Both wolves gazed at their leader and friend in complete silence. They knew that Kouga felt responsible for the loss of their friends and they already knew that he was dead set on settling the scores with the one responsible for their deaths, but they'd never heard their stubborn head-strong Prince open up like that. Kouga was rough and ruthless and sometimes may appear like he doesn't care about anything, but when it comes to the tribe he cherishes everybody in the tribe like family and he would die to protect every single one of them and they knew that. Just like his father had done before he was killed.

Ginta was the first of the two to recover, "But… but what about Ayame? I mean she's the elder's granddaughter and…" He immediately stopped himself from finishing what he was going to say, he didn't want Kouga hitting him on the head for mentioning that he and Ayame were 'supposedly' engaged to marry. Though it wasn't entirely proven that Kouga even made such a promise to the fiery-haired wolf, all they had was Ayame's word against his, and it didn't look like Kouga even liked her or even wanted to marry her, "Well what I mean to say is… uh don't you think that she should be in charge of watching the tribe?" Ginta asked.

The cold look on Kouga's face told the other two wolves the answer. He knew what Ginta was going to say before he stopped himself from saying it, which was probably the smartest thing to do on his part. The truth is, as much as he hated to admit it, he did remember the promise he made to Ayame on the night of the lunar rainbow all those years ago but the problem was that he just couldn't bring himself up to live up to that promise. Mainly because he just didn't love Ayame in the way that she wants him too. Hell he didn't even like her. He thought that she was too immature and bossy to watch over the tribes, he'd also witness first hand that if Ayame didn't get what she wanted or if things didn't go her way then she would throw a pissy fit. He even told her flat out about how he felt about her and even that didn't work. It kinda reminded him of how he acted around Kagome and all the times he told her that she was his woman no matter what Inuyasha or anybody says, until he came to realization that Kagome will only love him as a friend and nothing more.

"First of all this is my tribe, I am the leader of this tribe, and I am the one who decides who I leave in charge when I'm gone." He told them, "Second just because Ayame is the Northern chief's granddaughter doesn't mean that she automatically takes over _**my**_ den when I'm not here." He stated firmly as though he wanted everyone in the whole mountain to hear him, then his expression softened, "And third, I've already decided that my second in commands are going to take over the pack for me while I'm gone."

Hakkaku's face was now housing a frown, "Wait a minute, if Ginta and I are gonna be here taking care of the tribe then who's gonna go with you?"

"Nobody." He said bluntly, "I already said that it's too dangerous for anyone to be with me when it comes time to face Naraku. That's why I'm going to join Inuyasha and his friends because only then can we finish off Naraku forever."

Neither Ginta nor Hakkaku could believe what they were hearing, "But… but Kouga."

Kouga shook his head, "Look my minds already made up so don't even try to argue." He said firmly, then his face began to soften and he placed a strong hand on both of their shoulders, just like he did after his first encounter with Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru, "Listen to me, I need you guys to stay here and watch over the tribe for me incase Naraku sends his demons to attack the mountains. And incase something should happen to me, then I know that you two will do everything you can to protect our people and our home."

Ginta and Hakkaku turned to each other, neither wanted to do as they were asked nor did they want their leader and friend to leave the tribe to battle that monstrous bastard, but they knew deep down that there was no other way. If Inuyasha, his friends, and Kouga couldn't stop Naraku then no one would be able to stop him. They turned back to Kouga and both nodded.

Hakkaku gazed into Kouga's icy blue eyes, "Just do us all a favor Kouga."

"What's that Hakkaku?"

"Promise that you'll do everything in your power to kill that son of a bitch!" He said his voice breaking.

"And send him to hell where he belongs." Voiced Ginta.

Kouga blinked in surprise when he heard that. He had never heard Ginta nor Hakkaku talk like that before, yet at the same time he had a feeling that someone was going to say that to him before he left. He had already thought about the outcome for when he was to face Naraku and he already concluded that there's a very slim chance that he'll survive after the final battle. He didn't know what the fates have in store for him and Inuyasha and his friends, all he knew was that there's a 50-50 chance of survival. Without saying another word he pulled his best friends since childhood towards himself and embraced them, altogether forgetting that he was supposed to be the strong arrogant leader of the wolf tribe, that he was the Prince of all the wolf clans. For now he was just Kouga, a regular wolf-demon embracing his friends, letting forbiddin tears fill his eyes, cherishing the precious moment with them, because this might very well be the last the three of them are together.

"I'll do everything I can guys, I promise." He spoke softly.

(End Flashback)

--

Hakkaku shook his head, "We never should've let him go without us! If he hadn't ordered us to stay behind with the tribe and let us go with him then maybe things wouldn't have gone so badly!" He choked, "Maybe he…"

"And what do you think that would've accomplished Hakkaku?" Ginta interrupted then after a while he put his hands on his companions shoulders to steady him, "Even if we had gone with him, then we would've only got in the way or worse Naraku could've used us to get to Kouga and then destroy him."

"I know but… I still feel that we should've gone with him. I mean we've always followed Kouga where ever he went even though we both knew that we weren't as strong as him and wouldn't have been much help, he still shouldn't have gone alone." The wolf with the mohawk argued while trying to keep his voice in control, but then let out a dejected sigh, "He was our best friend Ginta, not only that but he was also like a brother to us, always looking out for us when things got crazy, letting us tag along with him when he was dead set on finding Naraku… and… always being there… when we needed him." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ginta nodded, tears were also blurring his vision, "He was the best friend anyone could ask for, even if he did act like a jerk sometimes." He said brushing the wetness from his eyes.

Hakkaku sniffed wiping the tears from his eyes and taking a deep breath, "C'mon Ginta, we have to give the elders our report." Ginta nodded and the two continued towards the elders cave but as they approached the den they heard angry shouting coming from inside the elders den.

They reached the entrance of the den and peered around the corner to see what all the shouting was about. They found the elder Gijin, the old wolf-demon who raised Kouga from when he was a pup, having a heated argument with Ayame and her grandfather. Well mainly with Ayame. The red-haired female wolf was angrily pacing in the elders quarters while her grandfather and Gijin watched her carefully.

When the Wolf tribe had heard from Kagome and her friends that Inuyasha and Kouga had succeeded in their goal and that Naraku was finally dead, they all raved in glory knowing that the monster that had threatened their people was finally gone forever and that their fallen brethren could finally rest in peace but their moment of celebration was halted when they realized that their victorious young leader wasn't with the young priestess nor was the half dog-demon Inuyasha. When he asked Kagome about the whereabouts of their Prince she presented Kouga's sword from her backpack and told him the horrible news, that Kouga and Inuyasha were killed after Naraku was destroyed, the old wolf became mute. He was always afraid for his vigorous grandson, he knew that Kouga would never rest until Naraku was gone forever and that he would die trying, but every time Kouga had set out to find Naraku he would always pray to their ancestors to watch over the young Prince and bring him back home to them. He still couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it, that his grandson, their leader and their only prince was gone.

When Gijin regained himself from his shock, he ordered that a commemoration take place later that day to honor the deaths of their Prince and the youngest son of the Dog General, Inu no Taisho. In doing so he gave Kagome Kouga's sword, something inside him said that it would be best if the young priestess held on to the sword for the time being and he trusted his instincts, just as he had taught Kouga to do.

After the ceremony, Gijin once again took command of the Wolf tribe with Ginta and Hakkaku by his side. Some time later the Northern chief elder and some members of the Northern tribe came down to help rebuild both of their tribes since both had been the victims of Naraku's plot. While some of Kouga's men appreciated the assistance of their brothers from the North, none of them however appreciated the chief's granddaughter Ayame coming to the mountains prancing around in the dens barking orders at them like she was the new alpha female of the tribe, and apparently neither did Gijin. This is why he was holding a meeting in his den with the Northern chief and his ignorant granddaughter.

Ayame had been trying to get her grandfather to let her take over the Northern Mountains because she felt that since she was the strongest wolf in their tribe and the granddaughter of the chief she should lead the tribe, but the Northern elder refused to allow her to take over. He told her that she wasn't ready yet and that he didn't think she could handle the responsibility of being leader of the North, but she argued that he was wrong and argued that she was ready. She even argued that Kouga was allowed to take control of the Eastern tribe at a young age, but the old wolf argued that Kouga was the Prince of the wolves and he was at the age where it was his time to take the lead of the Eastern tribe. That's why she kept insisting that when Kouga realizes that she was better suited to be his mate then that weak human Kagome, then she'd make her grandfather see that she was ready to lead the Northern mountain by becoming Lady of the Wolves. It was her destiny, so she thought, but now that Kouga's dead, it's brought up a critical flaw in her plan. Without Kouga around to marry that meant that she couldn't become Lady of the Wolves as she wanted… or did it?

Ayame stopped pacing turning on one heel to face the elder wolves, "I still don't understand why you don't just let me lead the Eastern tribe. I mean I've already proven that I have more than it takes to lead both the Northern tribe and the Eastern tribe, and I'm still entitled as Kouga's fiancé." She boasted, "If he had just married me like he was supposed to then none of this would be happening."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Ayame." The Northern chief spoke shaking his head at his granddaughter's ignorance.

"What do you mean gramps?"

Gijin cleared his throat, "He's talking about the so-called promise that you say Kouga made to you on the night of the lunar rainbow. You say that Kouga promised to make you his wife when you returned from the Northern Mountains yet it remains to be a case of 'your word versus his word'. You have no proof that Kouga even made such a promise that night."

Ayame narrowed her forest-green eyes at the old wolf, "Are you calling me a lair old man? Is that what you're saying?!"

"Ayame!" The Northern Chief bellowed, "Watch your tongue, you're talking to an elder and I expect you to show the proper respect."

Ayame lowered her head to the chief, "Yes Grandfather, forgive me."

The Northern Chief sighed, "What Gijin is saying is that when he and I talked to Kouga about the promise he made to you he said that he vaguely remembers the events of that night and Gijin knows how forgetful Kouga is." He says, Ayame's eyes shined with rejoice, if Kouga had confessed to her grandfather that he remembers the promise he made to her then there's a good chance that her plan can still work and she can still be Lady of the wolves, "But when he told me the week before he left to kill Naraku that he remembered the night of the lunar rainbow, he said that he just couldn't bring himself to fulfill that promise."

The fantasy bubble forming around Ayame head suddenly popped when she heard the last sentence, "Wh… what?" She asked hoping that she had heard wrong.

Gijin took a deep breath, he knew from the start that this wasn't going to be easy and understood why Kouga had a difficult time with this girl, "Ayame… Kouga had no desire to marry you, he even told you that he didn't love you and he has been telling you for a long time that he didn't. And he told you that he had to defeat Naraku before he did anything else in his life."

Ayame shook her head, she didn't want to hear this, she looked to her grandfather for help but got nothing from him, "But he promised me. I'm the strongest female wolf in all the tribes and the laws of our people state that the Prince of the wolves must marry a strong female in the tribe to produce an heir to lead the tribe."

Gijin narrowed his eyes at the red headed wolf, "Your grandfather and I are very aware of the laws Ayame, don't forget that my great-grandfather was one of the wolves who voiced some of those laws. Yet despite the laws of our people, I couldn't force Kouga into matrimony with someone he has no intention in marrying or doesn't even love for that matter. And quite frankly I can see why he didn't want to remember his promise to you."

That last statement hit Ayame like a stone fist in the face, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her own grandfather and Kouga's grandfather already knew that Kouga remembered the promise made on the lunar rainbow and now they're telling her that Kouga had told them that he never wanted to marry her and they accepted it. No, no, no, no, no, that's not how it was supposed to happen, they were supposed to be on her side, at least her grandfather should be, and agree that she was the only one who was strong enough to lead the tribes now. Everything was falling out of place, nothing was going according to her plan, then a thought accrued to her.

"This is all that no-good Kagome's fault." She declared, "If that no-good, name stealing, fiancé stealing hussy hadn't interfered in Kouga's life then none of this would be happening!" She said, "It's because of her that Kouga is dead! She seduced him into falling in love with her, she changed him, she made him forget his promise to me and abandon his duty to our people!"

Before Gijin could bellow in anger at Ayame's derision of the young human priestess who captured Kouga's heart, he and the Northern elder heard, "SHUT UP!!" from the entrance of his cave. Three pairs of eyes were settled on the two wolves and maybe more judging by the volume of their shouting. Both Ginta and Hakkaku were shooting death glares at Ayame that could possibly rival Sesshomaru's coldest glare.

"How dare you bad mouth sister Kagome like that and how dare you blame her for what happened to Kouga!" Ginta snarled.

Hakkaku nodded, "After all that she's done for our people this is how you thank her, by putting the blame on her because Kouga wanted nothing to do with you!?" He bellowed.

Ayame stared at the two wolves in astonishment then her stun was replaced with anger, "It's true though!" She retorted back, "If that stupid wench hadn't intervened with us in the first place then Kouga wouldn't have been so stupid as to let himself fall in love with a weak mortal like her and he would have married me like he was supposed to!"

"If Kouga hadn't met **Kagome** then we'd still be fighting the Birds of Paradise and probably be dead by now, you selfish bitch!" Ginta bellowed.

Ayame was taken aback, "What… what did you just call me!?" She seethed.

Hakkaku narrowed his eyes, "You heard him. If Kouga hadn't met Kagome we'd still be at war with the Birds of Paradise, that's why he brought her back to the mountains so that she could use her powers to help us. She could've refused to help us even though she knew that if she did she'd be killed, but she didn't she agreed to stay and help us. It was her courage and loyalty that caught Kouga's attention and the reason he wanted her as his mate, it wasn't just because of her ability to see the jewel shards. Maybe that was the reason at first but then he started to see her as something more then just a shard detector."

"And what's that?" Ayame asked.

"He saw her as a warm caring person who would do anything to keep the people she loves safe from harm. It didn't matter if they're human or demon or, in Inuyasha's case, both." Ginta said, "Which is more then I can say about you."

Ayame clenched her hands into tight fists, "You can't talk to me like that! I'm a higher rank than both of you!"

"Not here you're not!" They shouted.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gijin roared, the sheer volume of his voice caused the four wolves in the cave to turn away from each other and turn to him. Gijin took in a deep breath to calm himself, he shot a cold glare to Ayame, "Ayame I have tolerated your ignorant childish behavior up to this point and now my patience is wearing thin. I thought that after Kouga's tragic death you would've grown up and taken leading the tribes more seriously, but now I see that all you really wanted was to take control of the Northern and Eastern tribes for your own selfish reasons. For power."

"What?! Elder I would never even think about…" Ayame tried to speak to make herself look innocent.

"Silence!" Gijin ordered, forcing Ayame to be quiet, "Don't even try to lie to me Ayame, I maybe an old wolf but I can still smell when a person is lying to me." He pointed out, "Not only have you sullied your grandfather, myself, and my men but you've also sullied the memory of my grandson and the priestess who helped save the lives of our people. Were you a member of this tribe Ayame I would have you exiled from this mountain right now, I don't care whose granddaughter you are or who's blood you share! So consider yourself lucky you good-for-nothing rotten scamp! Now get out of my sight before I have Ginta and Hakkaku throw you out!" He ordered.

Ayame was at a loss for words, she wanted to yell, she wanted to scream, she wanted to tell off the old wolf that he shouldn't talk to her like that, but nothing came her mind was totally blank. She looked over to her grandfather hoping that at least he would come to her defense and perhaps scorn the other wolf for saying those things to her but when her forest-green eyes gazed into his she saw nothing but disappointment and shame reflecting in his black orbs. Without saying a word she made her way towards the entrance and walked out of the cave, tears building in her eyes that she dare not shed infront of the other wolves.

Gijin watched the redhead exit his cave, not feeling at all guilty that he had said what he said in front of the Northern chief. He honestly never liked the idea of Kouga marrying her because he knew it would only bring misery, to his grandson and their pack. He'd rather Kouga marry that human girl he was always chasing after if she'd let him court her, at least he liked the young priestess even if she is human.

The Northern wolf elder lowered his head when his granddaughter left the cave, he always knew that Ayame was stubborn and can be childish at times but he never thought that she would go this far, all because he wouldn't let her take control of the Northern Mountains. He also knew that he never should've pushed her into forcing Kouga to marry her because she said that he had already promised her, but he only did it to form an alliance with the tribes when things were looking grim at the time. And now he sees that it was a horrible mistake to make and he prayed that he would be forgiven in time.

Gijin turned to the two young wolves and his scowl softened a bit, "Ginta, Hakkaku, what're you two doing here?"

"We came to give you our report of the patrol when we heard all the shouting." Ginta answered.

"We were going to turn back but then when Ayame started bad-mouthing sister Kagome and calling Kouga an idiot… well…" Hakkaku said trying to keep his anger in check.

Gijin held up his hand to stop them from saying anything more, "It's alright boys, you don't have to explain yourselves. In fact I'm happy to say that you two showed up at just the right time. If you two hadn't shown up when you did, I would've strangled her with her own pigtails." He said then turned to the old Chief, "I'm sorry Roshi, I know she's your granddaughter and all but I will not sit around and do nothing while she disrespects my grandson and the priestess Kagome in or out of my presence. And her behavior towards the men is also intolerable."

Roshi kept his eyes on the stony floor of the cave, his expression had not changed at all since Ayame exited the cave, finally he lifted his head and gazed at the old wolf-demon, he nodded, "I agree with you Gijin and I'm ashamed to say that I am responsible for Ayame's rude behavior. It's been hard on all of us since Kouga's untimely death but you're right that doesn't excuse her for her actions."

Gijin took pity on the old wolf, one thing that he and the Northern chief had in common was that they both had to raise their grandchildren when their parents died when they were young. Kouga's mother died shortly after he was born and then a few years later his father was killed while protecting him and the pack from the first Harpy King. He did the best he could for Kouga in raising him but it's not easy when your grandpup is just like his father in every way, impatient, stubborn, short-tempered and arrogant, but Kouga also had a big heart when it came to the ones he loves just like his mother. And also like his father he would always put his pack before himself in any situation and he loved everyone in the pack like they were his family, and he never had a chance to tell him how proud he was of his grandson.

Ginta and Hakkaku watched the two elders for a while before Hakkaku cleared his throat, "Uhh… Elder Gijin?"

Gijin turned to the young wolves who always accompanied his grandson, "Yes Hakkaku?"

"Ginta and I were wondering if we could visit Kagome's friends at Kaede's village, to pay our respects and all?" He spoke softly but just loud enough for the old wolf to hear him.

The room became silent, for Ginta and Hakkaku it felt like time had just slowed down as they waited for Gijin's answer. Gijin stared at the two for a while and then a small etched onto his face, "Of course boys. You may see the priestess and her friends."

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't know how to react by the elder's answer, but in the end the bowed respectfully to the elders, "Thank you Elder." They said as they turned to leave the cave.

"One more thing." Gijin spoke causing the two to stop dead in their tracks, "When you see Kagome, give her my regards will you?"

The two wolves nodded, "We will Elder." They said and they both left the cave, they gathered their pack of animal wolves and headed towards the direction in which Keade's village was.

--

Back in the present…

"AH-CHOO!"

"Whoa, gesundheit Ryochan." Ukyo said handing the wolf Saotome a tissue out of nowhere.

"Thanks." Ryoga said with a sniff, accepting the tissue from Ukyo and blew his nose, 'Someone must be talking about me somewhere, either that or I'm getting a cold.' He thought.

Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, and the rest of the group including Sesshomaru and Rin stood outside the Higurashi house waiting for Kagome to finish getting ready, apparently it had been some time since the young priestess traveled through this special well of hers since she was running all over the place to find certain thing to take back with her. After they announced that they agreed to go with Kagome and her friends back to the Feudal Era to see Kaede and that Ukyo was coming with them, whether they liked it or not, the travelers from the past nodded their approval then Kagome said that they would leave as soon as she gathered her backpack and with that she ran upstairs to her room whilst her mother said something about preparing lunch boxes for everybody. The boys stood beside their best friend anxiously waiting for the time-traveling priestess to hurry up and get ready, all three dressed in their usual attire. Red sleeve-less Chinese shirt, black wristbands, and teal pants for Ranma, and golden yellow sleeve-less Chinese shirt, black wristbands, and dark green pants with black leather laces tied around the shins for Ryoga. Both still wearing their individual bandannas and had their new swords tied to their sides on their belts. Ukyo was dressed in her purple Okonomiyaki attire with her battle spatula strapped to her back as well as her unending supply of mini spatulas.

While they continued to wait the little puppy ears on Ranma's head began to twitch with anxiety, this didn't escape his younger brother's notice, (Getting kinda tense aren't you big brother?)

Ranma grunted, (What makes you think I'm tense Ryoga?)

(Well for one thing your ears are doing that twitching thing again.) Ryoga pointed out, (And you're also doing that leg bouncing thing.) He said pointing at Ranma's bouncing left leg.

Ranma grunted again while trying to stop his bouncing leg and twitching ears, (Hey I'm not the only one getting tensed up little brother. That tail of yours hasn't stopped shivering since we got out here.)

Ryoga's cheeks turned bright red and he tried to still his shivering wolf tail, (Well can you blame me for feeling a little nervous? I mean I haven't felt this nervous since we came back from China and had to explain to mom about our curses.)

Ranma nodded, he remembered how he and Ryoga were scared shit-less when they were about to face their own mother after they had returned from their training journey in China, mostly on how she would react when she saw them and about their curses. I mean let's face it, the last thing you'd expect when your husband comes back with your children from a long training journey is find out that your husband transforms into a panda when splashed with cold water and your children are no longer human anymore. Ranma and Ryoga remember all too well about the beating that their father had received from their mother after they had arrived at the Tendo's.

(I know, I feel the same way brother.) Ranma replied, (But remember we doing this to better understand ourselves and to…)

(I know, I know, to better understand our bodies and hopefully control our demonic powers. I know why we're doing this Ranma but it still doesn't ease the butterflies in my stomach.)

(Just don't throw up okay little bro?) Ranma teased.

Ryoga shot his brother a glare, (Oh shut up Ranma.)

"Ranma? Ryoga? Are you guys okay?" Ukyo asked.

The boys nodded, "Yeah… we're fine Ucchan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." They answered.

Ukyo still wasn't convinced but shrugged her shoulders, "Okay if you guys say so."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had been watching the trio the whole time they were waiting for Kagome, "I wonder why they lied to Ukyo just now?" Shippo asked from his usual perch on Miroku's shoulder.

"They probably don't want her to worry about them since they're probably already worried about her coming along." Miroku answered while trying to keep his voice low enough so that the brothers sensitive ears couldn't hear him.

"Well then why don't they just tell her not to come if they're so worried about her coming along?" The fox wondered.

"It wouldn't matter anyway Shippo because even if they did tell her she'd still want to come." Sango answered, "She's head-strong but she's also faithful to her friends and she wants to help them in anyway that she can."

Miroku smiled, "You know she kinda reminds me of you in a way Sango." He pointed out causing the demon-slayer's cheeks to turn red.

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, having overheard Miroku's ridiculous humor while he stood on the other side of the Higurashi house watching Rin play with the Higurashi's overweight pet cat Buyo. He really didn't know why anybody would want a cat in their home. To him he always believed that cats couldn't be trusted. This may have had something to do with his previous encounters with the Panther Diva tribe in the past. While watching the young child play in the yard he was also waiting patiently for Kagome and her friends, though he didn't even know why he was bothering himself with waiting for his brother's friends to hurry and get done so that they could leave this world. He already knew that the well allowed him to come through the first time, surely it would let him pass again, but that was only one of the reasons he was standing outside in the first place. Nodoka had spoken to him not too long ago and he was still baffled by what she had said to him. The auburn haired mother had asked him to watch out for her sons while they back in the Feudal Era.

'I don't understand it.' Sesshomaru thought, 'Why would a human place her own children's lives in my hands? Surely she knows that should I decide to I can end both of their lives in seconds without so much as an effort. So then why would she ask me to watch over them?' He pondered.

The idea that a human would ask him, the son of the Great Dog General, to watch out for her children was unheard of, he was a demon Lord for crying out loud not a babysitter. Then he remembered that her children were the reincarnations of his half-demon brother and a wolf prince who, according to the monk, was now his brother too, which Sesshomaru still found it hard to believe.

Nodoka had told Sesshomaru that she didn't care about his past relationship with his half brother Inuyasha but asked him as a concerned mother to watch out for her boys and guide them on their quest. Sesshomaru didn't fully understand what the Saotome mother was talking about and didn't give her a direct answer but somehow his silence gave her reassurance, whether it was intentional or not.

He looked up and found Kagome standing on the back deck with her mother and Nodoka standing beside her by the door. Her yellow overstuffed backpack sat right beside her feet.

Ranma noticed that she was having a hard time getting her unusually large backpack off the ground, with a small smile he walked over to her and took hold of the straps, "Here let me get that for you." He said, lifting the pack easily off the ground and slung it onto his back with very little effort. He looked over his shoulder at the pack, the bag wasn't heavy, well not to him anyway, but it definitely felt too full to what an ordinary pack should be able to take. He turned his amber eyes to the raven-haired priestess, "Geez Kagome, what'd you stuff in this thing?"

Kagome chuckled sheepishly, "Well there's the binto boxes that mom packed for everybody, there's my extra change of clothes, toiletries, a first-aid kit, extra snacks for Shippo, my school books, my sleeping bag, some extra blankets, my CD player, some CD's, and let's see there's also…"

Ranma lifted his hands to stop her from saying more, "Okay, okay, I think I get it now." He sighed, "Well I hope you packed enough stuff." He joked.

Kagome couldn't stop the blush from reaching her cheeks, "Well it's been awhile so I hope I did too." She said, 'Plus I had to pack something really important that I hope will come in handy.' She thought, "And uhh… thanks for helping me with my bag." She smiled.

Ranma's puppy ears twitched while a light blush covered his cheeks, he coughed once and turned away, "Uhh… don't mention it."

Ukyo was a bit taken aback by what Kagome said she stuffed in her bag, "I didn't know a person could stuff so much stuff into one little backpack."

Ryoga smirked, "You think that's crazy, you should meet the guy that Ranma and I met in China." He shook his head at the memory, "He called himself the 'Master of Hidden Weapons' and true to his name he had every weapon you can ever think of hidden inside his robes, even things that aren't considered weapons."

This caught Ukyo's interest, "Oh yeah, like what?"

Ryoga's cheeks flushed slightly, "Uhh… I'll tell you later Ucchan." He said quickly.

"Ryoga, Ucchan, c'mon we're leaving!" Ranma called back as he followed Kagome to the well house with their mothers and her friends following behind them.

When they all reached the old shrine containing the time-traveling well, Kagome reached out and pulled open the sliding wooden doors to the well. A small sense of rejoice filled her entire being as she stepped into the ancient family shrine. The last time she set foot in this well-house was when she came home from Feudal Era after that horrific battle in China with Naraku, her face had been stained with tears and she still had tears streaming down her face that was accompanied by a sharp stabbing ache in her heart. Since then she could never bring herself to go near the well shrine for it instantly reminded her of Inuyasha and Kouga and how she had lost them.

Sango noticed a change in Kagome expression, "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a while since used the well that… you know it brings back memories. The good… and the bad."

Sango nodded she understood what Kagome was saying, it had been hard for all of them but not as hard as it had been for Kagome, "It's going to be alright Kagome, because you have us with you this time and we'll always be there to help you." She assured the young priestess.

Hearing those words of encouragement brought a smile on Kagome's face, "Thanks Sango." Sango nodded. She took in a slow deep breath then exhaled slowly, 'Okay I can do this.'

Nodoka turned to her boys and smiled, "You two be careful over there now, both of you listen to everything this Kaede tells you about your heritage and make sure that you watch out for each other and keep each other safe, alright."

Ranma gave his mother a reassuring smile, "You don't have to worry about that mom."

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah me and Ranma have always got each others backs. Always have and always will."

Nodoka nodded, then she opened her arms and took her boys into a warm embrace, she held them as tightly as she possibly could. A big part of her really didn't want her only babies going into another world where demons and monsters exist, but she knew that they had to. What if their demon blood suddenly became too great for them and it took control of them? She didn't want to think about it. She just hoped that she was doing the right thing this time. "I love you Ranma. I love you Ryoga." She whispered with fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

Ranma and Ryoga embraced their mother, "We love you too mom."

Ukyo smiled as she watched the tender moment between Nodoka and the boys, it instantly reminded her of the moments she used to have with her own mother before her mother died. She could feel the tears building in her eyes.

Ranma eased out his mothers embrace and turned towards the young chef, "Hey Ucchan whatcha standing there for, get over here." He gestured.

Ukyo blinked in confusion, "Huh?"

Ryoga also turned towards the Okonomiyaki chef and smiled, "Yeah c'mon Ucchan, you're part of this family too."

Ukyo could only stare at her best friends but then she looked to Nodoka and she saw the Saotome mother just smiling at her with the warmest smile she had ever seen. When Nodoka nodded her head the tears that had been building in her eyes spilled over and she walked over to the Saotome trio and became included in the family hug. Nodoka held all three of her children as tightly as she could, she kissed each of them on the forehead before letting them go. She stepped back and joined Kyoko by her side infront of the shrine.

"Okay guys let's go." Ranma said.

"Right behind you brother." Ryoga said following after Ranma.

"What he said." Ukyo said following Ryoga and Ranma.

When the trio met up with Kagome and her friends from the past they gave one last wave of goodbye to Nodoka and Kyoko and all of them entered the old shrine. Kagome led everybody down the stair until they all surrounded the old well. Acting on instinct Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo peered down the old well, none of them really sure what to look for or how this was going to work, surely Kagome didn't expect them all too just jump in all at once did she?

"So uhh… how exactly are we gonna do this?" Ranma asked.

"Well in the beginning the well has allowed me and Inuyasha to pass through and since then we thought that we were the only two people who could get through since my brother Souta couldn't get through when he tried to use the well." She looked up and saw that everyone including Sesshomaru had their eyes on her, "I'll explain why he was trying to use it later. Then one day Inuyasha and I found out first hand that the well allowed Kouga to come through when he tried the first time. And now I know that my friends and Sesshomaru can get through." She cleared her throat, "I think we should do this in pairs, we each pair up in twos and go through the well."

Everyone turned to each other and nodded, "So who's going with whom?" Shippo asked.

The shrine fell silent for a moment with everyone looking at each other with blank stares then Ukyo took hold of Ryoga's right arm, "I'm going with Ryochan." She spoke causing everyone to turn their heads towards her.

Then Miroku smiled and wrapped an arm around Sango, "I'll be more then happy to go with Sango again."

"You would." Shippo remarked sarcastically.

Sango sighed, "Just watch the hands Miroku." She warned.

Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and knew right away that he was going to have Rin along side him and that Rin would want to go with him, so that just left one person, "Then I guess that leaves us." She said.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "It's alright with me."

"Then let's be on our way." Sesshomaru spoke and without saying another word he carefully picked up Rin in his arms and gracefully leapt into the well. As soon as he descended into the well a shimmering blue light emitted from inside the well but there was no sign of the Western Lord or the young child.

Ranma blinked, "Boy he's a cheery guy." He said sarcastically, "Does he ever smile?"

"If he does, run like hell." Miroku advised before he and Sango climbed onto the edge of the well with Kilala and Shippo in their arms, once again he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, "Here we go." Sango nodded and they both slid into the well and just like Sesshomaru and Rin they vanished.

Ryoga looked to Ukyo and smiled, "Looks like it's our turn Ucchan." He said.

Ukyo nodded then peered inside the well again, she still couldn't get over the fact that the others had just jumped in and now they were gone. She shook her head, took a deep breath and nodded, "Okay let's go." She said but before she could begin to climb onto the edge of the well, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her in close into a warm body. She looked to see that Ryoga was the one holding her and smiling down at her. Then in one quick motion he hooked the back of her legs with one arm while the other shifted to her shoulders and picked her up bridal style. "Ryoga what're you…"

"I think it'll be easier if we travel this way." He said with a fanged grin, "You don't mind do you?"

Ukyo tried not to look embarrassed and turn red but failed, "Well no… but I wish you'd give me some warning before doing that, you jackass."

"Where's the fun in that?" He joked before turning to his brother, "See you guys on the other side." Then just like Sesshomaru the wolf Saotome leapt into the well and he and Ukyo disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Kagome blinked then turned to Ranma, "Is there something going on between Ukyo and your brother?"

Ranma just smiled, "There's been something going on between those two ever since we were kids, only back then I didn't really think anything of it because both Ryoga and I thought that Ucchan was a boy. Now that we know that she's really a girl it makes a lot of sense."

Kagome couldn't help but smile, that meant that her earlier suspicions were right that Ukyo does have feelings for one of the brothers she just wasn't sure which one it was, but now she does, "Well let's not keep the others waiting." She said climbing onto the edge of the well.

Ranma followed Kagome's move but then something made him pause, "So uhh how're we gonna…?" He didn't have a problem with girls, unless they were like an un-cute, butt-ugly, no bust, hot-tempered, dumb as an ox, sexist, tomboy bitch like someone he and his mother and brother knew, but he didn't want to do anything that would offend them and he especially didn't want to do anything that would make Kagome uncomfortable. In the end he wrapped around her waist and turned to her, "Is this okay?"

Kagome's face started to flush but she nodded her head, "Yeah…" She took in a deep breath to calm herself down and slowly let it out, "Okay, ready?" She asked.

Ranma nodded, he did notice a change in Kagome's scent when he put his arm around her waist. It was almost similar to Ukyo whenever Ryoga did something and she blushed, but Kagome's scent was different from Ukyo's, he didn't know why but he found her scent to be… comforting. He decided that he should worry about it later and focus on the matter at hand, "Let's go." And with that he and Kagome slid into the well and were engulfed in the same shimmering light.

Nodoka and Kyoko stood infront of the ancient shrine for a while longer before both turning to head back into the house. When the two mothers reached the entrance of the Higurashi house Nodoka paused and turned back towards the well shrine.

--

(Flashback, a while ago in Nodoka's guest room…)

"So you boys are really going to go through with Kagome's plan aren't you?"

The boys nodded, "Yes."

Nodoka nodded, "I thought as much and that's why I wanted you boys to know that no matter what you both decide in your future I'll always be proud of both of you. I know that seeing this Kaede person is for the best for both of you and I know that you two will do everything that you can to learn about your new bodies and how to control your abilities." She said with a smile on her face, "You know as hard as it is to believe it, your father actually did live up to his end of the promise."

"Huh?" Said Ranma, "What're you talking about mom?"

"What I mean is despite everything that your father did and for everything he's put you both through, none of his bad influence had rubbed off on either of you and I'm deeply thankful for that. You boys did the exact opposite of your father, you didn't give up and you both continued to do the right thing."

"Well mom let's not forget that Ranma and I have you also to thank for that." Ryoga said.

Ranma nodded, "That's right mom. You were the one that taught us that we should always do the right thing. Pops may have taught us techniques and how to fight…"

"But you were the one who taught us the true ways of honor and right." Ryoga finished.

"So in a really big way, you helped us become the men among men that you wanted us to become." Ranma smiled.

Crystal tears were swelling in Nodoka's dark brown eyes, she truly felt that she had been blessed from the heavens for these wonderful boys that were her own. No words could even begin to describe how happy the auburn haired mother felt or how their wonderful words have touched her heart. Yet some part of her didn't think that she deserved their kind words, "That may be my children, but a big part of me wishes that I could've done more for the both of you when you were younger."

The boys turned to each other, both looking puzzled, "What do you mean mom?" They asked.

"I mean about the day your father took you on that training journey and promised to make you both into men among men." She told them, her smile was replaced with a sad frown, "I know that I can't change the past and nothing I say can change anything that's happened but I want you both to know how sorry I am. For letting Genma take you two on that horrible training journey and putting you in this situation." She went down on her knees and bowed to her children, "Please forgive your foolish mother, even though I don't deserve your forgiveness."

Ranma and Ryoga turned mute for they didn't fully understand why their mother was doing this, then it occurred to them. Their own mother was blaming herself for the way things had turned out, for being weak for believing Genma and letting him take them away from her when they were little, but most of all she was blaming herself for them being cursed and having to go through all of this.

Ranma crouched down and gently took hold of his mother's hands, "Mom you have nothing to be sorry for." He said softly but loud enough for her to hear. Nodoka looked up into her eldest sons eyes and saw no regret or any trace of angst, instead she saw love and understanding in those golden orbs, "None of this was your fault."

Ryoga crouched beside his brother facing his mother, "That's right mom, there's nothing to forgive because you haven't done anything wrong."

"I don't understand how you boys could forgive me so easily." She wept, "After everything that's happened, I thought you two would be furious with me."

The brothers both shook their heads, "Mom Ranma and I could never be angry with you, not in a million years." Ryoga said embracing his mother's right side.

Ranma nodded and followed his twins actions taking his mother's left side, "That's right, you made a mistake it happens to everybody, but you tried to make it right by interfering with Pop's so called manly training and staying connected to us, in doing so you helped us learn how to become men the right way."

"Yeah if you hadn't stopped Pop from teaching us that stupid Cat-fist technique who knows what could've happened to me and Ranma. And the same goes for that stupid engagement pledge with the Tendo's." (A.N. We know though, don't we?)

Nodoka's eyes swelled with tears, their words had touched her heart in a way that it has never felt before, and she could feel the cracks starting to heal from all the years of being away from her children and the blame she had put on herself since the boys came home from China. She wrapped her arms around her children and held them close, letting her tears fall freely down her cheeks, "Thank you boys. It means a great deal to me to hear you say that. I love you boys so much that I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"You'll never lose us mom." Ranma assured her.

"Just like we'll never lose you mom." Ryoga added.

Nodoka sniffed, "I truly am blessed to have sons like you two."

Ranma and Ryoga both smiled, "Well we're blessed to have a mom like you." They both said, their own tears wetting their cheeks. Together the three Saotomes held each other in the small guestroom shedding tears and sharing their strengths with one another, never wanting to let go.

(End Flashback)

--

Nodoka smiled still facing the old well shrine, "Gook luck my children." She said before entering the Higurashi house.

* * *

A.N. Alright chapter 14 is done! Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo have gone through the well to the Feudal Era, what awaits our heros there on the other side? We'll have to wait and see. And just to let everyone know I don't have anything against Ayame I just needed someone to cause some trouble between Ryoga and Ukyo in their developing relationship. Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy.


	15. Future meets Feudal, again

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

' ' means thinking

/ / means speaking Chinese

* * *

Jaken sat with his back against the Bone-Eaters well, clutching his staff in his bony little hands. After he had regained consciousness from inside the old well and climbed out, he decided to wait by the magic well for his beloved master to return. He had been waiting by the ancient well for hours and there was still no sign of his master Sesshomaru or Rin. Every now and then he would climb onto the edge of the well and peer inside, in hopes the Western Lord would just come flying out of the well, other times he would jump into the well again and again in hopes that the well would let him pass through and lead him to his canine master.

"I still don't understand why this wretched well allowed Lord Sesshomaru and Rin to pass through and not me." He wondered for the hundredth time that day, "I have been Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant for years and yet the well allowed Rin to pass through and she's just a mortal human." Growling in frustration, Jaken got to his feet and turned towards the well, "This is all your fault, you wretched well! I should've destroyed you when I had the chance! And now thanks to you Lord Sesshomaru is gone forever." He screamed at the well while kicking it repeatedly, unaware neither of the shimmering pink and blue glow from inside the well nor of the silver-haired Western Lord carrying a small child in one arm jumping out of the well and landing behind him.

Rin looked awkwardly down at the little imp from Sesshomaru's arm before the Western Lord placed her on the soft grass, "Uhh Master Jaken… what are you doing?"

"Don't bother me now Rin, I'm busy." He continued attacking the well until it sank in at who he was talking to. Jaken turned around and found Rin and Sesshomaru standing right behind him. His round yellow eyes became glossy with tears, "Lord Sesshomaru! Rin! You're back. I tried to follow you through the well but the damn thing wouldn't let me pass. I thought that you might be trapped in another world and be gone forever my Lord or worse I thought that you might be dead, but I'm glad to see that…" His rambling was silenced by a softball sized rock aimed right at his head thrown by Sesshomaru.

Although Sesshomaru was glad to hear a relieved welcome from the little imp, he just hated it when Jaken over did it and continued rambling. He looked up at the well and saw the same shimmering blue glow emitting from the well then he heard the voices of the Monk, the Demon-slayer and the little fox-cub as they climbed their way up and out of the well.

Miroku peered out of the rim of the well before pulling himself out and then turning to help Sango out, "You alright Sango?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah I'm alright, just a little dizzy." She said.

"I don't know how Kagome handles going to her world and back to ours every time she uses this well." Shippo groaned from Sango's arms.

"She's probably used to it by now." Miroku answered.

Seconds later the well emitted the same shimmering glow again and another pair of voices was heard from inside, "Whoa… what a trip." Came Ryoga's voice.

Ukyo groaned in agreement, "Did it work?"

"I think so." Said Ryoga, "Hey Ukyo, wasn't there a roof over our heads a minute ago?"

"Hey yeah that's right, there was. I guess that means that it worked." Ukyo spoke, "Let's get out of here."

"Hang on." Ryoga advised before jumping straight up and out of the well with Ukyo in his arms then landed gracefully on the grassy earth. He looked up and saw that Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Sesshomaru and Rin were all standing by the well which had been in a well house not to long ago, now they were all waiting for Ranma and Kagome to show up.

"It's good to see that you two made it on this side of the well." Miroku spoke with a smile.

Ryoga returned the smile, "The feelings mutual."

"Hey if the well allowed Ryoga and Ukyo to pass through, then that must mean that Ranma and Kagome should be able to get through without any trouble." Shippo spoke cheerfully.

"Well Kagome could always get through the well without a problem. And since Ranma is with her then it shouldn't be a problem anyway." Sango pointed out.

Ukyo for the moment was taking note that Ryoga was still holding her in his arms and not making any efforts to put her down anytime soon. She was having mixed emotions about this, part of her was telling her to tell him to put her down but at the same time she didn't want to leave his arms. It made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her as long as she stayed in his arms. She had never been held in another mans arms before but feeling Ryoga's warm well-muscled arms on her back and legs and pressing against his strong chest made the insides of her body warm.

She shook her head quickly, "Uh Ryochan? You can put me down now."

Ryoga looked down at her for a second, then he gave her the sexiest fanged smirk she had ever seen, "Why would I want to do that?" He said lowering his head to hers, his lips lightly brushing against her ear, "You seem to be quite comfortable in my arms Ucchan." He whispered in a low cool voice.

Ukyo gasped shakily, the tone in Ryoga's voice sent electric shivers down her spine and the feel of his hot breath on her skin made it even harder for her to think except on how much she wanted to stay there in his arms, "Ry… Ryoga…" She managed to say through clenched teeth, "I… I'm serious."

"So am I Ucchan."

"I advise you to better control your urges wolf, unless you plan on making that woman your mate." Sesshomaru spoke aloud.

Ryoga's expression changed in a blink of an eye, from sly calm to spooked shock to embarrassment in a tenth of a second. He took note that everyone was gawking at him and Ukyo while he still held the Okonomiyaki chef in his arms, "So… sorry Ucchan." He said as he placed the young chef on her feet on the grassy earth, his cheeks turning rosy red.

"I… It's okay…" Ukyo said facing away from the ebony-haired Saotome boy, not wanting him to see her already redden face.

"Did anyone just see what I saw?" Sango whispered.

They nodded, "He's definitely Kouga's reincarnation." Miroku muttered as quietly as he could to Sango and Shippo, who nodded agreeing.

"I heard that Miroku." Ryoga spoke out.

Ukyo looked between Miroku, Sango and Shippo to Ryoga and shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever get used to you guys having super canine hearing." She said with an amusing smile.

Ryoga's cheeks flushed, "It's not really super, it's just sensitive." He told her, 'What the hell is going on with me? That's the third time that's happened.'

The well emitted a shimmering glow once again and this time Ranma flew out of the well with Kagome in his arms and landed safely on the ground. As soon as the puppy-eared Saotome got his bearings he set Kagome on the ground along with her over stuffed backpack, "Whoa man… that was weird. Does the well make you dizzy every time you use it Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "It did the first few times but you get used to it after a while." She looked around to see if everyone was here, then she smiled, "Looks like we all made it. That's a good sign."

"You know, one of these days I'd really like to know how this well of yours works Kagome." Miroku said.

"Good luck with that." Kagome said, "I've been using this thing for a year now and I still haven't figured out how it works."

Ranma couldn't help but snicker but then he noticed that Ryoga was facing away from the group, (Hey bro what's wrong?)

(No… nothing's wrong. What makes you think something's wrong?) He said quickly.

Ranma raised an eyebrow, (Well for one thing your entire face is all red and your pheromone levels are really high.) He smirked when he saw his brothers face turn even more red, (Did something happen? Something between you and Ucchan?)

(Shut up Ranma!) Ryoga growled mentally at his twin, his face turning a deeper shade of red.

(Okay, okay, jeez calm down little bro. I was only kidding. Don't get your tail tied up in a knot.)

(Ha ha ha, very funny big brother.) Ryoga said sarcastically.

(I thought it was.) Ranma smirked, dodging a punch from Ryoga.

"They're doing it again aren't they?" Shippo asked aloud while watching the brothers fight in their own special way, everybody nodded.

"I'm still getting used to the fact that they're the reincarnations of Kouga and Inuyasha." Sango murmured.

Miroku nodded in agreement, "I agree that it will take some getting used to, but at least we don't have to worry about them trying kill each other."

"That's true."

"I just hope that the one called Ranma doesn't have Inuyasha's bad temper as well as his body." Shippo muttered.

"Or his arrogance." Sango chipped in.

"What about Ryoga, Shippo?" Miroku asked curiously, "Doesn't he concern you as well?"

"Well he kinda does but not as much."

"Why's that?"

"Well the only thing that Kouga ever did to me was try to feed me to his wolves but then Kagome threatened not to help him if I was hurt so he told his wolves to stop." Shippo explained, "But at least he never hit me like Inuyasha always did."

"That's probably because you didn't egg him on like you always did Inuyasha." Said Sango.

Jaken moaned and groaned as he sat up from the ground, a large lump protruded from his head from where the stone had struck him, "What's going on?" He mumbled. He opened his pale yellow eyes and found the Monk, the Demon-slayer, and the priestess standing around the well along with Sesshomaru and Rin, then his eyes landed on the three new people that he didn't recognize at all. A female human was watching two males fighting, one of the males had long silver-white hair tied back in a long braid and was dressed in a red shirt and black pants and the other had long raven black hair tied back in a ponytail and was dressed in a yellow shirt and black pants. Jaken looked up at his master, "Uhh Lord Sesshomaru, who are those two men and why does one of them smell like Inuyasha?"

"It's because that boy is the reincarnation of my half-brother Inuyasha." Sesshomaru spoke bluntly without even looking at the little imp.

"Re… reincarnation!" Jaken sputtered looking at his master and Ranma, who both he and Ryoga had stopped fighting for the moment.

"Hey Ranma, what's that thing that Sesshomaru's talking too?" Ryoga asked as he, Ranma and Ukyo continued to watch as the little imp was having a spaz attack or something.

"I don't know."

Jaken managed to calm himself before asking, "B…But if that boy is the reincarnation of Inuyasha, then what about the other boy?"

"He's the reincarnation of Kouga the Wolf-Demon." Sesshomaru answered coolly.

"WHAT!" Jaken exclaimed again, looking from Sesshomaru to the boys again.

Ukyo and the boys gathered around the little imp each with questionable looks on their faces, "What the heck is it anyway?"

"That's not an it, that's Master Jaken." Said Rin with a smile, "He's a toad-demon."

"I'm NOT a toad Rin, I'm an imp!" Jaken shouted, but Rin paid no heed to him.

"A talking toad?" Ukyo asked utterly.

"No way." The Saotome boys said flatly in unison.

"Who are you calling a toad you insolent whelps?" Jaken cried angrily at the three teens, "I am the loyal servant of Lord Sesshomaru, son of the Great Dog General of the Western Laahhh…"

"Western Laahhh? What the hell kinda place is that?" Ranma asked.

"I think he meant to say 'Lands' before that rock smacked him in the face." Ryoga explained pointing to a rock that had just struck Jaken.

"Oh."

"He's not dead is he?" Ukyo asked while poking the unconscious Jaken with a stick.

Ranma shook his head, "Naw he's not dead, but he's gonna have one hell of a headache when he wakes up." He said indicating the throbbing lump on the imps head.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the trio, "C'mon you guys let's go see Kaede." She said walking down the path leading to Kaede's village with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo trailing right behind her. Then the three teens from the future followed, and then Sesshomaru and Rin, who was dragging the limp Jaken behind her.

* * *

Myoga the flea made his way through the gigantic blades of grass hopping from rock, to grass blade, to tree stump, to the ground. He was heading towards Kaede's village and he was just outside the forest of Inuyasha, he was hoping to pay his respects to the sacred tree where Inuyasha was sealed fifty years ago. When Kagome and the others told him and Kaede about the fight in China they were both struck with joy and grief. Myoga was overwhelmed by the same identical pain that had come when his previous master the Great Dog general Inu No Taisho died. Finally he stopped and rested on a tree root protruding out of the ground.

He let out a relieved sigh, "Phew… I've been walking for three whole days and I still have a ways to go." He said pulling out a tiny cloth from one of his four sleeves and wiped his small round head with it, "I better rest for a bit." He sat down on the tree root with a groan.

He looked up at the bright blue sky as though looking to see if he could find his young Lord Inuyasha and the Wolf Prince Kouga up in the clouds, the demon flea sighed, 'I never thought that it would come to this. First Lord Inu No Taisho dies protecting Lord Inuyasha's mother and Lord Inuyasha himself on the night of his birth and now Lord Inuyasha loses his life after he and Prince Kouga defeated Naraku.' He thought, "Such a cruel twist of fate, even though Lord Inuyasha knew very little about his father he ends up dieing the very same way his father did…" He sobbed, "Poor Gijin, first he loses his son to a flock of demon birds and now he's lost his grandson." He cried dabbing his tear soaked eyes.

He only knew Kouga through his old friend Gijin and he only met the wolf Prince on a few occasions, but he did have the pleasure of sampling the young wolfs blood once when he was in need of a drink. Kouga's blood didn't have the same mouthwatering sensation as Inuyasha's blood but it did have a unique savory taste that Myoga had never tasted before, not from Inuyasha or his father or Kagome or anybody.

In their brief meeting Myoga noticed a number of similarities between the wolf Prince and his master and not just their love for Kagome and their hatred towards Naraku but something else, something much deeper. He even told To-To Sai about the horrible tragedy and the old blacksmith reacted the same way as he did. When the old blacksmith asked his tiny companion if Sesshomaru had ever come to claim the Tetsusaiga, Myoga surpised him by telling him that Kagome now has the sword and that Sesshomaru made no effort to take it from her.

Myoga sighed, "How very strange, Lord Sesshomaru had spent a deal of effort trying to get the Tetsusaiga from both his father and Inuyasha when both were alive but now that neither are among the living anymore he has no desire to take the Tetsusaiga." He shakes his head, "He's a mystery, that Sesshomaru. Just when you think you've got him figured out he goes and does something out of the blue that's completely out of his character. Much like his father."

After a while he pushes himself to his tiny feet, "Well I best get going." Just as he was about to leap off of the tree root, there was a rumbling sound coming from behind him and growing louder and louder, "What's that? Sounds like a stampede." He said looking over his shoulder.

Before the tiny demon knew it their were flashes of multiple brown legs flying past him, then a set of a different set of legs, human-like legs, ran past him. Without a second thought the tiny demon leapt up and grabbed onto a furry appendage of some kind to avoid being trampled on. Suddenly the commotion stopped and the tiny flea heard panting, both animal and human-like.

"Let's take a short break Ginta." Hakkaku said trying to catch his breath.

"How much further do you think we have to go Hakkaku?"

The mowhawked wolf shook his head, "It's not that far… I'd say about a mile or so. We'll probably reach the village in about ten minutes or so."

"For us yeah but for Kouga, he could run from the mountains to the village in less than that." Ginta commented.

Ginta and Hakkaku led the wolves towards the village where Kaede lived, they had been running nonstop from the mountains towards her village for a while now. Hakkaku looked over to his companion and smirked, "You know what's funny Ginta?"

"What Hakkaku?"

"When Kouga was alive, remember how we always hated it when he would just take off and leave us behind and we would always yell for him to wait up for us?"

Ginta smirked, "And when he did he would always say that we're too slow. Yeah I remember that, but why is that funny Hakkaku?"

"Well it's just that we're hustling to get to where we need to go just like we did when he was alive, except that he's not right now." He said, there was a bit of sadness in his voice as he said it, "Remember we would always ask him to slow down for us and whenever he did he would always comment on how slow we were…"

"And then we would always comment that it's not that we're too slow, it's that he's too fast." Ginta finished, causing them both to chuckle. Then he sighed, "I miss those days, because it didn't matter where we went or what we were doing, Kouga would always have us along with him."

Hakkaku shrugged, "Well you know Kouga Ginta. The guy never sat still for anything. Even before the whole Naraku mess, he never sat still."

"That's true." Ginta agreed, "Well c'mon we better get going." Hakkaku nodded and the two began running again. The wolves were about to follow but then they all stopped and turned to the right. After a few sniffs the wolves began barking.

Ginta and Hakkaku stopped in their tracks and turned back to the wolves, "Hey what's wrong with them?" Ginta asked.

Hakkaku shook his head, "I don't know. Hey c'mon you mutts. Let's go." But the wolves didn't make a move from their spots and continued their barking.

Neither Ginta nor Hakkaku could figure out what was wrong with the wolves but they were agitated about something, just as they were about to give another command to the wolves a sweet familiar scent drifted around them coming from the direction the wolves were getting excited about.

"Hey Ginta you smell that?"

Ginta took a few sniff of the air, "Yeah, it smells like sister Kagome and her friends." A joyous smile reached his lips, "She's come back! Sister Kagome's come back to our world!"

Hakkaku also smiled, looking just as thrilled as his companion until another familiar scent his attention, "Wait a second… it smells like Sesshomaru's there too. But what would he want with Kagome?"

Ginta shrugged, "Maybe he wants to give his respects to her and her friends?" He said sounding hopeful. He didn't want to have another run in with the Western Lord again, especially since they knew damn well that they didn't stand a chance against him and that Kouga wasn't there to protect them.

"Somehow I don't think that's the reason Ginta." He said flatly. He and Ginta caught another whiff of something else, three new scents, a female which none of them recognized and two males… two very familiar scents that they both knew by heart.

"Ginta, do you smell what I smell?"

"Uh-huh, but that's not possible because aren't they supposed to be…"

"Uh-huh."

The two wolf-demons turned to each other and with a silent nod they both took off in the direction of the Bone-Eaters well with the wolves following after them. Along with a teeny tiny hitchhiker riding on one of the wolves back.

* * *

(Present time, somewhere in Japan)

Genma Saotome pushed himself up into a groveling position after being pummeled into the cold hard ground again for the tenth time that same day. He was in bad shape from the start, meaning his health and his standards, but now he was fubared. He was covered head to toe in bruises, his nose and mouth were dripping blood onto the soil and his left eye was swollen shut from a nasty black eye. Just as he had predicted, after he had revived his sleeping master from inside the Mountains of Hida he immediately began to regret it. Genma burrowed his bald head deeper into the ground as far as it could go, he knew that this would happen but he had hoped that his 'master' had forgotten what he and Soun had done to him fifteen years ago, after all the master had been asleep the whole time. Apparently he hadn't, for as soon as he had told the old master what happened during the time he was asleep from his long nap, a fifteen year long nap, Happosai was beyond pissed. The tiny withered old man had given his obese 'student' a beating that was far worse then his horrendous training, Genma was lucky enough to still be breathing, despite being in endurable pain.

He lifted his swollen badly deformed face to the man that was his master. His master Happosai was really a very old and very little old man, with big round eyes and wore a dark maroon colored ninja suit, but despite his age and his size, he packed a hell of a punch. Literally.

"GENMA YOU TRAITOROUS, COWARDLY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH!" The old master bellowed at the top of his little lungs, "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR WORTHLESS FACE AFTER YOU AND THAT WHINEY SPINELESS WHELP SEALED ME IN THAT DAMN MOUNTAIN FOR FIFTEEN YEARS!" Bellowed Happosai, he seized his heavy breathing before going on, "And now you have the gall to tell me that you've allowed some snot-nosed street punks waltz into your life and snatch the secrets of the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts?"

"Well I didn't actually say waltz…"

BAM!

"SHUT UP I'M STILL TALKING HERE!" Happosai landed back on his feet after kicking Genma in the face, "How dare you call yourself a disciple of the Anything-Goes School when you couldn't even handle a couple of rowdy punks you call sons!"

"Please forgive me Master." Genma begged in a whimpering tone, "I did the best I could, but these are no ordinary kids that I had to raise. I took them to China to train and despite my warnings they wound up at Jusenkyo. I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me and they ended up being possessed by demonic spirits, and now they are demons Master. Two horrible monstrous demons, now they have corrupted my dear friend Soun and his daughters, they even went so far as to corrupt my beloved wife and despite my best efforts I was no match for them." He bowed his head again, "That's why I came back here to wake you up because I know that only you can vanquish the demons and save my sons. Please Master, I beg you to forgive me." He sobbed, still groveling on the ground before his evil master, just as he and Soun had always done when they were in training.

Happosai narrowed his round eyes at his once pupil, "Demons you say?"

Genma lifted his head again, "Yes Master."

The old master looked straight ahead of him, he had seen a lot of thing in his days but rarely did he gain an opportunity to face a demon, 'Still no matter how the circumstances have accrued to this point, I can't allow demons to know the secrets of the Anything-Goes art, even if they are possessing a couple of kids. I maybe an evil old man but I still have my duties to the Art.' He turned back to his groveling pupil, "So tell me Genma, where have these demons gone to?" Unbeknownst to the old master, a sly smile found it way onto Genma's fat face and it went as fast as it came when he lifted his head to his master.

* * *

Everything was quiet and somewhat peaceful in the Higurashi house, Nodoka and Kyoko were sitting in the living room catching up on old times, Souta was also sitting in the living room playing his Playstation 2 game and his grandfather… well he was up to his usual stuff. Such as reading the newspaper, selling replicas of the Shikon no Tama whilst trying to educate buyers with its history but getting ignored, and making up some new diseases for Kagome to catch while in the Feudal Era. Lately however he was spending more time in the shrine then he ever had before, creating stronger spirit wards and boning up on his spiritual spells, apparently what Sesshomaru had said to him while he was here had struck a nerve in the old man. Now he was more determined to prove that his spells do work.

He came back into the house carrying a box of newly hand printed spirit wards and set them on the table, "This ought to do the trick."

"What are those for Grandpa?" Souta asked without looking away from the television screen.

"These are brand new spirit wards. I've been studying every historical scroll and book that I have and now I've created more powerful spirit wards that'll drive any evil spirit away." He boasted in confidence, "I've even made some that will drive away any possessing spirit away."

"Why would we need those kinds of wards Dad?" Kyoko asked.

"Just an extra precaution my dear, that's all." He told her, "You never know when an evil spirit will rear its ugly head."

"Yeah well if we're lucky we won't have to use those wards you made." Souta spoke, "You can just drive them away with your usual boring lechers about everything you babble on about."

The old man grunted annoyingly at his grandson, he could already tell that he was becoming like his sister. Without saying another word he picked up the box of spirit wards and walked back outside.

* * *

(Feudal Era)

The group reached Kaede's village and were met with a warming welcome from the entire village, mostly for Kagome because she had been absent for so long. The elder priestess Kaede came out of her hut to see the younger priestess and welcome her back, she was a little disoriented when she noticed the Western Lord Sesshomaru with them but her biggest shock came from when she noticed Ranma and Ryoga standing beside him. She almost had heart failure when Kagome announced that they were the reincarnations of Inuyasha and Kouga, and just like when she met Kagome she took a closer look at the two boys. The only difference is that she tweaked Ranma's little puppy ears, stroked Ryoga's wolf tail, checked their fangs and claws. Kaede then led everyone into her hut where Kagome, Ukyo, and the boys told their story to the aged priestess, again.

Kaede sat bewildered at the tale that she had just heard, she had heard some bizarre stories from Kagome about where she had come from and about her world and she had seen things that not many people live through to tell the tale, but this took the cake, "Incredible, I have heard many strange tales but never one as bizarre as this one."

"You're not the only one Lady Kaede." Miroku spoke.

Kaede turned the Saotome twins, "So if what ye say is the truth, then ye two are the reborn half-demon Inuyasha and wolf-demon Kouga?"

Both boys nodded, "That what everyone keeps telling us." Ranma said.

Kaede then turned her eye to Ukyo, who sat next to the brothers, "And may I ask what ye have to do with any of this?"

Ukyo didn't completely understand the old woman's question, but she had a hunch as to what she had said, "I'm a friend of the family." She said, "I came to learn all I can about the boys and their previous lives, so that I can help in any way that I can."

Kaede nodded at the young chef for her honesty and for her loyalty towards her friends, the she set her gaze Sesshomaru, "And what do ye think of this Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's expression didn't falter one bit, "What I think is not important." He answered, he really didn't like being in a village surrounded by humans but he had to deal with it now because as much as he hated to admit it, he made a promise and he had to keep it.

Kaede didn't know what to make of Sesshomaru's answer but decided not to dwell on it for now, for there were more important matters at hand. She turned back to Kagome and the others, "And the Shikon No Tama, ye say that they have it now?" The group nodded, being extremely careful about their choice of words, "Kagome can ye show me exactly where the jewel halves are?"

"Uhh… yeah sure." Kagome said, unsure if she really should but there was something very important that she and the others needed to know. She stood up and walked towards the brothers and then knelt down next to Ranma, she took a deep breath and then indicated the spot on his chest where she saw the glowing half of the jewel, "Right here." Then she leans over and points to the spot on Ryoga's chest where the other half of the jewel is, "And here."

Kaede moves closer to the boys and begins inspecting the areas where Kagome pointed. The places where she pointed were just above the spots where their hearts would be and honestly she didn't think there really was a way to remove the jewels safely without hurting the boys because if the jewel halves were there then she could only imagine what would happen if she or anybody else tried to remove the jewels from their bodies.

"Lady Kaede, do you think that there is any way to remove the jewel halves from their bodies?" Miroku asked.

"I don't believe so Miroku." Kaede answered before facing the others, "From what I can see, the jewel halves are right in the areas where the boys hearts ought to be. And I don't know of any spiritual sutras that can safely remove the jewels, but even if I did I couldn't nor would I want to bring myself to take such a risk."

The news of that didn't really settle well with everyone, even Sesshomaru's interests was at its peak, "And why is that?" He asked the aged priestess.

"Because it may cause more harm than good, in more ways the one." She said, "For there is no telling what could happen to the boys if one was to try to remove one of both of the jewel halves from their places, such an attempt could possibly kill one of them if not both of them."

"Kill us?" The boys chimed, both not liking the idea in the least.

"But Kaede the jewel was in Kagome's body and it was removed and she's not dead." Shippo spoke.

Kagome winced at the memory of that night, "No, but it sure did hurt a lot when Mistress Centipede removed the jewel from my body." She said as she instinctively placed her hand on her side where the jewel was.

(Remind me not to ask.)

(Ditto.)

Just then Ranma's ears began to twitch, as did Ryoga's. Ukyo noticed this and knew right away that something was up, "Ranma, Ryoga, what's the matter."

"Something's head'n towards us, and it ain't human." Ranma said getting to his feet, (Hey Ryoga you smell that?) Ranma asked.

Ryoga followed his brother's actions and sniffed the air a few times then nodded, (Yeah I do and you're right it doesn't smell human.)

"What is it?" Ukyo asked again as she stood up herself.

"Wolves." Sesshomaru spoke aloud as he quickly stood up, 'I recognize this scent, it smells of the wolves and the two demons that accompanied Kouga.' He thought.

Just then one of the male villagers entered the hut, "Lady Kaede, forgive me for interrupting but you're needed outside."

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

The villager shook his head, "No Mi'lady, but there are some visitors who wish to see you and Lady Kagome."

Kaede nodded, "Alright, tell them I'll be right out." The villager nodded and exited her hut. Kaede stood up and turned to the three anxious teens, "Ye can relax, tis only the allied wolf-demons from the Eastern tribe. Your tribe I might add young wolf child." She said gesturing to Ryoga.

"My tribe?" Ryoga repeated, "I don't have a tribe."

Kaede smiled, "Ye do now." With that she walked out of her hut, leaving three confused teens and a silent group of travelers.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Ranma.

Before anyone could answer there was the sound of barking coming from outside the hut, everyone but Rin filed out of Kaede's home just to see what the commotion was all about but no sooner had Shippo being the last one to exit the small hut that they realized that the animals doing all the barking were a bunch of wolves. They spotted Kaede just a few feet away talking to two guys who were surrounded by the wolves. Kagome and the others relaxed when they recognized the two but the brothers and Ukyo were still skeptical, yet at the same time the Saotome boys looked as though they should know the two new visitors and their animal companions.

"Who're those guys?" Ukyo asked still keeping her defense up, incase they or the wolves decided to attack.

"That's Ginta and Hakkaku." Kagome answered, "They're friends of ours and… friends of Kouga's."

Hakkaku turned towards Kagome when he heard her mention his and Ginta's name and lifted his hand to wave at her when his gaze landed on the Saotome brothers. He let out a silent gasp when he saw Ranma and Ryoga standing next to Kagome and her friends, he blinked a couple time to make sure he wasn't seeing things but after the fourth time of blinking he concluded that what he was seeing was real. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear Ginta calling his name but when he heard him ask what he was looking at, the mohawk-haired wolf just pointed mutely at the Saotome brothers, with Ginta soon matching his bewildered gaze.

"It's… Inuyasha… and…"

"Kouga... They're alive."

That was all the wolves needed for all of them to charge towards the boys, all of them barking excitedly. Ryoga and Ranma didn't have time to react before the horde of wolves tackled them both to the ground, all of them yipping in excitement and showering the boys faces with happy licks.

"Ahh! Yuck… gross wolf breath." Ranma muttered while trying to push the piled wolves on top of him off.

"Hey get off you mutts." Ryoga said, pushing the wolves away. It might've been the tone in his voice or something else because all of a sudden the wolves backed off and backed away slightly from the boys.

"Well that worked." Ranma said as he sat up, wiping his face with his shirt sleeve.

'_Master Kouga, we all thought you were dead. Kagome told everyone what happened in China and we all thought you had died.' _One wolf barked at the wolf Saotome.

'_Yeah well as you can I'm not dead and…'_ Ryoga blinked in surprise, realizing what had just happened, then looked up at the wolf that was 'talking' to him. He turned to his brother who had a puzzled look on his face, "Ranma? Was I… did you… did I just…"

"If you're trying to ask if you just barked like a dog just now, then yeah you did little bro."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Ryoga groaned.

"KOUGA!" Cried two hysterical voices that were heading towards them and before he knew it, Ryoga was hoisted off the ground and encased in the arms of a hysterical Ginta and Hakkaku. The two wolves had tears streaming down their faces as they hugged the bandanna wearing wolf-demon boy, both of them talking at once, asking questions, muttering about how glad they were to see him, completely unaware of everyone else around them or that the boy they were holding was trying to wriggle out of their arms.

"Hey get your hands off my brother!" Ranma shouted at the two wolves, his doggy ears pressing against his head.

The two turned to the other bandanna wearing Saotome boy, "Your brother?" They said at the same time.

Ukyo grabbed her battle spatula, gripping it tightly in her hands, "You heard him, let go of Ryochan right now!"

"Kouga what're they talking about?" Ginta asked.

Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah why's Inuyasha saying that you're his brother and why did that girl call you 'Ryochan' just now?"

"Because she always calls me that, and I'm not Kouga." Ryoga said after regaining his wits, "My name is Ryoga and that's Ranma and we **are** brothers and her name is Ukyo. Now let go of me." He demanded.

"Geez Kouga, we know that you're forgetful sometimes but how could you…" Hakkaku began to say but then he leaned in closer and inhaled Ryoga's scent.

Ginta also sniffed the bandanna wolf's scent and also found something interesting, "You're not Kouga." He gasped.

"Well duh I already told you that." Ryoga grimaced, his eyes becoming little blue dots, "My name is Ryoga Saotome. Ry-o-ga!" He said as he managed to free himself.

"Oww!" Ranma exclaimed with his hand pressed to his neck.

"Ranchan what is it? What happened?" Ukyo asked in concern.

"I don't know." He said, rubbing the spot on his neck where he was pricked, "Felt like something just bit me." He brought his hand away from his neck and brought it to the front, in his open palm was the flatten form of Myoga that Flea.

Myoga's paper-sheet form reformed itself into the form of Myoga himself, "Master Inuyasha! It's so good to see you again Master. I thought you and Prince Kouga were dead as Kagome had said."

"Am I going crazy or is that... flea talking?" Ryoga uttered bluntly.

Ranma and Ukyo shared his blank stare, "If you're going crazy Ryochan, then so are we." Ukyo said.

Ranma nodded, "No doubt about it." Before he squished the tiny demon with both his hands, reducing the little parasite into a tiny flat pancake.

Ginta and Hakkaku then turned to Kagome in hopes that she could shine some light on this confusing subject. Kagome just sighed, "Here we go again."

* * *

(Present time: China)

/What? Are you serious?/ Koh Lon asked the Guide.

The Jusenkyo Guide nodded his head in shame, /Yes, I'm afraid it's true elder Koh Lon. Prince Herb and his associates have already left for Japan, he intends to find the two boys who fell in the demon springs months ago./

Koh Lon shook her head, /I see./

She was still in shock by what the Guide had told her. She had been in the training fields when a few amazons showed up screaming about the Jusenkyo Guide needing to see her immediately. When she got back to her hut she found the Guide battered and bruised in the corner of her home with her grand-daughter Xain Pu and the village healer tending to his injuries. She asked him what had happened and he told her everything, about how Prince Herb and two of his men came to his hut and demanded information about his last visitors. After a number of thrown punches and kicks, the Guide had no choice but to tell Herb what he needed before he blacked out. When he had regained consciousness he dragged himslef out of his hut and made his way to the Amazon village for help.

/Did he say anything else?/ She asked.

The Guide shook his head again, /No elder, I've told you everything that I know./ He then bowed his head, /Forgive me Amazon elder Koh Lon but he threatened to kill me and my daughter Plum if I didn't tell him what he wanted./

Koh Lon raised her hand, /You needn't apologize for your actions. I should've known that word of this would spread eventually but I never thought that Herb would be so tenatious as to seek out after the boys himself./

Xain Pu looked up at her great-grandmother, /What do you plan to do Great-Grandmother?/

The withered Amazon looked determined at her granddaughter. Xain Pu knew that look on her great-grandmother's face and almost knew what she was going to do.

* * *

A.N. Hey there everyone, sorry about the long wait for this chapter but I've been busy. I have a question for you guys, should I pair Sesshomaru with someone or leave him single. If you think Sesshy needs someone, then write to me who you think it should be. I hope you like this chapter please no flames.


	16. Sesshomaru's first lesson

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

' ' means thinking

'_word' _means wolf-talk

/ / means speaking Chinese

* * *

(We're in Feudal Japan, we're following a long river stream, and in the rivers reflection we see Inuyasha and Kouga racing each other through the forest, Kouga is in the lead with Inuyasha close behind. Both are smiling and laughing while trying to out best the other, then we look up from the streams reflection and in the places of the reflections are Ranma and Ryoga who are also racing through the forest with Kagome, Ukyo, and the others right behind them riding on a transformed Kilala.)

I want to change the world

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's wonderland!

(The scene changes to somewhere in the present Japan, here we see Ranma and Kagome fighting with Herb. Herb attacks with his energy blast but Ranma dodges out of the way. Ranma looks up and sees Herb charging him with his Chi-sword attack only this time he draws Tetsusaiga and blocks it. Ranma manages to push Herb back but then Herb hurries for another attack only to do dodge a glowing scared arrow fired by Kagome. Whilst Herb is distracted Ranma seizes his chance by swinging his sword and unleashes the Windscar.

I felt so worried when I spout all the time

After all, the future's not lost

Because I know that there's nothing that I really want to know.

(Not too far away Ryoga is facing Saffron, in adult-form, with Ukyo by his side. Saffron swoops down from the sky unleashing a fury of fireballs at Ryoga, whom grabs Ukyo in the knick of time and manages to duck and dodge each one. Ukyo grabs a pouch filled with her tempura flakes/Gun powder mixture from inside her shirt and throws it at Saffron and it explodes within reaching him. Then Ryoga charges at Saffron with the Goraishi drawn on his hand and with one swipe flaming lightning-chi claws are launched at Saffron.)

And that I met you so I could feel

What you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

'Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you!

(Now we see Ranma, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala standing infront of the sacred tree in the past. Ranma places one hand on the trees bark, in doing so the jewel half in his chest starts to glow slightly, Kagome looks over and for a brief second she sees the ghostly image of Inuyasha in Ranma's place. While in the mountains of the Wolf-demon tribe Ryoga is with Ukyo, Ginta, and Hakkaku, together they watch the sunset from the ledge of one of the caves, then the other half of the jewel in his chest also starts to glow and Ukyo sees the image of Kouga in Ryoga's place for a second.)

I want to change the world!

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid, I'm with you

And we could fly away

If you could stay with me forever

(Ranma and Ryoga, in the Feudal Era, are standing on a hillside overlooking Kaede's village, then we watch them as they're walking through the forests, their long hair dancing in the light breeze as they continue walking down the pathway. The boys then spot Ukyo and Kagome waiting for them by the Bone-eaters well with smiles on their faces. Ranma and Ryoga both smile and join the girls by the well.)

Change my mind!

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you could fly with me away

It's wonderland!

(The girls then take the boys by the hand and the four of them head towards Kaede's village, within reaching the village they see Kaede, Nodoka, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku and Sesshomaru waiting for them with smiles on their faces.)

* * *

Genma Saotome was in hell… all over again. Not only had he been kicked out of the Tendo household as well as his own but his wife divorced him, took their sons with her, stripped him of his title as Head Master of the Saotome School and bestowed it to their sons and lost everything but now he was accompanied by his old master, whom he had revived. Just like in his training days with the old master and as part of his punishment, Happosai would ride on top of his bald head when they traveled and he had to fend for himself for his meals… again. And this time Soun wasn't there to endure the torment with him or to take food from like last time.

Happosai was sitting in front of a little camp fire that he had made for himself devouring stick after stick of roasted fish that he had caught as well, while Genma sat ten feet away from the old master. Having gotten used to stealing from his sons when they were with him and 'much' weaker, Genma hadn't been as successful as his master in catching his own food, he sat against a large boulder watching his master stuff his face with the delicious smelling fish with his drooling mouth gapped open.

This was pure torture, it was like training all over again only worse. He was battered, dirty, starving, and still in pain for his body still hadn't recovered from the beating by Happosai. His nose had been shattered, his left eye was black and slightly puffy still, he had lost two maybe three of his teeth so it hurt like hell to eat much less talk, a few of his ribs were fractured, his left collar bone was fractured and there was no question that his entire right leg was shattered.

But he could take it, this pain would be nothing compared to what his master had in store for Ranma and Ryoga when they would meet. He vowed that once the evil master took care of his… sons… he was gonna make them suffer for this, he was gonna make them feel the very same pain he was feeling, ten folds. He went so far as to reveal critical information he had about the boys, from their strengths to their weaknesses. If all goes according to 'his' plan, he'll have his title back, his wife will see that he was right all along and beg him to forgive her and take her back as his wife, the engagement will be reinstated, and he'll be back at the Tendo Dojo relaxing sipping iced tea while his sons do as he says. It was the perfect plan.

Genma's slightly swollen lips curved into a wicked grin as he gripped the tiny metal whistle in his pocket, his secret weapon, 'Just you wait boys. Just you wait.'

* * *

The group sat inside Kaede's hut retelling the boy's tale again to the two wolves and the little flea. Like Kaede, Myoga almost had a heart attack when they explained why Sesshomaru was with them and that the twins were the reincarnations of Inuyasha and Kouga. At least they didn't do what Kaede and everyone else did when presented with the boys true forms, but Myoga, being the little blood-sucking parasite that he was, couldn't help but take a swig of both of their blood just to make sure that it wasn't a trick, so he says. In the end he was flattened by both irritated brothers. Kagome even showed them photos of the brothers before they went to Jusenkyo, inspired by Auntie Nodoka of course. Even Ginta, Hakkaku, and Myoga could see that there really was no difference between the brother's pictures and Inuyasha and Kouga.

"So Ranma…" Hakkaku started, pointing at Ranma, "is the reincarnation of Inuyasha…"

"And Ryoga is the reincarnation of Kouga? And they're brothers? Twin brothers?" Ginta finished.

"That's what it sounds like." Ukyo said tiredly. She was staring to understand why Ranma and Ryoga get annoyed when they have to repeat their story over and over again.

"But that's impossible, both Inuyasha and Kouga died over a month ago. How could they both be reincarnated so fast?" Jaken asked not believing a word of their stories.

"Silence Jaken." Sesshomaru said coolly and the little bug-eyed imp fell silent instantly.

Miroku cleared his throat, "Unfortunately we don't know the answer to that question. In fact I don't think anyone can answer how the reincarnation of a deceased soul is handled."

Myoga nodded, "It is indeed a mystery. But other then how souls are reincarnated in time, I am more curious about the Shikon Jewel in their bodies. How exactly did the jewel split in the fight with Naraku and is there any chance of removing it?"

While Kagome and the others explain their theory on how the jewel was split and of what Kaede had told them, Ranma let loose a soft moan while rubbing his temples, (How many times do you think we have keep repeating our story bro?)

Ryoga shook his head, (I have no idea brother. Maybe we should just record our story on a tape recorder or something and play it back whenever people want to know how we got this way and shit like that.)

(Great idea, except that we don't have a tape recorder and judging by how far it'll be before technology catches on, I imagine that we'll have to explain the 'tape recorder' part as well, that is if Kagome hasn't done that already.) Ranma said sarcastically.

(Okay, okay, sheesh. It was just a suggestion.) Ryoga said in his head before resting his head on his hand with a 'hmph'.

"Ranchan, Ryochan." Ukyo said, "You two are making faces again."

"Sorry." They both said.

Sesshomaru had noticed it as well. At first he didn't give it any thought at all but when he noticed that Kagome and her friends seemed to know what the boys were just doing and paid no mind he started to get curious. Now his curiosity has reached its limit and he wanted an answer, "What exactly were you two doing just now?"

"We weren't doing anything." Ryoga said.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Ryoga, "Don't try to play me for a fool wolf. I can see it in your faces that something just conspired between you two."

Ryoga grimaced at the older demon, it wasn't so much that Sesshomaru called him on his bluff but more of the fact that he referred to him as a peasant or something when he said 'wolf'. He grunted, "Hard ass." He muttered.

Jaken looked appalled when he heard the young wolf refer his Lord and master in such a disrespectful manner, "You ill-mannered savage swine! How dare you address the Great Lord Sesshomaru in such a manner!" He bellowed, "Why I have half a mind to teach you a lesson in…" But before he could finish what he had to say, three wolves stepped infront of Ryoga and growled at the little imp, Jaken held up the staff of two heads in his boney hands and scowled at the wolves, "Stand down you filthy beasts or I'll roast you all alive." He warned, but the wolves didn't back off. Infact all of them gathered in the hut stood up facing the little imp and growled along with the first three.

"You shouldn't have called them that." Ryoga informed.

"Enough Jaken." Ordered Sesshomaru.

"Wha… but… but Lord Sesshomaru?" Staggered Jaken, but then Sesshomaru shot him a glare that Jaken knew that if he said another word, then Sesshomaru would kill him, "Yes sire." Then he glared at the wolves and at Ryoga, who just sat there and stuck his tongue out at him, "Impudent whelp." He muttered.

"Pint-sized wart face."

Ranma couldn't help but snicker, "Good one bro." He said quietly to his twin, whilst Sesshomaru glared at the brothers coldly and everybody else looked apprehensive, "We weren't conspiring anything, we were just having a little chat between us that's all. A telepathic chat." He added quickly.

Ryoga nodded, "And before anybody asks we, that is us, Kagome, and the others, think that the jewel halves had given us this ability. As to why, we don't know." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So uhh… you guys are twins right?" Ginta asked after an uncomfortable pause. The Saotome brothers nodded, "So which of you is the eldest?"

Ranma lifted a hand indicating that he was the oldest while Ryoga jerked a thumb at his twin, "I'm the eldest by five minutes. And Ryoga's the baby of the family." He smirked.

"Shut up Ranma!" Ryoga yelled, smacking Ranma on the back of the head.

"What, it's the truth ain't it?" Ranma said still smirking.

"Well you don't have to refer it **that **way you know." Ryoga said irritably.

"Oh c'mon Ryoga, you know I'm just kidding."

Ryoga grunted in response, his tail thudded annoyingly on the wooden floor. Then he felt a nudge on his arm, he looked and saw one of the dark-brown colored wolves was sitting next to him with her head in his lap. Her pale yellow eyes stared right into his, she gave a small whimper as though she were trying to offer him comfort. Without thinking too much about it, Ryoga reached down and gently stroked the wolf's head. The wolf responded by licking his hand in delight then more of the wolves went over to the wolf Saotome, each wanting their share of attention from their new prince.

Ranma grinned, "Ain't you the popular one little bro."

Ryoga's cheeks turned slightly pink, "It's not like I'm making them come to me, they're doing it on their own." He said then one of the wolves pressed their furry head into his chest and then licked him in the face, _'Hey watch it.'_ He said and the wolf backed off a bit. He blinked when he realized that the last sentence that he spoke didn't come out as words, but as barks and growls, "Did I just bark again?" Everyone nodded.

"Why are you doing that Ryochan? Everytime those wolves come close to you, you start barking and growling like them." Ukyo said as she stroked Kilala's soft furry head in her arms.

"I… I don't know." He answered shaking his head, "It just… comes out instinctively. The weird thing is that I can understand them when they're barking and growling and I have no idea why."

Ukyo blinked, "You can understand them?"

Ryoga nodded, "Yeah I can. It's weird but when they're barking and growling, I can clearly hear what they're saying in my mind, so to speak, and I can talk to them in… well wolf talk." He said reaching up to scratch the back of his head, "I know it sounds crazy Ucchan but that's the best I can do to describe it, I mean it's never happened before."

"Yeah it did." Ranma said, "Remember, after Pop got us cursed and the Guide offered to take us to see Koh Lon?"

"Oh yeah that's right."

"What? What happened?" Ukyo asked, curiosity lingered in her voice. Not long since she asked did every eye turned to the Saotome twins, all curious and interested in hearing the story.

The boys turned to each other but then Ranma gestured to Ryoga, indicating that he should tell the story, "Well after we got cursed and we beat the crap out of the stupid old man for cursing us, the Guide offered to take us to the Amazon Village to see Koh Lon. About half way there we were surrounded by wolves and the stupid old man thought he could scare them off because he was in panda-form at the time, but all he really did was piss them off?" Ryoga said shaking his head at the memory, "But then they saw me and I thought they were gonna attack, but they didn't. They backed off and retreated into the forest." Ranma nodded, confirming his brother's story.

"That's so cool." Ukyo exclaimed excitedly.

"They must've sensed the demonic wolf energy in your aura and that your brother and father are kin, that's why they didn't attack you." Sango said, "After all Kouga was the Alpha wolf when he was alive and since you're his reincarnation it would only make sense that wolves and other animals will back off, unless they want to challenge you to prove your rank as Alpha male."

"Really?" Said Ryoga.

Sango nodded, "Yeah."

"And here I thought it was Pop's stupidity that drove them off." Ranma chuckled, "Ya know, Pops trying to act all big and scary like a bear and them going, 'Screw this asshole, he'd probably give us indigestion anyway.' Ya know what I mean?" He laughed.

"That could be it too." Ryoga laughed with his twin, Kagome and the others also joined in the laughter. Then the laughter ended as quickly as it had come, "But I've never been able to talk to them or hear them talking to me before. So how does that work?"

"Uh I think we can answer that." Said Hakkaku, "Since you're a wolf-demon you've gained the ability to communicate with wolves and you can speak to them in their native tongue, which is now your native tongue. It comes naturally for people like us."

Ginta nodded, "And again because you're Kouga's reincarnation, you've probably also acquired his other abilities as well. Not just the increased sense of smell and hearing. And the same thing goes for your… brother… as well."

Before Ryoga could ask what kind of abilities they were talking about he yelped when he felt a sharp pinch on his neck, "Not again." Ranma groaned as he scooted closer to Ryoga's side.

Ryoga pulled his hand away and saw what it was or make that who it was, he made a sour face and said, "Would you stop using us as your own personal bar you little parasite?"

Myoga's tiny body reformed itself then he bowed in Ryoga's palm, "Please forgive me Prince Ryoga, but being a flea I do need blood for nutrition and… well you and you brother, Master Ranma, have… exquisite tasting blood. Just as Master Inuyasha and Prince Kouga had when they were alive."

Ranma grimaced, "Yeah well I got news for you pal. We're not an all you can drink buffet flea-brain." He said as he flicked the tiny flea out of Ryoga's hand with a finger, sending him shooting towards the opposite wall in the hut with a 'SWACK!'.

"Nice shot Ranchan." Ukyo said humorously.

"Something's… never… change…" Myoga wheezed as he slowly fluttered to the ground.

* * *

It had been hours since Kagome had left with her friends and the Saotome twins through the shrines well to the Feudal Era, but it already felt as though it were years for Nodoka. The sun had set, the sky was getter darker, and everything in the house was quiet, too quiet for her liking. Earlier that day Kagome's friends, from this present time, had dropped by asking if Kagome was home but were disappointed when Kyoko told them that she was visiting a family relative out of town for the time being, rather than let her father explain that Kagome was suffering from another bizarre illness.

Then later a young boy named Hojo stopped by also looking for Kagome but was also disappointed to find that Kagome wasn't home, he presented Kyoko's father with a gift of herbal ointments that would help with Kagome's arthritis and help circulate her bowels regularly. Kyoko's father accepted the gifts with joyous gratitude. Nodoka shook her head, she knows that Kyoko's father means well but does he have to give Kagome every illness that there is? She let out a sigh, she already missed her boys and Ukyo, her children.

"I hope they'll be alright." Nodoka said in concern.

Ever since the boys came back from China she vowed to never let anyone separate her from her babies ever again. When Ukyo showed up in Nerima, hunting for Genma and the boys, she was skeptical about the young chef at first but then she got to know her, the real Ukyo Kounji, and she understood what Ukyo was going through. Eventually she and Ukyo had formed a special bond between them.

She sat in her bed room on her bed, thinking about her boys and Ukyo and thinking if she had made a good choice in letting them go through the well to the past. Part of her knew that this was for the best for the boys but the other part was afraid, not just for her children but for Kagome and her friends. She closed her eyes.

'Please Lord watch over them, my boys, Ukyo, Kagome, and her friends. Please bring them back safely. Amen.' She opened her eyes and looked out her bedroom window, "Good night my children." She whispered before closing the curtains.

* * *

Kagome awoke early the next morning, as she had done before whenever she came back to the Feudal Era, when she heard birds chirping outside Kaede's hut and now she and her friends were watching the Saotome boys outside in the forest of Inuyasha having one of their 'morning exercises' routines with Sesshomaru, at least that's what they called it.

When she woke up that morning she saw that everyone was already awake or just waking up, Ukyo was helping Kaede with breakfast, Miroku and Shippo had brought in some more firewood, Sango sat awake on her futon and Rin was still asleep, but she didn't see any sign of Ranma or Ryoga in the hut but she could feel that they were close. Even Sesshomaru was no where to be found in the hut. She had asked Kaede if either she or Ukyo had seen where the boys went and the elder priestess told her that the boys had gone outside to practice and Sesshomaru, Ginta, and Hakkaku had followed them. Kagome then changed into her usual school uniform and she, Miroku, Sango and Shippo went out to watch. When they found the brothers they were all taken aback when they found them sparring/fighting with Sesshomaru.

Ranma stood crouched in defensive stances infront of Sesshomaru, who stood no more than ten feet away from the white-haired Saotome. Ranma was slightly sweaty, roughed up, and winded whereas Sesshomaru didn't even so much as have a single hair out of place. Ryoga was facing Sesshomaru from the back, and his condition was the same as Ranma's. Ginta, Hakkaku, and some of the wolves were watching the boys and the Western Lord from a safe distance but looked ready to jump in if need be. It was obvious that the three of them had been fighting, everything in the area looked like they had been disturbed.

Sesshomaru, who had been watching the twins every maneuver since they'd started, had to admit that he was impressed with both of the boys' skills. Though they were no where near his level of power and skill, he couldn't help but admire their fighting tactics and their ability to work as a team. First he fought the both of them individually starting with Ranma then Ryoga then decided to face them together, his strategy was to see where they were lacking in battle, see their strengths and weakness and see where they needed improvement.

Just then he heard rapid footsteps coming from behind and knew that Ryoga was rushing for an attack, he quickly turned and lashed out with a knife-hand strike that would've no doubt sliced anyone or anything in half but in the blink of an eye Ryoga avoided the life ending attack by performing an impressive baseball-style slide and slid past the Western Lord. It took only a few seconds for Sesshomaru to realize what had just occurred but before he could follow with a counter attack he saw Ranma within inches from where he stood and heard him shout.

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Then Ranma's hands became a blur as he unleashed a fury of rapid fists directly at Sesshomaru.

"Whoa what is that?" Shippo exclaimed watching in awe.

But no one answered, they were all watching in admiration as the fight continued on. Even Sango, who was more familiar in identifying fighting tactics than anyone, had no knowledge of the technique Ranma was using. Kagome had some knowledge of Martial Arts styles because Nodoka would often explain it to her when she would visit the house, but she didn't recognize this move.

Sesshomaru avoided every punch with skillful ease, though to onlookers it looked as though Sesshomaru wasn't moving at all and that every punch missed him on purpose. 'Interesting, the speed of his punches are of that when Inuyasha transformed into his full demon form, yet I sense no change in his blood nor in his aura.' He thought while still avoiding the oncoming punches with little effort.

Ranma on the other hand was putting everything he had in each punch, desperately trying to land at least one good hit, 'Damn it, how the hell can he dodge all of my punches!' He threw another hundred punches before his fists came to an abrupt halt by Sesshomaru, who had caught both of his fists in his hands, "Huh?"

"Very good, but not good enough." Sesshomaru said coolly.

Ranma caught sight of a small smile curling on Sesshomaru's lips before the latter released his hands and was struck very hard in the stomach by the Western Lord's fist, causing him to double over, knocking the wind right out of him. The force of the blow sent the half dog-boy flying backwards that he bounced once and then skidded across the grass until he landed right where he was standing before. Had Sesshomaru hit him with his full strength, he'd no doubt be dead.

"Ranma!" Ryoga shouted, (Ranma, are you alright?) Ranma lifted his right arm and held up an okay sign, indicating to his twin that he was all right. Ryoga turned back to Sesshomaru, "My turn." Without another word he sprinted towards the elder dog-demon. Sesshomaru shook his head at the wolf's attempt to a head-on attack but then raised an eyebrow when Ryoga stopped within a foot from reaching him, pointed a finger to the ground and shouted, "Bakusai Tenketsu, Rapid Fire!"

Just then the ground around the Western Lords feet erupted in a billow of smoke and debris, creating a massive cloud of thick smoke which covered all around the area. Sesshomaru used his long sleeve to cover his nose and mouth, 'A smoke-screen attack as a diversion. Very clever, but won't work.' He thought. He shifted his right and lashed out with his right arm, sending his energy whip to where he sensed the wolf boy's presence.

"You missed!" Ryoga called and to Sesshomaru's surprise, the call was coming from behind him.

Without even a millisecond to spare Sesshomaru quickly dashed to the right just as Ryoga's fist past through his after image. Ryoga wasted no time darting after the older demon with a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which Sesshomaru avoided. Then in the blink of an eye Sesshomaru leapt up into the air to get out of the billowy haze of smoke. Five seconds later Ryoga leapt after him and continued the fight in the air, he threw a spinning hook kick straight at Sesshomaru's head but the attack missed when Sesshomaru dashed out of the way whilst still in the air. Ryoga only had a second to realize that he missed when something white and furry had caught him and encased him, trapping his arms to his sides. Then he felt himself being hoisted up further into the air until he found himself face to face with Sesshomaru. It didn't take the wolf Saotome long to realize that the Western Lord was hovering in midair and the thing that was wrapped around him was his white fur pelt.

"Impressive maneuver, but ineffective." Sesshomaru said then he spun once in the air and released the youngest Saotome from his coiled pelt, sending him flying down directly towards his twin, who was pushing himself off the ground when…

'KA-BLAM!'

Ryoga's body collided with Ranma's just as he was getting to feet. The force of the collision slammed Ranma onto his back with a hard thud whilst Ryoga bounced off of Ranma's chest and landed face first onto the ground above his head.

"Ohh, that's gotta hurt." Ginta and Hakkaku said simultaneously.

Sesshomaru watched from the air as the two moved slowly and pushed themselves up to their feet, he was amazed to say the least that they can still move mush less stand. Of course his little brother Inuyasha had always managed to push himself back up to continue fighting with him, obviously this reborn is just as stubborn and dense as the original and apparently so is the wolf. He watched as he saw the priestess from the future and her friends approach the brothers, he could hear the concern in their voices as each of them checked and asked if they were alright.

Finally he lowered himself back down to the ground and approached the young group as stealthily as always. Jaken was immediately by his side, his pale yellow eyes filled with admiration, "Well done as always Lord Sesshomaru. Those two were no match for you Sire, but then again no one is a match for you my Lord." He gloated to his master.

Sesshomaru didn't look down at Jaken, his attention was on the boys, "Jaken there's no sense in flattering me with senseless words when I wasn't even fighting a real duel." He said as he continued walking towards the group. When he was close enough he saw that every eye was turned towards him, but he paid no heed to any of them. He only set his golden amber eyes on the bandanna wearing twins, "I'd say that that's enough sparring for today." He said calmly.

Everyone, save the three brothers, blinked in confusion then Kagome was the first to speak, "Sparring?" Then she turned to the boys, "What's he talking about?"

Ranma cleared his throat, "We… we asked… we asked Sesshomaru… if he would spar with us."

"What?"

Ryoga nodded clutching his left shoulder where it collided with his brother's torso, "We figured… that if we're gonna… train here to learn about… our powers, then why not start now?"

"And you guys thought you'd start by asking Sesshomaru to spar with you guys?" Shippo asked incredulously.

Ranma and Ryoga nodded, "Yeah… why is that a problem?" They asked.

Shippo shook his little head, "No but it is weird though, because Inuyasha would never ask Sesshomaru to spar with him. Everytime the two saw each other they'd start fighting."

For some reason Ranma scowled at the little fox, "Well you know incase anybody's failed to notice, I'm not Inuyasha." He said firmly, "I may look like him because I have his body but I'm nothing like him okay?"

"Ditto on what he said." Ryoga added.

Kagome couldn't help but sympathize for the brothers, she had always hated being compared to Kikyo even after she had been brought back to life by the demon Urasue.

"You're right." Sesshomaru spoke, "You two are nothing like my brother or the Wolf Prince. Though there are similarities, small similarities, you two are the complete opposite of both of them."

(Does he mean that in a good way or bad?) Ranma asked but Ryoga merely shrugged.

"You both are skilled in fighting, I'll give you both that, but you'll need to adapt and learn more than simply fight when in this world." Sesshomaru explained, "In this world, demons and humans exist together, but both are considered enemies. Neither will hesitate to kill the other, especially demons but there are also humans that spend their lives vanquishing demons like us. And there are those who don't kindly to half-demons as well." He said directing his gaze to Ranma, who looked uneasy, "My advise for the both of you is that if a demon aims to kill you or an alley, then kill them because a seconds hesitation is all that is needed to end your life." He said before turning to Kagome, "Keep an eye on Rin till I return." Without waiting for an answer from her, Sesshomaru began walking further into the forest with Jaken close behind him until both were out of sight.

"Man that guy creeps me out." Ginta said.

Hakkaku nodded, "Me too, I wonder how Kouga was able to keep calm when Sesshomaru was around?"

Ginta shrugged, "Beats me."

"Well now, shall we see if Lady Kaede and Lady Ukyo have breakfast ready?" Miroku interjected, hoping to ease the tension.

Hearing the word 'breakfast' was all it took to make the bandanna-wearing youths stomachs growl, "Sounds good to me, early morning sparrings always make me hungry."

"Ranma, everything you do makes you hungry. Hell even talking gives you an appetite." Ryoga joked.

"Look who's talking Ryoga. You're no better than I am when it comes to food."

"At least I don't eat like a pig."

"You do too, you liar."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Will you two knock it off!" Kagome said sternly.

The two Saotomes looked at each other then at Kagome, "Oh c'mon Kagome we're just playing around." Ryoga chuckled.

"Yeah we do it all the time." Ranma said grinning at the young priestess.

"Oh… right." Kagome said looking a little unease.

"At least they're not trying to kill each other." Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango nodded, seeing the boys act like this reminded her so much of her own little brother Kohaku. Before the battle in China, they had confronted Naraku the day before and during the battle he had managed to escape and flee but not before removing the Shikon shard from Kohaku's back, right before Sango's eyes. As she held her dieing little brother in her arms, Kohaku told her of Naraku's plan and that he had regained his memory some time ago. Sango remembers Kohaku asking her to forgive him for everything he did and then he was gone. Sango had watched her little brother die twice and both times he had been in her arms.

"Sango are you okay?" Shippo asked.

Sango lifted her head and saw that everyone was watching her, "Huh… Oh yeah, I'm fine Shippo. I just had some dust in my eyes that's all. I'm okay, really."

Without another word they all headed back to the village and to Kaede's hut, when they approached the hut however they were all astonished to find the village people leaving baskets outside Kaede's hut. The baskets contained various fruits, vegetables, meats, silken scarves, and medicinal herbs and vials. They saw two little girls leaving flowers on top of the basket of silk and then leave.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Asked Ranma, as soon as he spoke the villagers, both bringing and depositing their gifts, lifted their gazes towards the young teens and quickly bowed their heads in respect, as though an Emperor was gracing them with his presence or something.

"Ooookay, I'm a little confused and a bit freaked out now." Ryoga said.

"You and me both bro." Ranma added.

* * *

Back in Nerima, a young woman stood infront of an empty building holding a written piece of paper in one hand and a frilly pink handkerchief in another. She wore a girls school uniform one similar to the one Kagome wears, only the shirt was shin length and it was purple. Her long light chestnut colored hair was tied up in a high ponytail by a pale yellow ribbon. She clutched the letter tightly in her hand.

"Drats! I've missed again." She whimpered, her turquoise colored eyes filling with tears, "My dearest Ukyo, how I long to see you again. Every day we're apart feels like a thousand years, but I will not give up my dear, dear Ukyo. I, Tsubasa Kurenai, will find you and then we shall be together once more."

Then she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, "Tis such a cruel twist when a fair maiden seeks the comfort of the one she seeks, only to feel the icy hands of betrayal when the one one seeks has gone. But fear not dear maiden for I, the Great Blue Thunder, am here to assist you in any desire you wish."

Tsubasa's face turned to loathing when she turned and saw a tall young man dressed in a blue and black Kendo uniform standing behind her, she eyes held nothing but icy hatred, "Who are you?"

Kuno gave her a dazzling smile, "Forgive my rudeness my dear lady and allow me to properly introduce myself. I am the defender of all innocent maidens, I am the punisher of the wicked, I am captain of the Kendo Club, the sound of my voice brings fear into the hearts of all who challenge me. I am called the Great Blue Thunder." He raised his bokken into the air, "Tatewaki Kuno, age 17, of Furinkan High." Then his smile grew wider, he had really outdone himself this time, he had no doubt that she was even more impressed. He was wrong though because the young girl looked more disgusted if not irritated at Kuno's attempt to boast his 'so-called' reputation, "How may I be of assistance to you my dear maiden?" He asked as he took her hand in an attempt to kiss it.

Tsubasa quickly snatched her hand back but the damage had already been done, now she felt filthy, "I don't need any assistance from anyone, least not from some lout like you. The only company I seek is the one who holds the keys to my heart." She said as she wrinkled her nose and turned to leave.

"I see, so those cowardly Saotomes are not the only vile sorcerers that need vanquishing. Pity, and here I considered Kounji an alley against those spawns of Hell when he too sought to destroy the Saotomes as well." Kuno retorted.

Tsubasa halted in her tracks then turned to Kuno again, "Kounji? As in Ukyo Kounji?"

Kuno blinked in confusion, "Uh…Yes."

"Do you know where Ukyo is? Do you know where I can find my darling Ukyo?" She asked desperately, seeming to forget for the moment that she had been disgusted with Kuno not too long ago.

Kuno on the other hand looked appalled that she had just asked him the whereabouts of another man rather than take interest in him, he grunted, "No one has seen that peon Kounji since he and those pusillanimous Saotomes left Nerima days ago. Only now do I see that Kounji is no more than a greater coward than those evil sorcerers, Ranma and Ryoga Saotome, but fear not my lovely beauty for I, Tatewaki Kuno, shall slay…"

"NOBODY SPEAKS ILL ABOUT MY DARLING UKYO!" Bellowed Tsubasa and she sent the Upperclassman rocketing through the air with an iron punch to the face.

Once Kuno was nothing more than a dot in the sky Tsubasa reach into her dress and pulled out a folded letter that had been sent by Ukyo. In it was a photo of two young teenaged boys, both posing to the camera holding up peace signs. She could see that they were twins, no doubt, but the difference in hair and eye color made it easy to tell the difference between the two. The back of the photo said,

"_The one on the right is my fiancé."_

"Just you wait Ranma… or Ryoga… or whoever you are Saotome. I'll find you and when I do, I'll set my darling Ukyo free from your evil clutches." She vowed.

* * *

Everyone sat inside Kaede's hut enjoying their breakfast, which consists of rice, herbal tea, and Ukyo's Feudal Era style okonomiyaki. How she managed to make okonomiyaki with the modern ingredients in the Feudal Era no one could figure out. Everyone was one their second or fifth helping of Okonomiyaki, Ukyo had even made some for the wolves by throwing on scraps of meat for them.

"Wow Ukyo you really do make the best Okonomiyaki in Japan." Kagome said taking another bite of her own okonomiyaki.

Ukyo could not help but smile with pride, "Thanks Kagome, although it's not the same as how I would make it at home but I managed to make due with what I've got here."

"Either way you make it Lady Ukyo it's still delicious." Miroku commented.

Rin held up her plate to Ukyo, "Can I have another please?"

Ukyo smiled, "Sure thing kiddo." She quickly flipped an Okonomiyaki that was still cooking then tossed a fully cooked one onto Rin's plate with perfect aim.

"Thank you." The child exclaimed happily before starting on her second helping.

"This stuff doesn't taste anything like meat." Said Hakkaku taking another bite from his plate, "But it sure is tasty."

Ginta nodded agreeing, "Better then deer and boar meat combined."

"I'm not even going to ask." Ukyo muttered, "Speaking of which, why did all the villagers bring you guys all this stuff?" She asked Ranma and Ryoga pointing to all the woven baskets of gifts received from the villagers.

"We have no idea Ucchan." Said Ryoga.

"We were just coming back from training and than people started bringing all this stuff over." Said Ranma.

"We tried to tell them that it wasn't necessary."

"But they insisted that we take them."

"The villagers are just expressing their thanks to ye both." Kaede said, "Both of ye know that it was Inuyasha and Kouga who finished off Naraku in the final battle and it was that same battle that had claimed both of their lives. And since ye both resemble them beyond question, the people here insist on bestowing their thanks to ye by bestowing these gifts to ye."

Kagome gave a reassuring smile to the boys, "Don't worry you guys, they did the same to me when they found out that I was the reincarnation of Kikyo."

"Yeah but it feels weird, them giving us this stuff. It feels like we're stealing from them or something." Ryoga said finishing the last bite of food off his plate.

"It's not stealing if people are giving it to you." Miroku inputted before seizing a violet silk sash from one of the baskets, "Ooh very nice quality silk here."

"Don't even think about it Miroku. You are not keeping that." Sango said firmly.

"I wasn't going to take it Sango, I was just admiring it." Miroku insisted but he could see that she didn't believe him nor did Shippo and Kagome.

"I don't even want to know." Ranma said plainly.

"Me neither." Ryoga agreed.

"Neither do I." Ukyo said.

* * *

A.N. So sorry for the long wait, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.


	17. Training and an oncoming danger

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

' ' means thinking

'_word' _means wolf-talk

/ / means speaking Chinese

* * *

(We're in Feudal Japan, we're following a long river stream, and in the rivers reflection we see Inuyasha and Kouga racing each other through the forest, Kouga is in the lead with Inuyasha close behind. Both are smiling and laughing while trying to out best the other, then we look up from the streams reflection and in the places of the reflections are Ranma and Ryoga who are also racing through the forest with Kagome, Ukyo, and the others right behind them riding on a transformed Kilala.)

I want to change the world

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's wonderland!

(The scene changes to somewhere in the present Japan, here we see Ranma and Kagome fighting with Herb. Herb attacks with his energy blast but Ranma dodges out of the way. Ranma looks up and sees Herb charging him with his Chi-sword attack only this time he draws Tetsusaiga and blocks it. Ranma manages to push Herb back but then Herb hurries for another attack only to do dodge a glowing scared arrow fired by Kagome. Whilst Herb is distracted Ranma seizes his chance by swinging his sword and unleashes the Windscar.)

I felt so worried when I spout all the time

After all, the future's not lost

Because I know that there's nothing that I really want to know.

(Not too far away Ryoga is facing Saffron, in adult-form, with Ukyo by his side. Saffron swoops down from the sky unleashing a fury of fireballs at Ryoga, whom grabs Ukyo in the knick of time and manages to duck and dodge each one. Ukyo grabs a pouch filled with her tempura flakes/Gun powder mixture from inside her shirt as well as a handful of mini spatulas and throws them at Saffron, the pouch explodes within reaching him. When the smoke clears Ryoga charges at Saffron with the Goraishi drawn on his hand and with one swipe flaming lightning-chi claws are launched at Saffron.)

And that I met you so I could feel

What you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

'Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you!

(Now we see Ranma, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala standing infront of the sacred tree in the past. Ranma places one hand on the trees bark, in doing so the jewel half in his chest starts to glow slightly, Kagome looks over and for a brief second she sees the ghostly image of Inuyasha in Ranma's place. While in the mountains of the Wolf-demon tribe Ryoga is with Ukyo, Ginta, and Hakkaku, together they watch the sunset from the ledge of one of the caves, then the other half of the jewel in his chest also starts to glow and Ukyo sees the image of Kouga in Ryoga's place for a second.)

I want to change the world!

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid, I'm with you

And we could fly away

If you could stay with me forever

(Ranma and Ryoga, in the Feudal Era, are standing on a hillside overlooking Kaede's village enjoying its serenity and beauty, then we watch them as they're walking through the forests, their long hair dancing in the light breeze as they continue walking down the pathway. The boys then spot Ukyo and Kagome waiting for them by the Bone-Eaters Well with smiles on their faces. Ranma and Ryoga both smile and join the girls by the well.)

Change my mind!

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you could fly with me away

It's wonderland!

(The girls then take the boys by the hand, Kagome takes Ranma's hand and Ukyo takes Ryoga's hand, and the four of them head towards Kaede's village, within reaching the village they see Kaede, Nodoka, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, and Rin waiting for them with smiles on their faces.)

* * *

It's been over a week since Kagome came back through the Bone-Eaters Well with her friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala, along with her new friends Ranma and Ryoga Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji. And today didn't seem any different than any other day. Except for the sight of Ranma flying through the air and slamming bodily into a large tree, the force of the impact caused the tree to break where the dog-eared Saotome hit and come crashing down to earth.

"Damn it." Ranma cursed whipping blood from his lips. He pushed himself back onto his shaky feet, one hand clutching his stomach and the other holding his sword. He stood glaring at the demon he was fighting, "Alright no more mister nice guy." He said spitting out a mouthful of blood then clutching the hilt of his Tetsusaiga tightly.

For their training today Sesshomaru had brought not one but two demons for the twins, one for both of them. Ranma was fighting a giant demon scorpion more than twice their height with bright red eyes and a deadly retractable razor sharp tail measuring close to thirty or so feet long. Not too far away was Ryoga facing a gigantic mantis, the monstrous mantis stood over twenty feet tall with pale yellow eyes and dark green skin. Before they began Sesshomaru had informed them that they were to fight the two demons alone, without the help from the other twin or any of them, and if they tried to help the other then the Western Lord would intervene and stop them. Both insect demons were proving to be a real big challenge for each of the boys, their shells were tougher than tank armor, their large powerful pincher claws were aligned with razor sharp spikes, and there was also the deadly poisonous acid spewing tail equipped with a two foot long blade of a stinger on the scorpion.

Ryoga took refuge on a large tree branch to catch his breath after just avoiding another claw swipe from the mantis. The demon moved quickly for its size, and its claws can cut through solid rock like a hot knife through butter, "Uh… this isn't going well." He called out before leaping onto another branch when the mantis spotted him and tired to snag him.

"Ya think?" Ranma called back blocking another tail whip attack with the Tetsusaiga, nearly knocking him off his feet.

Sesshomaru was watching the battle from the sides along with Kagome, Ukyo, and the others. Sesshomaru had told them that they were there to observe and nothing else, meaning that they couldn't step in and help if need be. So far the twins have managed to inflict some damage to the demon insects, but not enough, they needed to step it up, "Attack! Don't just dodge and block! Get inside and attack!"

'Easier said than done!' Ranma thought without taking his eyes off of his opponent, (How're you doing bro?)

(Not as well as I liked.) Ryoga answered mentally while barely avoiding another attack, (This things moving so fast, I can't find an opening! How bout you?)

(Same thing. Every time I go in for an attack, this thing whips its tail around and spews acid at me or tries to cut me in half with its damn claws.) Ranma said mentally regaining his footing after blocking another attack. He gripped his sword in one hand while placing the other on an open wound on his shoulder, (Any ideas bro?)

(Actually yeah. How about we try the ol' slap on the wrist trick?)

Ranma thought about the idea than smirked, (Sounds good but we'll need to catch them off guard. You up for a little game of 'pinball' bro?)

Ryoga soon had the same smile on his face, (Pinball eh? Why not, we haven't played that in a while.)

Ranma nodded, (Yeah but this time we're gonna add a little twist to the game. Let's hope that these things are as dumb as they look.) He sheathed the Tetsusaiga and waited for the perfect time to attack.

Kagome's eyes grew wide when Ranma put his sword away, "What is he doing? Is he crazy?"

"Hold on a minute Kagome." Ukyo said to calm down her friend, she'd seen that smile before and knew that something was about to happen, "I think he and Ryoga have a plan."

"It better be a surefire plan if it involves them sheathing their swords." Ginta said worriedly.

"No kidding." Said Hakkaku.

"Does that fool really think that he and that barbarian wolf of a brother can defeat those demons without the use of the Tetsusaiga?" Quipped Jaken.

"Be quiet Jaken!" Sesshomaru said firmly making the little imp jump in fear, 'Just what're those two up to?'

(Ready Ryoga?)

(I'm ready.)

Ryoga readies himself on the branch like a diver ready to dive then pushes off of the branch straight towards the mantis like a bullet while at the same time Ranma dashed towards the giant arachnid but then he changed course about halfway and darted towards another large tree. The demon scorpion and mantis saw the brothers coming at different directions and launched another tail whip/ claw swipe attack but the Saotome boys saw the oncoming attacks and quickly orientate themselves to avoid the deadly attacks. While the brothers avoided the attack of the demons they were fighting they also began pulling off handfuls of bandannas from their heads then with twirl and a flick of the wrists the yellow pieces of cloths became flying razor disks that were sent flying towards the scorpion and the mantis and each one hit their marks, leaving three deep slashes where the hit. The only things that could be seen were two red and yellow blurs bouncing wildly off of trees, branches, and the ground around the giant insect demons and flying golden disks, also there were also signs of red ki claws that had been launched at the scorpion demon and white ki claw slashes on the mantis. The brothers attacks worked in making the monstrous bugs so disoriented that every time they would try to hit one of the bouncing blurs, they both would miss and get hit by a barrage of razor disks and the sting of the boy's sharp claws.

Then there it was, Ranma leapt off of his branch and landed right on the scorpions left claw, "Hey bug brain! Over here!" Ranma gestured tauntingly while making a face at the scorpion.

The demon scorpion spotted the half-dog Saotome on its claw and growled in annoyance, then it lifted its other claw in attempt to crush the mocking half-demon. When it was in the right position Ranma quickly jumped out of the way. There was a sickening crunch as the massive claw smashed down on the spot where Ranma once stood. The demon scorpion let out an ear-splitting screech of pain while its left broken claw thudded onto the ground.

"Oooohh, that had to hurt." Miroku commented.

"Ya think?" Ginta and Hakkaku chimed while covering their ears.

"Ugh that sounded nasty." Ukyo groaned.

"Tell me about." Kagome agreed looking away. Despite having been through all of this before, it still turned her stomach to see this kinda thing.

"Sheesh, I didn't know a scorpion could screech that loud." Ranma said as he massaged his aching ears.

"No kidding." Ryoga agreed, now it's his turn to inflict some damage. He jumped off the tree branch with his back to the demon mantis, looked over his shoulder and shouted, "Hey you beady-eyed shell for brains. Come and get me!" He taunted while shaking his tail and patting his butt in a 'come and get me' way.

With an angry hissing growl the mantis whipped its pincher claw around and brought it down towards the wolf Saotome, Ryoga jumped up just in time to avoid the attack, the claw just missed him by an inch. Before the mantis could withdraw its deadly claw back for another attack, Ryoga flexed his claws and they began to glow. The tips of his fingers felt cool from the flow of his demonic ki, the energy made his claws glow bright white. At least he and Ranma had learned from Sesshomaru about how to control their demonic ki. He raised his clawed hand and with a powerful swipe he sliced the whole mantis claw off. The monstrous demon let out a blood-curdling screech, but Ryoga wasn't done yet, while he was still in the air the he grabbed the hilt of his own sword and channeled his own ki into his blade. The mantis saw the wolf Saotome and hurled another attack with its remaining clawed pincer, but Ryoga was ready for the attack.

Ranma faced the demon scorpion feeling that it was time to end this fight, he grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga and drew it out, the blade transforming from the tattered battle-worn blade to the powerful demon fang blade. The scorpion looked up just in time to catch the glint of the great fang blade as Ranma came charging towards it, as its last means of defense the demon raised its remaining claw and hurled it towards the half-demon Saotome. Ranma quickly leapt up using the scorpions claw as a stepping stone, whilst still in the air Ranma brought the Tetsusaiga up over his head and then brought it down in a powerful swing on the scorpions head. The slash of the fang blade sliced the demon scorpion in half right down the middle. The demon scorpion let out another horrible screech of pain then its body started to glow a shimmering light before it exploded with a 'PWOOSH' disintegrating all but the severed claw of the scorpion.

Ranma panted trying to catch his breath but with a satisfied nod he sheathed his sword, finally he turned where his brother was fighting the mantis and readied himself to help his twin when needed but he soon saw that there was no need. The giant mantis lay dead on the grassy ground in pieces, its head had been sliced off and the head had been stabbed. Ryoga pulled his sword from the dead insects head and collapsed to his knees with an exhausted 'Ooof' as he tried to catch his breath.

Both boys had sustained some injuries, mostly bruises and minor lacerations to add to their worn out bodies, their clothes were torn and bloody.

(You okay little bro?)

Ryoga lifted his hand and gave his twin a thumbs up to his brother, (Cool as a ghoul bro.) He mentally told his twin but then his face twisted in pain as he clutched his bleeding left leg where the mantis's last pincer attack slashed him.

Ranma could smell the fresh spilt blood on his brother and it wasn't the mantises, "Oh my God." Ranma exclaimed before pulling off a handful of bandannas from around his head and started patching his brothers wounded leg, altogether forgetting that he was injured too. Ryoga spotted the gash on Ranma's arm and pulled off a few bandannas to patch it up.

Kagome, Ukyo, and the others hurried to the boys sides, Kagome had already pulled out her first-aid kit. The wolves gathered around Ryoga and Ranma and started cleaning the blood off of their wounds.

"Ranchan, Ryochan, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're fine Ucchan." Ranma answered while rotating his left arm before he was hit with a wave of pain, "Ow, ow, ow."

"You're fine huh?" Ukyo asked raising an eyebrow as she and Kagome began treating the injured brothers.

Ryoga saw the pained look on his brother's face and asked, "You okay Ranma?"

"I think that last hit from the scorpion dislocated my shoulder." Ranma grunted.

"Here let me see." Miroku said while turning Ranma around with his back towards him. After a few minutes he confirmed Ranma's theory, "Well you're right, but your shoulders only slightly dislodged." He said hearing a gasp from the girls.

"Don't worry I know what to do." Ryoga said moving to sit behind Ranma.

But Ranma knew what his twin was gonna do, he didn't need to read his mind for that, (You're not gonna try to fix it yourself, are you Ryoga?) He asked though he already knew the answer already.

(Relax bro, Dr. Tofu showed me a few tricks before we left. Trust me.) Ryoga said while poking certain areas on Ranma's back.

"Hey Ukyo?" Whispered Kagome, "You wouldn't happen to know what it is that Ryoga's doing would you?"

Ukyo shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine."

(Okay.) Ranma said after a long pause, still feeling unsure about this, (But just be careful Ryoga, don't pop my arm out of joint like last time.)

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, (Are you still thinking about that? Geez Ranma, six years ago and you've never forgotten it. Besides that was an accident and you know it.) He defended.

(Pops didn't think so. And why the hell he grounded both of us for it I still haven't figured out.)

(He grounded you because you failed to block my kick during that sparring session and he grounded me because you had to be taken to the doctor because of me and it cost him money. Lucky for both of us it wasn't too serious.) Ryoga pressed a few more spots on Ranma's back and left side, then lifted Ranma's left arm slightly while placing his other hand on the back of his shoulder, "Ready?"

Ranma nodded, "Ready." He said squeezing his eyes shut. Kagome and Ukyo also looked away.

"Here goes." Ryoga said then gave a small hard push to Ranma's shoulder. There was a loud 'pop' as Ranma's shoulder went back into alignment.

Ranma gritted his teeth, trying not to yell from the pain. After a few minutes the pain was soon gone, he turned to his brother, "Thanks bro."

"No prob."

Sesshomaru approached the twins. He'd been watching the brothers carefully as they handled the demon scorpion and mantis since the battle began, the whole point of this training session was to prepare the boys for future battles that would come later on. From what he'd absorbed throughout the past week is that the boys depend on the other in battle and although the two are formidable when fighting together as a team it can also be hazardous too if you rely too much on your partner. That's why Sesshomaru had the brothers fighting different opponents alone and forbade them from helping the other, but he knew that somewhere along the battle that the Saotome twins were helping each other using their telepathy. He would just have to find a way to block their telepathy powers the next time. It was part of the boys training with him to help them use their heads for different battle tactics and to better understand their own demon powers and senses, so far it seems to be working. Plus he wanted to see if his reborn little brother could handle the Tetsusaiga and so far he was pleased thus far.

"Hmph, I'll say this for the Saotome boy, at least he doesn't swing the Tetsusaiga around like a club wielding Neanderthal like Inuyasha did." Quipped Jaken.

"That's because Inuyasha was never trained to handle a sword until after he had received the Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru said, "Ranma on the other hand has been trained by his mother, he and Ryoga both. Their mother is a very skilled woman, even though she's a human." He said calmly, "And you forget Jaken that they both have the name of Saotome so be more specific when speaking of one or both of them."

"Wow that was amazing!" Shippo exclaimed from his perch on Miroku's shoulder, "You guys were like… wham, bam, bam, bung, boom!" He said imitating the brothers battle with his own, sloppy, martial arts moves, "Then you guys were like… da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da!" Then he used his little index fingers to replicate the 'Pin-ball' maneuver, "And then you guys were like… Ahhh swish! And then fwack, uhhh!" This time he imitated Ranma cutting down the scorpion demon with an 'invisible Tetsusaiga' then Ryoga slicing off the mantises head and then he hung off of Miroku's shoulder with his little tongue hanging out like he was dead.

Everybody, save Sesshomaru, chuckled at Shippo's cute display of the battle, "Indeed that was. Where did you two learn a technique like that?" Miroku asked.

"We didn't." Ranma said, "We made it up."

Everyone blinked in surprise, then Sango spoke, "You guys… made up that…?"

"That's awesome!" Ginta and Hakkaku chorsed together, "So what do you call that move anyway?"

"Saotome Brothers Pin-Ball Attack." Both answered.

"Basically it's a distraction maneuver that allows us to use our speed and aerial combat skills on our opponent." Ranma explained.

Ryoga nodded, "We got the idea from playing Pin-Ball when we were little kids, we made a few adjustments to fit our fighting style then made it into an attack move."

Ranma nodded, "Of course in the beginning it was just jumping around and landing punches, kicks, and whatever else, but then after we went to Jusenkyo we had to make some more adjustments and uhh… well you get the point."

"Impressive strategy." Sesshomaru spoke, "Of course it would've taken you even less time to destroy the scorpion had you mastered the Windscar." He said directing his gaze at Ranma.

Ranma glared at Sesshomaru, "I'm trying to master it, but it's not an easy thing to do when you're swinging an over-sized weed-whacker for a sword."

"Well obviously you're not trying hard enough otherwise you'd have mastered it already." Sesshomaru said firmly.

"Hey gimme a break will ya!" Ranma shot back, "I've only had this thing for only a couple days."

Ryoga stood next to his brother, "Hey back off Sesshomaru. He said he's trying."

"You stay out of this wolf, for this has nothing to do with you." Sesshomaru scolded coldly.

"It has everything to do with me because Ranma's my brother! And quit calling me 'wolf' you stuck up jerk! I have a name ya know!" Ryoga shouted angrily.

Ginta and Hakkaku began to panic, "Ryoga, don't!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his amber eyes at the youngest Saotome, "You're trying my patience." He said dangerously.

Ryoga did reply instead he started to growl at the Western Lord baring his sharp fangs with his tail swishing back and forth. Despite his weaken battered body Ryoga wanted to lunge at Sesshomaru and tear his throat out, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy little bro, easy." Ranma soothed trying to calm his brother, (Ryoga calm down. It's not worth getting upset over. I know he's a creep but just remember we asked him to teach us that means we have to put up with his critiques.)

Ryoga looked at his brother then he felt something scratching his legs. He looked down and saw that the wolves had gathered around him, some of the wolves stood protectively between the brothers and Sesshomaru while the others were whimpering and pawing at his legs and he could hear them saying _'No please don't.'_ Hearing their pleas Ryoga issued a growl to the wolves and sighed, he knew his brother was right but he just hated it when Sesshomaru tells them that they're not trying hard enough in anything when they've been busting their butts every single time, finally he nodded and stepped back, the wolves followed suit.

Sesshomaru was surprised yet impressed with how Ranma was able to calm his twin. If it had been him and Inuyasha in their places he would've just punched his hot-tempered half-brother to shut him up, but then again he never would've lowered himself to be seen in public with his younger half-demon of a brother. Perhaps that's why he and Inuyasha never became true brothers, they may have shared the same blood from their Great and terrible father but they never understood what it means to be brothers nor did they want to understand. Perhaps he could learn the true meaning of brotherhood through these two. Maybe?

* * *

In the darkening city of Nerima the hooded form of the Dragon Prince Herb stood on top of the rooftop of Furinkan High School looking over the town. He and his two companions had arrived in Nerima a few days ago searching for the two outsiders who came to Jusenkyo and left, but they'd found nothing in this town. He knew that they had been there, he can smell lingering traces of wolf and dog/human around this building.

'No questioning it. Those outsiders were here for a while but where have they gone now is the main question.' He thought

Herb had sent Mint and Lime out to search for other places the outsiders have been, hoping to find a clue as to where they have disappeared to. Just then he heard a soft thud behind him and lifted his head, "Well?" He asked not looking back at his companion.

"Master Herb, we have found another area where the outsider's scents were." Spoke Mint.

"And?"

Mint cleared his throat, "Well it's a hut that's accompanied by a frantic pathetic human and a…. a…. a…" Mint began to sweat as he struggled to finish what he was going to say.

Herb however was getting annoyed, "A what?" He asked.

"A gu… a gu… gur… a gu… girl." Mint finally said.

Herb looked over his shoulder at his little wolf companion, "A girl?"

Mint nodded, "Yes Master Herb, a real girl." He grinned but his grin faded when he saw the glare in the Dragon Prince's red eyes, "Anyways Lime is there with the human and the gu… girl, I came to find you so you may question the human Master."

Herb eyed his companion for a while before turning back, "Show me where Lime is with the human."

Mint nodded, "Yes Master Herb." He said and leaped off the rooftop Herb close behind him.

It didn't take long before Herb and Mint arrived at a house with a sign that read Tendo Dojo on the front gate. He took a whiff of the air surrounding the home and he could smell it, though it was faint but he could smell the scents of a wolf and dog/human lingering around the house. The Musk Prince walked inside the house and soon found his other companion Lime holding a panicked looking Soun Tendo by the front of his gis. Herb turned to Mint and asked, "Is this the human?"

Mint nodded "Yes Master."

Herb looked around, like he was looking for something then asked, "Where's the girl you spoke of?"

This time Lime spoke, "She… she got away Master Herb."

Herb scoffed softly, "No matter, if this human can't give us the information we need then we'll simply hunt her down and see if she can give us what we want." He and his companions smiled dangerously.

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?" Soun asked trying to sound brave and unafraid, "Do what you will to me. Take my life if you must but leave my daughter alone!"

Herb narrowed his red eyes at Soun, "Silence human!" He ordered sternly cause Soun to flinch in fear, "We have no interest in your daughter." He said while ignoring the disappointed looks from his companions, "However your proposal for taking your life is acceptable. That is if you cooperate and tell me what I need to know." He told him coolly. He then pulled out the scroll from inside his cloak and unrolled it, "I am searching for the two outsiders that came to Jusenkyo and fell into two sacred springs, the springs of drowned wolf and half dog-demon. And my sources informed me that they and a man that becomes a panda came here." He said showing the quivering Tendo the ink drawing of the two demon boys.

Soun looked down at the scroll and his face turned completely white as his blood ran cold in his body, "I… I have no idea what you're… ahh!" He yelped as Lime gave him a sudden jerk, lifting him higher off the ground.

Herb scoffed softly at Soun's attempt to lie to him just like the Guide of Jusenkyo had tried to do, 'Humans and their ignorance.' He thought, "Human, don't try to lie to me. I know that you know who these outsiders I speak of are, it's written all over your face and I can smell their scents all over this house. So if you value your life and the life of your daughter, then you'll tell me the truth or I will disintegrate you to nothing but ashes." With that he turned to the dining table and fired a ki blast. The blast hit the table and the table burst into flames, when the fire cleared there was nothing left but ashes, "And that is just a tiny taste of my power human."

Now Soun was petrified, not just for himself but also for his daughter Kasumi. Thank God he told her to run when she had the chance and she listened but now he feared for her life. He sent a silent apology to the Heavens and sighed, all in all he had no choice really, "Alright, I'll tell you everything. What do you want to know?"

* * *

Back in the Feudal Era the group was sitting inside Kaede's hut. After the talk with Sesshomaru, the Western Lord led the boys to a nearby hot spring to clean them themselves and their injuries. Afterwards the brothers were brought back to Kaede's village to recover, Kagome and Ukyo were patching up the brothers while the others helped Kaede with dinner.

"Ow! Hey watch it!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt as much." Kagome said while finishing wrapping a long white thermal bandage around Ranma's torso.

Ranma hissed and let out a painful grunt as Kagome applied more of the healing ointment onto an open cut on his thigh, "That's what she thinks." He muttered softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Ranma said quickly. He looked over to where Ryoga was being treated and saw his brother lying on his bare stomach as Ukyo applied that same ointment onto his back where the mantis claws had slashed him and judging by his brothers expression, Ryoga was not enjoying this either. They were given spare clothes from the village while their clothes, whatever's left of them, were being hung to dry from their wash.

Ukyo dipped her fingers into the pale-green herbal medicine and carefully applied it to Ryoga's wounded back, he flinched when the medicine touched his wound, "Ow damn that stuff stings."

"I know it stings Ryoga-honey, but it has to be done." She said with a wink, "Now hold still and don't be a baby."

Ryoga could hear snickers coming from Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku, he looked up at her in annoyance, "Who're you calling a baby!"

Ukyo giggled, "Relax Sugar, I'm just kidding. Besides what're you complaining about anyways? Yours and Ranchan's wounds will be healed before tomorrow thanks to your healing powers. "

Ryoga 'hmphed' "Yeah well just because we can heal faster than normal people doesn't mean having our wounds treated is less painful." He said then laid his head in the folds of his arms as Ukyo dressed his other wounds, he turned to look at his twin, (How're you doin Ranma?)

(Eh I'll live. You?)

(Same here, that is if I don't Ugh… die of shock from this Ow… ointment first. Geez, this stuff stings!) Ryoga said cringing.

Ranma nodded, (Tell me about it, everywhere she puts it feels like a horde of bees just stung me all at the same time.)

(Kinda like the Old Mans blocking exercise he made up and made us do with all those bees when we were ten.)

(Yeah only this is way worse.)

Kagome looked up and saw that Ranma was making faces, meaning that he and Ryoga were having a telepathic conversation again. Sometimes she wondered just what do the twins conspire between each other when they have their little chats but something told her that she was better off not knowing sometimes. Who knew what the boys could be thinking? Also she was a little envious of the boys because they can read each other's minds. She often heard that twins and sometimes best friends can sometimes read each other's minds, they call it twin-telepathy, though she knew in this case it was because of the Shikon Jewel in the boys chests. Still she thought that it's still cool none the less.

"So Ranma," She started talking which made Ranma turn his attention to her, "What type of Martial Arts is the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts besides… well anything-goes?"

Ranma answered, "Well it's mainly mid-air combat training. It focuses on balance training, building speed, agility, jumping, and flexibility. Also adapting to make something that you just learned best suit you if that makes any sense."

Kagome nodded, "Actually it does. See I know a little bit about Martial Arts but I never understood what kind of styles there are."

Ranma turned to her looking a little bewildered and amazed, "You thinking about taking Martial Arts Kagome?" He asked her curiously.

Kagome shook her head, "No I was just curious. Besides I don't think I'm the Martial Artists type."

"What makes you say that?" Ranma asked, "I mean from what you and the others have told me, Ryoga, and Ukyo about your journey to recover the Jewel shards and beat this Naraku what's-his-name," He then chuckled, "You sound like you can hold your own in a fight."

"Yeah but I don't really like fighting, the only reason why I did was to help my friends." Kagome said looking a little mortified, "Also because the Jewel had come from me and I was the one who shattered it in the first place. So it was my responsibility to find all the shards and make the Jewel whole again, but then Naraku showed up and started causing all the chaos and… Yeah."

Ranma nodded in understanding, he didn't need Kagome to tell him more. They sat in silence for a little while longer before he turned to her and asked, "So uh… Kagome since you seem have some knowledge about fighting and how to survive, I'm guessing that you've learned all of this from Kaede, Sango, and Mom."

Kagome nodded, "I learned all about medicinal herbs and remedies from Kaede, Miroku, and Sango. I also learned some survival tricks from Kouga, like how to track and sense vibrations of different animals, people, and sometimes demons. Inuyasha showed me how to use a bow and arrow properly." She smiled at the memory, "The first time I actually used a bow and arrow… it didn't really go so well. Then after the jewel shattered he opted to show me how to shoot an arrow properly."

"I bet that went well huh?" Ranma asked humor lapping in his voice.

Kagome chuckled, "Actually it didn't. Inuyasha wasn't really the 'patient' type for a teacher. Every time I missed or almost hit him, he would go berserk, like I was trying to hit him on purpose. Of course after a few 'sit' commands he settled down quickly. After a while I've gotten the hang of it and got better and better with each shot." She said proudly, "Auntie Nodoka explained parts of her families Martial Arts to both me and Souta when she visited the house. She taught me about chi and about ki and how you can focus your bodies ki to certain parts of your body or items to…" She paused when she realized that Ranma already knew all about how chi and ki works, so why was she telling him something that he and his brother already knew before she found out.

Ranma blinked, "Why'd you stop? You were on a roll."

"Well because I'm explaining something to you that you and Ryoga probably knew all about when you guys were kids." She said, "So I figured I should stop before I make a fool of myself."

Ranma gave a soft snort, "Just because you know how chi and ki works doesn't make you a fool. If anything it shows that you know what the hell you're talking about when you perform chi and ki moves, you should be glad that you know all about how energy works because there are people out there who know nothing about chi or ki and some of them are 'Martial Artist' who try to pass themselves off as one." He told her making air quotes around the word Marital Artist and saying the words in a mock girls voice at the same time. Then he turned to her humbly, "Though I have to admit that I would never depict you as the type of girl to be so knowledgeable on Martial Arts and survival tactics."

Kagome didn't really know how to react to that statement, should she be offended or pleased? "And why would you think that?"

"Well for starters and no offense but you don't look like a fighter." Ranma said scratching behind his doggy shaped ear, "You look more like a regular school girl who'd rather spend time with her friends and study."

Kagome gave another chuckle, "Well you know that was how my life was before all of this started, but ever since I got dragged through the well by Mistress Centipede… well it changed my life, but in a good way. I got to meet new and interesting people, make new friends, and I learned a lot about myself. But I've tried to make it work by going back and forth to my world and this world, to keep up with my studies and everything."

"And how'd that work for you?" Ranma asked.

Kagome groaned, "Not so good, between going home and spending time with my family and friends and trying to catch up on my studies then coming back here and searching for the jewel shards and Naraku while trying to keep Inuyasha and Kouga from killing each other and keep Inuyasha from picking on Shippo and trying to study for my tests for when I go home. It's a nightmare, I'm lucky that I'm even passing school. It makes me wonder how I've managed to not go insane."

"I can only imagine." Ranma said amusingly, "All I know is that if it were me in your place I'd probably be bashing my head against wall somewhere." He joked.

Kagome laughed at his humor, "Oh believe me I've come very close to doing that."

Ukyo had finished wrapping up Ryoga's left arm when she looked up and glanced over where Ranma and Kagome were at, "Those two seem to be getting along well. You know what they're talking about Ryochan?" She asked even though she knew that he could hear everything that they're saying.

"Basically they're just getting to know each other." Ryoga simply said, "Kagome's asking Ranma about our families Martial Art styles and Ranma's asking about how she got wound up in this mess besides the whole 'reincarnated priestess' thing, and…" He looked to where his twin and Kagome were and they seemed to not be paying attention to anyone other than each other, then he turned to Ukyo and whispered so quietly that not even his brother could hear, "I may just be going out of line on this but I think Kagome had more than just a 'really good friendship' thing with this Inuyasha guy."

Ukyo turned to Ryoga, "I think so too?" She whispered back.

About ten minutes later the girls had finished patching up the brothers and rejoined the others for dinner that Kaede, Miroku and Sango had prepared. Sesshomaru had left the village once again and told them that he would return in the morning and once again he left Rin in Kagome's care, but Rin didn't seem to mind at all. Shippo was drawing pictures with Rin with the new set of crayons that Kagome had given him. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting with the wolves as they watched the two young ones draw, when they heard Ranma, Ryoga, Kagome, and Ukyo were done the wolves quickly got up and greeted the four teens with happy 'woofs' and licks.

Kagome sniffed the air, "Hey something smells good."

Sango looked up from her cooking and smiled, "Thank you Kagome. I hope you don't mind but I've been trying to replicate the beef stew recipe that you often made for us on our journeys but I couldn't find the same ingredients that you used so I've made some adjustments." She admitted sheepishly while adding chopped potatoes to the pot, "I only hope that it tastes as good as it smells."

"I'm sure that it'll be fine Sango." Miroku said while he continued to stir the stew.

"Hey any chance it's done yet?" Ranma asked his mouth beginning to water from the smell of the delicious stew, "I'm getting hungry."

"Yeah me too." Ryoga said.

"Not yet you guys. It'll be another ten or fifteen minutes before it's done." Sango said and smiled when the brothers both gave a pout. It instantly reminded her of Inuyasha and Kouga doing the same thing when either she or Kagome would tell them that the meal that they were making wasn't ready yet. And the way the two brothers eat didn't help much either.

After a while the room became silent and then Kaede served them all dinner. It wasn't long before Miroku cleared his throat and asked, "So uh… Ranma? Ryoga? I hope you both don't mind my asking but if you two were trained by your father for most of your lives, how long did you two stay with your mother?"

"Ryoga and I had been allowed to stay with our mom till we were about… what five or six?" Ranma asked his brother.

"I think we were five when Pops convinced mom to let him take us with him."

Ranma nodded, "Right, that was after mom stopped him from teaching us the Cat-Fist move." He turned and saw the confusion on everyone faces, "Don't ask." He said before going on, "See the Old Man may have taught Ryoga and I techniques and all from the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts, but it was our Mom who taught us the basics not just in Kendo but in Martial Arts as well."

"It may not look like it but mom is one hell of a Martial Artist herself." Ryoga smirked, "When she started teaching us her families Art, both Ranma and I thought 'What's mom doing, she can't teach us Martial Arts, girls don't know anything about Martial Arts.'." He turned to Ukyo and Sango and said, "No offense to you guys."

Ukyo shook her head, "None taken Sugar."

"Same here." Sango assured.

"Anyways after Mom started training me and Ryoga…" Ranma chuckled softly, "Let's just say she doesn't carry that katana of hers around just cause it looks pretty. She can fight with and without that thing."

Ryoga nodded, "And she can kick some serious butt. So make sure to never get on her bad side." He said as he ate his stew.

While everyone ate their meals Ukyo had a thoughtful look on her face, 'I wonder if Mrs. Saotome can teach me a few things. If I'm going to be traveling back and forth into this world than maybe I need to learn some new fighting tactics.' She thought on the subject for a little while more before storing the thought away for later. After dinner was eaten and everything was cleaned up, the group stayed up for a little while longer before they went to bed.

* * *

Early the next morning. Kagome decided to take a walk through the Forrest of Inuyasha just to contemplate her thoughts about everything that's happened so far. Being back in the past brought back a lot of memories for Kagome some good ones and also some bad ones, other than remembering that she was back in the past where demons and monsters roam free in this era of Japan, she had almost forgotten just how beautiful it was here. Kaede had said that everything had been peaceful since Naraku's defeat, a few demons would show up at the village from time to time but they were minor demons.

Of course she was afraid of how Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo would react to being in the Feudal Era of Japan because she remembered how well she handled it when was dragged through the well the first time. She was more than surprised when she noticed that Ukyo had adjusted very well. Often times she wondered if the Okonomiyaki chef could possibly be Sango's descendent? With the way she acts and the way she fights with that huge spatula of hers and whatever else she's got, if Kagome didn't know any better she'd thought that they were twin sisters that were separated at birth.

However things haven't been going smoothly for the Saotome twins, for Sesshomaru had really been pushing the boys in their training for the last week. When he returned from wherever it was he went to the first time he told the boys that he was gonna step up their training with hands-on battles with demons, then he would critique them on their fights. At first the brothers thought that he was joking but when they came face to face with their first demon they soon learned that Sesshomaru was very serious. Sesshomaru started them off slow with a giant centipede demon then two days later he brought a ten foot ogre and a few minor demons to fight the twins. After every training session with Sesshomaru left the boys looking like someone had stuffed them in an oversized blender set on 'chop'.

"Boy I knew Sesshomaru was always a serious guy but I didn't think he'd be so intense when it comes to training." Kagome mused to herself then let out a sigh, "But then again Ranma and Ryoga both said that they wanted him to train them." Before she could go on with her thought she felt her senses prick, she soon realized that it was only one of the Saotome twins up ahead, "Hmm wonder who that could be?" She wondered to herself. Kagome continued onward down the path which leads towards the edge of the forest until she came to a stop.

There standing infront of the Sacred tree with his back to her was Ranma, completely healed from yesterdays ruckus, his golden amber eyes were fixed upon the enormous tree as though it mesmerized him. Ranma didn't seem to be aware of Kagome or her presence because his mind was on the tree infront of him, for some reason this tree made him edgy and he didn't understand why. He lifted a hand and placed it on the rough bark of the tree, Kagome noticed that his hand was on the marred spot on the tree and realized that that certain spot was where she'd found Inuyasha when he was sealed to the tree by Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome." Ranma greeted her without even turning to look at Kagome.

Kagome was a little surprised but quickly shook off her surprise, "How'd you know it was me? Are you and Ryoga getting the hang of your heightened senses?"

Ranma shook his head then turned to look at her, "Neither Ryoga nor I need our heightened senses to know when someone's coming." He said, "Being Martial Artists we both can sense other people's aura and given enough time we can tell who it is by the feel of their aura or ki." Then he laughed, "Of course it doesn't hurt to have canine hearing, so yeah I heard you coming." He chuckled.

"I thought as much." She smiled.

Ranma saw her smile at him and he found that he couldn't look away from her pretty smiling face. Then he cleared his throat, deciding that now would be a good time to change the subject before she noticed him staring, "So uh… ahem, whatcha doin out here?"

"Nothing really, I just came out here to think that's all." Kagome said, she knew that Ranma was getting worked up when talking about his father so she was glad to talk about something else, for now anyway, "What're you doing out here?"

"Same thing actually." He said then scratched behind his little puppy ear, "Ryoga and I were just exploring the forest, then sparred a little bit, but then we both got hungry, so Ryoga opted to head back to the village to see if he could find something to eat while I stayed to explore a little more."

"You guys do everything together don't you?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah pretty much. Well it's kinda hard not to considering that that's all we had was each other growing up with the Old Man." Then he chuckled, "This may sound lame but Ryoga's not just my twin brother, he's also my best friend too. So's Ucchan."

Kagome shook her head, "I don't think it sounds lame at all, in fact that's how I feel towards my friends Miroku and Sango. They're my best friends but they're like a big brother and sister to me. Shippo… well he's like a son to me and Ginta and Hakkaku call me sister because I helped them when they at war with the Birds of Paradise."

"I thought it was because that Kouga guy claimed you as his woman." Ranma said.

Kagome's cheeks turned red, "Who… who told you that?"

"Ginta and Hakkaku told me, Ryoga, and Ucchan a few days ago." Ranma said simply, "Ucchan asked what kinda connection you had with everybody and when it got to this Kouga guy, Ginta and Hakkaku said that Kouga claimed you as his 'woman'." He said making air quotes around the word woman, "But then later his feelings changed and then you became his little sister."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, still red in the face, "Well yeah that's true. Kouga had an infatuation with me since we first met, but after finally sitting down and talking to him about it, he realized that he knew all along that my heart belonged to someone else and that I love him like a big brother and that he loves me like a sister. When I asked him why it took him so long to see that, he said to me, 'Kagome I'm a guy. Since when do guys ever take 'no' for an answer the first time?' " She said in her best 'Kouga' imitation then chuckled.

Ranma also laughed, "Ain't that the truth."

"I hope you don't think that I'm crazy for saying that."

Ranma shook his head, "No. Why would I?" Kagome didn't answer instead her cheeks turned red again, "So what about this Inuyasha guy? Sango tells me that you guys had an 'on again, off again' relationship, so to speak."

"Well I guess that's one way of putting it." Kagome said, "I guess you could say it was complicated. We didn't get along at first, actually it was more like he hated me because I looked like Kikyo and I thought he was a jerk because he didn't like me."

Ranma nodded in understanding, 'Sounds like how me and Ryoga felt when we first arrived at the Tendos. Except Akane hated both of us from the start because we're guys as well as the whole engagement crap.'

Kagome went on, "Of course after the jewel was shattered then we had to get along with each other to find the scattered pieces. Eventually we started getting along and we along the way I met Myoga and his brother Sesshomaru, though not under the best of circumstances. Then we met Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga. Of course even then we still argued and fought over whatever is was we were fighting about, which led to me going home to my world, then after a while Inuyasha would come to my world to get me both to apologize and bring me back here, I'd forgive him and come back and then after a week or a month it would start over again."

Ranma gave an amused scoff, "Sounds to me like you guys would be an interesting couple to watch on one of those reality dating shows on TV or something." He joked.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh a little, "That's what my friends from school say too."

"At least you guys didn't meet through an engagement promise made by your parents." Ranma said there was a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Kagome's smile faded from her lips, "I'm sorry that your dad was a selfish jerk to you, your brother, Ukyo, and your mom." Kagome said sadly.

Ranma shrugged, "Aww don't worry about it Kagome, just be glad that you and your family never met him and pray that you never will." He said casually, 'And hopefully that lazy fat-ass is locked up in a zoo somewhere.' He thought.

"I just can't believe that anybody could be so selfish. Did he even care about you, your brother, and your mom?"

Ranma scoffed, "Are you kidding? The only time he ever showed compassion for me and Ryoga was when he was engaging us to the daughter of the next richest family we ran into but even then we knew that he was only looking out for himself." He said bitterly then took a calming breath before continuing on, "He may have raised Ryoga and myself and taught us how to fight and all, but he never loved us like a father should love his kids. Hell I don't even think he really loved our mom. He just used her like he used us. We were nothing but bargaining tools and 'get out of jail' free cards to him."

Kagome frowned when she heard this, she could feel tears starting to build in her eyes. How incredibly sad and unbelievably cruel, how could anyone do that to another human being, to their own children? Yes she had seen how cruel demons can be in this world but she had also seen the cruel side of humans as well, and she'd seen the end result of it all. But the idea that a man can call himself a father after putting his own flesh and blood through all kinds of hell is… unforgivable. No wonder the twins, their mother and Ukyo hated him so much. She turned towards Ranma and saw the disappointment in his golden eyes. She could tell just by looking at him of how much it had affected him and possibly his brother though neither of them would admit it.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

The dog-eared Saotome looked to the young priestess and saw the sadness in her dark brown eyes. Now he felt guilty for making her feel this way, "Don't worry about, it's nothing really." He assured her. He hated seeing a cute girl look sad and it just killed him knowing that he was the one that made her sad, but on the other hand it made his heart flutter with bliss knowing that a cute girl like Kagome cared, 'Wait a minute. Did I just call her cute?' He wondered, 'Well she really is cute, especially when she smiles… oh great now I'm starting to think like my brother!'

"Ranma are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Ranma cheeks turned red, "Uhh yeah, yeah I'm… I'm fine." He said clearing his throat.

Kagome blinked in confusion but then shook her head, then she asked, "So what were you doing before I got here?"

"Nothing just thinking, but then as I was walking through the woods I spotted this tree here." He gestured to the Sacred tree behind him and turned towards it, "For some reason I get the feeling that I've seen this tree before but I can't place it."

Kagome flinched inwardly, "You… you do?"

Ranma nodded, "Yeah for some weird reason it feels like this tree means something, something important. I feel like I've seen this tree before. Kinda like DeJa Vu." Then he turned to Kagome, "Didn't you say that this is where you and that Inuyasha guy first met?"

"Uhh… yeah I did." Kagome said shakily, her heart was racing within her chest. She had told him, Ryoga, and Ukyo about how she had first met Inuyasha, what she didn't tell them was how exactly they had met. Like her finding him pinned to the Sacred tree with an arrow in his chest shot by Kikyo herself, and then Inuyasha attacking her after freeing him and killing Mistress Centipede and it was only until after Kaede placed the rosary necklace on him that he started behaving, so to speak. 'Oh no, did he somehow remember that this is where… That Kikyo was the one that…' But she couldn't bear to finish the thought.

Ranma continued to gaze at the tree, just then he slapped his fist into his palm, "I got it! I know where I've seen this tree before."

Kagome gulped, "Y… yeah?" She squeaked, 'Please don't say it, Please don't say it, Please don't say it!'

Ranma turned to Kagome while pointing at the Sacred tree and said, "This is the same exact tree that's in front of your house right next to the well shrine." He said smiling.

B~NNNNGGGG!

Kagome fell over anime-style, 'Ohh man I thought I was gonna have a heart attack.'

"Hey? Are you okay Kagome?" Ranma asked standing over the fallen Kagome.

In less than a second Kagome was sitting on her knees, looking totally embarrassed, "Uhh yeah yeah I'm fine. I just lost my balance for a second there heh, heh, heh."

Ranma just blinked, 'Geez what's the deal with her? Was it something I said?' Then he held his hand out to her, "Here let me help you."

Kagome's cheeks turned pink from embarrassment at her little display, she was sure that Ranma thought that she was a total dork now, "Uh no, that's okay. Thanks anyway." She said pushing herself up off the ground but no sooner had she stepped back she tripped on an exposed root and began to fall backwards, "Ahh!"

"Whoa!"

In the blink of an eye Ranma reached out and caught one of Kagome outstretched arms and pulled her towards himself. Kagome soon found herself pressed against Ranma's warm flat chest with his strong arms around her. For a while the two just stood there, not moving or saying a word.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Ranma looked down at the time traveling priestess and felt his cheeks heat up. Not knowing why but he lowered his head down to the top of Kagome head and lightly took in her scent of her hair. Her scent consists of Dove soap and fresh cut roses, which he found very nice and comforting, 'Wow, she's smells really nice.'

Kagome found herself having a case of De Ja Vu all over again, her face was flushed while her heart was thumping in her chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat and smell his clean earthy scent, it brought back a lot of familiar memories, 'Wow he's so warm. Whoa what am I doing? Stop it! He's not Inuyasha! He's not Inuyasha!'

"Should I come back later, give you guys some privacy?" Ranma and Kagome both jerked their heads up and found Ryoga standing behind them with an amused smirk on his face and an arm full of apples, "Don't you guys look cute together." He teased.

Ranma and Kagome backed away from each other both red in the face looking very embarrassed, "Ryoga! How long have you been there?" Kagome asked.

"Long enough." Ryoga shrugged before handing her an apple.

"Hey it's not what it looks like." Ranma told his grinning twin, "We were just talking and then she tripped and I caught her, that's all."

Ryoga sniggered, "Whatever you say brother." He said tossing his brother an apple which he caught with ease, (If that's all that happened Ranma, then why were you twirling your fingers in her hair just now?)

(SHUT UP RYOGA!)

(Ow, geez Ranma you didn't have to shout I was just kidding.) Ryoga said rubbing his temples, then smirked again.

Ranma saw the smirk on his little brothers face and scowled, (Not a word out of you Ryoga.) he warned while munching on his apple, (I mean it.)

Ryoga made a face then stuck out his tongue at his big brother, (Party pooper.)

* * *

About an hour later when the trio returned to the village Kagome announced to Kaede and her friends that she, Ukyo, and the boys were going home to their world and would come back within a week or so. While Kagome led the three teens to the Bone-Eaters Well they were accompanied by the wolves that were following them.

"Boy, these guys sure do like you Ryoga." Said Ukyo with a grin on her face.

Ryoga grimaced, "It's not my fault that they follow me everywhere I go."

"Well can't you just tell them to leave you alone?" Asked Ranma.

"I tried but they insist on following me wherever I go."

"I just hope you don't plan on taking them back with us and asking mom if you can keep them." Said Ranma, "As if we don't have enough to deal with already, not to mention Kagome's grandpa. If that old man saw these guys, he'd have a heart attack after he blew a gasket and try to 'purify' them." He turned to Kagome, "No offense Kagome."

Kagome shook her head, "None taken. In fact I was just thinking the same thing."

Ukyo chuckled, "I think it's kinda cute actually." She reached down and petted one of the wolves on the head.

Ryoga's face and ears suddenly turned red and he said, "Hey, hey, none of that." He told the wolves then looks up and notices his brother and the two girls staring at him, "Don't ask. And any case how're we gonna explain this to mom?" Ryoga asked gesturing to his and Ranma's torn blood-stained clothes.

Ranma shrugged, "We'll just tell her what happened. That we've been training with Sesshomaru and this is the end result of his training."

"Yeah I guess so."

Before long the four teens finally reached the Bone-Eaters Well, just like before they went in two at a time, first Ryoga and Ukyo went through then Ranma and Kagome. On the other side of the Well in the Present the well emitted the same shimmering pink and blue glow and before long the four teens climbed out of the well.

Ukyo grabbed the wells edge to steady herself, "Whoa, I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

Kagome smiled at her friend, "Don't worry you will."

Ranma made a face and covered his nose, so did Ryoga, "Oh man, I forgot how much it stinks here."

"No kidding."

"Hey." Ukyo said giving both brothers a slap on the arm, "You guys, that's not nice."

"He wasn't talking about Kagome's place in particular Ucchan." Ryoga said in a nasal tone.

Before Ukyo could ask what they were meaning Kagome spoke, "He means that the air in this world stinks compared to where we just came from."

Ukyo blinked, she took a whiff of the air and made a sour face. The air smelled of old wood, dust, and burned rubber, "Wow it really does smell." She said.

Kagome nodded, "It's amazing what spending a week in a forest in the Feudal Era will do to your sinuses."

Ukyo and the boys nodded, "Got that right." They said.

"Well c'mon, let's go see if mom and Auntie are home."

The four teens walked out of the well shrine and headed towards the house. Half way towards the house they saw Kyoko Higurashi at the top of the stone stairs leading up to the house with bags of groceries in her arms, Kyoko looked to her left and spotted the four teenagers and smiled, "Oh Kagome you're home." Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, and Kagome rushed over to Kyoko and were greeted with hugs and kisses.

Just as the boys were about to offer to take the groceries for her the boys grew stiff and without warning Ranma reached up grabbed a handful of bandannas from his head while Ryoga stood protectively in front of the women, Ukyo grabbed a handful of mini spatulas while grasping her battle spatula with her other hand.

Kyoko was startled by the boys behavior, "Ranma, Ryoga, what are you two…" But Ranma shushed her.

"Shhh. We're being watched?" He whispered, his white doggy ears twitching.

"What is it?" Ukyo whispered back.

"I don't know, but there's more than one." Ryoga spoke quietly, his tail twitching anxiously.

Suddenly there was a flash of sparkling stars coming from the right and without hesitation Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo chucked their razor bandannas and mini spatulas towards the 'stars'. There were multiple metallic 'clanks' as the bandannas and spatulas hit the flying objects and they clattered to the stone ground, turns out they were broken pieces of chain, metal claws attached to severed wires, and throwing daggers with red ribbons tied on the ends. Then a white and green blur caught Ryoga's attention and it zipped passed his head, he quickly ducked before it hit him.

"Whoa!" Ryoga exclaimed.

"What was that?" Ukyo asked, as she and the boys shifted into defensive stances. Before anyone could answer the same blur rebounded and attacked again, but this time the boys were ready for it.

"What in the world is going on out here?" Nodoka's voice came from inside the house as she walked outside, she halted when she her boys fighting with… something. Something she couldn't make out, "Ranma? Ryoga? What is going…"

"Mom stay back!" The boys called out causing their mother stay where she was.

Kagome and her mother stepped back from the battle that was occurring while Ukyo stood ready with her battle spatula. The only thing that could be seen were the brothers standing back to back together with the white and green blur bouncing wildly around the twins, occasionally the boys would execute a punch or a kick at whatever was attacking them after blocking an attack. Finally after what seemed like ages the green and white blur bounded away and landed in front the brothers. The blur materialize and it turned out to be nothing but a very small old lady, wearing a green Chinese tunic, with big round eyes and long white hair holding a long wooden cane.

There was silence for a while but then the old woman smiled, /Well done. Well done indeed./ The old woman praised, her voice sounding old and raspy, "Even though it's been over a month since we last saw each other, I can already see that you both have gotten better. And I see that you two have gotten used to your new bodies. But all in all it's nice to see you boys again… Ranma and Ryoga Saotome."

Nodoka took this opportunity to approach her boys and Ukyo, examine them, check if they were alright, the motherly stuff then asked, "Friend of yours I presume."

The boys eased out of their fighting stances and smirked, "Well Mom, remember when we told you about our visit in the Joketsozuku village, the village of Amazon women?" Nodoka nodded.

Then Ryoga spoke, "Well this is the Head Elder and Leader of the Amazon Village, Elder Koh Lon or Cologne."

"Oh." Nodoka turned to Cologne and gave a polite bow, "Elder Cologne, welcome to Japan. It's an honor to meet you."

Cologne smiled in approval, she could see where the boys get their manners from, well some of them, "The honor is mine really Mrs. Saotome."

"Well it's good to see you too Old Ghoul." Ranma said earning a 'whap' on the head from Cologne cane, "Ow!"

"Mind your manners towards your elders' boy." Cologne scolded.

Nodoka shook her head, "Elder please forgive my son's rudeness, he gets it from their father."

Cologne lifted her hand, "There's no need for you to apologize for your son dear. I have met their father before and I'm still amazed that they share the same blood as him. However I can see where they get their good nature from as well as their good looks." She smiled causing Nodoka's face to flush.

Ryoga turned towards the Sacred tree and called, /Then I guess you can show yourself as well. Mousse./

Then someone stepped into view in front of four teens and worried mother. It appeared to be a young man around the boys age with long raven black hair that reached the middle of his back, he was wearing long white robes and dark blue pants, his face was hidden under a goofy-looking mask, /I wondered how long it would take for you two to find me./ The boy, Mousse, said, his voice muffed from under his mask.

Ranma scoffed, /Like it was that hard./

Mousse chuckled before removing his mask a putting on a pair of thick coke-bottle glasses. After putting them on he smiled and approached the brothers, where they exchanged hand-shakes and hugs, all three laughing with joy.

"Man it's great to see you Mousse. How've you been?" Ryoga said smiling switching from Chinese to Japanese.

"I'm doin' good. Still can't see squat without these stupid glasses," He said in fluent Japanese, pointing to his thick glasses, "And Shampoo still ignores me, but other than that I'm great. How bout you two?"

"Well we're doin alright considering what's happen so far." Ranma said, "In fact, we just came back from…"

'WHAM!'

"Ahhh!" Both Ranma and Ryoga grabbed their aching heads, which now supported large lumps, courtesy of Ukyo. They both turned to her and yelled, "What'd you do that for Ucchan?"

Ukyo rested her spatula on her shoulder and said, "Well first of all we get attacked by two strangers and you two jackasses act like nothing happened, and you second guys don't even have the courtesy to introduce us to your new friends."

"Well you didn't have to hit us Ucchan, sheesh." Ranma said irritably, "But since you brought it up, Ucchan, Kagome, Mom, and Mrs. Higurashi, this is Mousse, a friend of ours from China and the only other Amazon who can speak Japanese, and that's Cologne she's the high Elder of the Chinese Amazon Village. Mousse, Elder Cologne, this is Ukyo Kuonji, Kagome Higurashi, our mom Nodoka Saotome and Kagome's mom Mrs. Higurashi."

Mousse straightened himself out and gave a polite bow, "Nice to meet you all."

"Is this how you greet all of your friends, by attacking them?" Kagome asked not looking pleased.

Mousse cleared his throat, "I'm sorry if I startled any of you but that's how we greet each other in the village. Though I'm surprised neither Ranma nor Ryoga told you this before."

"It was never brought up." The brothers shrugged.

"Ahem." Cologne said bringing everyone's attention to her, "Ranma, Ryoga, I apologize for showing up unannounced and to break-up this cozy reunion but I came here from China to deliver a message that concerns you both and quite possibly your friends and your mother." The brothers took note of the seriousness in the aged Amazon's voice and knew that this wasn't a joke.

"What message is that Elder?" Ryoga asked.

Cologne clutched her cane in her withered hands, "Great Danger."

* * *

A.N. Whew, it's done Chapter 17 is done. I apologize for the long wait but this chapter gave me such a hard time to write. Plus I was laid off from my job and had to start looking for a new one. I hope I added enough Ranma and Kagome time in this one, a lot of people kept telling me 'more Ranma and Kagome, little less Ryoga and Ukyo'. The problem is is that it's really hard to make a good Ranma and Kagome scene without making it too cliché. Hopefully this meets everyone's approval. Thank you for your patience.


	18. Ranma meets Hojo, Here's Happi!

Title: Demon ½

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

Pairings: Ranma/Kagome, Ryoga/Ukyo, Miroku/Sango

( ) means speaking telepathically

' ' means thinking

'_word' _means wolf-talk

/ / means speaking Chinese

* * *

(We're in Feudal Japan, we're following a long river stream, and in the rivers reflection we see Inuyasha and Kouga racing each other through the forest, Kouga is in the lead with Inuyasha close behind. Both are smiling and laughing while trying to out best the other, then we look up from the streams reflection and in the places of the reflections are Ranma and Ryoga who are also racing through the forest with Kagome, Ukyo, and the others right behind them riding on a transformed Kilala.)

I want to change the world

Keep on holding on your desire

You will get that shining love

That you can't wait to know

If you go on to get your goal

It's wonderland!

(The scene changes to somewhere in the present Japan, here we see Ranma and Kagome fighting with Herb. Herb attacks with his energy blast but Ranma dodges out of the way. Ranma looks up and sees Herb charging him with his Chi-sword attack only this time he draws Tetsusaiga and blocks it. Ranma manages to push Herb back but then Herb hurries for another attack only to do dodge a glowing scared arrow fired by Kagome. Whilst Herb is distracted Ranma seizes his chance by swinging his sword and unleashes the Windscar.)

I felt so worried when I spout all the time

After all, the future's not lost

Because I know that there's nothing that I really want to know.

(Not too far away Ryoga is facing Saffron, in adult-form, with Ukyo by his side. Saffron swoops down from the sky unleashing a fury of fireballs at Ryoga, whom grabs Ukyo in the knick of time and manages to duck and dodge each one. Ukyo grabs a pouch filled with her tempura flakes/Gun powder mixture from inside her shirt as well as a handful of mini spatulas and throws them at Saffron, the pouch explodes within reaching him. When the smoke clears Ryoga charges at Saffron with the Goraishi drawn on his hand and with one swipe flaming lightning-chi claws are launched at Saffron.)

And that I met you so I could feel

What you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

'Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you!

(Now we see Ranma, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala standing infront of the sacred tree in the past. Ranma places one hand on the trees bark, in doing so the jewel half in his chest starts to glow slightly, Kagome looks over and for a brief second she sees the ghostly image of Inuyasha in Ranma's place. While in the mountains of the Wolf-demon tribe Ryoga is with Ukyo, Ginta, and Hakkaku, together they watch the sunset from the ledge of one of the caves, then the other half of the jewel in his chest also starts to glow and Ukyo sees the image of Kouga in Ryoga's place for a second.)

I want to change the world!

Walk again, never miss the way

Don't be afraid, I'm with you

And we could fly away

If you could stay with me forever

(Ranma and Ryoga, in the Feudal Era, are standing on a hillside overlooking Kaede's village enjoying its serenity and beauty, then we watch them as they're walking through the forests, their long hair dancing in the light breeze as they continue walking down the pathway. The boys then spot Ukyo and Kagome waiting for them by the Bone-Eaters Well with smiles on their faces. Ranma and Ryoga both smile and join the girls by the well.)

Change my mind!

Won't get lost if your passion's true

I'm gonna fly with you again

So you could spread your wings

And you could fly with me away

It's wonderland!

(The girls then take the boys by the hand, Kagome takes Ranma's hand and Ukyo takes Ryoga's hand, and the four of them head towards Kaede's village, within reaching the village they see Kaede, Nodoka, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sesshomaru, and Rin waiting for them with smiles on their faces.)

* * *

"C'mon Kagome, you can do this."

Kagome sat in her room at her desk trying to figure out these difficult Algebra problems for an up coming test tomorrow. She was doing this for two reasons, 1. to get caught up on her school work and 2. to get her mind off of Cologne's warning. So far it wasn't working. If anything it made it even harder to concentrate. With an agitated sigh she tossed her pencil down on her desk, folded her arms on her desk, and rested her head on her folded arms.

It had been three days since Kagome, Ukyo and the Saotome twins had returned from the Feudal Era. Three days since the Amazon Elder came unexpectedly to the Higurashi house to warn the brothers that they were in danger. Three days, after a days' rest, since the boys began training with Cologne.

'And I thought that I had a hard time before with going back and forth to the past and present while trying to maintain a 'normal' life in this timeline.' Kagome thought to herself

Outside her window she could hear the boys training outside. For the past three days the brothers have been getting up at the crack of dawn practicing and training, stopping only to eat, bathe, and sleep, till sunset. And they weren't the only ones, not long after the twins began training with the Amazons that Ukyo started practicing with Nodoka.

Still Kagome had to wonder if all the training is enough for what's coming their way.

* * *

(Flashback, three days ago)

"The Musk Dynasty?" The teens chimed.

Cologne nodded, she took a sip of tea before answering, "The Musk Dynasty is a surviving warrior clan of dangerous fighters. Long ago they were once men of a Martial Arts clan who strove to perfect the art of 'form mimicry'."

"Form Mimicry?" Repeated Kagome.

"In other words duplicating fighting forms from different fighting styles." Mousse explained.

"Yes but their focus were on the fighting tactics of wild animals." She explained, "The clan was dedicated to the Art that they've secluded themselves high in the mountains, carefully studying the strengths and characteristics of all wild beasts. In the end they attempted to become one with the animals."

Everyone gasped in shock at what they just heard. Mousse remained silent but when he saw that the brothers had his eyes on him, he nodded, confirming everything that Cologne had said. While in China the twins had asked the young Amazon who or what is the Musk Clan, Mousse had told them all that he knew of the Musk Clan. He'd heard the tales about the Musk Dynasty from the other elders but he'd never actually encountered them in person. He'd heard that those from the Musk Dynasty may have human appearances but they're no different from the animals whose genes they've inherited. This was why the Amazon village was so distrustful to the brothers when they first arrived, they thought that the brothers were spies from the Musk Clan, but only from reassurance from the Guide and Cologne did the village loosen up a little about the twins.

"Be… become one…"

"With… the animals?"

"How?"

Cologne narrowed her big round eyes narrowed, the knowledge of this even made her uncomfortable, "They would hunt and capture any wild beast with their bare hands but they would not kill them. Instead they would throw them into the Jusenkyo Nyanniichuan spring to give the animals the form of a woman. Then the men would take the transformed animal as their brides. With the animals as their wives they began to produce offspring endowed with the abilities of those wild animals." She lifted her gaze to the twins, "But the most dangerous warrior of the Musk Dynasty is their leader Herb."

"Who the hell is Herb?" Ranma asked.

Mousse cleared his throat and answered, "He's the Prince of the Musk Dynasty. Rumor has it that he has inherited the blood of a dragon. I could've sworn I told you that."

"No you didn't." The twins chimed again.

This information seemed to have surprised everyone, especially Kagome, Ukyo, and Nodoka.

'The blood of a dragon? You mean that there 'are' dragons roaming around in my timeline too?' Kagome thought worriedly, 'Before coming to the Feudal Era I've always thought that dragons were creatures made up for fairytales. But after traveling to the past and facing demons, ogres, specters, and monsters, both human and demon alike, I believe anything.'

"We needn't worry ourselves about these barbaric hooligans." Kagome's grandfather spoke calmly while reaching into his robes, "For I have the all the necessary protections we need to fend off these man-beasts or any evil spirits that come our way." He declared and pulled out a handful of brand new spirit wards and charms he'd just made, "Once I place these spirit wards around the shrine, those 'musk' people won't be able to set foot within twenty feet of the shrine." He announced with a proud smile on his wrinkled old face

The Saotomes, Ukyo, Mousse and the rest Higurashi's all had sweat drops on their heads.

'I've been taught to respect my elders but… is he serious or just out of his effing mind?' Thought Mousse.

"Oh brother." The three teens said flatly.

"Grandpa…" Groaned Kagome.

"Here he goes again." Souta muttered.

'BONK!'

"Ahhh!" Cried the elder Higurashi clutching his assaulted head while the spirit wards he was holding fluttered to the ground, "Who did that!" He bellowed. Without saying a word everyone pointed in the same direction, towards Cologne, "You? But why would you…"

Cologne was shaking her head, "It's senile incompetent fools like you that make the rest of us elderly look bad and why young people think their elders are idiots."

A vein made itself visible on Kagome's grandfather's forehead. It was one thing to be ridiculed by a young person, but by a fellow elder was like pouring salt on an open wound after getting kicked in the gut, "WHAT! Why you pint-size old sea-witch! Why if I wasn't a gentlemen I'd…" This earned the old priest another 'whap' on the head by Cologne's staff/cane.

"Who're you calling a pint-sized old sea-which, you senile idiot!"

"Ahhh! Will you stop that! You're gonna break my skull if you keep doing that!"

"Oh stop whining you baby, that was just a tap." She retorted.

'If she calls that a tap I'd hate to see what she calls a death blow.' Kagome thought nervously.

Ryoga raised an eyebrow, (If he's such a gentleman, then why did he try to vanquish us as soon as he found out that we're demons?)

(Cause he's a paranoid old fart that needs to be either heavily medicated or put in a retirement home.) Ranma answered.

(That's cold Bro.)

(It's true though. If anyone isn't considered 'normal' to him, he assumes they're demons or possessed and tries to purify them. If that's not paranoia I don't know what is. And I don't know about you bro but I'm still trying to get the purifying salt and the smell of sake off of me.)

Ryoga nodded and smirked, (Good thing Kagome can't hear your thoughts like I can Ranma. Otherwise she'd be all over your ass for thinking that about her grandfather.)

(Ryoga, are you gonna sit there, look me in the eye, and tell me that you don't secretly agree with everything that I'm saying about that old coot?) Ranma asked with an arched eyebrow.

(I do agree with what you're saying, I'm just not gonna say it out loud and risk getting my ass kicked because I'm not that stupid.)

(And what makes you think that I was gonna do that? And FYI bro, I ain't that stupid either.)

"And if you had been listening to what I've been saying about the Musk Dynasty then you'd know that they're not demons. Even if they were, your so called 'spirit wards and charms' wouldn't do any good for they hold no traces of spiritual power whatsoever." The Amazon Elder picked up a fallen spirit ward and crumbled it in her hands, "In fact these slips of paper would be better off as bookmarks or paper mache."

Muffled snickers were heard from the teens whereas steam was coming out of the old priests ears, "Why you… I'll have you know that I come from a family line of highly respected monks and priests, all of whom which were very powerful spiritual beings equipped with the sacred knowledge to ward off demons and evil spirits! That very same knowledge has been passed down the family line and has kept our family safe for generations!"

The rest of the Higurashi family looked like they all wanted to hide under the table along with their shame, the old man just took them to a new level of embarrassment. They all loved the old man but this was just too much. Nodoka felt pity for her friend and her family, and Ukyo and the twins looked at each other, all three of them wondering if the old man was on something or if he's just plain stupid. They all voted for the second. Mousse was just bewildered.

Cologne scoffed, "It's not your knowledge for warding off demons and specters that I'm talking about, for I myself have been around long enough so I am very familiar with the markings on these wards and the charms you have stored here. I was however referring to the fact that none of your protection charms hold any spiritual energy of any sort, therefore 'you' hold no spiritual energy strong enough to ward off even a small specter. The only one in your family that holds any spiritual power is your granddaughter." She said pointing at Kagome.

"Well of course!" Bellowed the old man, "Like myself, Kagome comes from a line of spiritual beings. So it's only natural that her gifts come from my side of the family!"

"Uh Kagome? Doesn't your Grandpa know that you're the reincarnation of a powerful priestess from the Feudal Era?" Ukyo whispered.

Kagome sighed, "I've told him a couple times before but as usual he doesn't listen. He believes that 'Kikyo' was my ancestor of our family. Even though we've looked through all of our families scrolls and didn't find her in any of them."

(Hey Ryoga does any of this sound familiar to you?)

Ryoga grinned, (I was about to ask you the same thing bro.)

Cologne then laughed, "Gets it from your side of the family? If you truly believe that than you're a bigger delusional fool than I thought."

"WHY YOU…"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Kyoko shouted angrily drawing everyone's focus onto her. Her face showing anger and disappointment towards her father and the Elder Amazon, "We're not here to discuss our family's histories! This is about the boys!" Then she turned to the Amazon leader, "Elder Cologne, you said that Ranma and Ryoga may be in danger because the leader of the Musk Dynasty is coming for them! Now don't you think that we should start coming up with a solution to the matter at hand instead of acting like bickering children!"

Kyoko's father looked at his daughter in shock before grimacing, "Kyoko show some respect to your father. I was only..." He scolded but then went completely silent when he saw the cold glare that she and Nodoka were giving him.

"I agree with Kyoko." Nodoka spoke calmly, "Right now my boys' lives are at stake and I don't want to sit here and listen to you two arguing with each other like little children." Her dark brown eyes narrowed at the old priest just as he opened his mouth to reply, "And you better not even think about trying to 'exorcise' the demons spirits out of my sons' bodies. If you do…" She gripped the hilt of her katana, exposing only a small view of the sharp blade.

Kagome's eyes widen in horror, "Auntie…" She gasped before turning to the twins, "She wouldn't."

"She would." Ranma, Ryoga, and Ukyo chimed together.

Kagome's Grandfather started sweating bullets at the sight of the sharp blade, he knew by her tone, the look in her eyes, and by the sight of that katana that she wasn't fooling around. She would do it.

Cologne was watching this with an impressed smile on her withered old face, 'She has a true warrior's spirit. More so than that fat honor-less imbecile the boys call their father. It's too bad that neither of the boys defeated Xian Pu while they stayed in the village. They and their mother would make excellent additions to the tribe.' She thought but she secretly stored the thought way.

"Dad." Kyoko spoke coolly, "I love you, I've always respected you, and I appreciate all that you do for this family but I think you're a bit out of your league here so please for once, be quiet and listen!" She said almost shouting.

Kagome looked bewildered at the two angry looking mothers, in all her life she'd never seen her mother or auntie talk back at her grandfather like that before. In fact she never knew that her auntie could be so… scary, but she knew that it was the motherly instinct inside them both, and she knew that there's only so much that her mother could tolerate from her grandfather and it looks like she's reached the end of her patience. Kagome had to wonder if she looked just as scary as her mother when she's angry?

"Hey, look it's not really a big deal." Ranma scoffed lightly, "Who cares if the guy inherited the blood of a dragon or a dragonfly. If he's come all this way lookin for a fight with me and Ryoga, then we'll be happy to give him a good ol fashion Saotome style butt whoopin. Won't we Bro?" He grinned.

Ryoga nodded with the same grin on his face, "Hell yeah big bro."

The boys did a small sideways high-five, then a rebound low-five, then they brought their hands up and bumped their fists together. Their own brotherly handshake some would say. It was something that they've developed when they were younger and have kept till now. It was their greeting, their good-bye, and their agreement on something. It wasn't flashy, or too complicated, or overly cerographic, it was simple and it worked for them. Everyone watching the boys grinned.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at Ranma. Ranma's statement, though a little less boorish, made her think of Inuyasha when he'd make bold declarations like that. Though Inuyasha always state that it'd be 'him' that would defeat the bad guy, whether with his own claws or with the Tetsusaiga, the confidence in his voice was the same. She shook her head to get the thought out of her head but that didn't help at all. Each passing day she'd spent with the brothers made it harder and harder to convince herself that they're not Inuyasha and Kouga. But there were times when a part of her heart would say otherwise.

Cologne kept a straight face, "Although I admire your fighting spirits boys, you two need to understand the seriousness of the situation." She said firmly, "The Musk Dynasty is not something to joke about and Herb is not an opponent to be taken lightly."

"Who's laughing?"

"We're not laughing."

"We're just saying that if this Herb guy comes looking for a fight than we'll give him one." The brothers chimed together.

Souta shuddered, "Does anybody else find that creepy when they do that?" Everyone blinked at the young boy, "The talking at the same time thing and finishing each other's sentences?" He clarified.

"It's a twin thing, they always do that." Mousse said.

Souta looked up at the young Amazon curiously, "Do you have twin siblings too?"

"No, but we do have a couple of twins in our village. When you've been around twins for a long time, you tend to get used to it."

Nodoka turned to the Elder Amazon, "Elder Cologne what exactly does this 'Herb' person want with my sons?"

"And how did he find out that Ranchan and Ryochan were at the Jusenkyo springs in the first place?" Ukyo asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah and how did he know which springs they fell in?"

"Those are all very good questions." Cologne said, "I suspected that Herb had a spy watching the Jusenkyo grounds for some time, as to why I'm not entirely sure. As for what he wants with Ranma and Ryoga… that I do not know, but I know it can't be good."

"But how would he know to look for us here?" Asked Ranma.

"After you boys and your father departed from China, Herb came down to the Jusenkyo training grounds with two of his servants and demanded information from the Guide about you two. Not long afterwards the Guide came to our village looking worse for wear and told me what had happened."

"What did he tell him?" Kyoko asked.

"Everything he knew I'm afraid." She said then gazed up at the brothers, "But don't think too badly of the Jusenkyo Guide. Herb threatened the life of his daughter if he didn't corroborate, therefore he had no choice but to tell him."

The boys looked at each other nodded, they understood that the Guide loved his daughter very much and would do anything to protect his only child. He'd told them so himself when they were in China. They both grimaced, they knew that if it was Genma in the Guide's place he would have sold them both out in order to save his own ass. They sat in their seats in silence, despite Cologne's earlier remark they did understand the seriousness of the situation, they really did, but they were confident that if Herb or whoever was really coming for them that they could take him and whoever or whatever else he brought with him. After all they just spent over a week in the past training with Sesshomaru and he's a very strict teacher, not to mention Ranma had the Tetsusaiga as an extra leverage and they had better control over their powers too.

The meeting went on for another hour before a decision was made.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome's head jerked up in surprise at the sound of someone calling her name. She looked towards the entrance of her room and saw Ranma standing in the doorway with a towel draped over his shoulder dressed in a clean white tank-top shirt and teal kung-fu pants, along with his white and yellow bandanna.

"Oh Ranma, it's you."

"Yeah… sorry, I didn't mean to scare ya." He says sheepishly.

Kagome gave him a reassuring smile, "Oh it's okay. I was just distracted that's all. I thought you were outside training."

"I was but the Old Ghoul thought that Ryoga and I could use a little break from training. Since she's been busting our butts non-stop for three days straight." Ranma joked, making sure that he said 'Old Ghoul' very quietly, "I just got done taking a bath cause God knows I needed one."

Kagome nodded, she could relate to that, "So where's Ryoga?"

"He and Mousse went with Ukyo to the market to get something's for dinner." He replied, "So what'cha doin?"

"Nothing much just trying to catch up on my school work and study for a math test that I know I'm gonna fail anyway because I can't figure any of this out." Kagome groaned. She looked at the clock on her desk and saw that it was passed 3 o'clock, she'd been working all day on her school work and she was still nowhere near done.

Ranma walked into the room up to Kagome's desk without asking to come in and looks over her paper. As he was looking over her work, Kagome could smell the scent of Irish Spring soap on him and Dove shampoo in his hair. She looked over and she could very well see his well toned arms and she could also see his chest and abs through his shirt. She could feel her cheeks heating up as she observed every detail of his body. Of course she'd seen Inuyasha's body before, some of it not intentionally, but she had to admit that Ranma had a bit more physique to his body than Inuyasha did. No doubt from all the years of training with his brother. Then her eyes looked up to his face and she took in every detail. Ranma's face had a bit of a boyish feature to it whereas Inuyasha's didn't. She had to admit that the elder Saotome boy was quite handsome if not cute.

Record scratch, 'Whoa, where the heck did that come from?'

"Well here's your problem." Ranma spoke which made Kagome come back to reality, "You've got some of the equations backwards."

"Backwards?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah, here look." He grabs her pencil and rewrites the equation on the paper and writes the answer, "See?"

Kagome looks at the rewritten problem and her eyes widen, "Oohhh that makes a lot more sense now. How many others are backwards?"

Ranma points at a few of them, "This one, this one, these two, and on this last one the letters are reversed."

"Okay." Kagome takes her pencil then erases the ones that Ranma had pointed that were wrong and rewrites them correctly, as soon as that task was done she immediately began to understand the problems and solves them.

* * *

This was turning into one of those moments where Herb wanted to smash something or pound someone just to relieve his frustration. Depending on which one he could get his hands on first.

Their last stop at the Tendo Dojo proved to be nothing short of a waste of time. The human basically told him what he already knew and to make it worse when he demanded to know where the outsiders had gone now, the human didn't have a clue. All the human knew was that the boys left with their mother after breaking off some sort of stupid pledge that he and the outsiders father had made. In a way Herb could see why. When he asked where the father is, again the human didn't have a clue. Needless to say that that didn't sit well with the Musk Prince.

So now they were back to tracking the outsiders scents in order to find them. Right now he was standing on an a hillside overlooking a small town just trying to gather his thoughts while Lime and Mint went into the town below to get some food. Of course that was over an hour ago, but on the plus side he finally got some alone time away from those bumbling fools. Sure they're loyal, but man were they a pain in the ass.

"Damn it." Herb cursed, "Where the hell could they be?"

"Master Herb! Master Herb! Look what we got!"

Herb turned toward his companion and his eyes widened in shock then narrowed in mila-seconds, "Mint, Lime, what the hell is this?"

Mint looked down at the paper bag in his hands, "It's just milk and some bread that we bought… from a WOMAN!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Lime nodded, "Yeah. We got to talk to her and touch her hand and…"

Herbs eyebrows twitched, "Not that you idiots! That!" He said pointing to Lime.

"Unhand me at once you brutes or I'm gonna get mad!" A female voice bellowed.

Slung over Lime's shoulder was a indeed a young teenaged girl wearing a girls school uniform with long light chestnut colored hair that was tied up in a high ponytail by a pale yellow ribbon.

Tsubasa was already having a bad day as it was but to be approached by two weirdo looking guys, telling them to 'buzz off' and them not getting the hint of it, and then being man-handled and thrown over the big ones shoulder like a sack of rice, was enough to send her into a fit of rage. She was thrashing as hard as she could, kicking and punching, trying to get out of Lime's grip but nothing seemed to faze the tiger man. What the hell was the guy made of? Or was he just too stupid to notice her punches?

"It's a girl Master Herb! Mint and I finally got to talk to a real girl for the first time!" Lime exclaimed excitedly, "Now I must have tea with her!"

"Hey no fair Lime! I was gonna ask her on a date!" Mint protested.

"Go find your own woman!"

"Are you two idiots even listening to me! I'm not interested in dating boys nor would I ever want to!" Tsubasa shouted and continued to slam her fists into Lime's chest, face, anything she could reach, but her punches still held no effect and her wails fell on deaf ears. Surprising isn't it?

A vein was throbbing on Herb's forehead. He should've known better then to let these two wander into the village where they were sure to be distracted by the first woman that they saw. Just as he was about to beat the daylights outta his companions for their stupidity, he saw a small picture fall out of the girls shirt and land, face up, on the ground. His ruby eyes widened when he saw that the photo was of two young teenage boys, both holding up peace signs. And not just any boys, the outsiders he's been searching for.

He reached down for the photo and grinned, "Well done Mint and Lime." He said softly, "Lime, set her down but hold her."

Lime set the girl on her feet but didn't let go of her, "I'm warning you bozos for the last time to get your hands off me or I swear to God I'll…"

"Silence!" Herb ordered firmly, which succeeded in silencing the uncooperative girl. He held up the photo to the girl, "Tell me, who sent you this portrait?"

Tsubasa turned her nose up at him, "I don't see how that's any of your business." Before she could reply with another threat she suddenly got the wind knocked out of her from a powerful punch to her stomach. Had it not been for Lime holding her in place she'd be on the ground curled up in the fetal position. She coughed and gasped for breath as she gazed up at the Musk Prince, "Hey… you're not… supposed… to hit… a lady!"

Herb's eyes became narrowed, his lips curling up into a snarl, "It makes no difference to me if my opponent is a man or a woman. What does make a difference is whether or not you're willing to provide me useful information that'll decide the fate of your life." He said coldly. Then something caught his attention. He stepped closer to Tsubasa and inhaled her scent, almost immediately he noticed that something was not right about this 'woman'. He grabbed Tsubasa by the front of her shirt, "What kind of trickery is this? Are you trying to make a fool out of me?" Not waiting for an answer the dragon Prince used his claws to rip open Tsubasa's shirt.

Mint and Lime looked at each other, both wondering what the Prince was talking about and why he was being so rough with her. Weren't they supposed to be gentle with females? But when he tore open her shirt their eyes became saucers. Their Prince had just ripped open a woman's top! Which only meant one thing. Bare female breasts! Finally they were going to see a woman's breast for the first time! However to their shock and disappointment there was nothing but a flat 'male' chest. That can't be right. Where are the breasts?

Mint began patting Tsubasa's chest in hopes of finding the precious female 'breast', "They're… they're not here. They're not here!"

"Impossible!" Cried Lime, "When a girl matures, parts of their bodies start to form. They develop breasts. How can this woman not have breast!"

Tsubasa could not believe what she… make that 'he' just heard, 'Are these two really that stupid?' If his arms were free he would've socked them both by now.

Herb was just thinking the same thing, "Don't you idiots understand? This 'woman' was never really a 'woman' at all, but a male dressed like a woman."

"A male?" They chimed.

"Yes I'm a guy you stupid idiots! And I'd appreciate it if you'd get your slimy hands off of me before I pommel you both!" Tsubasa yelled.

However the response he got was not the one he was expecting to get for the next thing that Tsubasa knew he was on the ground in severe pain, still breathing but in nonstop anguish. Lime reached down and lifted the transvestite to his wobbly feet, the tiger-man tightened his hold on Tsubasa's arms in which his sharp claws pierced the flesh and drew blood. Mint held up a small sharp dagger to his jugular, both barring their sharp fangs in a menacing snarl while growling like the animals they represent.

"I am the one giving the orders here human." Herb said, "And if you don't wish to become a permanent blood stain on Lime's fists or Mint's blades then you'll answer my previous question." He held up the photo again, "Who sent you this portrait?"

* * *

It took about an hour before Kagome closed her math book with a smile, "Finally I'm all finished and caught up." She turned to Ranma, "Thanks for your help Ranma. If I'd known you were a math wiz I would've asked for your help earlier."

"I'm not really a math guy, this was just one of the few math lessons that I actually paid attention to from my last school."

"Oh okay. So you guys actually went to school?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah course we did." Ranma answered, "At first Ryoga and I thought it would be a waste of time, ya know going to school when we were training. Not to mention... well." He gestured to his hair and ears, Kagome nodded showing that she understood, "But Mom explained to us about the importance of having an education and that she didn't want me and Ryoga becoming muscle-bound thugs without brains."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh, "She actually said that?"

"Not exactly. Actually it was more like she didn't want us becoming lazy, uneducated, freeloading, slobs like our father. She didn't say that but Ryoga and I knew that's what she meant." He looked back at the door to make sure no one was there before whispering to Kagome, "And just between you and me, I'm better at understanding math then Ryoga is."

"Really?" Ranma nodded and Kagome giggled, "And here I thought you guys were even at everything you do."

"We are, it's just that there are things that I do better than Ryoga and there are things that… he's better at than me." He murmured quietly before saying, "Don't tell anyone I said that."

Kagome smiled and held up her right hand in swear, "My lips are sealed." She said, "Thanks again for your help, you're a lifesaver." She smiled at him

Ranma's cheeks flushed, "Uhhh… no problem Kagome."

He smiled back at her. Seeing Ranma's cheeks turn red and his ears twitch made Kagome chuckle softly, not that she was making fun of him for blushing but she thought it was kinda cute to see a tough guy look embarrassed over a simple compliment. It just showed that they have a modest side. Kagome watched as the eldest Saotome boy started combing his fingers through his long silver hair.

She reached over and grabbed her hair brush then stood behind the dog-eared Saotome, "Here let me help." Before Ranma could protest Kagome was already started working her brush and fingers through his long thick hair.

Ever since Jusenkyo he'd felt self-conscious about his new hair color, mainly because of everyone pointing, staring, and making hushed comments about it.

In Nerima it was a mixture of reactions, most thinking that it was a cool new hair-style others thinking it was kinda weird, and one particular girl openly commented that it made him look like a freak. Not to mention staying on full alert for another certain Tendo girl armed with scissors and a camera. After that Ranma was skeptical about letting anyone near his hair. The only people he was okay with touching his hair was his mother, Ryoga, and Ukyo. Eventually he started to relax as Kagome gently caressed his silver hair, actually it felt really… nice. Relaxing really. The smile on his face spread further when she began braiding his hair. All he knew was that if he had a tail like his brother it'd be wagging like crazy.

"Ranma do you have a hair tie?"

"Huh… oh yeah." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a long thick black string, "Here ya go."

Kagome took the string from Ranma and looked at it oddly, "This is a weird looking string." She said tying it to the end of his thick braid.

"Actually it's a dragons whisker."

"A what?" Kagome blinked. Did she hear him right? Did he say 'dragons whisker'?

"Dragons whisker." He repeated with a smile.

'That's what I thought he said.' Kagome thought as she finished tying the 'whisker' on Ranma's hair. Then she had to ask the obvious question, "Why do you have a dragons whisker for a hair tie?"

"Believe it or not it was actually a gift from the Jusenkyo Guides daughter Plum." He saw Kagome raise an eyebrow at this, "While we were in China the Guide let me, Ryoga and Pops stay with him and his daughter. At first she was skeptical about letting us stay with them but after a while she started warming up to us and eventually hung around with us all the time, ya know watching us spar, gather fire wood, even watching us eat. It was kinda creepy."

Kagome smiled, "Ohhh sounds like she developed a crush on you guys."

Ranma's cheeks flushed at Kagome's little comment, "Hey… it wasn't like that! And besides she's just a little kid and..."

"Relax I was just teasing." She grinned which made Ranma's face turn redder.

Just then there came a knock on the door, it was Kyoko, "Kagome? Oh, am I interrupting?"

Kagome shook her head, "No Ranma was just helping me with my math homework."

"How wonderful." Kyoko smiled, "Kagome your friend Hojo is here."

"He is?" Kagome asked sounding almost terrified.

Kyoko nodded, her eyes were apologetic, "He's downstairs waiting for you."

Kagome let out a light groan and nodded, "Thanks mom." Then she turned to Ranma, "Sorry about this Ranma but while Hojo's here you're gonna have to put your hat on to hide your ears."

Ranma nodded, he knew the routine, "So who's this Hojo guy?"

Kagome shook her head, "He's just a guy from my school. He comes by every now and then just to 'check up' on me."

Ranma's eyebrows arched slightly, "Really? What is he your boyfriend or something?"

Kagome didn't miss the bit of sarcasm in Ranma's voice when he asked that question, but she brushed it off, "No but he wishes. He's asked to date me a couple of times but…" She paused, she didn't know if she should really explain the real reason to the eldest Saotome boy.

Ranma's ears gave a twitch when Kagome fell silent, "But what?"

She shook her head, "Never mind. It's nothing." Kagome said with a smile.

But Ranma wasn't buying it. He knew right away that when a girl says 'it's nothing' it usually means that there's more to the story, she just doesn't want to tell you. It may sometimes be as they say, nothing, but most of the time it's not. He'd learned that from his mother.

He followed Kagome out of her room at went into the room that he and Ryoga shared to get his green Chinese hat, plus this was a chance to try out a new trick that he and Ryoga had been working on. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his hair, from forehead to the tip, as he exhaled. Once it was done he walked down the stairs and into the living room where he saw a teenage boy with short light brown hair wearing a black school uniform talking with Kagome. He was holding a pink heart-shaped box in his hands which made Ranma grimace for some reason.

Kagome had a forced a smile on her face, although Hojo is a really nice guy and all but she really didn't want to deal with him right now. And when her eyes landed on the pink heart-shaped box he was holding she groaned lightly. What sort of 'helpful' remedy did he bring this time?

"Hey there Kagome, how was your trip? Did it help in anyway?" Hojo asked.

"My trip was fine. It helped clear my head." She said.

Hojo nodded, "That's great to hear." Then he handed her the box he was holding, "Here these are for you. It's a special assortment of organic chocolates, each filled with a medicinal herb fillings. It's to help with your arthritis and your digestive system that your grandfather told you were suffering from." He explained.

Kagome groaned again while Ranma fell over Anime-style. The 'trip' excuse, he figured that either Kagome's mother or his mother told him that Kagome was away on a trip, which wasn't far from the actual truth because she was, in the past. But why the hell would Kagome's grandfather tell this guy that Kagome had arthritis and a digestive problem and who'd be stupid enough to believe it? Well besides this moron? Couldn't the paranoid old man had come up with something more likely for a teenager to have? And who gives a person chocolates filled with medicine as a gift? More importantly why the hell would anyone make medicine filled chocolates?

'Really Grandpa?' Kagome thought, "Thanks Hojo… that's really thoughtful." She said accepting her 'gift'.

Hojo nodded then he noticed the young Saotome standing by the entrance of the living room, "Oh Kagome who's your friend there?" He asked.

She turned and fell silent at the sight of the now black-haired Ranma. That's right, a black-haired, blue-eyed Ranma Saotome. But how can that be? Was it the half-demon cycle thing and today's Ranma's time to become mortal? No it couldn't be. Inuyasha's time was during the new moon and it was still daylight plus more than half the day's gone by. So than what had caused this?

"Kagome? Who is this?" Hojo asked again.

"Huh oh right sorry. This is Ranma, Ranma Saotome. He's a friend of mine and of the family."

"Oh." Hojo said before holding his hand out to the eldest Saotome boy with a pleasant smile, "Pleasure to meet you Ranma."

"Likewise." Ranma smirked back griping Hojo's hand a little too tightly.

"Ahh… heh heh. That's uh… quite a handshake." Hojo complimented while soothing his sore hand. Ranma's smirk widened which earned him a frown from Kagome, "So where are you from?" Hojo asked.

"Nerima."

"Oh really? How do you know Kagome?"

"Her mom and my mom are high school friends, so we're friends."

"Oh, that's interesting. I mean cause Kagome's never mentioned you before." Hojo said casually.

"Probably cause it was never brought up so she never had to." Ranma quipped, he was really not liking this guy and his temper rose with each second.

Kagome knew that if she didn't step in soon then things were gonna turn bad, "Uhh thanks for stopping by Hojo and thanks again for the… gift, but I have lots of homework to do." She said leading him towards the door.

"I'd be more than happy to help you get caught up if you'd like?" Hojo insisted.

"That's not necessary but thanks anyways." Kagome said as they reached the door.

"Well how about we get together sometime later this week? Like say Saturday and maybe catch a movie or something?"

A light groan escaped from Kagome's lips. Seeing this made Ranma growl in his throat. He didn't know why but he had the sudden urge to sharpen his claws on this guy.

Before Kagome could reply Ranma came to stand besides her and placed an arm around her, "I don't think so."

Hojo was taken by surprise when Ranma stepped up and answered for Kagome, but he was stunned when the young Saotome placed his arm around her. His eyes narrowed at the sight of this, "Excuse me but I was talking to Kagome, not you."

"I'm aware of who you were talkin to pal, but I'm also aware that you're not getting the hint that it's time for you to leave. So why don't you leave right now before I make you leave."

"Ranma, please don't…"

"Excuse me but who do you think you are? Do you know who I am?" Hojo retorted, but when he looked up at Ranma he saw the Saotome boys deep blue eyes flash blood red for a second then revert back to blue. He also heard a low growl that sounded just like a vicious dog ready to tear his throat out.

"No I don't know who you are nor do I give a rats ass. And as for your first question I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass soon if you don't get the hell outta here." Ranma growled coldly, "Now!"

Hojo took a few steps back in fear, "Ok…okay… I guess I'll uhh… see you at school Kagome." He gave a small wave before hurrying towards the stony stairs.

'Great just what I need, another Kuno.' Ranma scoffed, "Hmph, good riddance ya loser."

Kagome turned towards Ranma with a frown, "You know you could've just let me handle it. I mean it's not like this is the first time I've had to deal with Hojo. And you didn't have to threaten him with a death threat Ranma."

"Okay first of all I didn't say anything about 'killing' him Kagome. I said 'kick his ass', there's a difference." Ranma said, 'Though that doesn't seem like a bad idea either.' He thought to himself, "And second it was obvious that the moron wasn't getting the hint that you wanted him to leave, so I stepped in and told him flat out to get lost."

"I know but… could you not threaten to beat him up next time." She pleaded, "I still have to show my face at school ya know."

Ranma gave her a weird look. He was only trying to help her and this is the thanks he gets. And he didn't really know why Kagome was getting so uptight over this. Even though he understood that she'd want to keep this a secret, 'this' being him and Ryoga being demons and all but still… Not wanting to push the issue into a stupid argument the elder Saotome boy nodded and turned his head away.

Kagome smiled "Thanks… and thank you."

Ranma looked at Kagome, not really knowing what to make of her sudden change in tone, but at least it's better than being insulted for 'interfering' and having a mallet swung at you, he nodded, "No problem."

Truthfully Kagome was relieved on the inside, she thought that Hojo would never leave but this was a side of him she'd never seen before. And what was with him asking Ranma if he knew who he was? Yeah he's the most popular guy in school but she never thought that he'd boast about it, and that's what's making her uneasy. She looked down at her 'gift' and grimaced, though it was… thoughtful, but she just wished that he'd quit already and that her grandfather would stop encouraging him. It wasn't until she felt a hand on her waist that she realized that Ranma hadn't released her yet. She could feel his strong arm across her back as well as his hand resting on her right side.

"Uhh Ranma?" Kagome spoke up, "Ranma?"

"Huh?" He looked down at Kagome and suddenly it dawns on him that he was still holding onto Kagome. He quickly withdrew his arm as though he'd just touched a hot stove top and stepped away from the blushing future priestess, "Sorry." He said quickly.

"It's okay." She replied, they remained silent for a while before she spoke again, "So Ranma… when did you change into your human form?"

"Huh?"

"Your hair and your eyes have changed. And your ears are…" She looked to the side of Ranma's head expecting to see a human shaped ear but to her shock, it wasn't there. She checked the other side, nothing was there either, "What the…" Then she reached up for Ranma's hat and gently took it off, her eyes grew wider when she saw two little 'black' doggy ears on top of his head, "Wha…"

Ranma just smiled, "What do ya think?" He asked running his hand over his black hair.

Kagome remained silent, dropping the box from her hands. She reached up and gently tugged on Ranma's bangs, and then she ran her hand over his hair, his ears, and his long thick braid. She couldn't believe it but at the same time she was ecstatic, "This is… this is… this is incredible. How did you…"

"After Kaede explained everything that she knew about the Jewel of Four Souls, basically everything from the warrior priestess named Midoriko up to the final battle with that Naraku creep. Ryoga and I figured that since the jewel is now a part of us and allows us to telepathically communicate with each other, maybe it would let us change our appearance when needed. At least… 'my' appearance and… well."

Kagome completely understood that, then asked, "So is it permanent or can you change it back?"

Ranma smiled and shook his head, in doing so his hair began to brighten till it changed back into its usual silver white color. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds they changed from blue to gold again.

Kagome could only smile, "That's so cool. I'm guessing Ryoga can do that to?"

"Yep, but he chooses not to cause, aside from the elf ears and the wolf tail, he looks like any normal person."

Kagome nodded, "I see your point."

Ranma gave a small smile. The two just looked at each other, both pink in the face, not knowing what to say next.

"Are you guys gonna stand there and stare at each other all day or what?"

Ranma and Kagome both turned and found Souta standing behind them holding a bag of potato chips while munching on a chip, wearing a mischievous grin on his face.

"Souta? How long have you two been standing there?" Kagome asked.

Souta shrugged, "Just long enough to watch you shove that weirdo Hojo out the door and Ranma placing his arm around you, basically telling him 'back off cause she's mine'." Both teens flushed with embarrassment again. Then the little boy started to dance and break into a song, "Ranma and Kagome sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S…"

A few veins were making themselves known on Kagome's forehead as her embarrassment was soon replaced with anger, "SOUTAAAAA! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!"

Soon a chase was in motion. All that could be heard throughout the house were the singing tune of a young boys voice, followed by random laughter, and the loud threats of an outraged teenaged girl.

Ranma could only blink but then he chuckled in amusement. As an elder sibling himself he understood Kagome's reaction to her little brother's teasing. Heck he'd probably do the same thing.

Just then Ryoga walked in, "Hey brother what was all that ruckus?"

"Oh just Souta giving Kagome crap cause some guy from her school came by to see her."

"Ahh typical younger sibling giving the older sibling crap thing." Ryoga smirked, "Now when you said that a guy came by, did you mean the guy wearing a school uniform that came running down the stone stairs, muttering to himself almost crashing into me and Ucchan, and then freaks out and runs away in a panic after just looking at me?"

"Yep." Ranma nodded, "He must've thought you were me."

"So I take it that it worked then? You were able to change your appearance with the jewels power?"

"Yep, though only my hair and my eyes. Kagome went slacked jawed when she saw it. She even asked if I returned to my 'human' form." Ranma chuckled, as did Ryoga.

"Well you remember what Kaede and the others said about half-demons and their cycles right?"

"Yeah I do, but ever since Jusenkyo I haven't turned 'human' again like they say that half-demons do."

"Maybe the jewel prevents you from turning human and that's why you haven't changed." Ryoga suggested.

Ranma shrugged, "Maybe."

"Hey what's that?" Ryoga spotted Kagome's gift sitting on the floor where she dropped it and picked it up.

"Oh that's just some stupid organic medicine filled chocolates that that Hobo guy brought for Kagome." Ranma grimaced, "Apparently Kagome's grandpa's been tellin people that she's got arthritis, stomach problems and all kinds of other diseases, and that guy brings her these things he calls 'gifts' cause he's dumb enough to believe him."

"Are you shit'n me?"

Ranma held up his hands, "I shit you not lil bro."

Not knowing why but Ryoga opened the heart-shaped box only slightly before closing it quickly. The overpowering smell of the different medicine fillings combined with the sickingly sweet smells of the different chocolates was almost too much for their sensitive noses to take.

"This crap is supposed to make a person feel better?"

"I think they'd be better off with the sickness then ingest that shit."

"No kidding."

"Dump?"

"Dump."

The twins walked over to the nearest outside trashcan and tossed the box in the trash. Just then Kagome's grandfather approached the two teens, he appeared to be looking for something.

"Looking for something Gramps?" Ranma asked.

The old man frowned at the wise-cracking boy, "I heard that that Hojo lad had stopped by a moment ago. Did he by any chance leave something for Kagome, like a gift of some sort?" Neither one of them missed the gleam in the old man's eyes.

"Well he did stop by but he didn't leave anything." Ranma said.

The old priest looked crestfallen, "Are you sure?" the twins nodded, "Oh… he probably forgot. Young people are very forgetful. Well I suppose He can bring it to Kagome when she goes back to school." He muttered while walking back into the house.

(He makes up Kagome's illnesses not just to cover for her when she goes to the past but also to get free remedies from people who're dumb enough to believe him, right?) Ryoga asked flatly.

(Yup.) Ranma answered.

(And that box was a 'gift' for Kagome but it was really for him wasn't it?)

(Yup.)

(He's as bad as the Old Man isn't he?)

(Pretty close.)

* * *

The next day Kagome came down to watch the Saotome twins train with the Amazons, she wasn't surprised to find Ukyo and their mother watching them as well.

Today Ranma and Ryoga were sparring with the Amazons in a circular pattern while wearing some kind of metal suit that coiled around their arms, torso, and legs. When Kagome asked what the suit was for, Nodoka explained that the boys were in the second step of their training which involved them wearing a tension suit, as Cologne had called it. The Saotome mother explained the suits designs are to help teach the wearer keep their battle aura in check and to be calm and cool while in the heat of battle. She also mentioned, according to Cologne, that the memory metal that the suits are made out of will react when even the tiniest spark of heat from the wearer's battle aura sparks.

Kagome began to wonder, how could a suit teach a person to remain calm in a fierce fight? She'd never known anyone to remain so calm and cool during an intense battle, well save Sesshomaru. But it didn't seem like the suits were giving them any problems at all. So it must be working.

It appeared that the Amazons were keeping the boys on their toes. Ranma was ducking, blocking, and dodging most of Cologne's staff strikes and punches, then the ancient Amazon leapt up, whipped her staff around and swung down hard on the eldest sibling. Upon instinct Ranma crossed his arms over his head and blocked the attack and continued to lead her to the center of the spiral. Meanwhile Ryoga was dodging daggers, chains, swords, spears, anything that Mousse was throwing at him while leading him to the center of his forming spiral.

It was amazing to see how quick the Amazon Elder moved for her age and the various weapons that came out of Mousse's sleeves. The Amazons were still on the offense while the brother led them closer to the center of the spiral, once they were all in position Ranma and Ryoga cocked back their right fists and struck back. Ryoga's fist nailed Mousse on the chin while Ranma's hit Cologne in the stomach.

Everything moved in slow-motion while the air became dead silent for a brief second before both Cologne and Mousse were thrown several feet up in the air. Cologne quickly realigned herself and landed swiftly on her feet several feet away from Ranma whereas Mousse crash-landed on his back with a hard thud.

"Well done boys." Cologne applauded, "You both have completed and mastered the 'Soul of Ice' step of the training, and in record time I might add."

"Heh… told you it wouldn't take us long to master the move." Ranma smiled smugly.

Ryoga walked over to Mousse and helped him to his feet, "You alight there Mousse?"

Mousse rubs the back of his head, "Yeah I'm fine." Then rubs his jaw, "But I think you chipped a couple of my teeth."

"Ooh sorry about that."

While the boys talked amongst themselves, the Amazon elder could not help but smile at how much the Saotome brothers had improved since she'd last seen them in China. She could see that the boys had better control of their bodies and their powers. They'd even perfected and revised some of the ancient techniques they'd learned from her during their stay in China. During their sparring sessions she had to really watch herself, not only were the twins stronger but they were also faster. More so than her.

Even though it was against their laws to teach outsiders, much less 'male' outsiders, their ancient techniques, the brothers had proven themselves to be worthy warriors. Plus it didn't hurt that they're also the reincarnations of the demons that saved the world.

Yet something inside her told her that Herb and the Musk Clan weren't the only concerns they should be worried about. Something else was coming too, but what? Just then the wind started to pick up, which was a bit odd considering that it was a clear sunny day today, but it meant something else to the ancient Amazon. A split second later the brothers lifted their heads in alert, they can also sense that something wasn't right. Even Kagome, Ukyo and Nodoka could feel that something was wrong. There was an ancient evil presence somewhere in the area and it wasn't alone.

Then without warning Ranma and Ryoga were on their knees with their hands clamped over their ears howling in pain.

"Aaahhhh!" Cried Ranma.

"Aaaaahhh! Aaahh!" Cried Ryoga.

"Ranma! Ryoga!"

"Ranchan! Ryochan!"

Nodoka, Kagome and Ukyo rushed over to the boys sides, "Boys what is it? What's wrong?"

"Don't you hear it!" Ryoga asked.

"Hear what?"

"The noise… that horrible noise!" Ranma yelled.

Everyone looked at each other then back at the boys, "What noise? There's no noise!"

No noise? How could Kagome say that there's no noise when they could hear it loud and clear?

There wasn't time to ponder on what had just happened to the brothers, out of the corner on her eye Ukyo spotted something coming towards them, "Look out!" She shouted grabbing her battle spatula. She ran a few steps and then swung at the unknown attack, sending it flying high in the air in the direction it came from. Seconds later there was a loud explosion and a flash of light, like someone had lit off a couple of bottle rockets or something.

"What in the name of everything good and holy was that?" Kagome's grandfather called out walking out into the yard with Kyoko and Souta close behind.

"Stay right where you are!" Cologne ordered, "There's an intruder on these grounds."

The brothers were gasping for air as sweat trickled down their faces. Their ears were still ringing from that horrible ear-splitting sound, whatever it was and the explosion didn't help either. Then their noses caught a familiar scent that made their blood boil. They quickly got to back onto their feet and stood ready to fight.

"Alright Pops we know you're there, now come out and show yourself!" Ranma ordered abruptly.

"And bring your little friend out too!" Ryoga added.

"Hey, who're you callin little you snot-nosed punk!" A old voice called out.

Everyone turned towards the Higurashi house and saw two figures stand on the roof. One large and one… very small. The large figure was a battered, bruised, obese, bald man wearing tattered clothes and broken glasses. Nodoka and her boys scowled at the familiar face of the man they despised more then anything, Genma Saotome. The much smaller figure was a very old, very small old man that looked, if possible, older than Cologne.

The tiny old man looked down at the Saotome brothers and scoffed, "So these two are your whelps Genma?"

Genma nodded, "Yes Master, they are the ones I told you about."

"Hmph, no wonder you couldn't handle them." Then he turned to his overweight student, "Of course I still surprised you were able to father children. As fat as you are and under-endowed as well."

A muffled snicker was heard from Ryoga as he tried to hold back his laughter, which earned him an elbow-jab from his brother, "Ryoga." He said firmly while trying to keep his own laughter in check.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here Happi?" Cologne spoke her eyes fixed on the old man.

"Happi?" Everyone said in surprise. The Amazon Leader knew this old man?

Happosai looked down at the aged Amazon and his eyes grew wide, well wider than normal anyway, "Cologne? Is that you?" He jumped down from the roof, landing gracefully for an old man, and looked over the Amazon leader, "My God it is you!"

"I see that you haven't changed one bit since we last saw each other Happi?" She asked her tone not faltering one bit.

"And I see that the years haven't been good to you. You look like a dried mummy."

'That's what I've been saying.' Mousse thought to himself.

"Enough of this!" Cologne snapped, "Now answer my question. What are you doing here?" She repeated pointing her staff at Happosai.

Happosai narrowed his eyes, "I'm here to reclaim the Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts," Then he turned his gaze to the brothers, "And send these demons back to hell where they belong."

* * *

A.N. Hey readers, I'm back. Sorry for the long, long, long wait but 2011 was not a good year for me. Hopefully 2012 will be different and we'll see more for this fic. Thank you for your patience. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
